Roses Are Red
by glindalovesshoes
Summary: "The Bachelorette was standing with her back toward him, was still looking at the man who'd greeted her before him, watching him go into the villa. Robin took a few steps but when she turned around he froze. No. No, this couldn't be." OutlawQueen Bachelorette AU
1. Chapter 1

Just a little fun Bachelorette AU for you guys! I hope you enjoy! Thanks to the wonderful waterbaby134 for betaing

* * *

Roses Are Red

"I honestly cannot believe I agreed to do this," Robin groaned loud enough for everyone to hear as John got out the camera to take the video of him.

"Well, Robin let's think of it this way. If they don't take you, you'll be getting 500 bucks from either of us. Think of it as a financial precaution for Roland's college fund." The bearded man grinned at him, before he gave Will a high-five. Robin rolled his eyes.

"And when I lose and they take me the two of you will be getting 250 bucks each. Either way, I'm making a fool of myself. Remind me why I couldn't keep my mouth shut?"

"Because ya were drunk off ya arse, man! Ya lost the bet," Will laughed. "Now get ya charm working and be convincing for the ladies."

Robin huffed out a breath. There were over a thousand applicants for this stupid show, so why the hell should they pick him to be one out of twenty guys anyway? He'd give his best, but honestly, he was a widowed thirty-four year old English teacher with a four-year-old son and a taste for camping and archery, living in a tiny little town called Storybrooke in Maine - a normal guy, really. He couldn't cook, was a little messy, and preferred playtime with his son over any date he could have. To top it off, he'd forgotten to shave this morning and still felt a little hungover from last night. So why the heck would they take him? Whatever. All he had to do was answer a few stupid questions John asked him, shoot a few arrows and be done with it. Later on, he'd collect the money from his friends and put it into his little boy's college fund like John had suggested, and hopefully be able to forget this whole nightmare had ever happened.

"Papa! Are you going to be a movie star like Spiderman?" Roland asked curiously. He was sitting on the forest ground, covering their German shepherd Tucker with fallen leaves. The dog didn't seem to mind; he loved Roland more than anything and was very protective of the little boy.

"I think your father would rather be Green Arrow, with all the sticks he's shooting. Hey Will, we should've put him in green tights!" John laughed. "Is it too late to change our plan?"

"Oh be quiet, John! Don't give my son any ideas - and I will _not_ wear tights. No, Roland, Papa just has to do a stupid and very boring video for Uncle John and Will. Now remember, you promised not to interrupt, okay? And you must make sure Tuck doesn't interrupt, too."

Roland nodded seriously, placing one hand on Tucker's head, whispering into his ear. "We must stay here, Tuck." The dog's head shot up to lick Roland's face, who scrunched away with an "eww!"

Robin smiled at his boy before he turned back to John and Will. "Let's get this over with."

"Camera's on, Robin. Get started."

He took a deep breath, his hands nestling with the end of his green scarf for a moment. "Hello, I'm Robin Locksley, thirty-four and teach English at Storybrooke High School in Storybrooke, Maine. I live in a small flat with my son Roland and my dog Tuck..."

"That's me!" Roland piped up happily, quickly putting his hands in front of his mouth when he remembered he'd promised not to interrupt. John panned the camera over to the boy and the dog, while Robin just chuckled. Of course his son couldn't keep still for five minutes. He was just like his father. Roland waved at John and the camera, giving them a smile with his adorable deep dimples, before he continued covering Tuck with dried leaves.

Robin continued telling a little about his life and hobbies, shooting a few arrows which all hit the bull's eye. Roland cheered, saying "Uncle John always says Papa is even better than Robin Hood. One day I will be as good as Papa!"

"Oh I'm sure one day you'll be even better than your old man, Roland," John grinned.

"Well, he's four and already beat you, John," Robin reminded his friend with a cheeky grin.

"Yes, I beat Uncle John! Papa always says Uncle John wouldn't hit the bull's eye even if he was standing right in front of it." Roland grinned proudly, taking the mini version of a bow Robin had given him for his fourth birthday and the small arrows with a vacuum cup instead of a tip, pretending to shoot an imaginary target not far away from John and Will.

"Oh, did he say that?" Will laughed, patting his friend John on the back. "Don't play grumpy, John, you know Robin's right!"

Robin shrugged apologetically, reminding himself to have a serious talk with Roland about quoting him in front of other people. He continued talking to the camera and described what his perfect date would look like - take-out dinner for two (because he couldn't cook) at a special place with a fallen log right in the forest, then roasting marshmallows over the campfire and sleeping on a blanket under the stars. When he thought about it, it was actually pretty romantic and something he'd used to do with Marian quite often before she passed away. Marian... Those nights had always been special.

He didn't say a lot about her, not wanting to look too vulnerable and too much like a grieving widower. In his opinion it wasn't fair to use her memory to receive pity for her passing. He just mentioned she'd passed away and that she'd given him the greatest gift on earth, Roland. Robin told them his son was the most important person in his life and he'd not let just any woman become a part of their life, no. If there was ever going to be a new woman in his life, she must be special.

"Seriously Robin, was there no one else before Marian? You must bring a little bit of a tragic love story into this, or your chances are gone faster than Will's beer last night," John complained.

"One," Robin said firmly, "I don't even want this stupid farce to go any further than it has to, and two, there is no other tragic love story, John. I like to believe I've had enough tragedy in my life." He grew serious. He'd agreed to answer a few fun questions, but he would not dramatize his life any more than necessary to give the producers a chance to clatter around on.

"What about _her_?" Will asked with a smirk.

"Who?" Playing innocent was useless, he knew who Will was talking about. Now it was John to raise an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"Regina," Will answered, a smug smile on his face.

"That was a long time ago, Will."

"She was ya first love, mate."

Robin sighed deeply, before he scratched his neck. "Yeah... Yeah, she was. But it didn't work out. You know what happened."

"The camera doesn't," John grinned.

He sighed. Perhaps it would be better to give them what they wanted and then they'd leave him alone once and for all. "Okay, fine. There was this woman I met. I don't know how it happened - I never really believed in love at first sight - but that's kind of how it was. We fell in love... as in really in love. I'd have given her the stars and the moon, but she was young and she was engaged to a guy who could be her father. It was not her choice though, her mother had arranged it - a horrible, horrible woman by the way, a real witch. We... decided to run away together, I wanted to save her from this farce of a marriage. She agreed on meeting me at our tree in the forest one night. I'd had everything packed, my car ready to bring us to the airport and take the next best flight out of the country. I waited for her the whole night, but she never showed up. The next morning I found out from a friend she'd already left on her honeymoon the night before. I never saw her again after that. All she left me with was a broken heart and a long time parking ticket at the airport. That's when I decided to screw it all and go through with our plan - alone. I drove to the airport and took the next flight to Rio, which turned out to be the best decision of my life, because I met my wife who helped my heart heal and showed me how to love again."

He could see how John lowered the camera, a sorry expression on his face. "You never told me about her, Robin."

He shrugged, feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden. "Yeah, it's... in the past. Now are we done with the stupid video?"

John nodded. "Yes, I think we have enough material. Now let's go and celebrate at Granny's."

"Lasagna!" Roland shouted excited and got up, putting his full weight on Tuck who gave a silent whine. "Papa, can we get lasagna? And ice-cream?"

"Of course, my boy," Robin smiled enthusiastically.

Sometimes he wondered what happened to her, what would have happened to them if she'd come to meet him that night. Nevertheless, he was sure about one thing. He wouldn't trade Roland and the time he'd had with Marian for anyone or anything in the world.

Xxxxx

Robin was sitting in the black limousine, sweating a little. When they'd shot the video, he'd never actually thought they would take him, but here he was in this glossy car, in neat dark jeans with a crisp white shirt and green jacket, his favorite scarf casually slung around his neck. The hairstylist had spent what it felt like an hour on his hair, while the make-up artist had put so much powder on his face he was not sure how he was supposed to ever get rid of that stuff again.

 _"With your bow and your arrow, you're just like a modern-day cupid,"_ the producer had told him, excitedly. _"That's just what we need for the show!"_

A single yellow rose was resting on his lap. Robin had done his research and found out yellow roses stood for friendships and new beginnings. Hopefully this would make his intentions clear. He was not looking for a new love. He was sure he wouldn't receive a rose tonight, had planned on staying in the background so the Bachelorette would kick him out after the first round and he could go back to his son - but this didn't mean he couldn't be nice and leave a striking first impression.

The limousine stopped and his heartbeat increased. Even though he'd sworn himself he'd not be nervous, he couldn't shake this awkward feeling off. Robin took a deep breath and opened the door, ignoring the cameras in front of him.

She was standing with her back toward him, was still looking at the man who'd greeted her before him, watching him go into the villa. Robin took a few steps but when she turned around he froze. No. No, this couldn't be.

Regina.

The cameraman told him to move forward, to go and meet her (his voice would be dubbed with music once the show aired). He stepped forward, never taking his eyes off Regina for one second. She looked beautiful. A tight red knee-long strapless dress, which hugged her curves in all the right places. Her lips were as red as the color of her dress, her eyes heavy with dark makeup, giving her a mysterious aura. Even though ten years had passed, she didn't look one day older from when he first met her. More mature, more grown up, but still stunning in every way.

How would she react? What would she say? Was it not against the rules to have a history with the Bachelorette? Who the hell had been in charge of the stupid casting? Why hadn't they _checked_?

Regina smiled at him, warm, welcoming, but her eyes told a completely different story. She looked troubled and insecure. He could tell. He'd always been able to read her like an open book and nothing had changed in these ten years.

Robin walked toward her and stopped, greeting her with a soft kiss on the cheek like he'd been instructed to do. She shivered under his touch... just like she always had.

"Hi... I'm... Regina," she explained like the seventeen times she'd done before.

"Robin."

"It's nice to meet you, Robin."

He was at a loss for words. What was he supposed to say? He had so many questions, didn't know whether to be angry or happy to see her, so instead, he handed her the rose. "For you."

Regina smiled down at the rose, closing her eyes when she smelled it, before her lips formed into a wicked smile. "Aren't roses supposed to be red on this show?"

Robin let out a laugh. In ten years, nothing had changed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews and support with all the follows/favs!

I wanted to make one thing clear beforehand. This was actually supposed to be a one show but your reviews convinced me to go on with this story. I talked to my friend and best beta in the world waterbaby and had two options where to go with this story. Most of you probably know how much of a fake the Bachelorette is. The candidates are cast beforehand, the interviews are fake, the sex is not and it's all just a big show. All the candidates are very simple and superficial - not a way I want to write my favourite ship. So my choices were either the real way or the mushy gushy fairy tale way. I decided on the latter so you guys get a lot of feels and I hope that's going to be okay for you!

Enjoy the new chapter

* * *

(2)

The evening was pleasant, perhaps a bit chilly due to the soft breeze that was heading their way from the Pacific. In the back yard of the Bachelorette villa, the men were already getting drunk on champagne, chit chatting and testing the waters. Perhaps they were already looking for potential allies; perhaps they were carefully exchanging their first impression of Regina. Robin didn't know and truthfully, he didn't much care either. He was still struck from the fact Regina was posing as the Bachelorette. The plan he'd sorted out beforehand had received a strong blow. Should he stop it right now, should he leave? Or should he take this as a chance, a chance to clear their past and be done with it once and for all?

The end of their love affair or whatever he should call it was still haunting him in his dreams. "You never forget your first," Will had told him once. It was true. What crazy twist of fate was this? What did he do to deserve this whole thing blowing up in his face? For years he'd wondered what had happened to her, if she was still married to that creep and whether her mother was still making all decisions for her. Had she even thought about him once in all this time?

Sighing, he came to the conclusion he needed to talk to her. Somewhere private, somewhere where they would not be overheard by the cameras. Well, that would certainly turn out to be difficult. Despite the fact he needed to get a few things off his chest, Robin also wondered whether Regina was willing to reveal their connection or not. Perhaps she had already made her mind up, knew for sure he would be one of the ten guys to leave without a rose tonight.

God, all of this was so fucked up, he really...

"You look like you could use a drink, mate," someone beside him said cheerfully. Robin blinked twice, before he let out a sincere "thank you." He took the glass from the tall dark haired guy with a short beard who was completely clad in leather. From his first impression, Robin would say he looked like a member of the Sons of Anarchy.

"They gave out the hard stuff to you already? I thought they'd force us to drink champagne the whole time."

The man laughed. "They do. Good thing I brought a bottle of my own then. Enjoy the rum while you still have it. I've had two guys come after me already because they wanted their fair share. I think I'll have to bribe someone from the outside to keep my supplies stocked up. I'm Killian by the way," he introduced himself, holding out a hand for Robin to shake.

"Robin." They sipped from their champagne glasses, Killian making a satisfied face while Robin raised his eyebrow in surprise. This was good. Really good. He was usually the whiskey kind of guy, but this rum held its promise.

"So, Robin, tell me. What do you think about Regina?" Robin looked around to make sure both cameras were busy with filming the other men. He discretely covered his microphone with his hand since he did not want anyone to overhear them.

"She seems... interesting."

"You mean hot," Killian answered dryly.

"Yeah, that, too." Robin took another sip from his drink. What was he supposed to tell this man? Regina is the most caring, breathtakingly beautiful woman he's ever met apart from his wife but she'd managed to break his heart ten years ago when they were both too young to understand what a commitment love was? She'd been only twenty-one; he'd been barely twenty-three. At the time he met her, he'd just come out of a rough phase and she'd been the light in the darkness that surrounded him. He'd never forget meeting her in a pub, her mind set only on getting drunk.

 _She sat down two chairs next to him, giving the bar keeper a sign to hand over two shots which she knocked back without blinking twice. Robin gave her an admiring glance, wondering what made a lovely young woman like her visit a dirty shit hole like the Rabbit Hole all by herself._

 _The barkeeper didn't hesitate to give her shots a refill. She turned her face to the side and only then Robin noticed the nasty bruise on her cheek and the split upper lip that looked like it could only be a few hours old. The shock was deep in his bones. Who would dare to beat up her angelic face like this?! A sudden madness overcame him toward the anonymous person who had done this to her. If he ever met this guy, he'd make sure..._

 _"You're not being very subtle about your staring," she noted with a frown, not even bothering to look at him._

 _"Wasn't trying to be subtle," he grinned. "Honestly, Milady, can you blame any man for staring at a beautiful vision as yours?" Now she looked up, her brown eyes seeming almost completely dark in the light of the bar. He detested a hint of sadness in them, which made his heart squeeze painfully._

 _"I take that as a compliment then."_

 _"It was meant to be one." This time, she smiled, even though it turned into some kind of a grimace when the pain of her bruise made itself felt. Her eyes trailed back to her drink. Robin winced internally. This was just not fair._

 _"Care if I join you, Milady?"_

 _"Not stopping you," she sighed, so quietly he barely heard. He took her answer as a yes, got up and took the available seat next to her. They didn't talk, not for a while. Instead they both knocked back two more shots before Regina finally let out a defeated sigh. "Go on, ask what I know you desperately want me to ask."_

 _"Oh, I don't have a question," Robin reassured._

 _"Liar."_

 _Well, she had him there. "I was merely wondering why an incredibly stunning woman such as yourself would choose the Rabbit Hole of all places to get drunk."_

 _"Perhaps this young woman was simply hoping to find a place where she'd be left alone and could get drunk in peace."_

 _"Seems like you failed," Robin commented. He searched for the barkeeper's eyes to order two more shots for them._

 _"And whose fault is that?" Regina asked with a hint of annoyance. He was about to reply something when she cut him off. "If you're about to give me a pep talk you should know I don't do well with pep-talks." She nodded at the barkeeper who placed two more shots in front of them, knocking one back without making a face._

Fiveshots in fifteen minutes _, Robin noted, wondering if she really knew what she was doing. From what he knew, the alcohol level of petite women such as her was rather low. If she kept this speed up, he'd have to take control and stop her from developing alcohol poisoning._

 _"Not here to do that... however I think you actually want to talk about what's bothering you."_

 _"And what makes you think you know me so well?"_

 _"Well, I'm sure I'd have gotten my arse kicked by now if you didn't."_

 _Regina snorted. "True." She was reaching for the sixth shot, but Robin covered her hand with his. She looked up, pulling away, her brown eyes picked with fury. "Just because I haven't kicked your ass yet, doesn't mean I won't if you dare touch me again."_

 _Robin sighed heavily. "Listen, I don't want to patronize you..."_

 _"Then don't!" Regina shot back angrily, knocking back the shot of tequila without blinking an eye._

 _"I just don't think alcohol is the best solution for your problems right now."_

 _"And what do_ you _know about my problems? You have_ no _idea what's going on at the moment."_

 _"Maybe I don't. But you can tell me. Perhaps I can help," he offered._

 _Regina let out a deep, cruel laugh. "Nobody can help me." The desperation and bitterness in her voice was almost unbearable for him. How could a woman so young be so filled with bitterness? Even though he was sure she would probably disapprove, he felt pity for her. He just wanted to help. Knocking back drinks in a bar was not the best way to deal with problems. Then, the realization that he'd just been doing that himself, struck him like lightning._

 _Perhaps he should back off, give her the space she needed. If she wanted to get drunk, his mind told him, who was he to stop her? His heart was telling him a completely different story though. This woman was desperate and needed help, not a seventh shot of tequila. She'd regret the six she'd had already, come morning._

 _"I'm Robin."_

 _"Regina."_

 _He smiled. The name was beautiful, almost royal which fit perfectly to her regal but at the moment very broken, charisma. "How about I propose a deal, Regina." Her eyebrow shot up curiously. She was waiting, waiting for him to continue._

 _"Let's take this back to my place. I have a very nice bottle of whiskey stashed away somewhere. We can talk or simply sit and drink - whatever you like." The moment he said these words he wondered which sane woman would agree to following a stranger she just met at a bar back to his apartment. This idea was the stupidest he ever had._

 _"Okay," Regina simply answered after a second of hesitation._

 _His eyes widened. "Okay?"_

 _She got up from the barstool. "Who am I to turn down a free bottle of whiskey?"_

 _Robin swallowed hard. "Are you sure?"_

 _She smiled, leaning in closer to him, so her hot breath was brushing his ear. "After today I don't care what happens to me anymore." Regina tugged at his hand, leaving Robin just enough time to throw a few bills on the bar to cover both their drinks._

He smiled at the memory of that night. They'd gone to the apartment he shared with Will at that time. Will hadn't been at home; he'd been on a date with Ana so they could occupy the living room for their late-night talk. However the moment he'd come back out of his room with the bottle of expensive Scottish whiskey, Regina had been lying knocked out on the couch. He had considered waking her, calling a cab to take her home, but she'd looked so peaceful the way she slept, he'd covered her sleeping form with a blanket and bid her goodnight.

"Woah, what's going on in that pretty little head of yours, mate?" Killian asked teasingly. Only then Robin noticed all the men had gathered together at the pool, waiting for Regina to appear. They started cheering when she entered the pool area, waving cheerfully at the men. Robin and Killian moved over, taking places at the side so they had a good view of what was going on.

Robin could see she was nervous, could see she was scanning the crowd for someone in particular. Him. Their eyes met for one short moment, making Robin's heart clench painfully when her face tightened and her gaze grew more serious. It was all over in a second but it did nothing to make the dryness in his throat go away.

"Hey guys," she greeted, "I'm so glad you all came here. I've been waiting for this night for what it feels like forever and I hope you're as excited as I am." The crowd confirmed with clapping and cheering. "I'm really excited to meet each and every one of you and I hope to get to know you. I know we don't have much time tonight and by the end of the night I'll have to choose fifteen out of twenty-five that will stay here. I am in a very emotional position here and there is only one piece of advice I have for myself and for you. Be honest with yourselves and even more importantly, please be honest with me. Don't be scared of feeling, allow yourself to feel and I'm sure we will all have a great time here."

"To Regina!" a man Killian introduced to Robin as Graham cheered. The crowd agreed by raising their glasses.

Regina laughed. "Have a fun night!"

Xxxxx

While everyone was keen on getting to talk to Regina to maybe be the receiver of the first-impression-rose, Robin was hanging back. He wasn't sure what to do. Should he approach her? Should he wait for her to approach him? Should he do anything at all or just wait until tonight was over and he could go home?

One thing was for sure; he couldn't stand the cockfight Regina was already in the middle of. One man, he thought was called Sidney, had already swept her off to a more private area where they could talk alone.

A while later, the first-impression-rose was given to a tall muscular guy named Daniel, who looked so love-struck by Regina it was almost comical.

Killian came over to him after a group conversation with Regina and another blond guy who introduced himself as David. He shared the last bit of rum with them, toasting to Regina and all beautiful women in the world. The two of them actually turned out to be quite nice. If he had to pick friends among the guys here, it'd certainly be the two of them.

Robin learned Killian was originally from Ireland and owner of a charter in Miami. David had grown up on a farm in Iowa and now worked on Wall Street making big money every day. They continued to talk, giving Robin an excuse to avoid Regina for the rest of the evening.

A while later, they were all called into the living room of the mansion, ready for the first rose ceremony. A woman instructed them to line up while the make-up artists powdered their faces for the umpteenth time tonight. Robin was actually nervous. He knew he would not get a rose tonight, he was certain.

The tension increased on the men. Everyone wanted a rose; no one wanted the shame of having to go home on the first night.

When Regina entered the room, she looked pleased. "So... this is the first rose ceremony. God, I'm nervous." She chuckled and some of the men chuckled too, to lighten up the mood. "I've met so many interesting and different characters tonight and I really had fun. Please know it was a pleasure for me to get to know you all even though tonight I have to decide who is allowed to stick around..." She took a deep breath. "Okay... are you guys ready?"

"Ready when you are," someone said and made her grin.

"Well then," Regina grinned picking up the first rose. The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Everyone was holding their breath, everyone hoping to be relieved of the stress by hearing their name being called.

"My first rose goes to... Graham." A man in the very front let out a relieved huff of breath before he walked toward Regina who asked him if he accepted the rose. He said yes, kissed her on the cheek and hugged her tight.

Robin watched the rose ceremony continue. It felt like an out of body experience, seeing the men Regina had picked for the next round. They were all completely different types. Along the way he was happy to notice Killian and David had gotten a rose, too. He felt protective of her, couldn't quite shake the feeling off. If she had to hook up with one of these guy he'd be glad it would be decent ones like Killian or David whose intentions seemed very true and honest, not like some of the others such as Victor, Jefferson, Keith or Graham. The only thing these four had been able to talk about was what they would do with Regina once the fantasy-suite dates would start, something which had made Robin's stomach twist. He had had to restrain himself from punching them in the face.

Then there was Sidney, who already seemed to have developed some kind of obsession with Regina. August seemed nice but a little rough around the edges. Lancelot and Arthur were nice guys from what he'd seen. The choice of Phillip, Eric and Hans surprised Robin however. They looked out of place next to Regina.

Carefully, the Bachelorette took the last rose from the silver plate. The emotion in the room were mixed. Those fourteen who'd been lucky enough to receive a rose were relieved; the others knew only one of them would get into the next round.

Robin had made peace with the fact Regina must have decided to let him leave. Maybe it was for the best; maybe this was the closure he needed. She was doing fine without him, had gotten her life back together, was not married to Leopold anymore. She was successful and beautiful, ready to fall in love and get married. One of her potential husbands was right here in this room. One of them would propose to her at the end of the show, stick an overly expensive diamond ring on her finger and kiss her senseless. He should be happy for her, should wish her good luck once he said goodbye...

"Robin." He should make sure to call John or Will to pick him up at the airport in Boston tomorrow. Roland would be happy to have his father back so soon. What was he thinking going away and leaving his son with his best friends anyways?

"Robin?"

David nudged Robin in the side. "I think she means you."

His head shot up, meeting Regina's eyes, which looked insecurely up at him. She seemed to be holding her breath, waiting for him to step forward. It was Killian who gave him a push, making him almost stumble down the two steps.

Regina's hands were shaking, her breath coming out in short breaths. "Robin... Do you accept this rose?"

He looked to the rose she was holding out to him, then back into her pleading eyes. Was she tearing up or was it the light of the floodlights? This was his chance, his chance to back off, to be done with her once and for all. But just like back in the pub, his mind was telling him things his heart didn't care about. "Yes," he breathed.

Regina let out the breath she was holding, fastening the rose on his breast pocket. He was about to bid her formally goodbye, when she threw her arms around his neck, breathing a very emotional "thank you" into his ear.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you guys so much for the reviews, favs and follows for the last chapter! This one is finally from Regina's point of view. As much as I love writing Robin, I feel the need to tell the stories from both sides. So from time to time I will switch the pov. I hope you guys are ok with that.  
As you could see in the last chapter, some of the candidates like Hook, David, Graham, Jefferson, etc. are well known to you. I support ALL ships and when I say all, I mean ALL. I really don't appreciate hate toward any ship in this fandom and especially not against the actors who have NO say in what the writers script.

So since this is a Bachelorette AU, some of you who apart from OutlawQueen ship EvilCharming, HookedQueen, HuntingQueen, MadQueen, or/and StableQueen will enjoy this story immensely since you'll get your snippets of said ships. I hope I don't scare others off with this. The main focus will be on OutlawQueen of course, especially once the story continues and who knows me, I'm always one for Happy Endings! Please give it a try, I promise it will be a lot of fun - that's what fics are for, right?

Now I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter. Thanks to the lovely waterbaby134 for betaing!

P.S. I love reviews like cake *-*

* * *

(3)

 _The club was crowded as it always was on Ladies' Night on Wednesdays. The music was loud and the people were sweating, but she didn't mind the dancers at all. Moving your body along to the rhythm, forgetting all your worries by just caring about the beat and the blood rushing though your ears; that was what she sometimes loved to do, too. Regina made her way through the dancing crowd to a secluded round table in the far left corner of the club, close to the bar, where two blondes and a brunette were already waiting for her. One of the blondes at their table spotted her, and she started waving at her, scooting over to the left so she could sit down next to them._

 _"There you are, I was just about to call you, Regina. I thought you stood us up!"_

 _"Ha. Try finding a baby sitter in New York you can afford who is not going out on Wednesdays when literally every club in the goddamn city has Ladies' Night specials. You should really think about rearranging your club schedule, Ursula." Ursula just shrugged apologetically and pushed the untouched strawberry margarita over to her. Regina dropped down next to Tink, giving her best friend a hug._

 _"So what was so important you couldn't tell me via the phone?" Regina asked, swiping a loosened strand from her bun behind her ear while taking a sip from the margarita. God... Ursula's club "_ The Kraken" _made the best strawberry margaritas in New York City. After the crappy day she'd had today, she could really use the drink. How did they manage to not melt away due to the heat in the club anyway? There must be magic involved, Regina was sure._

 _"Yeah Tink, now Regina's here and you can finally tell us what's up. She insisted on waiting for you before telling us," Ella grunted. From what Regina could guess, her friend had already had more than one drink tonight, which would probably result in her having to pay her cab fare for the umpteenth time. But perhaps this would mean Granny's next lunch was on the house. The old lady always showed her appreciation when someone took care of her foster-daughter, Ella. The best burgers in the city for free? Well who'd say no to that?_

 _"I got the job!" Tink finally exclaimed happily. She was so excited, her blonde curls see-sawed up and down._

 _"What job?" Ursula asked curiously, but it seemed like it suddenly dawned on her. "Wait, you got_ the _job?!"_

 _"I did! The new assistant casting director of the Bachelorette is springing for drinks tonight!"_

 _"Wait, what? The Bachelorette?" Regina took a second to process what her friend had just told her. She knew Tink was working for television from time to time and had big plans concerning this department. Acting wasn't her thing; she rather liked to do the work behind the scenes. But the market was tough and there was more demand than offers which made it hard to make a living. Tink had applied for so many different positions in different shows all over the country Regina couldn't remember them all. Apparently, now her friend had been lucky which made her extremely happy._

 _"Yeah, the Bachelorette, Regina. Can you believe it?!"_

 _"No, not really. That's great," Regina finally cheered._

 _"Oh my god, did you just say the Bachelorette?! Does this mean you get to talk to all the hot guys who apply beforehand and pick who comes on the show or not?" Ella asked in disbelief. Tink's answer was a cheeky grin._

 _"Well I don't get to decide all by myself, but I'll get to help decide. It's a limited contract for one season, but I'm sure once they see my potential in matchmaking, they might offer me other jobs. Reality TV has become such a huge sector in the past few years, I know this will be my chance to finally get a foot in the door."_

 _"Do you get to make out with all the guys before the Bachelorette does?" Ella wanted to know._

 _"Ella!" Regina and Ursula chastised her at the same time, but the brunette seemed completely unbothered._

 _"What? It's a legitimate question! Someone has to check them for their potential. Maybe Tink can pass over some of the profiles from the guys they don't take on the show. Just so they don't go to waste of course."_

 _"Are you really so desperate for a boyfriend, Ella?" Tink teased, "I thought you and Isaac got back together last weekend."_

 _"We had make-up sex, this doesn't mean we're back together." The other women at the table raised an eyebrow. Well, this explained the drinking. Ella and Isaac's on-off-relationship was impossible to keep track of. Speaking of... "Oh for God's sake, it's difficult, okay?" Ella snarled, "Never judge a woman for a back-up plan. You're our friend, Tink, I think it's only fair of you to share when you're the one with the connections."_

 _"She has a point," Ursula admitted, gathering a pointed look from Regina._

 _"You're gay, what do you care?"_

 _"Perhaps the men Tink chooses are all such a disappointment the Bachelorette decides to switch sides after all. If that happens, give me a call." The three friends stared at Ursula for a moment before bursting into laughter. In unison, they raised their glasses. "To Tink and to the next Bachelorette!"_

 _The four women celebrated their friend's new job, by asking questions and voicing just how much they'd miss her. It was true - Tink would move to L.A. in less than a month, leaving New York and her friends behind for good. She deserved it, deserved this job, which would bring her one step closer to her dream. Tink was always the one to never give up on people, had stood by Regina when she had gone through her nasty divorce and when things had gone down five years ago. Regina trusted Tink with all her heart. She would miss her terribly._

 _"It's not like I will be gone forever," Tink promised. "Plus, you guys can visit me in L.A."_

 _"That's not the same as having you here with us," Ursula stated. "But we will support you, no matter what." Ella cheered to this by raising her glass, knocking back the rest of her margarita in one swift gulp._

 _"Who's in for one more?" she asked, standing up, her frame heavily looking for support on the small table. Ursula sighed before she got up, too, muttering something about helping Ella otherwise she'd never make it back safely from the bar. She squeezed Tink's shoulder, telling them she'd be right back._

 _Now that they were alone, Regina finally let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. "What?" She asked when Tink gave her a knowing look._

 _"Hard day?"_

 _Regina nodded. "Hard day. But let's not make this about me, tonight is your night. We're here to celebrate."_

 _"Yeah, about that..." The blonde tugged at one of her curls, which bobbed right back into place every time she let them go. She had The Look. The look she always had when she got one of her crazy ideas. Regina was really not in the mood for this._

 _"Whatever it is, I don't want to hear it."_

 _"Regina, you've been in one of your moods for months and you know it! Ever since your mother visited you, you've not been yourself. You still haven't told me what this was about and you usually tell me everything. I almost didn't take the job and you know why? Because I'm worried about you. And it's not just me, everyone is worried. I don't want to leave you alone here," Tink explained._

 _"I'm not alone..."_

 _"Please, I know the only two people you're really talking to are me and Mal. Well, Mal's moved to Miami and now I'll be moving to L.A. Last time we talked she told me you haven't contacted her in weeks. She misses you, Regina. So will I, I'll miss you terribly and I'm afraid the next time I'll see you, you'll be back to the Regina you were when we first met."_

 _"That's stupid and you know it," Regina dismissed her friend quickly even though she knew she was right. Her heart tugged uneasily at the thought of Mal. Losing her friend to Miami had been very hard for Regina, but the woman had gotten a job offer at a law firm she just couldn't turn down. She knew Mal had not abandoned her on purpose, but she still felt like... With Tink leaving it would be the same. Regina would slowly back out of her life - not on purpose, of course not - but soon Tink would be having new friends, less damaged friends and..._

 _"Yeah right, Regina. I know you and you know I recognize bullshit when I see it."_

 _"Tink..." She didn't want to talk about this, not now, not really._

 _"No, Regina. You know I'm right. That's why I had an idea."_

 _"Please don't," Regina groaned. She took a sip of her margarita, hoping it would prepare her for Tink's crazy idea. She should have known it wouldn't._

 _"I can help you find what you need, Regina."_

 _"And what is that? A restraining order against my mother?" She snorted, knowing she could have Mal file twenty restraining orders against her mother and Cora would still manage to make her life hell. No, she tried to deal with her mother the best she could - alone._

 _Tink took her hand under the table, squeezing it tight. "You don't even know? That's so sad. Regina, how long have we known each other?"_

 _"Eight years. Now what are you proposing?"_

 _"Isn't it obvious? You need love, Regina. You need someone who loves you and who you can trust, someone you can open up to besides Mal and me. You haven't dated anyone in five years!" Five years sounded like an awful long time the way Tink said it. For Regina, it couldn't be long enough though. She slowly removed her hand from Tink's grasp._

 _"You know why I don't date." She didn't. Dating was for people who were dumb enough to fall for the idea of falling in love with someone. Well, she wasn't dumb. All love ever did to her was hurt her. Her mother made her marry a man against her will because she loved her. Her father loved her but he'd never been strong enough to stand up to his wife. And whatever disgusting feelings her ex had for her, if that was love, she didn't want_ any _part of it. Regina had loved a man only once. From there her whole life had been a bitter downswing._

 _"Yes, but not all men are like your ex-husband, Regina and you know that. You've experienced it yourself with_ him _." It was an old conversation and it seemed every time Tink reopened it, she became more and more frustrated with her stubborn friend. Regina sucked in a breath. This was a dangerous topic - very, very dangerous._

 _"So what? That was almost ten years ago. Now you're gonna help me find another soul mate? No thank you. The only man in my life who I want to love me and who I need to be happy is my son."_

 _"Regina, listen to me," Tink pleaded, "I can help you find your perfect match. If you let me, I'll find you your happy ending."_

 _"No, you listen to me, Tink. There's no such thing as happy endings for me," Regina grumbled. After five years of a farce of a marriage followed by a nasty divorce which ended in her having to deal with panic attacks for months after because she thought she was being followed by Leopold and his minions, she'd started to believe there was no such thing like happy endings - even though her psychiatrist had tried to convince her otherwise. She was content with her life right now, besides the fact her best friend was moving to the other side of the country. She was content. Content was good. Perhaps at some point she'd start trying to believe the lie she kept telling herself._

 _Tink's hazel eyes were boring into her, making Regina feel like a headache was coming on. Her friend wouldn't stop any time soon._

 _"Regina..."_

 _"How would you do it anyway? You're leaving town in two months. Do you want to set me up with every guy in your contacts? Have me date twenty guys you picked out for me and sort through them until I finally find Mr. Right - if he even exists!" Tink's eyes started to twinkle mischievously and suddenly it dawned Regina what Tink's plan was all about._

 _"No. Uh-uh, forget it. I won't do it. This is ridiculous. No. No!"_

 _"It's the perfect way, Regina!"_

 _"No, it's insane, that's all it is! I won't do it."_

 _"All I'm asking for is that you apply. I'll help you. Aren't you the least bit curious?"_

 _Regina shook her head, staring at Tink as if she'd just suggested she jump off the Brooklyn Bridge. This was not the right way. Even if she wanted to find love again - which she did not - doing it through a stupid show like this was crazy. She'd never really cared for reality TV and couldn't say she ever bothered to watch these shows. People putting their feelings on display for a whole nation to see? No thank you, that was really not what she needed. "I won't do it. Get this crazy idea out of your head Tink. Even if I did it, what if it doesn't work out? It'll just prove to me that I was right."_

 _"But what if it does?!" Tink returned the question. "Look, just think about it, okay? I promise I won't be mad if you don't do it but if you do want to apply... I'll make sure you get in. I promise."_

Xxxxx

Now here she was, all dressed up in a pretty designer dress with fabulous hair and make-up - the styling artist, Ruby, had really outdone herself - ready to meet twenty-five guys who would hopefully not all turn out to be complete idiots. Tink had promised they were decent guys – she'd helped pick them out and had interviewed them all herself.

It could be worse, Regina thought, she really could have ended up with blind dates from Tink's contact list. Whether or not one of the candidates would manage to break the walls she'd build up around her for years was debatable. Sighing, Regina realized two of the twenty-five guys would propose to her at the end of the following two months. She was obliged to pick one potential husband for the show's sake, even if she didn't intend to stay with him or marry him at all. After her divorce she'd sworn herself to never fall in love again and most of all, to never even consider getting married again. Tink had managed to trick her into both, which made her really wonder whether she should hate or love her friend for this. Nevertheless, she'd agreed to go through with this, so now she had to play along. It was just a few hours - she surely would survive a few hours with twenty-five good-looking men.

She was interviewed by the host of this year's show, a petite woman named Belle. She was nice but very professional. Then the first limousine came to a halt in front of the house. Even if Regina wanted to, there was no backing out if it anymore.

Regina's nervousness lessened after the first three candidates. The guys were as nervous as she was, which calmed her down a little bit. No one knew one another and the situation was new and perhaps a little awkward for all of them. Up to now, they'd all been very gentlemanly and obliging toward her; no one had made her feel uncomfortable. She'd been complimented, danced with, one guy - Killian? - had given her a compass telling her this gadget would help her find the right man ( and that of course he hoped the compass would guide her to him). All in all, there was no one who'd been gross or made her feel uncomfortable. But that was what it was all was about, wasn't it? In the beginning, they were all nice and charming. She couldn't tell yet who was here because of her, or for the chance to be on TV.

Except for the one she'd just met - Daniel, his name was Daniel - had made a very long lasting impression on her. He'd gotten out of the car, a gentle smile on his face, a smile Regina thought she could get lost in. He was tall, handsome and incredibly charming. _"I imagined you'd be beautiful, but seeing you now is nothing compared to my imagination. Look at me, Regina." She'd blushed when he'd come closer, resting both hands on her shoulders. Their eyes were locked for a moment, before he smiled that incredible heart-warming smile of his and said, "A beautiful woman delights the eye. As I told you, you truly are beautiful. But it's not just your outer beauty, Regina. I can see your gentle, caring heart shine through your eyes and this makes me want to get to know you even more."_ Daniel pressed a kiss to her forehead, before he gave her one last smile and went inside. Regina turned around and watched him go, her head spinning, hands shaking. She needed a second to collect herself before she faced the next candidate. Daniel was the first of the candidates who'd really struck a nerve with what he said. She definitely felt attracted to him - she wanted to get to know him better and he'd sounded very sincere and interested in her. Perhaps Tink had been right... maybe this show wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Regina took a deep breath when she heard the door of the next limousine being shut. She was about to meet the next candidate and she needed a clear head for that. The others deserved the same attention as Daniel.

With a smile on her face she turned around to receive the biggest shock since she'd gotten the call they wanted her as the next Bachelorette. It was as if she'd been hit by a truck. Her heart stopped beating and her breath caught in her throat.

No. No! No, this couldn't be right. This surely was a dream, this... this couldn't be him. Not after all these years. This was a mistake. No - just no! Someone had to stop the show, someone... but the cameras filmed on.

Robin was told to move forward, which he did. Oh God, she wanted to run. Kick off the high heels and run far away from this place, from him. This could not be happening. She felt like she needed to throw up. A hand unconsciously covered her belly. He was here. It was him, no made up image of her mind. Fuck.

Ten years. The last time they'd spoken had been ten years ago and then... Once he came closer, she had to restrain herself from the urge to walk backward. Robin kissed her on the cheek, which left her skin tingling from his touch. Only when she looked down to her hands did she realize she was shaking.

What was she supposed to do? It was against the rules to know one of the candidates - but how would they have known...? What were the odds? Realization hit her once again. Oh God. Tink. Of course! Anger spread through her shaking form. Now it all made sense! She would kill her friend, really, she would!

Robin was staring at her, an insecure smile on his face. This could not be happening.

Regina knew she was supposed to say something, knew she had to keep up the charade. The thing was just she couldn't possibly yell at Robin and Tink at the same time. Instead she chose to do what she'd done all the times before. With a hopefully halfway calm sounding voice she said: "Hi... I'm... Regina." He knew. He knew and from what she could see he was just as stunned and uncomfortable as she was.

"Robin."

She almost blurted out "I know!" but she was able to stop herself. This was a nightmare.

His bright blue eyes were boring into hers. _"Have you ever met someone that you'd change your entire life for? Someone whose eyes you just knew you were born to gaze into?"_ Regina remembered the words - every single one of them was like a slap in the face. Did he still hate her for what she did? Of course he'd hate her. She still hated herself for what happened, how could he feel any different?

She had to get this over with. Now. "It's nice to meet you, Robin."

To her surprise, he handed her a single yellow rose - a nice gesture she appreciated but she didn't deserve this rose, didn't deserve him. The situation was a complete mess-up.

This whole debacle wasn't Robin's fault. He couldn't have known she would be the Bachelorette, no. Tink must have set this whole thing in motion. Whatever she thought when she must have realized this Robin was _her_ Robin - though Regina was sure the woman hadn't _thought_ this moment through at all - her friend wouldn't live long enough to see the next day.

Regina finally remembered the cameras were recording this moment, so she decided to play along; she'd have a word with her supposed to be best friend once the first meetings were over. She smiled down at the rose, smelled it - for some reason she could not only smell the scent of the rose but also caught a hint of Robin - and said the probably most stupid but only thing she could think of right now. "Aren't roses supposed to be red on this show?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the Season 5 premiere last night! I haven't been able to watch yet since my laptop fell down onto the floor and broke. It's kinda hard to find a good repair man in Africa, so... I'll probably have to wait to get it fixed til I get back to Germany in two weeks. But you shouldn't be the ones to suffer. The people I live with have been so kind to let me use their computer for a while to upload the chapter. I'm afraid I'll have to wait with watching the episode until... well I don't know when :(  
I'd like to thank the amazing ibreathenumbers for the cover she made for this fic! (I'll upload it once my laptop is fixed) Also a huge thank you goes to my beta waterbaby134!  
Also I wanted to tell you that you're welcome to leave me prompts for this fic for the Regina pairings such as Evil Charming, mad Queen, Hunting Queen, Hooked Queen, etc. on twitter, tumblr, anywhere you like. I'll try and include them for you guys. My username is the same!  
Now I don't want to keep you waiting. Enjoy!

* * *

(4)

Once Regina had met all the guys, someone yelled, "Cut!" so the cameramen would turn off the cameras and continue filming inside where the men were waiting. They were probably already drinking champagne and testing the waters as to who was real competition and who wouldn't make it through round one. She didn't want to go in there. Not now, not with _him_ waiting for her. This was all a big, bad joke.

Ruby headed toward Regina, her make-up bag with brushes and other stuff ready to freshen up her make-up and powder her face so her skin wouldn't shine in the light. She was motionless, her eyes fixed in some point in the distance while Ruby worked her magic and her hands ghosted over her hair and face while she babbled on. "Oh my God, I've imagined some of these guys to be hot, but holy shit! You're such a lucky woman, Regina!"

Lucky? She didn't think so. The woman in question just gave her a tight smile, her thoughts still circling around Robin Locksley, the man who connected her past, her future and, well, everything else. This was a messy, complicated situation. She was here to find someone, to find love - even if she clearly doubted she could truly fall in love with one of these guys - not to have her past thrown back into her face.

"Regina? Hello, anyone at home?" Ruby laughed while waving a hand in front of her eyes. Regina blinked twice before she arched an eyebrow in question at Ruby, who had disturbed her. She couldn't concentrate, couldn't even remember the names of the last few guys she met, all because of him. This shouldn't be happening, this was not right.

"All right, Regina, I'm done here for the moment. Remember to go inside for a few short interviews and then make sure to meet the assistant casting director to get another look at the headshots and decide who will get the first impression rose from you. Regina, are you listening?" Ruby seemed a little annoyed with her, but right now Regina didn't care. She'd get the interviews over with and then she'd have a serious talk with Tink, her supposed to be 'best friend' who had lead her on. Tink must have known, she must have, Regina thought while she walked into the house. That was why she'd asked her to apply, that was why she'd pulled some strings and persuaded her boss she was the perfect choice for the Bachelorette. What was she aiming to achieve? Robin was a closed chapter for her, Tink knew as much. She'd been there herself when Regina had decided to let the past rest in the past...

 _"This is a bad idea," Regina mumbled while she drove up the street in her old dark blue Mercedes Benz limousine she'd purchased a while ago. It was a cloudy Sunday afternoon; the weather had been that way since they started their trip early in the morning from New York to Storybrooke, Maine. It hadn't rained one bit even though there'd been a loud rumbling from time to time._

 _Beside her, Tink sighed for the umpteenth time. "Bullshit. Mal has called in all her favors for this, you cannot waste this opportunity. It's your turn to set everything straight, to..." Tink argued like she had maybe ten times before but this time Regina's patience was so short, she cut her off._

 _"I haven't seen him in six years, Tink. I was the one who left. What is he supposed to do after what I did? Take me back like nothing happened? I abandoned him that night!" Her voice was shaking. "He was ready to start a new life for me and I let him down."_

 _"Cora forced you. It wasn't your fault. He's met her, Regina, he knows. Don't you remember?"_

 _"I do." She made a face._

 _The blonde smiled. " I'm sure if you explain to him what happened, how you couldn't stand a chance against the joined forces of your mother and_ him _he'll understand. From what you told me, you two were in love - really, truly and unconditionally. This is not something you can just throw away. You admitted yourself..."_

 _"I was drunk!" The brunette mumbled defensively which made Tink only smile harder._

 _"You know who speaks the truth and nothing but the truth? Children and drunks. What if he still feels the same way, Regina? What if he's been looking for you but hasn't been able to find you? You went into hiding for a while to not have to deal with all the crap and until the restraining order was through. What if, Regina, what if...?"_

 _"Yeah, there are many_ what if _'s. I'll go there, I will apologize and hope he will forgive me. That's all I can do at the moment and I don't dare to hope for anything else."_

 _The blonde raised an eyebrow and shot her a glance. Regina shook her head, knowingly dismissing the topic her friend wanted to talk about. "No. Not a chance." This was something she hadn't even come close to considering._

 _Tink shrugged. "Your decision." And in just this moment Regina was glad she had to concentrate on the road otherwise she would have wiped that stupid smirk off Tink's face with a punch in a heartbeat._

 _Storybrooke was a small town and very clearly arranged. They drove up Sherewood Street, stopping in front of a small three level apartment complex with dark green doors built out of red bricks. It looked like it had seen better days - not shabby by all means, but old and in need of a few reparations on the outer facade. Regina parked the car on the other side of the street in a free parking spot. She took a deep breath. Here they were._

 _"So... that's it?" Tink asked, her lack of excitement showing in her voice._

 _"That's the address Mal gave me."_

 _Her friend commented on everything with a meaningful "Mmmmh..." which made Regina roll her eyes. Seriously. What did she expect? That Robin lived in a castle with servants and subjects? She tried to lighten up the mood by saying: "If it's anything to go by, the shared flat he lived in before was much, much dirtier - which may not have been entirely his fault but his roommate's."_

 _Tink rolled her eyes. "Well, we shouldn't judge a book by its cover, right? For all I know I was born in a house like this when my parents came to the U.S. Now let's go."_

 _"What?" Regina's grip around the steering wheel tightened. Driving here was one thing, seeing where he lived now another. But... going in? Talking to him? She didn't feel like she was ready. Even though she'd pondered six years about what she would say to him if they ever met again, now was the wrong time. Whatever she'd thought of wasn't good enough to apologize for what happened. She... she needed more time. Oh this had been a bad idea, very, very bad._

 _"Not_ what _. Do you want to stay sit here like a stalker watching if he eventually decides to leave the house today?"_

 _"I can't. What if he's not home?"_

 _"That's why they invented bells, Regina. If he's not home, we will wait for him to show up. Now get out or I will. But then you won't get the chance to talk to him first."_

 _"I really hate you sometimes, Tink." Regina muttered, knowing it was better to take matters into her own hand than let her friend take the first step._

 _The blonde grinned. "The feeling is mutual. You'll thank me later."_

 _She wouldn't. In case, it turned out Robin wasn't at home at all and the name on the door with the number 2128 tightened the displeasing feeling in her stomach._ Locksley. _The sign was written in a cursive script, which definitely did not belong to Robin. She couldn't put a finger on it, but something felt wrong. Very wrong. She'd learned the hard way to trust her gut feeling. Well now her gut was telling her to throw caution into the wind and leave._

 _"Tink, I think we should go."_

 _"Why? We haven't even rung for a second time. It's Sunday and late afternoon, perhaps he is asleep..."_

 _"Robin is an early riser and not one for naps. If he's not here, he's not here. Please, can we just go? It was a bad idea to come here in the first place."_

 _"Regina..."_

 _"No! I'm leaving and if you don't want to get stuck here and walk all the way back to New York; you'll come with me._ Now. _" Regina told her firmly, stalking back down the stairs to her car. She'd just gotten inside when she saw two people rounding the corner, arms slung around each other in a tight embrace. Shit. Regina felt like someone had hit her with a baseball bat. She shouldn't have come here, no she shouldn't have. Robin was smiling, looking at the woman in his arms with a look she knew all too well because she'd been at the receiving end of it for quite a while. As if this wasn't enough, her gaze wandered to the beautiful light brown skinned brunette in his arms. An exotic beauty if she'd ever seen one. Her jacket was falling open to the sides, revealing a heavily pregnant belly. "Holy shit," Tink whispered next to her, "That's..."_

 _"Yes."_

 _"And she's..."_

 _"Obviously." They watched the couple walk down the street until they reached the stairs which would lead them to the second floor. They stopped right in front of the staircase, Robin turning her toward him and softly brushing the woman's lips with his, his hands caressing her overly large belly. Well, apparently he'd gotten over her fast. Tears sprung into her eyes, tears for the love she'd lost and for the chances she'd missed._

 _"Regina..."_

 _"No. No Tink, you don't get to talk right now." She started the engine, her hands quite shaking and drove off, never looking back._

 _If she had though, she might have seen Robin looking after the car with New York license plates, wondering if his mind had played a trick on him. He shook his head, kissing Marian who was watching him curiously for a second time and guided his very pregnant wife up the stairs to their home._

The moment she finished her short interviews and stepped into the small lounge area where a huge black board with twenty-five headshots of the candidates was build up, Tink was already waiting for her with a drink. Her smile seemed very insecure; one eyebrow raised in awaiting the thunderstorm Regina no doubt would let loose once the door was closed behind her.

"If this is a peace offering, you can stick it up your ass," Regina said dryly, taking the glass of Whiskey. She would probably need the whole bottle to get through this evening. Oh that would make a great first episode. The Bachelorette, drunk off her ass.

"It's not a peace offering, but I know you, Regina..." That was rich. That was rich coming from her supposed to be best friend. Once she got back to her mansion, she'd call Mal and ask whether it was possible to sue your best friend for betraying you. She was living in the U.S after all; you could sue people when your coffee was too hot.

Regina took a sip from her whiskey before letting Tink be on the receiving end of one of her most potent glares. "If you did know me, we wouldn't be having this conversation Katinka!" Tink flinched at the use of her full name. Regina was _mad_. "If you really knew me, I'd be out there enjoying my time with twenty five awesome guys and not _him_! What the... What the hell were you thinking?! No, wait, you didn't _think_ at all, because if you had, you would have warned me or not let this happen in the first place!" Her hands were shaking, making the ice cubes in her glass clink together.

"Regina," the blonde started, but Regina wasn't finished, not yet.

"You know when you came to me with this whole Bachelorette shit, I thought you were totally crazy. Then, for one short moment I really thought you wanted to help me..."

"I wanted to help you, why the hell do you think I did this in the first place?!" Tink stepped closer, hands on her hips. "Listen, I know you hate me for it right now and you won't believe me if I told you Robin wasn't my choice anyway, but think about it. This is your chance to set things straight!"

Regina let out a dry laugh. "My chance to set things straight? Whatever you ought to achieve with this, I'm not going to go through with this shit in front of running cameras! I won't have my life drama laid out in public for the whole country to see and gloat over. I'm not a freaking Kardashian! I'll call production and stop this right now." She drowned the rest of her drink in one swift dramatic gulp before she put the glass down on the tiny wooden table next to her.

"Regina, no!" The blonde grabbed her friend's wrist, hindering her from running off. "You can't do this. If they find out you two know each other and that I signed this off, I'm gonna get fired and all my chances for a career in television are over!" Tink's eyes were pleading; suddenly she seemed more than concerned with the turn of events.

Regina's mouth fell open, her rage with her friend growing even more serious. Of all things she could have said, Tink decided this was her strongest argument to stop her from calling production?!

"So this is all about you?! About your career?! What the hell..."

"Of course it's not," she groaned, realizing what she said had been a mistake. "You got this the wrong way. Regina, please listen to me. Let me explain, I swear..." The brunette took a deep breath, pinching her nose with two of her fingers. She felt one of these headaches coming, the kind that would knock you out for the rest of the evening and the day after. This couldn't be happening. God.

"You've got three minutes, Tink. Then I'm going to call Gold Television Cooperation and blow this whole thing up." From what she could see, Regina was dead serious. The blonde groaned but she knew her friend would go through with her threat to call the head of production, Mr. Gold, who was the one pulling the strings behind most reality TV productions these days.

"Your time's running," Regina reminded her with an icy voice and Tink sighed in surrender.

"Fine. First of all, opposite of what you might think, I'm just the casting _assistant_ and not actually in charge of who gets cast. I can tell my preferences to the casting director, yes, but I'm not the one calling the shots. That's Blue. She gave me a stack of application videos to watch and asked me for my opinion. It was a coincidence Robin's was with them. I didn't even check the list for names, I just put the first DVD in the player and that's it. When I watched Robin's, I was in total shock, you have to believe me. I mean, I saw him just this one time when we drove up to Storybrooke, but I knew it was him before he even opened his mouth. The video - Regina, if you'd seen the video, the way he spoke of you... I couldn't tell Blue the Regina he was talking about in his video was you, but I knew..."

Regina's head shot up in disbelief. "He... he was actually talking about me? What about his wife?"

Tink's eyes dropped to the floor, her hands nestling with the zipper of her production jacket. "Yes, he was. He talked about how in love he was with you and that he'd given you the stars and the moon; how heartbroken he was when you left without an explanation. Hearing the story from his point of view was so heartbreaking, Regina, especially because I know what happened. You told me how your mother forced you to marry that asshole."

"What about the wife? She... she was pregnant. He must have a child," Regina whispered.

"He does. A son, Roland - adorable little guy. His wife Marian died a few years ago, Regina. He didn't say much and made sure in his contract he doesn't have to talk about her or what happened. But from what I could see... I think a part of him still loves you and I know deep down you still have feelings for him. Please don't throw it all away. Give him a chance, give both of you a chance!"

Regina swallowed hard. She had to sit down, perhaps have another drink. Oh God this was all too much to process for one evening. The big worn out but extremely comfortable looking brown leather couch to her right seemed like the perfect place to break down on. A dry sob escaped her throat when she sunk down on the couch, her face buried in her hands. It didn't take long to feel Tink's arm hesitantly wrapping around her shoulder. She accepted the comfort. Besides the fact Tink had betrayed her, deep down she knew her friend had only wanted to help in her own, crazy Tink kind of way.

"I'm sorry, Regina. I should have told you. Damn, I just want you to be happy."

They didn't say anything for a while. Regina didn't cry - Ruby would never forgive her for ruining her make-up - but she felt as if an invisible power was trying to crush her. "What am I supposed to do now?" the brunette whispered.

"You want my advice?" Tink didn't wait for her answer. "Don't be afraid of your feelings. Allow yourself to feel. Go out there and enjoy yourself. There are twenty-five incredibly good-looking guys waiting to meet you. Take some time to get to know a few of the men out there and if by the end of the evening you feel that you don't want Robin to stick around, so be it. If there's a part in you that wants to give this, wants to give whatever both of you still have a chance, listen to it and take it. You can always kick him out later."

Xxxxx

In the end, Regina had done as Tink had advised her. Her friend had been right in the feelings department. It'd been too long since she'd allowed herself to feel something, anything for a man that was not her son. Most of the men out there had been extremely nice. Conversation had flown easily and she'd been a little stunned at the boldness of a few of the men who'd taken every chance to get a moment alone with her. All except Robin. He'd never made an attempt to come and talk to her even if it was just polite small talk. Was he already regretting having come here? Was he already planning on going home to his son? Even though she'd been talking to the other men she'd still been able to feel his gaze upon her, which had made her shiver. Daniel had been so kind to offer her his jacket which she'd gladly accepted - one of the reasons why he'd gotten the first impression rose.

The evening went over in a rush and before she knew it, she was standing in the living room for her first rose ceremony, which had always looked easier on TV. Ten out of fifteen men would go home tonight. It'd been hard to choose who'd get the chance to stay and who would go home. If only she'd had more time but well, this was not the concept of the show. Regina knew she had to trust her gut feeling with the decision and in case she was wrong she could always kick someone out later.

Now that the cameras were on and filming, some of the guys actually started to look nervous. Regina scanned the crowd for Robin who was standing in the far back next to two guys named David and Killian who both had woken her interest in the short conversation they'd had. Through the little button in her ear she got the signal to start, which she reluctantly did.

The next few minutes were picked with relieved sighs, smiles and worried looks from the candidates who were still waiting for her to call their name. She hadn't given Robin a rose yet and with every other rose leaving the silver plate next to her, her decision didn't become easier. Would he accept it or would he decline? He wouldn't make a scene, no, he wasn't the type for making scenes, but... what if she'd gotten her hopes up for nothing? He hadn't even _tried_ to talk to her, had just gazed at her with a look she couldn't quite fathom. This whole thing was turning into one huge mess.

There it was, her last rose. Regina reached for it, her hands once again shaking. _Please let this be the right decision_... "Robin." Of course her voice betrayed her when she called out his name and he didn't move. Shit. She should have known he would be still angry with her. Hell, she hadn't forgiven herself for what happened, so why should he?!

"Robin?" Her voice sounded almost helpless, like she was drowning. Just then he looked up, his eyes widened with astonishment. One of the other men pushed him forward and he made his way over to her slowly. Then he was there, standing in front of her, his eyes boring into hers. She couldn't be sure but it surely seemed like he was holding his breath, like he couldn't believe she'd called his name. Well to be fair, he was the last one.

All eyes were on them, so it was now or never. "Robin... Do you accept this rose?" Please say yes. Please, you have to give this a chance; you have to give me a chance. Her eyes were starting to water and if she wasn't careful a tear would drop from her lid if he didn't say yes. Had he given up on them? Of course, he must have after everything that happened otherwise he wouldn't have moved on with that woman. Regina wanted to apologize so badly. Perhaps... perhaps she would still get a chance to talk to him after he'd declined her rose and the ceremony was over.

"Yes."

For a moment the brunette felt as if she'd been hit by a bullet. Had he just...? She let out the breath she'd been holding, suddenly realizing how dry her mouth was. Robin had accepted, she could barely believe it. With shaking hands, she fastened the rose on his breast pocket and was about to bid him goodbye, when she changed her mind. By agreeing to take the rose he'd not only agreed to stay a part of this show but to give them both another chance.

Emotion overwhelmed her and she did the least thing either of them would have expected. She threw her arms around his neck, pressing her head close to his ear. He even still smelled the same. After all these years, after everything that happened... "Thank you," was all she managed to say.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you're not too hung-over from last night ;) I'm sorry it took me so long to update this story but Africa happened and then uni started again... I was so busy! Anyway, I promise to be updating more often from now on. Thanks for all the favs and follows and especially for the reviews!  
As some of you might have witnessed, this story is now rated M... you'll see why that is.  
I also published a new multi chapter last night. It's called "Poor Unfortunate Souls", an OutlawQueen AU. Those of you who enjoyed Jane Eyre or Rebecca will certainly love this one! It's with lots of mystery and suspense and nothing is as it seems! Give it a try.  
Thanks to the lovely waterbaby for betaing this one!  
Enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

(5)

She pushed him back onto his couch with more strength than he thought her petite body could muster. He let out a huff that made her smirk that incredibly elusive but satisfying smile he loved so much about her. His shirt was already gone, lost somewhere between the door and the couch and he couldn't really remember who'd taken off hers. All he knew was that there was still too much fabric between them.

Regina climbed onto him, straddling his waist with both her legs. She sunk her hands into his hair; pulling him close and making their already kiss-bruised lips crash into another needy kiss. Her hips bumped against his violently, humping him dry. Robin groaned painfully, knowing if she continued this, their little encounter would be over sooner than either one of them liked. The little minx.

"Regina!" He stopped the kiss; his breath coming out in short huffs. She loosened the grip on his hair and instead sunk her nails into his chest, leaving slightly red marks on his skin the way down to his pants. She loved to leave her marks on him, to mark him as hers, just as much as she was his. The sensation made Robin's eyes almost roll backwards. "God, you're driving me crazy!"

She just laughed, her eyes sparkling with lust and want. Of course she was driving him crazy, but she was only returning the favor.

"What can I say, you awaken the crazy side inside of me, Robin Locksley." As if to prove a point, she pressed one of her free hands hard onto the clearly visible bulge in his pants. Damn he was so hard already, hard, warm and throbbing with need for her.

"Fuck, Regina!" Robin hissed breathlessly. He wanted to take her wrist, to stop her from rubbing him through his pants, but she just patted his hand away with a smirk before locking their lips back into a deep kiss. Her wicked little tongue sucked at him in a way that drove him absolutely crazy with want, taking his thoughts away to last night when said tongue had licked his cock; so deliciously talented. She'd milked him dry, had swallowed every bit of him and afterwards wiped her mouth with a smile that looked like the cat that got the cream. Hell, he needed to get out of those pants!

Apparently Regina had the same thought. It was not fair to hold him captive for much longer. She broke the kiss, cupping his face with both her hands, a determined look on her face. "I need you, Robin. Now."

That needn't be said twice, not when she was able to make his cock twitch violently with only her voice. Robin flipped her over which made her let out a shriek. She watched him get rid of his pants, his cock springing free as hard as she'd ever seen him. Regina swallowed, licking her lips in anticipation. He knelt down in front of her to pull down her jeans. He looked so incredibly sexy with his hair all tousled by her hands, his lips all swollen by their kisses and his chest covered in light red streaks by her nails.

Mine, she thought with a grin, all mine.

Robin settled himself between her legs, undid the clasp of her front-clasp bra - oh how much he appreciated when she wore these things - and took one of the elegantly shaped rose-tipped breasts into his mouth while kneading the other one with his hand. Now it was Regina's turn to sigh at the sensation of Robin's talented mouth licking, nipping, and teasing. His breath was hot on her skin and all the touching, all the feeling drove her insane.

"Rob... mmmmh," she moaned when his free hand brushed her soaked wet panties to the side and his thumb flickered over her clit. She was so wet, so ready for him, for a moment he considered just ripping her panties off and burying himself inside of her. But no, his cock had to wait. He wanted to make her come at least one time, watch her come apart by just his fingers before he fucked her to insanity.

"You're so wet for me, Regina. I love it when you're so wet." He teased her clit once more with his thumb, and then pushed two of his delicately long fingers into her without warning. Her body jumped at the sensation and the grip on his shoulders tightened as if she was holding onto dear life. He pumped his fingers into her rhythmically while his thumb flickered over her clit, making her squirm underneath him. He laughed, holding her in place with easiness.

"Fuck, Robin!" This man drove her crazy. Regina didn't know how or why, but there was this connection between the two of them. Robin could read her body language like an open book. He did things to her... things she'd have never imagined in her wildest dreams and oh god, it felt so _good_. He made her feel cherished, he made her feel wanted, he made her feel _loved_. His fingers did magical things to her and she was so close already. Robin could make her come again and again and again, just like...

" Shiiiit! Oh God, yes... yes!" Her orgasm hit her so hard she thought she'd pass out for a second. She yelped, moaned, screamed, her nails digging so hard into his shoulders she was sure it must hurt but he didn't breathe a word, no. Instead he continued finger fucking her pussy and licking her nipple while she rocked against him with her eyes closed in pure pleasure. Regina was barely able to bring her breathing under control, her heart beating so fast she felt she'd just finished a marathon.

"I love to watch you come," Robin whispered against her mouth. She let go of his shoulders and cupped his face with both her hands to kiss him. There was so much she wanted to say to him but she wasn't able to talk right now. She didn't need to, Robin understood. He always did, he always knew what she wanted to say when she wasn't able to find the words. They both smiled into the kiss and Regina only broke it when she felt Robin shifting uncomfortably.

"Inside. Now."

"As Milady wishes." He didn't need to be asked twice. Robin straightened his posture, hooking both of her legs over his shoulders and positioned himself over her entrance. "Ready?"

"Damn, Robin!" Regina huffed out half laughing; half annoyed he took his sweet time with her when all she wanted him to do was fuck her brains out. "Do you really need to aaaaaah!"

Robin slid into her in one swift move, hitting right home. She was slick, hot and tight, so tight the sensation of her inner walls wrapping deliciously around his cock was overwhelming. "You feel so good, Regina," he groaned while he positioned his hands on either side of her hips to hold her in place. He pulled out almost all the way again and plunged back into her with every word he said. "So. Damn. Good."

Her hands clung to his shoulders for support while her head was thrown backwards, her sweet mouth was open, gasping and screaming every time he thrust into her. "Harder." That didn't need to be said twice. Both were already gasping, their skin sweaty and hot. He picked up the pace once more, slamming into her while she met him halfway, her moans and screams turning him on. He would have carpet burns on his knees once they were finished but he didn't care. A little pain was _nothing_ in comparison to making Regina fall apart in his arms.

"More," she demanded, her nails digging into his shoulder causing him sweet pain. Oh she liked to mark him as hers! He gave her more; he would give her anything she asked for. Always.

Robin felt so close to his release but so was Regina. She had that low groan in her voice now, that groan she only had when he knew she would come. Hard.

"God, Robin. Harder, I'm so..." Shit, what was this woman doing to him? He could come right now but he needed her to come again, have her walls clench around him before he...

"Look at me, Regina, look at me," he whispered breathlessly. She did, her liquid chocolate colored brown eyes were wide open. God, she was so beautiful. One more thrust and she came. Hard. Her walls clenched around him violently, her releasing scream was silenced by his mouth, turning into a deeply satisfying groan. Now her hands were on his hair again, holding him tight. Robin would have loved to ride her orgasm out but he couldn't hold it any longer. With a yelp he spilled into her, pounding, spilling, wetting them both and the couch with his semen, her walls still clutching around him, milking him dry until he collapsed onto her.

Both were breathing heavily, trying to catch a breath.

"We didn't..." he whispered while Regina stroked his hair softly.

"I know. I don't care." His head shot up, eyes wide. He was about to reply something when they both heard the key turn inside the lock. "Shit."

Will kicked the door open and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his roommate's face and a very familiar brunette's head peeking out behind the couch. His eyebrow shot up at the abandoned clothes carelessly thrown onto the floor and Robin's shocked facial expression.

"Oh bloody hell, mate!"

Xxxxxx

Regina awoke with a gasp, irritated at first at the unfamiliar surroundings. The sheets were too soft, the bed too big for just one person, the room smelled just... wrong. She shifted to the left to get closer to the nightstand with her phone to check the time. It was way too early to get up, she'd only gone to bed what felt like two hours ago. Just then she realized the overwhelming tingling sensation between her legs, her dripping wet panties. A groan escaped her throat, making her bury her head in her pillow. Of course she'd had to dream of him. No, not just dream, it'd been more like reliving an old memory. A very satisfying old memory. Ugh. Damn it, damn him! Damn him for showing up there tonight, for ruining everything before it even began, for putting her in this position and for making her so aroused in her dreams she desperately wanted to take care of the need he'd awoken in her. She could finish it, it would be so easy to slip her hand down there and pretend it was him, so easy to imagine his rough stubble and soft lips trailing over her skin...

"Stop it!" Regina grumbled annoyed. Her hand reached for the nightstand and violently slammed the home button of her iPhone once she got a hold on it. The screen lit up, making her blink. 5:24 am. Damn it. Three more hours before she had to get up and prepare for the first group date. She threw the phone back onto the nightstand, a deep sigh escaping through her lips. She wanted to go back to sleep, but she couldn't. The throbbing between her tights didn't seem like it would lessen any time soon. Oh, it would just take three minutes or so if she took care of her little problem down there, to rub a little, to pinch a little, to cry out in relief and go back to sleep. But no, she wouldn't give him that satisfaction. Even if he wasn't here, even if he didn't know about her condition.

Regina rolled onto her stomach, burying her head inside the pillow. She would just ignore it, she decided, even if that meant she wouldn't find any more sleep tonight. She would ignore him and the stupid things he subconsciously did to her. Yes, and she would make sure she wouldn't have to see him tomorrow.

Xxxxxx

Robin stared at the slightly limp blood red rose he'd received from Regina the night before. He absently twirled it between his forefinger and thumb, the faint smell invading his senses. His mind was racing around the events of last night faster than the racecars in Formula 1. The rose smelled still sweet and fresh and if he tried hard enough, he thought he could catch a whiff of Regina's incomparable scent - a mixture of apples and vanilla, topped off with a hint of cinnamon. A smile crept over his tired features. Yes, it was probably a trick of his imagination but he remembered her smell so well even after all these years. She hadn't changed, not much. Regina looked more grown up now, more mature - still as beautiful as the day they'd first met in the pub - but below all the make-up and fake smile she'd been wearing last night he could see a woman who had suffered a great deal of pain. Probably more pain than any person should.

Robin rolled to the side, keeping the rose close to his heart. He still couldn't believe she'd given the last rose to him of all candidates. For a moment it had seemed as if she hadn't cared about him at all. She hadn't once made an attempt to talk to him, but, on the other hand, he hadn't made one either. When she'd said his name at the rose ceremony, when she'd whispered into his ear and hugged him so tight as if she was afraid he'd vanish on the spot should she let go, it was as if they'd never been ten years apart. Regina smelled the same, felt the same and hugged the same. He'd returned the hug, had smiled against her cheek like all the times he did before and restrained himself from nuzzling her neck with his face. For a moment he wondered how it must have looked to the other men in the room, let alone for the people who'd watch it on TV later. In the end, he didn't care about any of them. All he cared about and all that mattered in this moment was Regina and the many things he'd wanted to say but couldn't because they'd been watched.

Would they ever be able to catch a private moment away from the cameras? They needed to talk, Robin knew, but at the moment it seemed impossible to find said moment within the walls of this show. Sighing, he closed his eyes, wondering if they would keep the charade up or if Regina would kick him out of the show once she changed her mind about all of this. He wasn't sure. Anything could happen while they were here. Two months were a long time and even if he had fifteen other men who were trying to get into her good graces, Robin just knew the bond they shared wouldn't pass by unnoticed.

"Hey Romeo!" Robin looked up just in time to catch a flying pillow from hitting him square in the face. It almost damaged his rose but his outstretched hand blocked it, making it fall onto the carpeted floor. David smirked at him from the top of the upper half of the bunk bed. They shared a room, him, David, Killian and August. It wasn't particularly big but there was enough space for two extremely large and comfortable loft beds, a couch with a glass table, two chairs and a connection to the terrace, which was close to the pool area. Robin had hit it right off with Killian and David last night and after the rose ceremony was over, August had introduced himself to them, kind of making their quartet complete.

"Man, she really did a number on you." David smirked knowingly at him, which made Robin suddenly feel slightly sheepish for still holding the rose so close to him. He carefully put it underneath his pillow, reaching for the other pillow to smack it back right up to David who was already waiting for it. "I mean, she is quite a vision."

"She is," Robin mumbled. She wasn't just a vision. Regina was beautiful, yes but he knew her antics, her preferences, he knew how to flip her switch. Describing her outer appearance as a vision was right, yes, but Regina, she was... stunning. In every damn way there is.

"You must have made quite the impression on her when you first met. You haven't talked to her all evening, have you?"

"No... I haven't. I... I didn't think she'd give me a rose. I was surprised."

"We all were." He knew what David was hinting at but he didn't know how to answer. David was here to win Regina's heart, too after all. All these men were here for her, whether they were really looking for someone to fall in love with or to gain enough publicity to make a living as a more or less z-status celebrity. David kept staring at him, a knowing look on his face.

"You know, Robin, this is not Big Brother. We don't have surveillance 24/7, so if you want to talk about something or rather someone..."

"Noted," Robin answered. David was right; this was not Big Brother however he didn't know who to trust. He only just met the guys and even though they seemed sincere, it would not end well for Regina and him if the production found out they knew each other before the show.

Robin was glad for the distraction of Killian entering the room through the French doors right at that moment. He was dressed in nothing but dripping wet swim trunks with a towel thrown over his shoulder.

"Morning mates! Finally woken up? The guys just told me they received a message from Regina and we're supposed to come down to the living room and watch it together. Come on; get your arse out of bed! You're the only ones still cuddling with your pillows."

"We'll be right down," Robin reassured, throwing the blanket to the side. While Killian headed for a shower, David and he got dressed.

"A message from Regina, huh? Do you think we'll be doing the first group date today?" David wanted to know. He sounded rather excited, but Robin simply shrugged.

"Either that or a dream date. I have no idea to be honest." The nagging feeling whatever it was the message contained, he wouldn't be getting to see her today became clearer by the moment. She probably needed some distance after last night and he... well, he really had to call home.

Xxxxx

The living room was crowded. Everyone was sitting on the large black leather couch around the TV, waiting for August to start the video. David, Robin and Killian had grabbed a few sandwiches from the kitchen before they plopped down on the couch, eagerly awaiting the message Regina had for them.

The cameras were on and someone yelled action. August pushed the DVD into the DVD-player and pressed start. Regina appeared in a medium shot. She was wearing an olive green top, with a straight high angled pony tail, her cheeks showed two stripes of green and brown war paint each, which gave her a quite bold look. She was looking like she was ready for combat.

"Hey guys," she greeted them with a wave of her hand, "I hope you slept well after last night. We don't want to waste any time today, so I'm really excited to announce the participants of our first group date today. I need some brave soldiers to join my army in battle today and I picked August, David, Hans, Eric, Graham, Killian, Jefferson, Daniel and... Robin."

The camera zoomed back to a full shot, revealing her tight camouflage pants and the paint ball gun in her hand. Regina raised it, aiming at the camera. "I'll see you later, guys." She shot and the screen went black.

Up until then everyone'd been holding their breath but after the screen went black, those whose names had been called out started cheering.

Robin sat there, stunned. Had she really just called out his name for the first group date? He thought she... she... was she serious about this, about them? About giving him a chance? A clap on his shoulder made him look up. Killian grinned at him knowingly.

"Ready to fight for the girl, mate?"

And a fight it would be.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi everyone! Here is the new chapter. I'm having a very important presentation tomorrow and I'm super nervous. Please keep your fingers crossed for me!  
I would like to thank the wonderful waterbaby134 for betaing and the lovely mysterious-song for her advise on this chapter. I really hope you like it. It's somewhat the calm before the storm so I can't wait to find some time and write it.  
Big hugs and enjoy!

* * *

(6)

It was early in the afternoon when the van with the nine men finally arrived at the paintball field. They were all dressed in camouflage trousers, crisp white shirts and fitting forest green jackets which would provide a good mimicry depending on the area they were supposed to play on. The trousers and jacket were made of a thick material, which would serve as their combat suit and protect them from the hard paintballs. They would be wearing full head protection helmets later, too, since one of the instructors had repeatedly told them their safety came first.

 _"Go out there, fight. But don't really fight. This is a romantic program, not a survival show. We don't want anyone going to the hospital today, so play fair."_ Fair. Ha! Playing fair would turn out to be quite hard when nine men were fighting for one woman's attention.

Robin was already annoyed with everything - the dressing up, the make-up, the short interviews where they had to tell the audience how excited they were about the group date, what they planned on doing, what their strategy was. He didn't have a strategy, hadn't even thought about it before the interviewer asked him. Right now, he didn't even remember the answer, which had not been something entirely clever. That much he could remember. Fact was, Robin wasn't the least bit excited for today.

This whole thing here was still a bad idea to him in some ways. It would blow up in their faces rather sooner than later if they weren't careful. He was looking forward to seeing Regina, but he could do well without the whole paintball thing. Yes, Robin was a good shot with his bow and arrows, something the interviewer had asked him about, whether he thought this was an advantage for today's date. In the end he thinks he'd have rather stayed at the mansion with the other guys. Let someone else play this silly game.

Robin didn't consider shooting people, shooting the other candidates and perhaps even Regina - god he really hoped he wouldn't have to do that - as an appropriate date, even if the shooting was not real but with paintball guns.

No, not guns, markers. Their guns were called markers because they didn't shoot people, they marked them. The instructors had been very clear about that. Still, this was not Desert Storm, this was the Bachelorette.

On their drive to the area, it had turned out Graham was the only one of them who really knew how to use a gun and shoot. Of course, he was working with the police; he should know how to handle a gun properly. He'd revealed earlier how he'd felt the first time he'd killed someone on the job.

David had joked how he could beat them with numbers but he wasn't a good shot at all. The others didn't reveal much about their abilities. They seemed rather excited about the whole thing, all except Jefferson, who despised anything to do with guns for a reason he wouldn't tell the others. Hans had made fun of him, had teased him about it. The guy was a real dick, but Robin was glad Killian, David and August had stood up for Jefferson. A smile crept about Robin's features. He might not enjoy shooting at people, however now Hans could be sure to have some long lasting bruises as a reminder not to mess with Jefferson or anyone on the team.

Jefferson had actually been cool about the whole thing. He mostly kept to himself in the mansion, didn't care about what the others thought of him. This was why Robin was all the more glad he'd somewhat bonded with Jefferson this morning after they'd watched the video of Regina. Afterwards when they were told they had an hour until the interviews started, both of them had headed for the phone room.

He'd wanted to call Roland and Will, needed to hear his son's voice. He'd promised the little lad he'd try and call at least once a day. Leaving his son had been hard, much harder than he'd expected which was the reason why he found himself slightly pissed at the fact the phone room had been occupied by Sidney. Jefferson had been shortly behind him, also slightly annoyed. It had turned out Jefferson had a young daughter waiting for him at home as well, who, like Roland, took his absence none too well.

 _"Damn, can't this guy hurry up for once?!" Jefferson sighed annoyed, his feet kicking against the wall next to the door. His arms were crossed in front of his chest, his posture stiff. "He's on the phone all the time! There are other people in this house, too who need to make calls."_

 _"Did something happen?" Robin asked. He didn't know Jefferson, they hadn't exchanged more than a few hostile words last night, but he knew exactly what the man was talking about._

 _"Nah, it's just… I have to call someone and it's urgent." He slumped down on the floor on the other side of the hallway, his one hand gripping his hair in a manner that looked slightly painful to Robin. He took a good long look at Jefferson, wondering whether it was his right to get involved in this. This man was a stranger to him, however he knew this behavior, knew a man only behaved like this when it came to people who are very important to him._

 _"Mother or child?" Robin asked. He sat down next to Jefferson whose gaze shot up, surprised._

 _"What?"_

 _"You're desperate, man. Either it's about your mother or a child." He smiled at the dark haired man, waving his hand around. "David told me this morning this is not Big Brother and he's right. If you need to talk…"_

 _"I don't even know you. Aren't you supposed to be my rival?" Jefferson eyed him with slight distrust, releasing his hand from its grip on his hair as he straightened himself._

 _"I guess what I am or will be is up to you, mate. We're kind of sitting in the same boat here. I think it would be a waste to become part of this format and not make any friends along the way. But hey, it's up to you." Robin shrugged it off dismissively, wondering why he even bothered._

 _A deep sight later, Jefferson finally answered. "Child. A daughter, Grace. She's eight and doesn't take my absence too well. I left her with my sister, but… it's difficult. You wouldn't understand."_

 _"In fact I do," Robin mumbled. "My son, Roland is with my best mates at the moment. I know they would do anything for him, that he's safe there, but I still miss him even if it's just been three days that I'm gone."_

 _"You have a son?" Jefferson asked surprised. Robin nodded._

 _"He's four. My friend Will made up this whole story about me being off to fight dragons to bring home a princess so he wouldn't worry too much. I think he actually believes it and it makes it easier for him to deal with my absence. I think right now I'm missing him more than he's missing me."_

 _Jefferson cracked a smile at him. "It's easy when they're this young, but Grace doesn't believe in stuff like that anymore. She… She's been suffering from light depression and fear of abandonment ever since her mother died. I'm scared she thinks I abandoned her for this show."_

 _"Has she said so?" Robin wanted to know. His heart ached at little at the mention of Grace's mother being dead. The poor child._

 _"No, she hasn't, but I know she thinks so. I… I think it was stupid of me to come here. I don't even know why I did it. Perhaps I was hoping to find a new mother for my child, but it feels like all I did was break her little heart a bit more. She probably hates me now."_

 _Robin leaned forward to put a hand on Jefferson's shoulder. The other man looked up, slightly confused, his eyes full of guilt. "Listen to me, Jefferson. Your daughter doesn't hate you. She loves you very, very much. You must do what you think is best."_

 _"Do you think I should leave?"_

 _"That's up to you to decide. But whatever you'll decide, I'm sure it'll be the right decision. I don't know how long I'll stay here. Perhaps I'll be kicked out by the end of the week; perhaps I'll make it a little longer. I'm not telling you to stay or to leave, but if I were you, I'd give all of this a chance. I'd give Regina a chance. She's lovely with children and she has such a good heart. She…" Robin stopped himself before he revealed too much. Jefferson didn't seem to notice; he was deep in thought about what Robin had just said._

 _They were interrupted by Sidney Glass leaving the phone room, telling them he was done. He shot a narrowed look their way and mumbled something so low they couldn't hear him. Not that either of them cared. Robin pumped his fist lightly against Jefferson's shoulder, a supportive smile on his face. "Go and call your Grace. I'll wait to call Roland tonight."_

It was the only annoying thing about the show, the no-cell-phone-policy. Robin missed talking to his son dearly, was disappointed he couldn't just go and call any time he liked and that every conversation he had with Roland or Will and John would be recorded. Even though David had pointed out this morning they weren't living in the Big Brother house, the surveillance and constant thought he was watched made Robin feel uncomfortable.

He wanted to tell Will about Regina, he needed the advice of his best friend - okay if he was honest, he even needed someone to yell at. Will and John were responsible for his misery after all since this whole video thing had been their idea. Robin couldn't do it though. He couldn't yell at his best friends, couldn't tell them about Regina, about how even after ten years she was still the most stunning woman he'd ever come across, no. Instead he had to deal with all of this by himself. Would he ever be able to talk to Regina in private, to ask her where this was going? Probably not.

Robin sighed. Perhaps this whole paintball game wasn't such a bad idea after all when it came to blowing some steam off.

"What do you guys think we will be doing here?" Hans asked curiously.

"It's a paintball field, mate. It's quite obvious what we'll be doing today, but let me point it out for you once again: You get a gun with little paint filled balls and try and shoot the other ones. There you go, not that hard, is it?" Killian mocked in an annoyed tone.

Hans shot him a look, which was more than clear. "If I were you I wouldn't take that big mouth of yours too far, otherwise one of these paintballs might accidentally land in your face."

"Guys, enough," David groaned with a hint of amusement. Killian had had a quite uneasy relationship with a few of the other men right from the beginning, and seemed all too eager to pick fights if these men annoyed him. Even though most of the time the others let his comments slide, Hans was one of the candidates who got offended easily. If he'd only dismiss Killian's teasing, it would be no problem, but he did not.

"Oh you know what David, make someone happy today and mind your own business."

"If Regina knew how childish you're acting right now she wouldn't even consider dating any one of you," Graham groaned. Robin locked gazes with the other man and nodded in approval.

"Nobody asked you, Graham. Didn't mommy teach you to keep your opinions to yourself?!" Hans rolled his eyes at the other man, who clenched his teeth. "You think my behavior is childish? The moment I give Regina a good thorough fuck she'll be done with you guys anyways. Then let's see who'll be the childish ones." Everyone was holding their breath. There were no cameras in the van; otherwise Hans would have never said these things out loud.

It was Daniel who finally overcame his shock and spoke up: "If that's the only reason why you're here, Hans, I don't think you're in the right place."

The man in question laughed. "Oh please. I can't believe any of you actually buys that shit about her looking for love. The bitch is just looking for a few good fucks and a little fun."

Robin couldn't hold it in any longer. He was fine as long as the men stuck to insulting each other, but he wouldn't let this asshole drag Regina into it. How dare he speak about the most precious and gentle woman he knew in such a manner! How dare he! If he could, he would have punched Hans straight in the face, however he was sitting in the far off back, sandwiched between David and Killian.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that again," Robin hissed with a low and dangerous growl.

"Or what?" Hans wanted to know.

"I don't think you want to find out," Robin shot back angrily and a few of the other men nodded in approval. Oh, how he wished he could beat the shit out of him. It was David who squeezed his balled fist, giving him a reassuring look.

"Everyone has the right to be stupid but you, Hans, are abusing the privilege and taking this whole thing to a complete new level."

Thankfully, before Hans could reply, the van stopped in the middle of the game zone. It was a wide clearing, surrounded by forest with somewhat medieval themed bunkers that formed some kind of a village. The huts were built out of wood with roofs made of straw, splashes of bright colors splattered across them here and there from former paintballs that had missed their targets. There was a well built out of stones in the middle of the village, right next to it, a bucket. Furthermore, there was an abandoned oxcart with loose hay upon it, small fences and several tools lying around to give the scene even more detail. All in all, it looked pretty realistic, Robin concluded. Add some animals and appropriately dressed villagers and they could be shooting a movie here.

They got off the van in a hurry, the mood had become rather uncomfortable after the verbal fight in the car, and waited for further instructions. Waiting, waiting, waiting, all they did on this show was wait. Waiting for the cameras to be ready, waiting for the make-up artists to finish, waiting for… well now they were waiting for Regina, which made Robin more than nervous. He was glad Killian and David had held him back after Hans shot him a sly grin, otherwise he couldn't have guaranteed for anything. The only calming thought was that he would be seeing Regina again in a few moments. She'd looked incredibly beautiful in the video they'd seen this morning. She was so much more than any of these men, including himself, deserved.

However he was not prepared for the moment she exited one of the huts. Regina moved toward them gracefully, still clad in her camouflage clothing, however her hair was down in a single side-braided braid now. She had a cheerful smile upon her face, her eyes sparkling with anticipation. If Robin didn't know any better, he'd say she looked like some kind of modern warrior queen. Graceful, regal, a don't-mess-with-me posture. The knot in his stomach tightened. She was beautiful, always lookedso _beautiful_ , right there in her combat clothing, she looked beautiful even with messy hair and sleep deprived eyes in the morning after, or all muddy and wet after they'd been running through the storm in search of shelter. When the memory hit him, he had to force himself to look away from her.

 _"I told you it was going to start raining, but no, Mr. 'It's-just-a-cloud' knew better as always!" Regina wiped the wet strands away from her face while increasing her walking pace. She was mad, had been on the edge the whole day, so when Robin had asked her to join him for a nice, calm walk in the woods he thought it would calm her down. However the weather of all things ruined their plans. It wasn't supposed to rain, but it did. It was pouring now, so hard she almost couldn't see her hand before her eyes and if Robin wasn't careful, he'd lose sight of her, too._

 _"It's what the weather forecast said this morning," Robin defended himself. It was a lame excuse, yes, but where was the point anyway. He learned early not to mess with her when she was upset or angry. The rain was annoying him, too. He'd planned a picnic on top of the hill, had made her favorite sandwich with ham, cheese and avocado. Their mood was ruined now and each one knew they shouldn't let the other one feel it, let alone, make the other one responsible for it, but they were never good at it. This was their relationship. Bickering at one moment, and acting completely normal as if nothing had happened in the next._

 _"Yeah well we should have turned around when I told you it would start raining!" Regina argued._

 _"You could have turned around, I wouldn't have stopped you."_

 _"You came up with this stupid idea, you came up with this stupid walk in the forest and look what happened! We're soaked to the bone now!" He was certain she was yelling at him, but over the noise of the storm it merely sounded like an angry whisper._

 _"Yes well sorry for trying to cheer you up. I tried to make this a lovely afternoon but I am not in charge of the weather. If I were, we wouldn't even be having this conversation. You've been moody and annoyed since I picked you up and you refuse to talk to me. You don't want to tell me what's wrong? Fine! But you know what? Next time, when all you can do is complain and insult me and my ideas, let's just cancel out date!"_

 _They had reached the car at the edge of the forest by now. Robin shoved his backpack onto the backseat and waited for Regina to get into the car. Once they were inside, the car dulled the noise of the rain. Both of them were soaked to the bone, both of them were angry, tired and cold, so when he reached for his keys to start the car he was surprised when Regina covered his hand with hers._

 _He looked up into her face that was covered in sticky wet stands of dark hair and little sprinkles of mud. God, she was incredible. Her lips formed a firm line while her eyes had this pleading expression, the one he knew all too well. She wasn't good with excuses; it was something he'd learned in the few weeks he spent with her. So Robin waited… and waited, and waited for her to say something. Despite the cold rain, her hand was warm on his, her grip firm as if she was looking for comfort._

 _"It's not the rain who's ruined today. It was me and for that I'm… I'm sorry, Robin." She was looking at him, looking for a sign she was forgiven, her eyes pleading for him to say something._

 _Robin sighed. He covered her hand in both of his, bringing it close to his mouth to press a kiss into her palm. "Apology accepted. I said some things I didn't mean, too. But Regina, please. Tell me what's wrong. Why are you so upset today? What happened?"_

 _She closes her eyes for a moment, enjoying the tickling feeling Robin's kiss left on the inside of her hand. "I… I'm… Can you kiss me?"_

 _His eyebrow shots up in surprise. He knew she was drawing attention to another topic to avoid answering him, but who was he to decline? He'd get behind the reason for her bad mood eventually. He'd learned early not to push her, since pushing her only meant one thing: Regina dragging incredibly high and impermeable walls up around her._

 _Sighing, Robin closed the distance between them and locked his lips to hers. In comparison to her hand, her lips were ice cold and made Robin wonder how she wasn't shivering. Just then he realized she was- not that her lips were trembling, but the rest of her soaked wet body. Their kiss was desperate, within moments they were clinging to each other like to a lifeline and none of them seemed like they would let go any time soon._

 _It was the need for air that let them finally break the kiss. Robin wiped away the wet strands of hair from her face. Her lips were lightly swollen from their kiss and the dark look in her eyes was replaced with a light sparkle. "God, you're beautiful."_

 _"I'm completely soaked and messy. I can imagine there are mud sprinkles all over my face, silly."_

 _"Like I said, beautiful. You're the fairest of them all." Before she can complain, Robin leaned in once again to initiate another kiss._

Xxxxx

Regina felt more than exhausted after a night of few hours of sleep, the early get-up and the shoot of the video. She'd really hoped she wouldn't have to encounter Robin on today's group date, however the odds hadn't seemed to be in her favor. It was stupid! She was the Bachelorette, she should be the one to decide who was going to go on a date with her, but she had no say in the matter. So when they'd given her the list of the men who would accompany her today she'd groaned silently. Most of the guys were okay. She wouldn't have picked Eric and Hans for this particular game but in the end she would have never picked a paintball game zone for a group date either. Nevertheless, the production company was in charge and she was supposed to do what they told her.

She stuffed the remains of a half eaten cookie into her mouth, receiving a slight scowl from her make-up artist Ruby, who had to reapply the nude lipstick she licked away. "Stop destroying my work, Regina. First the hair, then the microphone, now this!" She poked Regina playfully in the side. "Now listen. I'll put the lip-gloss into your pocket here. I know you'll probably forget to reapply it, but for the record, I told you to do so. Now, we're already late. Get out there to your boys you lucky bitch."

Regina simply raised an eyebrow, earning a cheeky grin and a wink from Ruby. She emerged from the hut, walking straight over to the nine men who were waiting for her in front of a big black van. They were in similar attire like her. Now, she really had to admit some of the men filled out their uniform quite nicely. Apparently the same went for her, since some of them stared at her with open mouths and wide eyes, making her feel quite a bit uneasy. God, could they please stop undressing her with their eyes?

For a moment she looked over at Robin, who seemed to be desperately avoiding her gaze. Great. He couldn't even look at her. Regina forced her smile not to falter when addressing the men.

"Sorry I'm late," she announced, "the damn microphone wouldn't stay in place."

"A lady is never late, it's the gentlemen who are too early," Hans exclaimed with a drippy grin that made Robin, David and the rest of the men roll their eyes, their faces strained with annoyance. Regina thanked him politely, though a little stiffly, her gaze locking with Graham's for a moment. He made a face at Hans' comment that actually made her laugh out loud.

The cameras were ready to shoot and so were the candidates. They had been instructed how to use and refill the marker with the paint balls, since each of them had 120 shots. Belle had stopped by for a short visit to explain the rules of today's group date. Actually there wasn't too much to explain, the goal was quite obvious, the rules were simple. The men were separated into two groups. One went with Regina; their task was to protect her from the other group. The men of the other group had to hunt her protectors down first and then the one who managed to hit her with a paint ball would be the winner of tonight's dream date. In case all hunters were wiped out, Regina was allowed to choose one of the protectors for the dream date herself.

While it made her feel a little uneasy to become the prey, she was mostly happy about her advised team including Robin, Daniel, Jefferson and Hans, even though she could feel the tension between the men. Anyway, she had no doubt they would give their best to protect her.

"Are you ready then, guys?" Belle asked cheerfully. "You have ten minutes to scatter around the area and when you hear the signal the game starts. Good luck to every one of you."

"Let's go then, we need to figure out a strategy on how to protect our queen," Daniel grinned, grabbing Regina's hand pulling her behind him into the forest. Her teeth bit playfully into her lower lip as she followed Daniel. He was so… different from the others. Whenever he said something like this, she actually believed he was honest about it. He wanted to think of her as a queen right now? Well who was she to stop him? While Hans and Jefferson followed closely behind, eagerly laying out their strategies, Regina didn't notice how Robin was falling behind them.

A note in personal matters. As probably all of you, I was extremely shocked by what is happening in this world. Paris, Lebanon, Japan… It's just crazy. But in these dark hours we have to stick together and most importantly we must not be afraid. We have to show courage and support to everyone. Please keep this in your mind and prayers. There will be peace one day, we must believe and we must fight for it. Every one of us can help in making this world a better and safer place.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait. This is gonna be my last update this year so I hope you'll enjoy it! It's been 7 chapters, so I think you all deserve some OutlawQueen time. Thanks so much to the amazing waterbaby for betaing.

I'd love to hear what you think! If you don't want to leave a review, you can simply tweet me on twitter. My name is "glindaloveshoes".  
Also, in case you haven't seen, I updated my other multi chapter "Poor Unfortunate Souls". Perhaps you want to check that one out.  
Now I wish you all a Happy New Year 2016! Celebrate wherever you are with your family and/or friends and be safe! Big hugs, I'll see you in 2016!

* * *

(7)

"Get down Regina!" someone yelled behind her, the voice echoing through the damp forest like thunder. Regina scrunched down behind a tree, her chest heaving with short breaths from the run. It was followed by the dulled sound of two paintballs hitting the backside of the tree. Damn it! The huntsmen had managed to split them up and now that Jefferson was down, she was left alone with Daniel - Robin and Hans somewhere in the forest, trying to fend off the other hunters. They should have stayed together like they'd first agreed on, but none of them had imagined the area being this big and the woods so thick. Even though it was early afternoon, the dim light falling through the trees made their surroundings look uncanny and dangerous. Regina knew the forest, loved the forest, and had spent much time there when she'd been young and life had been… easier.

This forest wasn't like she'd remembered forests to be, however. She wanted to get back to the clearing with the houses and the crew.

Three of the men had been hit by the others already, though other than Jefferson she didn't know who. A siren howled for about two times whenever someone was down. Hopefully they were members of the other team, since her team had a slight disadvantage with only three armed men left.

She clutched the marker closer to her chest, remembering she had half of her shots left. Shooting wasn't her strongest suit - never had been, not when it came to anything gun-like anyways. For the love of God, she hoped she wouldn't have to mark anyone with her paintballs and that the men would take care of it.

The rustling of dried leaves beside her made her flinch. Daniel knelt down next to her, a hand reaching out to touch her shoulder lovingly. Thank God, he was there and not shot. He'd promised to stay with her from the beginning and she was glad about it. He made her feel safe.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned. She nodded shortly, smiling up at him.

"I'm okay. Are they close?"

"I managed to bring Eric and August down but Graham is still behind us. Dammit, it's like he knows this forest forward and backward. He just vanished behind a tree when I had my back turned. We need to look for a shelter, Regina. I don't know where the others are and if we stay here in the open for much longer he's likely going to get to us." Daniel stood up while holding a hand out for her to take.

"But what about the others? Can we just leave them to themselves?" Regina asked quietly. She took his hand, letting him pull her up into his chest. The sudden closeness left her breathless against him, her eyes wide in astonishment at the feeling of his sweet scent numbing her senses. It felt like she was paralyzed by him.

Daniel cracked a smirk, pushing a strand of hair back beneath her helmet. "I don't know. It's not like we asked to be separated but right now we're on our own Regina - which is not necessarily a bad thing. I've sworn to protect you and I will. Come on." His thumb brushed her cheek in the softest manner, and then he let go. Once again he took her hand, leading her securely through the forest.

Xxxxx

Less than a half a mile behind them, Robin was this close to punching Hans in the face. They'd been separated from the others by Graham, August and Eric with David and Killian right on their heels. Jefferson was down and this left Daniel alone with Regina, something Robin wasn't really worried about if it weren't for the reason that Daniel alone was in no way able to protect her from Graham of all people.

The policeman was a clever fox and good shot. Robin himself had only managed to escape a few of his paintballs by sheer luck, which left him wishing they'd hit Hans instead. The bloated dunce had made another few remarks about Regina on their way that had Robin's blood boiling with anger. Could he just shut up? Or even better, could someone of the other team come and take him out?

"Seriously, Daniel is so lucky to be alone with her right now. I bet they find a secure place and have some fun. God what would I give to give her a few shots with my marker." Hans gave his crotch a salacious squeeze, followed by a specific gesture and laughed.

"If you make one more comment like this, I promise you, you'll regret it," Robin hissed angrily. He hated how easily Hans managed to rile him up with his disgusting comments about Regina and how he wanted nothing more than to hit him over the head with his marker.

"Oh come on, Robin. Let's be honest here, shall we? It's not like any one of us is here because they actually believe in the concept of this show format. People are here to get a good fuck and a fun time out of this. Regina is just lucky enough to be able to choose which cock she takes in first. Wonder if she's up for a threesome to get some more of her holes filled. She's a hoe, nothing more."

That did it once and for all. Something snapped inside of Robin and before he could realize what was happening, he'd smashed his marker against the other man's helmet and shoved him right into the next tree. Hans let out a surprised yelp, glad for the protection of the overall and helmet.

"What the fuck is wrong with you man?!"

Robin was about to use his marker once again, when he suddenly felt four strong hands holding him back. "Calm down man, he's not worth it!" David's voice was calm and firm.

"He…" Robin started, but the grip of the other men tightened.

"We know, we heard. Let us deal with him. It won't look good if you turned on your own team mate," Killian mumbled.

When Hans had managed to get back up, he wiped the small stream of blood that was running from his split lip away. He must have bitten it so hard when he fell that it burst open.

"I'll report you to the production and sue you for assault! They have everything on video! I'm gonna…"

"All you're gonna do, "Killian replied calmly, "is shut up." He raised his marker, hitting the trigger five times. All five paint balls hit Hans right in the chest, throwing him back against the tree. "David?" He turned around to his companion who was still holding Robin back.

"With pleasure." David let go of him and smirked, before he added three paint balls in the direction of Hans's crotch for good measure.

"Well done, David." Killian grinned, giving his partner thumbs up. "This was your last warning, Hans. Next time we will make sure there's no protection between you and your willy. Come on, Robin."

They walked away from the blond who stayed behind, resting against the tree and nursing his wounds. The siren went off two times, giving the signal that another one of the players was down. When they were out of earshot, Robin let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. What the hell had he been thinking, assaulting a man like that? Would they show it on TV? Would they portray him as a reckless asshole that never shied away from a fight? What would Regina think if she heard of this? God, he should have reported him to the production and left him behind, but when he'd talked about Regina this way…

"Man, this was close. Thankfully we've kept an eye on the two of you. We actually wanted to ambush you but when we saw you hitting this idiot…"

"Thank you for stopping me," he choked out to David and Killian who both regarded him with a knowing look.

"It's all right, mate. We heard. If you hadn't shoved your marker into his face, we would have. He's an asshole and I'm sure Regina knows. She has enough little birds in the production that tweet in her ear who to kick and who to keep. Hans won't make it past the next rose ceremony."

"I know, it's just… I'm not that violent… usually." No, he never was and everyone who really knew him could support him on that. Yes, there were moments when he'd drive out into the woods to shoot a few arrows into a tree when he was agitated, but he'd never beat someone up for no reason.

"When he was talking about her like this, something just… snapped," he defended himself although David and Killian didn't seem like they blamed him. "I mean, how dare he talk about her like this when he doesn't know her, when he doesn't know what she's been through, when… He…" He stopped himself before he'd reveal too much. He possibly already had.

"It's okay, Robin. We care for her as well." David patted his shoulder in reassurance. "It's crazy, but we do. That's why we agreed not to kill you now. It wouldn't be fair to mark you when all you did was defend her honor. You'll get a head start of two full minutes before we will go after you. That okay?"

"More than I need. Thanks." With this, Robin holstered the marker over his shoulder and ran off.

It was a good thing he was good at tracking. There was not much difference between tracking game, like he'd done with his grandfather so many times when he grew up in Nottingham, and tracking down people. In fact, it was even easier since most people didn't care to leave their traces behind. A rustling behind him made him stop dead in his tracks. Someone was there, right behind him. There was no place to hide on the ground, except for the trees, so he darted over to the nearest oak which had a branch on a level he could reach with a jump and outstretched hands.

Thankfully, he managed on the first try and was just able to climb up high enough to be well hidden by the branches and leaves but still able to see what was going on underneath him. He checked the ground but didn't see or hear anything until two people came into view behind the bunch of firs. Daniel and Regina.

"Do you think we lost Graham?" Regina asked a little breathlessly.

"I hope so. We should be safe to catch our breaths for a moment. Would you like to sit down?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks." Regina leaned against the trunk of the tree Robin was hiding in. The hair peeking out underneath her helmet looked slightly tousled and he could watch her breath heaving heavily from the running.

He was just about to reveal himself when he noticed something on the ground next to Regina. Apparently he wasn't the only one. Daniel bent down to pick something off the ground, holding it out to Regina on his open palm.

"Oh look, woodland strawberries."

 _Robin Locksley loved the forest. He loved the quiet, the calmness and the smell. The forest made him feel protected, made him feel a bit at home because it reminded him so much of England with the bright green leaves and blossoming pasture. The moss on the barks of the trees was turning the forest even greener. There was only the singing of the birds and the distant bellow of a deer to be heard; otherwise it was quiet except for the leaves of the last fall rustling under his feet, scrunching deliciously under his step._

 _Today he'd chosen a different path, had parked his car at the edge of the southern forest, which he knew partly belonged to a private estate further down the road. He'd been here a few times before, never wandering too far from the car and along the edge of the forest. This time, it'd dragged him deeper into the forest though. He didn't know why, but he was glad he'd given into his intuition otherwise he'd have never seen the beauty of nature which unfolded here, away from the prying eyes of civilization. How long had it been since anyone had walked along these trees? When was the last time someone had collected the white mushrooms which at the root of the tree over there?_

 _When he was a child, he'd spent hours in the forest, sometimes alone, sometimes with his grandfather who taught him to track down the game and the foxes, taught him to be quiet and become a part of the forest._

"Breathe with the trees and move with the wind," _his grandfather had told him, something he'd taken to heart. An excited gasp escaped his throat when he noticed a bush of ripe woodland strawberries down to his right. He'd never seen them before in this part of the woods, so he was even more excited. Robin bent down to pick a few up, popping two of the tiny fruits into his mouth, savoring the delicious sweetness._

 _It would be nice to pick up a few more as provisions for the road, he thought, so he followed the trail of small bushes, picking up one or two of the biggest and ripest fruits each. It was only then when he noticed the clearing it led to, which had been hidden by trees and blossoming blackberry bushes. Usually he would have abandoned it, would have continued his way if it hadn't been for the head with thick black curls poking out behind a fallen trunk._

 _The moment he held his breath and listened, he was able to hear the silent sniffles from the person. Did he dare to intrude? Perhaps the person wanted to be alone - why else would someone hide here deep inside the forest behind a fallen trunk?_

 _While Robin kept considering what to do, nature took the decision from him a moment later. A brittle branch creaked not far away from him before it came falling down with a great 'whoosh', shooing up the birds in the nearby trees. The person tensed and sat up straight, her head shooting around._

 _"You," she whispered shocked. Robin was surprised to see Regina of all people back here himself. He'd met her at the 'Rabbit Hole' two nights ago, had taken the clearly upset woman home to talk rather than letting her get drunk all by herself in the filthiest of all places. A bottle of whiskey and three beers later, he'd woken up all by himself on the couch, no trace of Regina whatsoever._

 _"It seems like we have a thing for meeting at strange places," Robin joked before he made his way over to the fallen trunk, noticing how Regina tried to subtly wipe away her tears. He wondered what had happened to her. It all came to him the moment she turned her face fully toward him. Even though the nasty bruise from her cheek from two days ago had slightly faded, there was a bright red mark from a slap crossing her cheek. It had also reopened the nasty wound on her upper lip, which looked like it had only just stopped bleeding._

 _"Oh my God," he whispered, shaken, his hand reaching out for her but she flinched away, not daring to look at him._

 _Slowly, Robin sank down in front of her. The ground was cold and wet from the last rain._

 _"Regina…"_

 _"Don't," she hissed, turning away. "Please go. I want to be alone."_

 _"No. No, I won't leave you alone." The words came out before he had a chance to consider them rightfully. Who was he to deprive her of his help when she was clearly in need of it? Yes, he didn't know her, not really. One night together in a bar with their fair share of alcohol didn't give him the right to interfere with her life._

 _"I don't need your help," Regina mumbled angrily, but Robin shook his head. She may not need his help but she looked like she needed someone to care for her though and care he did. They weren't friends, not by any means, not yet, but she didn't get to tell him whether to care or not._

 _"Look, I won't ask what happened to you…"_

 _"Who are you to think I would tell you anyway?" she shot back. That was good. At least she hadn't lost her wit quite yet._

 _Robin continued unimpressed. "But I will take you to a hospital now. Someone needs to take a look at your lip if you don't want it to scar."_

 _"No."_

 _"Regina…"_

 _"No! I won't go to a hospital," she hissed clearly afraid. "Look, Robin, it's nice that you came but I don't need coddling, I just want to be alone."_

 _"Why won't you let me help you?"_

 _"Because I don't know if I can trust you," Regina whispered. She took the used, blood sprinkled hanky from her hand and pressed it to her upper lip. The pain made her body flinch and at the same time, Robin's heart ache._

 _"You can trust me, Regina. I promise you. Here."_

 _Despite her anger, her eyebrow shot up when he held out a hand with the woodland strawberries he'd collected. "And you think offering me strawberries is going to prove to me that I can trust you?"_

 _Robin cracked a smile at her, shrugging it off. His grandma had once told him the best way to a man's heart was through his stomach. Who said it wouldn't work the other way around?_

 _"You know, my daddy always told me to be aware of strangers in the woods who offer me sweets."_

 _"Your father seems to be a wise man."_

 _"He was." She gave him a sad smile and took one of the tiny strawberries, which she popped into her mouth. Her eyes closed for the time she savored the sweet taste, her tongue darting out to wet her lower lip carefully. "These are good."_

 _"There are more where these come from. How about we make a deal. I'll trust you with the secret location of the strawberries and you consider starting to trust me. I won't ask what happened, I won't ask you to tell me. All I ask for is you letting me care for you."_

 _"But why would you want to do that?" Regina wondered silently. For the first time since they met here in the forest she looked at him directly, her chocolate brown eyes boring into his. "Why would you want to care about me?"_

 _Then suddenly it hit Robin like a truck. "Regina. When was the last time someone cared about you?"_

 _It was a simple question, a question a beautiful young woman like her shouldn't hesitate to answer, but she didn't, or rather couldn't. Was there really no one in her god damned world who cared about her? Who showed her love and affection? He couldn't be the only one to show an interest in her, could he?_

 _Robin's eyes wandered over her beat up, bruised face. It… could be true. Judging from her bruises he really could be the only one to care - otherwise she wouldn't be hiding this far in the forest, all by herself and unarmed._

 _"Is that the question you want to ask me for our deal?"_

 _"If you're willing to answer it, then yes."_

 _Sighing, Regina heaved herself up. She brushed away the crunched leaves from dark washed skinny jeans, then absently rubbed her upper arm, her face wrapping in pain. "My father. He was the last one to care about me even though he never… He died two years ago."_

 _Robin nodded. "I'm really sorry for you."_

 _There were more questions on the tip of his tongue, but they'd agreed on one. Step by step, he would win her trust step by step. Perhaps once she was stuffed with more woodland strawberries she'd be willing to answer one more question. Up until then, he would keep the conversation on the light side._

 _"What about those strawberries now? If you steal away my alone time, you can at least show me where to get these little goodies."_

 _That comment made him laugh out loud. She had her sass back, so she would be okay. At least he hoped so. "Well then follow me, your Majesty, I will lead you to the best place to pick them right away."_

His heart ached at the memory. Even though it had happened such a long time ago, it felt like yesterday. The irony of the situation got him hard. Usually Robin wasn't one to wish people ill, but he'd give anything to be the one down there with Regina, to be in Daniel's place and feed her with the strawberries. It was just not fair. They'd been apart long enough and fate had brought them back together. Now this lovesick idiot was making doe eyes at her, showering her with attention, while he was hiding out in a tree.

Regina took the strawberry from Daniel with a sweet smile. She was just about to pick up another, when David and Killian came dashing though the woods with a loud yell, their markers pointed at poor Daniel who threw himself in front of Regina.

Robin didn't think twice. His position in the tree was perfect and despite the fact deep down he wished Daniel to be gone, he couldn't leave his teammate hanging. Two seconds later, David and Killian who'd just gotten ready to fire, stared at each other in surprise, their uniforms splashed with variously colored paintball splashes.

"Oh bloody hell!" Killian groaned, throwing his marker aside. "These hurt more than I thought they would."

"Who the hell shot us?" David asked Regina and Daniel, who stared at the two other men in surprise, their markers pointed at them.

"It wasn't me," Regina confessed, her gaze wandering over to Daniel who just shook his head in response.

"It was me." Without the others noticing, Robin had made his way down on the back of the tree, a smug smile on his face.

"Robin," Regina whispered surprised. Her hand reached out to him but she pulled it back quickly. He'd saved her. Saved her and Daniel from getting shot by David and Killian. The game would probably have been over then. Where did he come from? Had he been following them all the time? She swallowed, about to ask him, but Daniel took the question away from her.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Daniel wanted to know, his tone holding a note of accusation. "We had the situation under control."

"Yeah, I see that."

"We let you get away only for you to shoot us ten minutes later? That's not a nice move, Robin!" David scolded but grinned at the same time. "Damn, I should have thought about hiding in the trees and waiting for the prey to come my way. Nice shots from up there. We totally didn't see that one coming."

The moment he said it, Robin realized it was too late.

"Regina!" Daniel yelled, throwing himself in front of her to shield her from the multiple paintballs darting her way. He fell back right against her, dragging her down to the ground with him. Robin saw the flash of moving green fabric behind the nearby firs, his marker in position.

"Graham," he hissed, bothered that there was no protection anywhere from the policeman and his killing shots.

"Daniel, are you okay?" he heard Regina ask from behind him. He didn't dare to turn around, tensed at her worried voice. He'd been hit by a few paintballs for god's sake! It wasn't like he was dying.

"I'm going to survive," Daniel breathed, earning a surprised laugh from Regina.

Robin rolled his eyes, his gaze darting over at David and Killian, who shot him a knowing look. "Guess it's just you and Graham left, Robin. You go, get that date!" He nodded, ready to head for the firs when Regina's voice stopped him.

"Wait."She was standing now, right next to Daniel who was sitting on the ground rubbing his chest where the paintballs had hit them. "We're a team, right?"

Their eyes met, her sparkling brown depths boring into his. There was a hint of mischief, the kind he knew all too well, which made him swallow hard. "Of course."

Regina bit her lower lip, trying to hide a smile, which she failed at terribly. "Then let's go get him."

They darted off toward the direction of the firs, Robin a few feet ahead and Regina right behind him. A crack on their left side, not far from where they'd last seen a flash of Graham's green jacket, made them flinch. Within a second, Robin pulled Regina behind the trunk of a larger fir, just in time to escape a salve of paintballs that hit the backside of the tree.

He'd pressed her with her back against the bark, their bodies so close with no space between them. Regina could almost feel the stubble of his beard tickling her forehead, the way she was pushed so close against his chest.

It still felt the same. There were the tensed strong muscles of his upper arms, a little stronger than perhaps ten years ago but she liked it. There was the tingling he awoke inside of her, his breath caressing the hair on her forehead. There was even still that perfect spot where she'd used to bury her face. God. He still felt the same, hell, he even smelt the same! Without thinking, she let go of her marker. It fell to the ground with a thud as she clutched her arms around his torso, her face buried in _her_ spot. It wasn't like the brief hug they shared at the first Night of the Roses where they'd barely had time to touch each other, to feel each other.

Regina didn't want to let go. She clutched to him like a lifeline, absorbing his delicious smell of man and… forest. God, he still smelt like forest. Calm and fresh and secure. One of Robin's arms tightened around her, making her want to tell him everything.

He released her way too soon, but not without a ghostly kiss on her hair which made her shiver. She could have imagined it but she knew it was there. Their eyes locking in an unspoken ' _We need to talk.'_ Reluctantly, Regina loosened her arms while Robin stepped back to pick up her marker. Perhaps it had been a wrong idea to get touchy while they were on the hunt for Graham, or rather hunted _by_ him.

"Robin, careful!" He didn't have the time to turn around before the paintballs hit him in the back, the weight of the shots shoving him forward right back into Regina's arms. She held him to her while he let out a defeated sigh.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair, but Regina shook her head.

"Not your fault." They reluctantly backed away from each other. Graham was standing only a few feet away, the marker in his hands and a winning smile on his face.

"I guess we're going on a date tomorrow."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey there everyone! I'm so overwhelmed because of all the response to the latest chapter here and on twitter! Thank you all so much for taking the time to review, fav and follow this story. I guess this was what really got me going to write the next chapter so fast. I apologize for the unusual length - my chapters are usually a bit shorter, so I hope this won't be a problem with you.

A huge thank you to waterbaby for betaing!

Now please enjoy. I'd love to hear what you think! I love reviews like cake (and for those of you who follow me on twitter know I LOVE cake!)

* * *

(8)

The date with Graham the next day featured a mixture of heavy flirting and sexual tension. They were taken on a daytrip to Vegas by one of Gold's private jets. They spent the journey being pampered by the stewardess who immediately took a shine to Graham, deliberately ignoring Regina whenever the cameras were turned off. Multiple crab cocktails and two glasses of champagne later, Regina felt pleasantly buzzed, ready to get this date started. Conversation flowed easily. When he entertained her with a few of his cop stories, she found it slightly easier to just enjoy their first date, to open up a little about herself in regards to likes and dislikes. Once they arrived in Sin City they were ushered into a black Hummer stretch limousine with the Bachelorette logo printed upon the sides. It soon turned out Graham was a gambling man, never backing down from a good game. They were supposed to gamble a bit at the Bellagio for the show's sake. Regina didn't think much of gambling, especially not in combination with drinking all the champagne, but she wasn't left much choice. She knew how casinos worked, knew the machines were programmed to let the gamers win now and then, how there was fresh oxygen pumped into the room so the guests wouldn't grow tired and how the waiters kept the alcohol coming. It wasn't her favorite place for a date, but Regina chose to make the best of it.

Graham turned out to be an excellent poker player, insisting the good hand was her doing, that she was his lucky charm. They tried their luck with roulette, Graham asking her to kiss the cubes for good luck. It worked. The ecstasy of winning combined with the atmosphere and the alcohol made her feel like she was in a euphoric trance so she was slightly disappointed when they were asked to abandon their posts at the tables, give all their chips back to the assistant director who was accompanying them, and move on to get dressed for dinner in the rotunda on top of the Bellagio. Graham was already waiting for her, now clad in an expensive looking dark blue suit with neatly styled hair.

Regina bit her lip in order to suppress a wide smile. God, he really was attractive! But was attraction and flowing conversation enough? Her body didn't tingle when he touched her, and even though he'd been open about his work, he hadn't opened up to her himself yet. On the other hand, could she blame him for not telling her too much about herself when she pointed any question he asked about her back to himself? She wasn't exactly forthcoming either when it came to openness and honesty. I wasn't that she lied, not yet anyways, however she wondered just how many men would stay once she revealed her son to them. There was no way to hide him forever, she had to bring him sooner or later, not only because the candidates deserved to know but also because she valued his opinion too much to keep him apart from the men among which she hoped she find become her new partner.

 _"I just want you to be happy Mom. If this show is what you need in order to find someone who makes you happy, then you should do it."_ Regina smiled at the memory, her heart aching for her son whom she hadn't seen in over a week. Conversations over the phone were never as good as the real thing. He wasn't alone, she'd left him in good care but she hated herself for it, felt like she was abandoning him for this stupid show and its policies. _Did Graham like kids?_ she wondered as he greeted her with a kiss on both cheeks, complimenting her on her stunning outfit. Perhaps she should push their dinner conversation into the general direction later on.

The view above the fountain down at their feet and the shimmering, blinking colorful lights of Vegas was breathtaking. Regina felt like she could see the darkness of the desert at the horizon beyond the city's borders but she couldn't be sure. The rotunda was not open for visitors at any time however they'd been made an exception. The Bachelorette-team had decorated the place beautifully with red rose bushes at every column, soft light from only recently installed lamps and a small table with a dinner for two right in the middle. They enjoyed the view, each one of them getting lost a little themselves, before they were asked to sit down at the table before the food got cold. Graham was a gentleman by the book, helping her sit down and opening the bottle of wine for them. Even though Regina didn't feel like drinking anymore, she nodded her head when Graham asked her sweetly whether she would have some wine or not. She wouldn't have to drink it all, only sip at it.

Once again their conversation flowed easily, went from the delicious food, to the view, to the date and how happy he was that he'd managed to win the first single-date with her. Graham didn't ask about the other men, for which she was thankful. He was good at talking about nothing and making it seem like everything. The female fans of the show would drool over him for sure. When dessert came, she wanted to ask him about children, but apparently he had other ideas. He dropped his napkin on the table and rose, his hand stretched out toward her.

"Dance with me, Regina. If I don't get this rose tonight, I at least want to know how it is to dance with you." Who was she to decline him, even if she already knew for sure she'd be giving him the rose at the end of their date which would automatically bring him to the next round by avoiding the next night of the roses tomorrow night.

It should have put her off the first time he pulled her close against his extremely well defined chest. Graham was a passable dancer all right, however something just didn't… fit. She didn't fit. Although he made her feel cherished and wanted - there was definitely attraction involved between the two of them - it just felt wrong. It didn't feel like Daniel and especially not like Robin. A pang of guilt spread through her chest the moment a picture of her former sandy haired lover came up in her mind. It wasn't fair to be thinking about him while she was on a date with another man. Graham deserved her attention now, not Robin.

"You seem distracted," Graham whispered into her ear, making her shiver. It'd gotten quite cold on top of the roof suddenly. They broke apart, Regina avoiding his gaze.

"I was just wondering…" A deep breath and the wave of a hand later someone of the crew had given her the rose. "Graham, will you accept this rose from me?" It was wrong. It was wrong to give it to him when she didn't know what she wanted. The date had been amazing, but something had been missing. Something had been missing for ten years and deep down… deep down she knew what it was. Regina was just too afraid to admit to it.

"I'd love nothing more," Graham whispered, his eyes blinking happily. He leaned down to press a kiss onto her cheek, lingered there for a moment longer than seemed appropriate. "Thank you, Regina. I've really enjoyed spending time with you today. The other guys will be so jealous." His smile was captivating, a mixture of glory and satisfaction.

"How about dessert? I want to celebrate."

Xxxxx

Regina entered the Bachelorette mansion after a long day in Vegas. It was past 1 am when the driver dropped her off in front of her temporary home. She was still clad in her elegant dress from the dinner date, however she'd been able to kick the high heels off and slip into the flat slippers Ruby had provided her with. God, it felt like this woman was the only one to truly understand her needs - if she didn't regret one thing, it was meeting Ruby.

With a deep huff, Regina kicked her slippers into the nearest corner and closed the door behind her. All she wanted to do was go to bed and sleep in until lunch was served. However with her tight schedule, make-up, interviews about today's date, voiceovers and of course the rehearsal for tonight's Night of the Roses, she would probably be woken by 9 am sharp. This show was no easy-going vacation like Tink had made it seem, it was damn hard professional business.

A yawn escaped her when she padded through the living room toward her bedroom, pondering whether she should take a shower now or abandon forty minutes of precious sleep in the morning. If she showered now, Ruby would scold her once again for air drying her hair, if she did it tomorrow, she would have to endure the ugly noise of the blow dryer while nursing a tiny headache she already felt coming from all the champagne and wine.

"There you are," a voice yawned and the light was switched on. Regina let out a scream; grabbing for the first thing in her reach - her purse - and hurled it toward the intruder who ducked behind the couch she was sitting on, escaping the flying purse at the last second. "What the hell Regina, it's _me_!"

"What the hell are you doing here?" She yelled at Tink, who was holding her hands up in order to show she was unarmed.

"Why the hell are _you_ throwing your purse at me? What's in there, stones? You could have hit me!"

"I wish I had. Damn, you scared the hell out of me."

Tink took her hands down and let herself drop back onto the couch with an exhausted sigh. "I'm just glad you didn't reach for the vase over there, because this would have ended ugly."

"Well excuse me for trying to defend me when someone breaks into my house!" Regina huffed.

"It's not your house. And I didn't break into it; I got a key and the security code - which you by the way completely forgot to punch in when you entered. Good thing I disabled it beforehand, otherwise the security force and the police would be storming this mansion by now."

Tink's satisfied smirk made Regina roll her eyes. The brunette walked over toward the couch area where Tink was already sitting and dropped down next to her friend. Oh, it felt so good to be lying down on the soft leather cushions without the annoying noise of the airplane in her ears. The blonde regarded her with a look that made her sit up a little straighter. "What?!"

"Nothing."

"Tink. I know there's a reason that you're sitting at my house at - what time is it? - 1:15 am scaring the shit out of me. You can be glad I'm not Mal, because she would have shot you without blinking an eye."

"One, it's not actually _your_ house, and two, well yeah, I'd never pull a stunt like this on Mal she's always been a badass when it comes to things like this. So… how was your date with Graham?"

"Seriously," Regina rolled her eyes. "Could you not have waited with this until tomorrow morning? I would have met you at the rehearsal for the night anyway."

"Oh come on, Regina! It was your first date with one of the guys! You spent a day in Vegas and had a romantic dinner on top of the Bellagio for God's sake. You of all people should have to tell me something. Did you give Graham the rose? Did you kiss? What did you talk about?"

"Tink, you're worse than that interviewer lady. Calm down, it turned out it wasn't everything it was cracked up to be. I had too much champagne and we weren't allowed to keep the winnings from the casino, which made Graham pretty mad. Dinner was nice - you would have loved the view, but it became quite cold in the end and I wasn't allowed to wear a jacket. Graham was so nice to offer me his before we made us back on our way to the airport. So he is a nice guy and yes, I let him have the rose. We talked a lot about our jobs and stuff, but it didn't get really personal. I think we're both not ready for that or more so no, there was no kissing involved. You know I'm not one to kiss on the first date anyway."

"Oh my. You just had the most amazing date set up for you and made it sound like a visit to the dentist."

"It was fun. I enjoyed myself, but… I don't know."

"Regina!" Tink scolded annoyed. "I bet he was still happy he got the rose. Talking of roses… Tomorrow's the second Night of the Roses."

"How could I forget, it's all everyone's been talking about." Regina got up and walked toward the tray to pick up a bottle of Evian. The dry air on the plane had made her rather thirsty and depending on how long Tink intended to stay, she needed something fresh and cool to keep her awake. While she'd been up, her friend had somehow managed to pull out a tablet PC that she kept tapping at. Her expression was rather guilt filled which made Regina wonder what the hell had happened. "What's wrong?"

Tink bit her lip before she patted at the free space next to her. "Please don't show me any critiques from the internet, I know all they've been doing is talk shit about me."

"That's not what I - nobody is talking crap about you. They don't even know who you are… yet. As long as no one's recorded you in Vegas you should be safe. No, I wanted to show you something. You know, I became quite good friends with John Darling from the editor's room… and I might have asked him to let me see the footage from the paintball game."

"Nothing happened," Regina defended herself quickly.

"Uh-uh. I just saw how you hugged Robin and almost kissed him. These go-pro camera's on the helmets were a really good idea."

"We didn't almost kiss. I hugged him, so what? It was an intense situation; we were both kind of hyped up. It's not worth mentioning. Nothing happened. Nothing." If she kept telling herself that she might actually start to believe it at one point, she thought.

"Fine, if you say so. That's not why I came. Well, in a way it is. I mean Robin is involved. I have something else to show you. Perhaps… I don't know, perhaps you should just watch it before you make your decision on who to kick out tomorrow."

She handed her the tablet and pressed play. The video started immediately. It was cut together from the perspective of different helmet cameras and the footage of a cameraman called "Sneezy".

 _"Seriously, Daniel is so lucky to be alone with her right now. I bet they find a secure place and have some fun. God what would I give to give her a few shots with my marker."_ Regina could watch as Hans gave his crotch a salacious squeeze, followed by a specific gesture and laughed. Her eyes widened in shock. Tink bit her lip, her hands clutching into fists at the rude and distasteful words of the man who'd obviously been playing an act in front of Regina.

 _"If you make one more comment like this, I promise you, you'll regret it,"_ she heard Robin hiss angrily _._ There was a quick close up of his face, one Regina recognized since she'd seen it more than once. When had this happened? It probably would have been while she'd been on the run from Graham with Daniel. The policeman had separated them from the group. Hans's smug smile grinning into the camera was enough to make her feel sick. Why would Robin even answer a prick like this? He could have just left and made his way back to her and Daniel. The way the expression on his face changed made Regina think she knew what was coming. Did he want to get into trouble?

 _"Oh come on, Robin. Let's be honest here, shall we? It's not like any one of us is here because they actually believe in the concept of this show format. People are here to get a good fuck and a fun time out of this. Regina is just lucky enough to be able to choose which cock she takes in first. Wonder if she's up for a threesome to get some more of her holes filled. She's a hoe, nothing more."_

It happened all in the blink of an eye, filmed by Sneezy and his camera, which gave a good view at the scene unfolding in front of him. Robin had hit Hans on the helmet with his marker and shoved him against the nearest tree.

"What the hell," Regina whispered, watching how he was about to strike out once again with his marker when David and Killian appeared on the spot to hold him back from beating up the other man. The video continued with the three of them exposing Hans in front of the camera and hitting him with the marker afterward. When it stopped, Regina handed the tablet back to Tink. She got up, wiping her suddenly clammy hands on her dress. "Why… why would you show that to me?"

Tink looked up, surprise spreading on her face. Her friend looked more than stricken with the video but of all possible questions, she hadn't expected this one.

"Well isn't it obvious? Hans is a total asshole! You know I'm actually not allowed to show you this but I couldn't let him fool you any longer. Thankfully Robin and the others have taken care of him already otherwise I'd have kicked his ass. Now you can kick him out of the show tonight and be done with this disgusting pig."

"And don't you think this is a decision I should have made by myself?" Regina turned around, her hands pressing into her hips. She didn't like it one bit. She should have made the decision to kick him out on her own. A stunned silence spread through the living room of the mansion. Tink blinked multiple times before she answered bewilderedly.

"Excuse me? Regina, I was just trying to help, just like Robin and the others."

"Thank you, but I don't need your help! I don't need you to fight my battles for me! I don't need anyone to fight for me, especially not Robin! This was my decision to make. I would have found out about him sooner or later and I should have done it by myself. If I can't see who really cares for me and who's just putting up a farce then why the hell am I even here?"

"Regina, he just wanted to protect you…" Tink started, trying to calm her friend down but the brunette wouldn't stop. Tears pricked up in her eyes, her hands, even though they were still pressed to her sides, shaking, as was her voice.

"Guess what Tink, I know most of them are only here because of publicity and not because of me. There will be more, there will be others. I don't need you or Robin to save me from them. I don't need protection from _anyone_ here. I am a strong woman, I went through hell and back more than one time in my life. I am a survivor - I know you all think I'm incapable of living my own life, of making my own decisions but I can take care of myself!" She pressed her hands to her face to hide the tears from falling. Silent sobs were the only thing escaping her and they grew more intense when the small blonde got up to take her friend into her arms. Regina held on to Tink like she was a lifeline, her body shaking violently.

Tink guided them over to the couch where they'd been sitting before, carefully making sure to never let go of her friend. The sobbing made her heart ache but it didn't seem like there was any way to comfort the crying woman in her arms. She loosened the clasps holding up her perfectly styled hair, patting it softly.

"It's okay, Regina. I'm here… You're not alone."

"He… he promised," Regina choked out in a muffled sob so silently Tink had almost missed it. Confusion spread over the blonde's face. She was sure Regina had told her everything worth mentioning of what had happened between her and Robin but apparently there was more. _There was always more_ , she thought, tightening the hold on her friend.

"Tell me, Regina. Talking helps - you don't have to be afraid."

Regina shook her head, the wetness from her tears seeping deeper into Tink's shirt. "I can't."

"Of course you can!"

"No!"

"Regina…"

"No Tink! He promised me! He _promised_ me!"

 _It was in the middle of the night when she was pacing up and down in front of the front door of his hallway. Why was she even here? Why had she gone to him of all people when she could have gone anywhere? It'd been a panic reaction - she'd just wanted to get away from her temporary home, from her life. Robin was the first name to appear in her head when she'd stormed out of the house down the driveway. The walk down the road had been chilly, despite the harbingers of spring that could be spotted during the day. If she'd been clever, she would have taken a jacket but the moment she'd left all she could think about was getting away. No money for a cab, no phone - not that she had any use for it anyway, there weren't many people she could call nowadays. Scratch that, all the people she could be calling, she didn't want to. She wanted to feel safe and the last time she'd felt that was three days ago in the forest with Robin._

 _"This is a bad idea," she whispered, turning around on one heel, going two steps toward the stairs then turned around once again and stopped in front of the wooden front door. Before she could rethink her decision once again she knocked. It was almost 11 pm; he probably wasn't even home or already asleep. She should go, she should…_

 _"Coming!" a muffled voice came from the inside. Her heart stopped at once and she heard something rumbling inside, followed by a loud yelp and a female laugh._ Shit. _What had she been thinking? He had a woman there with him and they were doing who knew what. Oh God, she didn't even want to imagine. Damn, she felt sick to the bone. This had been a bad idea, a really bad one. She should go, now, before things got to awkward. Quickly, Regina turned around and headed toward the stairs. They'd met five days ago - what had she been thinking? That he wasn't seeing other people next to her? He was an attractive man; of course the women would queue up to go out with him. Her head started spinning. How could she have allowed herself to become even the least bit dependent on him? She didn't know him for God's sake! He could…_

 _"Regina?" someone said behind her the moment she'd reached the staircase. Reluctantly Regina turned her head toward the door, her heart beating heavily in her chest. Robin was standing in the doorway, bare feet dressed in jogging pants. His hair was tousled and his shirt willowed onto the left side with the seams and tags sticking out. Yeah, he'd definitely been interrupted by her knocking. It didn't do much to imagine what exactly this might have been._

 _"I… uh… I should go. I'm sorry!" Without looking back she rushed down the stairs as fast as she could, almost tripping when she reached the next level._

 _"Regina, wait!" The brunette had almost made it to the first floor when a warm familiar hand grabbed her wrist, holding her back to rush down further._

 _"Wait," Robin huffed breathlessly. "What happened? What is wrong?"_

 _"Nothing."_

 _"Regina, it must have a reason why you came to my apartment this late at night," he insisted, his sea blue eyes boring into hers._

 _"No… Yes… But… It can wait. I didn't want to interrupt. I should go. Good night, Robin." She tried to get out of his grip but he wouldn't let go. Instead he turned her toward him, one hand resting on her shoulder._

 _"Whatever it is that you're thinking Regina, you weren't interrupting anything and if it's important - which I think it probably is because you would come here all the way if it weren't - it cannot wait. Come upstairs, have a beer, coffee…"_

 _"Whiskey?"_

 _"Whiskey," he smiled finally letting go of her. "And let's talk. You can stay as long as you want if you promise this time you say goodbye before you leave. Not like last time. Please. You can trust me."_

 _There it was, her moment. Trust. Could she trust him? Or rather_ should _she trust him?_

 _"Okay." Robin's smile was bright as the sun. "God, you're freezing. Did you walk all the way here?"_

 _When she didn't answer his face sobered a bit. "Perhaps we should push the whiskey back and go to liquor 43 with milk so you can warm up."_

 _He held out his hand, which she took a little reluctantly, then followed him up the stairs. The door to his apartment was still open, he must have forgotten to close it the moment he'd followed her down the stairs. They'd almost reached the top, when a loud giggle escaped from the inside and made Regina stiffen. While he seemed oblivious to her feeling slightly uncomfortable, he dragged her into the familiar looking living room that was occupied by the backs of a dark haired man and a blonde woman on the couch. The man turned his head curiously, surprised to see that Robin had brought back a woman. Now, the blonde turned her head as well. Regina could feel them both looking her up and down but there was no judgment in their eyes, for which she was thankful._

 _"Guys, this is Regina. Regina, this is my roommate Will and his on-off girlfriend, Ana."_

 _"Watch your tongue, Locksley or the next time I won't give you the leftovers of our mac'n'cheese," the blonde threatened playfully._

 _Robin held up his hands in defeat. "Wouldn't want to risk that. Come on, Regina, we'll leave the two lovebirds to themselves. Remember Will, the couch is off limits! Plus I don't want to have to knock every time I leave my room."_

 _"Oh come on mate," Will groaned embarrassed while Ana shot him a look._

 _"Do you want to tell me something?!"_

 _"And that's our cue to leave…" Robin grinned at her before he dragged her along toward the other end of the room, where a wooden door lead to his bedroom. It was small and crowded with lots of stuff. His bed was unmade and various types of clothes were spread on the floor and on the chair in the corner. On the walls were two posters of bands she didn't know but of which he seemed to be a fan of._

 _"Uhm… I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting company," he apologized a little embarrassed while picking up the clothes from the floor only to thrust them onto the already overfilled chair._

 _"I don't mind. It makes it all the more homey." Not sterile and stiff as in the place where she was living at the moment. She didn't dare to drop anything onto her floor in her room because she feared she'd be scolded right away._

 _"Still, I would have tidied up if I had known."_

 _"Robin. Don't worry, please! I said it's okay. I really don't mind a little chaos especially when I dropped in on you without giving you any warning." Her reassuring smile seemed to relieve him a bit._

 _"Uh… Okay then. How about you sit down and I'll get that cup of 43 with milk and the whiskey we were talking about earlier?" Regina nodded and waited for him to close the door. Her gaze wandered through the room, picking up a few things she hadn't noticed before._

 _There was a guitar case right next to his bed, a few loose sheets on top. So he was a guitar player - interesting. Furthermore, she saw English literature textbooks, a collection of the complete works of William Blake and Dickens's 'A Tale of Two Cities'. There were more, however her attention was drawn to a framed picture on his nightstand. It showed an old man dressed up in hunting gear next to a young boy in short dungarees and stockings. She would have recognized this smile anywhere. The picture was clearly showing a young version of Robin - seven, maybe eight - with his grandfather. They had the same bright blue eyes, the same ears._

 _"I see you've met my grandfather Robin Richard of Locksley."_

 _She turned toward him with the hint of a smile on her face, the picture still in her hands. "Of Locksley? Are you royalty or what?"_

 _"If you might go back far enough in my family tree you might find a connection to a Richard of Locksley who was lucky enough to be married to one of the sisters-in-law of King George II and given a piece of land as a reward for his commitment in the war against Scotland. Here." He handed her the cup of steaming milk. Regina thanked him and put the picture down before she took a sip. The sweetness of the liquor 43 was mixed with the aroma of lemon and fine rum, in combination with the steaming milk it tasted like heaven._

 _"This is good," she moaned, satisfied. They both sat down on the edge of the bed, sipping their drinks in comfortable silence. Robin was the first one to bring up the courage to speak after having finished almost half of his cup._

 _"So… will you tell me why you're here?"_

 _Regina licked her lips, her gaze resting on her hands, which cupped the cup tightly. The honest answer was, she didn't know. She didn't know why she'd come to him of all people. She could have gone anywhere but she came here to feel… secure. Robin was waiting for an answer and she was certain he deserved one._

 _"Look I -"_

 _"You don't have -"_

 _They started at the same time, both ending in a nervous laugh. "Ladies first," Robin smiled._

 _"Gee thanks." There was silence between them once again - not an uncomfortable one, the opposite. It felt okay to be silent with him. That meant something, right? "I just needed to get away from the house for a while. I didn't… We don't really know each other. It was stupid of me to come, I'm sorry. "_

 _"No… no, Regina it was not." Robin took the cup from her hands and placed them on the nightstand right next to her. "Look at me." She did, her breath getting caught in her throat. No one had ever looked at her with so much affection like Robin did just now. The way he cupped her hands she'd folded in her lap, the way his other hand traced her hairline, brushing one loose wild strand back behind her ear. "I'm glad you came, Regina."_

 _"I didn't know where else to go," she whispered back. "They…"_

 _His face hardened at the mention of 'they'. Whoever 'they' were, she figured he knew they were responsible for her bruises and cut upper lip, which still hadn't healed completely._

 _"Did_ they _try to beat you again? Regina… I know I'm not in the position to tell you what to do…"_

 _"Then don't!" she snapped, pulling her hands away from his. "You don't know me or anything I'm going through." It was unfair to accuse him of this since it wasn't his fault. God, Robin was the last person she wanted to hurt, but the walls she'd built up around her were too high._

 _"You're right, I don't. But I told you two days ago in the forest Regina, and I will tell you the same now. You_ can _trust me." He was right, he had told her that. She remembered, and deep down she knew he meant it. There weren't many people who stood fully behind what they said but Robin seemed to be one such person. This man was honest, gentle and most importantly, he cared. For her. When was the last time anyone apart from her father had really cared for her?_

 _"I don't really know how to trust people anymore, I'm afraid. It seems like every time I try, I get hurt." This was the most open she'd been with anyone in a long time. Trust was something she'd learned to be careful with in the hardest possible way._

 _"You getting hurt is the last thing I want Regina. If you… if you tell me what is wrong maybe I can help you to fix it." Oh how she wished he were right, how she wished it would be that easy, but it was not. Nobody could fix it, nobody could help her. She was alone in this with nobody to save her._

 _"It's too late for that."_

 _"No, it's never too late to change your fate."_

What did he know? _she wondered sighing. "Robin, you don't understand…"_

 _"Then help me understand. Let me try Regina, let me help you."_

 _"We're strangers," she put in, but it wasn't really an argument. She felt a connection between her and Robin, a connection she'd never felt before in her whole life. Deep down inside the deepest corner of her heart she knew Robin would understand, knew perhaps he was her chance to get out of this._

 _"Regina - the moment I first saw you it stirred something inside of me. I don't know what it is or why being with you makes me feel like that but I cannot stop it. I… I don't want to see you getting hurt like this. It makes me so angry to know someone is doing this to you and there is nothing I can do. It's crazy, I know, but... you're a wonderful woman. A bit bold and audacious perhaps but I think that's just the wall you've build up around yourself to stop yourself from getting hurt. I want to protect you Regina."_

 _With every word he said she felt a part of her inner walls crumbling. Perhaps it was possible, perhaps he was the one she'd waited for, the one she finally could trust with what was troubling her. However the truth was a big risk. She… she needed proof so she could be sure to open up to him and not get hurt in the end. Robin looked at her, his eyes shimmering in the dim light of his lamp. His hand reached out to touch her, his fingertips stroking carefully up her arm toward her shoulder and collarbone until they cupped her cheek. They were so warm and soft and gentle on her skin, shooting an intense shiver down her spine. Regina leaned into his hand, suddenly wondering how long it'd been since someone had touched her like this._

 _She could see how the tension shifted between them, how his eyes switched between hers and her lips which suddenly felt incredibly dry. Regina slowly wet them with the tip of her tongue and she heard the breath catch in his throat as if he'd just witnessed the most stunning thing of all. They were so close all of a sudden, none of them really remembering who'd been the one to close the distance first. The faint smell of forest mixed with the sweetness of the liquor and milk surrounded her, made her head spin and her eyes flutter._

 _What was making him hesitate for so long? There was maybe an inch of space left between them, a distance that seemed to be too much. In the end, it was Regina who closed it, her heart hammering so heavily against her chest she could hear the beat underneath the rushing in her ears. His lips were soft like velvet against hers, the slight stubble of his beard tickling her chin. She nibbled at his upper lip while he took in her lower to prevent her from feeling any pain through the cut on her upper lip. It almost made her smile, the way he was caring about her, always trying to keep her from feeling pain._

 _For a moment it felt as if the world had stopped turning for Regina, therefore the moment when he increased the light pressure on her lips, a surprised yet satisfied noise escaped her throat. The way he cupped her face so gently with both hands, careful to avoid any pressure on her almost faded bruises, awoke the rising of tears in her eyes. She wouldn't cry, not now, not again in front of him even if she knew that she didn't have to be ashamed of it. Robin was so tender, so incredibly affectionate with her; it made her heart ache for more._

 _It was Robin who gently ended the kiss too, his face immediately breaking out into a satisfying smile. He held her face, still cupped in his hands, so cautiously she felt as if she was made out of china instead of flesh and blood._

 _"I… I came because I feel safe with you," she whispered, her voice almost breaking at the confession._

 _"I'm always gonna save you, Regina. Whether you want it or not. I promise."_

 _Xxxxxx_

 _Regina stared at her reflection in the window. She didn't look like herself - the fancy up do of her hair, the heavy make-up which made her look like thirty instead of twenty-one and of course the dress. The dress, which made it almost impossible to breathe and difficult to move around. Yeah, she knew why her mother had picked that dress._

 _The key in the lock turned and the door opened with a squeak that made an unwelcome shiver run down her spine. Regina clutched at her body like a lifeline, hoping that it was not going to happen, that he would have found out somehow and was on his way. He'd promised. He'd promised he was always going to save her. Of course it was ridiculous to expect him to know what was going on - how could he?_

 _"Are you ready, darling?" No. No, she wasn't ready. Regina closed her eyes, hoping the darkness would make the time stop around her but it didn't._

 _"Don't stand there like rooted to the ground, Regina. We have a deal. It's time."_

 _She swallowed, hard. The lump in her throat wouldn't go away and made answering her mother impossible. A single tear escaped her left eye as the realization hit that Robin wouldn't come to save her this time. He'd promised._


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all your wonderful feedback on ffnet, twitter, Ao3 and Tumblr! It's a blast writing this story for you. Also a huge thank you to the anonymous readers as well. This chapter will deal a little with Regina's life apart from the show and you're going to meet two very important people. Also, you'll get to know about the next group date which I am very looking forward to writing!  
We will also get a bit of MadQueen for all those of you who like Regina/Jefferson. Once again I'd like to emphasize that I told you from the beginning this story is going to contain multi-ships with primary focus on OutlawQueen, of course. It'll all turn out well in the end for OQ, so don't worry if you get bits of HuntingQueen or StableQueen or EvilCharming. Also, please don't complain about it because if you don't like the glimpse of different ships I'm afraid there's nothing I can do otherwise than to advise you to not read it.

In case you haven't seen it, I wrote an OQ Missing Year phone sex oneshot in case you'd like a little smut ;)

A huge thanks to waterbaby for betaing! Enjoy and please let me know what you think

* * *

(9)

The next Night of the Roses came in the blink of an eye for Regina. She'd been busy with interviews the whole day and before she knew it, Ruby had ushered her into the styling room where she'd gotten her make-up and hair done for the night. Now she was standing in the large reception hall, waiting for the men to arrive, nervously smoothing the soft leather of her tight black pants. Today Ruby had picked a rather comfortable outfit for her, which still underlined her " _ass_ ets" as the woman had called it.

 _"Damn it, Regina - you have a great ass and we need to show it."_ So tight leather pants and a loose cream-colored blouse combined with black strappy heels, which she sadly wasn't allowed to keep, it was. Her shoulder length hair fell in soft waves over her right shoulder; fixed to stay in place with so much hairspray she could still smell it when she took a deep breath through her nose. After last night and the emotional talk with Tink she really didn't want to see Robin tonight, but there was no way to get out of it.

"They're here, Regina. Get ready. Camera starts in three, two, one…" Leroy the cameraman instructed her, nodding his head when the red light of the camera started to blink on. Regina quickly straightened her posture, a big smile (which she hoped looked at least a tiny bit real) on her face. It was time to get this evening over with. She had a day off tomorrow. Well, it was not a day off in the direct sense however there were no dates and she could finally, finally take the time to have a proper Skype talk with her son for more than ten minutes before his bedtime. Yesterday, she hadn't even made that. It hurt her. Yes, she knew she would be having a tight schedule when she agreed to the show but she didn't think it would be this hard to squeeze in time with her son - along with the time difference she was glad to hear him on the phone at least twice every day for a few minutes.

The door of the mansion opened and the rush of men stepped inside. They were all dressed up neatly, each one of them greeting her with a quick kiss on the cheek. She tried to avoid Robin's eyes, which were desperately trying to get her attention. His touch made her feel heavy with the emotion she wanted to try to keep at bay tonight. It was Jefferson, the last of the men to greet her, who lingered a moment longer with her, his eyes picked with uncertainty.

"I… need to talk to you. As soon as possible, please."

"Of course," she answered softly, squeezing his hand. Jefferson immediately looked relieved and stepped back into the row, so Regina could officially greet them in front of the cameras. She sent the men off outside to the pool area, where comfortable seats, champagne and canapés were waiting for them. Jefferson received a few stares, especially from the men who hadn't been able to talk to her yet. Today was their last chance to make an impression on her and some of them were desperate to try and get her attention before she would kick them out tonight.

Regina lead Jefferson into the living room where they sat down next to each other on the couch. Even though she didn't feel much like drinking, she asked him to open the bottle of cooled champagne, which was resting on the glass table right next to two flutes. Jefferson opened the bottle with a plop, quickly reaching for a flute so the drink wouldn't go to waste on the floor.

Once they'd clinked their flutes and each of them took a sip, silence settled over them. It was Regina who set her flute down on the table, her hands folded in her lap. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah… I just don't know how to start," Jefferson admitted. "I guess it's better to get right out with it instead of talking around it. Listen Regina; you're a remarkable woman. You're incredibly beautiful and I think that if things were different, something could be happening between the two of us. Maybe… I don't know. The thing is just… my heart beats for someone else."

Regina swallowed hard, trying to not look too surprised at all. "It's not… Oh God that came out wrong. I mean, I mean my heart beats for my daughter, Grace. I… miss her and she needs me. I'm not asking you to understand this, but I can't stand to be without her any longer. It's killing me to see her unhappy in the place where she is now and I don't want her to feel like I abandoned her for…"

"Me," she whispered, her eyes soft with understanding.

"No… Yes… It's just… There's always the chance things wouldn't work out between the two of us and I cannot take the risk to lose the trust of my daughter. As I said, I'm not asking you to understand. I just want you to know I'm sorry, I…" Jefferson started rambling, desperate, as he was to make it not sound like he turned her down for an invalid reason.

"Jefferson… Jefferson!" Regina covered his hand with hers and for the first time since they started to talk his eyes met hers. "I understand… better than you might think. Thank you for telling me. You should never put the welfare of your child second to a woman you don't even know."

"I didn't mean to…"

"I know. I know what it means to be separated from your child. I… please, I must ask you to keep this to yourself." He nodded, so Regina felt safe to continue. They shared an invisible bond now due to their children. She'd never ask him to stay; she knew all too well how he felt right now. "I… have a son and I miss him, too. Terribly." And just then she realized how much she missed him and what she would give to be able to just quit it all like Jefferson did just now.

"You… Have a child?" he asked more than stunned.

"I do and this is why I know how you feel right now. I know a few short phone calls don't do the trick, not for yourself and not for your daughter. If… if you really miss her that much and if she needs you, you should go. I won't blame you since it is the thing I would do if I were in your position. You shouldn't wait until this whole thing is over. Take the next flight to wherever it is your daughter is staying and… go." She squeezed his hand with a reassuring smile and before she could do anything, Jefferson had wrapped her in a tight hug, squeezing the air out of her.

"Thank you, Regina. Thank you for understanding. You really are incredible - not just in looks but also in heart. I really hope one of these guys out there is the right one for you."

"I do, too. Good luck to you, Jefferson." With a last squeeze of her hands and a thankful kiss pressed onto her forehead he'd gotten up and headed for the door.

"Good luck, Regina," he said honestly before he vanished through the doors. Regina let out a long sigh she didn't realize she'd been holding. It was admiration and a tiny bit of jealousy she felt for Jefferson right now, but deep down she hoped he would be happy with his daughter. Nothing was worth the loss of a child, something she knew all too well.

After she was left alone, she gulped down the rest of the champagne, settling back into the couch cushions to take a deep breath.

"Do you need a moment?" It was Leroy who asked, having the camera turned off. The look he was giving her was unidentifiable, perhaps a mixture of surprise, understanding and annoyance but she could be wrong about it entirely.

"I'm okay. I'll be out in a second, I promise." He gave her a quick nod, being a man of few words had always made him more likable to Regina. One down, fourteen to go. She didn't quite mourn the loss of Jefferson, even though she'd kind of liked him. They hadn't spoken much, however she could tell they'd been somewhat on the same wavelength. The fact he was a single parent and had a daughter for who it seemed he would do anything, made him even more likeable in her eyes.

Well, the chapter Jefferson was over now and she should concentrate on the fourteen men who were waiting outside for her to join them. She pulled herself up and put on a smile before she stepped outside to the pool area where the men were busy drinking and picking at the delicious looking but bad tasting canapés. They really needed a new caterer.

"There she is," Killian, who was nearest to the French doors which lead out of the house to the pool area and thus spied her first. "Ye look a little worn out, love. Is everything alright?"

"Fine. I'm fine. Jefferson just dropped out."

Immediate silence settled over the pool area, only disturbed by the noises of the night and the bubbling of a tiny stone waterfall installed closer to the garden of the house. It was as if she'd dropped a bombshell, even though some of the men didn't look all surprised. In fact, when her eyes unconsciously wandered to look for reactions, they locked with Robin's, who gave her a knowing nod followed by a quick smile.

"Don't worry Regina, he was a loser anyway," Hans cheered, raising his glass toward her. Regina met his gaze with a stern look, her inside burbling with satisfaction that she could kick this asshole out of the show tonight.

Xxxxx

The Night of the Roses was over in the blink of an eye. It hadn't been much trouble to decide whom to keep and who to kick. She could see the satisfaction in the other men's eyes when she'd given the last rose to Lancelot, a tall dark man with an even bigger heart, as she'd found out in their conversation tonight. This left Hans, Eric and Philip without a rose - the first of them seeming definitely more upset than the other two. Hans had balled his fists in anger, his face trembling to stay in place and not slip into an angry grimace. Apparently he wanted to hold on to the bit of dignity he still had.

After the three of them left, everyone could feel how the mood in the room had lightened. Eleven smiling and well-dressed men were looking back at her, each one of them wearing the red rose she'd given them proudly on the breast pocket of their jacket. Seeing how Killian and David fist bumped with August, Robin, and Daniel made her actually laugh. Graham looked incredibly smitten, as did Victor and Keith. It seemed like Arthur and Lancelot had teamed up as well in the group, each of them giving the other one a light pat on the shoulder. The only one who was left alone a little was Sidney, who looked at her with so much adoration she couldn't help but give him a quick wink, which he returned with a huge toothy smile.

Regina cleared her throat, having gained the attention of the men back within seconds. "It was a hard decision to make tonight." It wasn't, but none of them needed to know that. "But I really am glad about the outcome. Thank you for a wonderful evening, I'm so glad I was able to get to know a some of you better and I hope the next week will be as much fun for all of us like this one here. I do hope you will enjoy your day off tomorrow. Thank you all for coming here tonight."

She bid them each of them goodbye with a sweet kiss onto each cheek and the wish of a "Good night!"

"It was lovely to see you, Regina," Daniel whispered affectionately when she bid him goodnight, "I hope I'll get the chance again, soon."

Robin was the last one in the row and thus had the chance to linger a moment longer than the others. Regina's hands trembled when she felt his cool fingertips through her thin blouse. "I…"

"I know. I _know_ ," she shushed back, her hand tracing the red rose on his front pocket. They needed to talk, really talk, but they couldn't. Not in front of the cameras and not in front of the others, however it was difficult to find a place where they could really be alone for a surely emotional talk like this.

 _We will find a way_ , his eyes told her with determination and oh, how she dreaded the moment she would finally be alone with him. Up until now she'd been more or less able to ignore the elephant in the room. So much had changed between them in ten years. She was different, _he_ was different! They weren't the same people they had been ten years ago. Too much had changed… and at the same time it was all the same.

"Good night, Robin," she whispered meaningfully.

"Good night, Regina."

Xxxxx

 _"Snow White & Rose Red" _was a small but successful florist business in Williamsburg, Brooklyn. Its entrance was located right on the corner of the street with three steps leading up to the entrance. Above the door hung a neatly polished sign with elaborate lettering of the business's name. Four large shop windows, two to each side of the street gave the passersby a look into the shop with its beautifully arranged flower bouquets and other plants.

The door was pushed open by a woman with dark pixie-cut hair, her hands full with two buckets of freshly cut colorful gerbera flowers.

"Wait, I'll help you!" someone called from the counter on the other side of the room, which was slightly hidden behind three well cared-for, hip-high hibiscus trees. "Here you go!"

The door was held open so the woman could stumble inside. "Oh my God, Henry. Thank you! I don't know what I would be doing without you. Wait, wait, put the stopper under the door, there is more outside which needs to be carried in here. The stupid deliveryman put all the flowers on the sidewalk and the parking spot in front of the shop - _again_! Next time I see him, I'm gonna kick him in the balls!"

"That's a nickel for the swear jar Mary Margaret," Henry answered with a grin.

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes. "Duly noted, Mister. Your mom is going to kill me once she comes back and sees this stupid jar. Well, your college fund will welcome it anyway. Here, take these and put them… somewhere." She looked around skeptically. Her shop looked full, but not crowded. It was the right balance between neat and chaos, which made the shop seem friendly and homely.

"I'll go outside and get them right away - oh and there was a woman on the phone named Anna Rendelle. She asked whether she could come by tomorrow to check in with you for her wedding bouquet. I checked your timetable and there were no entries so I told her she could come by after lunch break." Henry smirked proudly, reaching for the buckets.

"Henry, you are a treasure. _Thank you_! You are more competent at your nine years than some other people in their thirties. But please don't tell your mom I let you watch the shop and handle the phone, otherwise she'll kill me."

"I think the two of you are past that stage," the boy joked which Mary Margaret answered with a grimace.

"Still, you are nine years old and child labor is forbidden in our country. Oh _damn_! Do you know what time it is?" Mary Margaret hastily handed him the flower buckets.

"It's time to put another nickel in the swear jar. That's a third today Mary Margaret." Sometimes, Mary Margaret thought, the boy was too clever for his own good. And yes, she probably had to bring the content of the swear jar to the bank before Regina came back because since she left it kept rising and rising.

"Yes Mr. Know-It-All! It's past twelve, your mom wanted to call at half past! Come on, we need to get the flowers inside quickly so I can lock up the shop for lunch break."

The two of them brought the flowers, which were standing outside half on the street, half on the pavement into the shop in quite a hurry. It was a wonder nothing broke or was knocked over by both their anticipation to talk to Regina.

At exactly five minutes to 12:30, Mary Margaret locked the shop's door, turned the 'open' sign to 'closed' and rushed up the stairs to her small apartment where Henry was already waiting at the kitchen table, her laptop in front of him.

"How do you think Operation 'True Love' is going for mom? Do you think she has found the right guy already?" Henry asked excitedly. It'd been three days since he'd been able to Skype with his mother in L.A. and even though he talked to her two, sometimes three times a day, it wasn't the same. Yes, he was content to stay with Mary Margaret until she was done but he missed her hugs, her food - Mary Margaret's cooking repertoire was mostly limited to noodles and salad - their morning cuddles and her bedtime stories. Of course he'd been too eager to send her off when she'd told him about her chance to become part of Aunt Tinkie's show. She'd been more than reluctant to leave him behind but he wanted her to be happy and perhaps… bring home someone who could become like… like a father to him one day. It wasn't that he wasn't happy with the two of them being alone - his mom had always done her best to make him not miss anything. Still, the older he became, the more he longed for someone who… understood what it was like to be a boy his age.

"Okay, are you ready, Mister?" Mary Margaret asked excitedly. "Look, she's online!"

Their screen immediately changed to the incoming call of Regina and Henry happily pressed the answer button. "Mommy!" A close-up of her face appeared on the screen. Her hair was wet and her face free of all make-up. She must have called right after her shower.

"Henry! Hello, my little Prince. It's so good to see you. I've missed you." Regina blew a kiss toward the camera, her smile incredibly wide.

"I miss you, too! Is today your day off?"

"Well, apart from a few interviews I don't have to do anything. I can just go outside and enjoy the pool…" she explained with a wink.

"I want a pool, too! With a big floating island and a shark."

"Of course you do, honey. Now tell me what happened since we talked yesterday? What happened in the last two chapters of _"Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban"_? - Oh don't look at me like that, I know you've stayed up past your bedtime last night to read them."

"Told you she'd know," Mary Margaret grinned from behind Henry, and then she waved at the screen. "Hi, Regina! I'll be downstairs, Henry. Just call once the two of you are finished, okay?"

"Yes, Mary Margaret," Henry agreed before he went on to tell his mother all about the Dementors who disturbed the Quidditch match and how Harry's broom was smashed by the Whomping Willow. Regina listened in awe as her son told her about the exciting events in the book, how he helped Mary Margaret in the shop today, and how excited he was to watch a new episode of his favorite animated Batman TV show tonight. Now and then, Mary Margaret had clever ideas and one involved to give Henry a collection of various animated 90's kids shows of different superheroes on DVD for his last birthday.

Regina had promised him he was allowed one episode per evening while she was gone and hoped this way she could keep his TV consumption at least a little under control. It seemed to work out. Henry kept on babbling; making her wish to be able to touch him through the screen the longer they talked. One hour and a half passed by in the blink of an eye and both mother and son were a bit startled when Mary Margaret came back upstairs, asking them if they were still gossiping, which Henry protested they were _not_!

"Henry, do you think you could let me talk for Mary Margaret for a moment? I have to go in a while, but I promise to tell you goodbye." Mary Margaret seemed surprised at her request but Henry was all too eager to leave the two of them alone, announcing he would continue with Harry Potter, and oh, by the way, he needed the fourth book soon!

"Would you mind…" Regina asked but Mary Margaret was already nodding.

"I have a few things I wanted to order from Amazon anyway. I'll make sure ' _The Goblet of Fire_ ' will be the first thing in my basket," she reassured. An awkward silence settled in between them, each of the women taking a deep breath, wondering how to continue.

"How-?"

"Is he-?"

"No, you go first. What's on your mind, Regina?"

Regina bit her lip. "I just… I miss him. Is he doing all right? I mean with school and everything… How is he handling it?"

"He's fine, Regina. You call at least twice a day. He is a great kid and you know it. Of course he misses you, but that's normal. I miss you, too."

"Of course you do," she answered in a mocking tone but smiled at the other woman.

"How are you holding up, Regina? We haven't really had the time to talk about anything apart from Henry the last few times you called. In case you want to talk to anyone who is not involved…" She meant Tink, of course she did. Mary Margaret and Tink were…tolerant of each other. Mostly because of her and Henry, but otherwise they couldn't really stand each other. When Regina had told Mary Margaret it had been Tink's idea to apply for this whole bachelorette thing, she'd voiced her opinion in a very clear and direct manner Regina was usually not used to when it came to her. In the end it had rather been about her annoyance at the fact Tink would take her friend and business partner away from her for three months to the other side of the country than Regina's chance to find love.

It'd been her who'd kept on babbling about all the gorgeous dates she was going to have with all the gorgeous men and who insisted that there was something like 'love at first sight'. She'd also not hesitated when the topic of Henry came up, had directly agreed to take the young boy in for the time being. Regina had felt better to know she would leave Henry in the care of someone she trusted completely and wouldn't have done it if Mary Margaret had declined.

Yes, she could have brought him with her, but this was the last thing she wanted. Thinking about how things turned out, it was probably the best decision she'd ever made. There had also been the option to ask Mal to watch him, however her friend was one of the busiest people she knew and she didn't want to rip Henry out of his usual environment to send him to Miami for three weeks. No, Mary Margaret had been her best option.

"You look exhausted," the woman in question stated, making Regina flinch.

"Uh… I'm not. It's just a lot to take in. I had to kick out three candidates yesterday and one left for his daughter. I envied him, you know. He could just go… and I have to stay."

"You don't _have_ to stay, Regina. Is it so bad with the men there? Are they all idiots?"

"Not… all of them. Some, maybe. I don't know. I haven't really had the chance to get to know them all. I have to make my decisions based on intuition."

Mary Margaret bit her lip, suppressing a deep sigh. "You can talk to me, Regina. I… I know it hasn't always been this way but you can trust me. I've proven that you can trust me, right?"

Regina nodded, one of the wet strands of hair falling across her face. "You did, Mary Margaret. But at the moment I have to deal with things myself. I have to figure out what I want… or rather who."

"Alright. In case you want to talk, you know where to find me. I'm afraid I have to get back to the shop now. Lunch break is almost over. Shall I get Henry to say goodbye?"

"That would be great. Thanks." Regina watched Mary Margaret abandon the laptop and call for Henry who came running immediately, slightly out of breath.

"You're leaving already, Mom?"

"Yes honey, I have to get ready to shoot a video. I'll call tonight to tell you good night as always, I promise, okay?"

"Okay. Bye. I love you mommy!" He leaned forward to press a kiss onto the camera, which made Regina's heart ache immediately.

"I love you too, my little prince. Take care - and don't forget your homework." The guilty smile on his face told her enough that Mary Margaret wasn't as persistent in making him do his homework as she'd have liked. Henry and Mary Margaret waved back, each of them shouting a long "byyyyye" into the camera and the screen went black.

Regina leaned back into the cushions of the couch, her heart aching a little for her beloved son and the woman who'd become so much more than a friend in the past years. It'd taken time to overcome their difficulties, the betrayal that started it all, but _now_ she knew she could trust Mary Margaret. It hadn't always been like that. For a moment, Regina wondered how differently her life would have turned out if she'd never asked the young girl to keep her secret in the first place. She definitely would have been spared a lot of pain…

Xxxxx

The next morning, the men were asked to come into the living room of their house. Each of them had enjoyed their day off differently. Apart from a few interviews on how each of them had experienced the Night of the Roses, most had taken the free time to lounge outside at the pool or do some sports in the gym. Now that there were less candidates and Hans, who'd been annoying everyone with his talk was gone; the atmosphere in the house was less keen.

Robin had taken the time to block the phone room for over an hour to talk to his son and later that afternoon, he'd had an interesting conversation with Graham about archery. Other than that, nothing much had happened.

Now, they were all cramped up in the living room, eyes glued to the TV where Regina would announce the next group date.

"Everyone here?" Lancelot asked, counting the men. No one was missing, so he walked over to his spot on the couch and hit the play button.

Regina appeared on the screen, her hair put up in an elegant braid, with a cheerful smile on her red lips. "Hello guys! I really hope you enjoyed your day off yesterday and are ready for the next group date." She snipped her finger and as if with magic, a deep red apron with the bachelorette logo appeared on her. "As you can see, today we'll make an excursion to one of my favorite spots in the house which is the land of flavors and tastes - the kitchen!"Some of the men groaned, other seemed excited. Someone shushed them so they could hear what she said next. "The six of you to join me on to today's date are Sidney-" A loud "yes!" came from the colored man on the outer side of the circle. He'd kept on complaining the whole day yesterday and hoped he would finally get the chance to get to know Regina better on the next group date.

"Then we have Victor, Arthur, Lancelot, David and Robin." The latter seemed surprised he'd once again been asked out to a group date, as did David. Nevertheless, both of them high-fived, happy to get out of the house today.

"So now that you know who's going to accompany me to today's kitchen-date, you should get your aprons ready… Because today, you're cooking! See you later, guys. Bye!"

The screen went blank, as did Robin's face. She knew well enough he couldn't cook, so why would she ask him of all people on a cooking-date?


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello everyone! Here we go - finally! I'm so happy ONCE is back on our screens and holy gummybear, the 100th episode was mind blowing in my opinion. Lana is just such an amazing actress and I'm so happy Regina finally got closure with her Daddy. This scene brought me to tears - both of them, multiple times. Now the happiness of the 100th episode got kind of a dark shadow with the rumors about the filming yesterday. I won't spoil anything here but I'm really scared.

Thanks so much to all the favs, follows, and especially your comments! These really get me going so hopefully this chapter will keep them coming. Another thanks goes to my amazing beta-friend waterbaby and of course to you for all your support. Enjoy!

* * *

(10)

Regina entered the kitchen studio, which was usually used for the show called _The Taste._ It wasn't as grand as it looked on TV but Regina had learned that nothing on TV ever was. The cameras always made everything look so glamorous, but truly, it wasn't. Nevertheless, she felt excited, since cooking shows were one of her guilty pleasures after a hard day at work. Mary Margaret liked to make fun of her because of it - funny, since watching a cooking show from time to time really could help her friend to improve her cooking skills, which were mainly based on mac and cheese - but Regina didn't care. Not when her friend spent her time with sappy romantic reality TV like the _Bachelor_.

 _Pot calling the kettle black_ , Regina thought with a grimace since it was _her_ who was actually starring in a sappy romantic TV show right now, not Mary Margaret. Perhaps her friend would be better off here with her never ending belief in true love and happy endings. She would definitely find Prince Charming.

The lights were switched on and on every counter top was a small vase filled with a bit of water, prepared for a rose she would give to one of the candidates by the end of the day. They would take six of the cooking islands, which were located in the middle, one for each man to work on. On each of them was a red apron with a Bachelorette logo, embroidered with the name of the candidate. Sidney, Victor, Arthur, Lancelot, David and Robin. For the latter one she hoped they had a first-aid kit ready.

She was already wearing her apron over a pair of tight black leather pants and a black t-shirt. The only thing she would loathe in the next few hours were her neck-breaking high heels Ruby had picked out to go with the outfit. It felt like style _and_ comfort was not a compatible combination.

 _"Sorry, but you_ are _a shrimp, Regina. We can't have the cooking islands swallow you up when you stand behind them and especially when you're next to a giant like Lancelot."_

No, they probably couldn't - and she would not have agreed to the other option. A stool behind every cooking island for her to stand on. No, she wouldn't lower her guard that far. So high heels (and hopefully a long, nice foot massage once all of this was over) it was.

"Yo Sister," Leroy yelled from top of the jury seats, his camera in hand. "There are people waiting for you, you ready?"

Regina gave him a thumbs up, her eyes following his waving gesture. She touched the perfect looking braid on her head just to be sure, and then turned around. For a second she thought her mind was playing games with her, but it wasn't. No. The two women walking toward her were Belle, the host and none other than…

"Hi, I'm Tiana Grenouille," the dark skinned woman stretched her hand outward for Regina to grab. She was smiling at her, obviously pleased to meet the Bachelorette. Regina stared at the hand, her facial expression a mixture of shock and excitement. Something in her head finally gave her hand the order to not be rude and take Tiana's hand.

"I… I… You're Tiana Grenouille," she stuttered slightly embarrassed, continuing to shake the other woman's hand before she realized she was acting weird. _Get a grip on it, Mills!_ "Oh God I'm so sorry, that's what you just said. It's just… I'm a _huge_ fan! You're the youngest chef _ever_ to receive three Michelin stars at the age of twenty six."

"Oh I didn't know you're familiar with Tiana," Belle smiled, ever cheerfully. "It's a good thing I introduced you beforehand then and not when we were shooting. Listen, the guys just arrived and we will start shooting with them in fifteen minutes so you'll have to leave and wait in the backstage area. Everything's set up and we will do just like we rehearsed. I was just making sure you're ready."

"Oh don't worry, Belle. I'm sure Regina is going to do great, right?" Tiana winked at Regina, slightly squeezing the hand she was still holding. Blushing, she let go of the hand, nervously picking nonexistent lint off her apron. Belle vanished with a quick nod toward both women, leaving Regina and Tiana to themselves. An awkward silence settled between them, each of them not sure what to say after the awkward greeting.

"I'm sorry, this was just so embarrassing," she huffed out. "Can we try it again? Hi, I'm Regina. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Tiana let out a rich laugh, playfully patting Regina's upper arm. Her touch was cool but comforting. "I'm Tiana… but we've established that, haven't we? I must admit I'm surprised. It's not often that I'm recognized by people like..."

"What? People like me?"

Tiana shrugged helplessly. "I don't know but this whole reality TV thing with people hoping to find their true love is just…"

"Crazy?" Regina asked with a smirk.

"Desperate," the chef shot back. This time it was Regina's turn to laugh out loud about Tiana's directness. Well, the chef was right. It was rather desperate to hope to find true love on television of all things, something she was quite aware of.

"Desperate times, desperate measures. A friend got me in here. If you despise television so much then why, if I may ask, are you here?" Together the two women walked toward the backstage waiting area where they had to wait until Belle would call them in in a few minutes. The obvious face Tiana made at her comment didn't slip Regina's attention.

"Well, you know… if you want to be successful in this business you have to be seen by people, otherwise they won't take you seriously. Gold Productions offered me a free seat in the new season of _The Taste_ and my manager Ray thought I should take it since the ratings went down after they launched the new concept on " _Look and Cook_ "," Tiana explained, a bitter smile on her face.

Regina bit her lip, wondering whether she should say anything. The first season of " _Look and Cook_ " with Tiana had been amazing, however when they introduced her new co-chef Mr. Facilier, the show had gone downhill very quickly. Even Henry, who'd loved to watch it with her, had given up quickly after they aired the first few episodes of the second season.

"Oh, out with it. I know the show sucks, Regina. There's no need to spare my feelings."

She sighed, her eyes focusing in on Tiana's bitter expression. "Well, it didn't suck when you were the only chef in the kitchen, you know? Too many cooks spoil the broth."

"Don't you think I know that?" the chef sighed sadly, her hands rubbing through her untamable hair. "I started with _nothing_! I worked my ass off to be where I am now and then this blown up frog-face comes along thinking just because he made his name sound French he is a good chef! The guy is terrible to work with!" Tiana slumped down on the nearest chair, her hands wiping her face as if the stress would disappear that way.

"I'm so sorry Tiana, I had no idea. I mean I kind of figured Facilier is terrible but… is there nothing you can do?"

"I'll quit the show after this season is over. That's why I'm here now. It's… promotion as well for me as for Gold Productions. I'm sorry you have to listen to this crap but it feels kind of good to talk someone who's not a part of the production and will hold everything you say against you. Honestly I thought you'd be more…"

"Superficial?" Regina asked, trying to keep herself from smirking.

"Bitchy… but superficial does it, too. But you're cool, Regina. So… Do you really think one of those guys out there could be your true love?"

 _Oh Tiana… if only you knew._ She bit her lip, forcing her thoughts to stay right where they were and _not_ go wander around to certain men with a dashing smile who made her knees go weak by just looking at her. "I hope one of them is but I'm yet to find out. I think we have a good team to work with today. Perhaps you'd let me know what you think of them once this is over?"

"You know my opinions can be kind of harsh…"

"I wouldn't ask you otherwise. I appreciate honesty in this regard. It's kind of hard to find out who's really there for you and who's there for publicity," Regina admitted.

"I'll let you know what I think once the challenge is over."

They didn't have time to talk more as they were asked to enter the stage where the six men were waiting all lined up with red aprons, eagerly awaiting her arrival. They applauded, each of them with a more or less big grin on their faces, happy to greet Regina and Tiana both with a handshake or a kiss on the cheek.

"Welcome to today's group date," Belle announced in her ever-cheerful voice with the Australian accent. "Let me explain the rules before we start with the cooking - oh, I see, some of you are more or rather less excited." A chuckle went through the row of men and Regina caught Robin making a grimace at the suggestion of cooking.

"We are kindly allowed to use the studio of _The Taste_ for today's challenge and before I introduce you to what we are up to today, I would like to introduce you to chef Tiana Grenouille who will be helping one of you with the cooking today. She's the youngest chef to earn her third Michelin star at the age of twenty-six and will be a coach in the next season of _The Taste_."

Tiana waved and smiled into the camera, professional as ever, a talent Regina envied her for.

"Today is all about Regina's favorite meal - lasagna! Each one of you will be cooking lasagna today. What kind of lasagna, whether it's the classic or a modern variant, is up to you. One will receive special assistance from chef Tiana and Regina will be helping all of you with your ideas. Then, your lasagnas will be blind tasted by the remaining candidates and the one with the most votes will be going on a date with Regina. In case of a tie, Regina will decide who has won. So this time it's up to your cooking skills and your colleagues in the mansion to decide which of you will go on a date with our lovely Bachelorette tomorrow. Now every one of you will draw a ball from this box and the one with the red ball will receive assistance from chef Tiana. Is everyone ready?"

Belle's question was met with approval, so she stepped aside to let the candidates draw a ball from the red box. David was first, slightly disappointed when he drew a white ball instead of the red one. Apparently he could have used Tiana's assistance, too. Robin was up next, his hand slightly shaking when he reached inside the box. Regina could see the small frown on his face and for a moment she felt pity for him since she knew how bad he was at cooking and how much he must loathe this challenge right now. She really hoped he would draw the red ball and receive help from Tiana - he was probably the one to need it the most. However fate wasn't with him today; the ball he pulled out was white as well.

The next one in the row was Sidney who took a deep breath before he walked over to the box, reached in and to everyone's but his surprise pulled out the red ball. He held it up into the air triumphantly, sending a great smile over to Regina who applauded adequately.

"Guess that's my cue," Tiana sighed.

"Alright, guys. You have four hours to prepare and cook your lasagna. Good luck to everyone," Belle cheered, her finger pointing at the big timer in front of them. The clock was set to four hours and on her "Go!" it counted down to 3:59 hours.

Quickly, the men took their places behind their counters, pen and paper ready for them to scribble down their ideas. Sidney was in the front on the right hand side with Tiana, Arthur and David behind him. On the left hand side there was Lancelot in the front, Victor in the middle and Robin in the far back.

Regina stood there and watched how almost everyone seemed ready to scribble down their notes. There were hushed voices coming from Tiana and Sidney, while Lancelot seemed to be scribbling down, then scratching everything off and then scribbling down once more. She hadn't had the time to really talk to the man yet, so she decided to walk over there and check out what he was doing.

The moment she approached him he looked up, a grateful smile spreading across his face. "Hey."

"Hey," Regina smiled back, leaning over the counter to get a better look at his sheet. "So, what are you planning on doing?"

"That's the thing - I'm not really sure yet. I'm debating between the classical version and one which is a mix between the classic and chili con carne."

"That sounds delicious. Have you ever done this before?" she asked curiously. Depending on the notes - all the spices he wrote down and all the other ingredients - he looked like someone who wasn't cooking for the first time.

"No I haven't, but I like to try new things. You know, I grew up with eight siblings and my mom always created new things. I loved to help her in the kitchen with stuff like this. Up until now I have never really disappointed." Lancelot pushed the list of ingredients toward her, a questioning look on his face. "So, what do you think?"

Regina checked it out, surprised at his neat and tidy handwriting. "I think this is just what men like. Meat, kidney beans and more meat," she laughed.

"But what about you? Let's say I was cooking for you… Would you like it?"

"I'd certainly give it a try. I love salad, but deep down I'm the burger kind of girl."

"Those are my favorite," Lancelot winked, making her blush a little. "So you're not sailing on one of those modern vegan or veggie ships, are you?" He almost sounded a little relieved when her answer was no.

"As I said, I love burgers and lasagna too much in order to jump on one of these trains. Don't get me wrong, I love to eat veggie stuff or the vegan brownies my friend bakes from time to time, but… I prefer to eat what I like and not do something because it's trendy you know?"

"Each to their own," Lancelot grinned to which she agreed with a laugh. They continued to file a bit at the recipe, adding some ingredients and scratching some out. She was positively surprised how well they could work together, how easily they came to conclusions. She asked him about his family, and about his favorite food while he was keen on getting to know her preferences. Their taste was somewhat similar however she was shocked at the fact Lancelot didn't like chocolate.

"What's there not to like?" Regina teased head shaking which made him shrug before he answered.

"I don't know. How can you not like caramel pretzels?"

"Touché."

About twenty minutes later, Regina had to move on to another cooking island. Most of the men had already finished their brainstorming and gotten out the ingredients except for Robin and Arthur, who was just on his way to the back to get the stuff he needed.

"Do you need help?" Regina asked friendly, kind of catching him off guard.

"Uh… sure."

They walked to the back where the fridges were located, followed by one of the cameras.

"So what are you planning to do?" she wondered while Arthur was roaming the fridge for things he needed.

"I'll make a chicken lasagna with green pesto. Here, can you take this?" He loaded her full with a few things before he ordered her to bring them to his cooking island and come back. Regina did so twice, slightly annoyed he only seemed to use her to bring things from one place to another, not really talking but more focused on the challenge at hand.

It wasn't that she disliked the fact he seemed to be focused but she wondered why he would choose this over the chance of talking to her. It was David who kind of saved her from the awkward situation by asking her if she could help him with the mince.

"Sure," she smiled, happy to be able to escape Arthur's non-conversational cooking spree. David scooted over so she could turn the mince in the pan while he chopped the onions and tomatoes. Apparently he'd opted for the classical variant with a béchamel sauce in between the layers.

"Would you like to try?" he asked, dipping the tip of the spoon inside the sauce, gently blowing at it so it would cool down and then holding it out for her. Regina leaned closer, her lips closing around the tip of the spoon, savoring the incredible taste with closed eyes.

"Oh this smells delicious, David! What are you, a chef?"

"Oh no I'm not," he grunted half serious half laughing, "I just happen to have a thing for Tiana's cooking."

With her mouth half open and her eyes almost popping out of her head in surprise she grabbed his upper arm, turning him toward her. "Are you serious right now? I _love_ her cooking!"

"Well, it's a guilty pleasure of mine. I used to watch it when I got home from work and for some reason I stuck with it. So I thought why just watch it and not try some of the recipes? And here I am, stealing her recipe for a béchamel in order to win a date with you."

Oh wasn't he the charmer? Regina grinned, snatching the spoon from him and dipping it into the sauce once again. This was _really_ good… if the rest of his lasagna was as perfect he definitely might have a chance in her opinion.

"If you ask me, you're on the right track there. Anything I can do to help? The mince is almost ready."

David sighed, his gaze sweeping across her to the cooking island right next to him. "I hate to say this, but I think I'm good here. Robin however seems to be a bit… lost." His suggestion was followed by a loud hiss from the counter right next to them, followed by the clashing of a pan on the floor.

"What the…?" Regina sighed and turned around. The pan with the half raw, half burnt mince was all over the floor, Robin on his knees in order to clean the mess up. David was right, Robin needed her help more than he did right now. He gave her a nudge, which she answered with an apologetic look before she took a handful of paper towels to help Robin clean the floor.

The man in question was muttering some very indecent insults toward the mince when Regina knelt down next to him, her shoulders slightly shaking in amusement.

"Stop laughing," Robin hissed. "You know how bad I am at this."

"Nothing much's changed," she giggled, her voice low.

"No, I'm still the worst cook ever."

"I won't argue with you on that regard."

"Uhm… Would you mind? I could really use some help over here." Regina huffed out a breath, her lips curling into a smile. How could she deny him her help when he looked like a lost puppy?

Xxxxx

 _Regina opened the door with the key he'd given her the night before. It was rather late in the afternoon and they'd agreed on meeting around eight, however something had come up for later tonight and she wouldn't be able to make it. Instead, she'd decided to surprise him two hours early, hoping he wouldn't be mad at her showing up without calling ahead._

 _He'd given her the keys with the words she was always welcome here, so it shouldn't be weird, right? No, it wasn't weird at all. Perhaps she should be glad she entered the apartment when she did because the smell of something burnt, accompanied with the heavy smoke almost made her tear up._

 _"Robin?" she coughed, waving away the smoke in order to find her way to the kitchen where she heard a frustrated yell followed by the clashing of a pot. "Robin, are you okay?"_

 _There was silence before she saw the familiar blonde head peeking at her through the kitchen doors. "Regina. What are you doing here?" Since he sounded rather annoyed, Regina wasn't sure whether coming here had been such a good idea._

 _"I… uh… I'm sorry. I can leave…"_

 _"No!" Within seconds he'd reached her and pulled her close into his arms, their lips clashing together. "Stay. I'm sorry, love. I… I was trying to make dinner but I'm afraid I'm a lost cause when it comes to anything but peanut butter and jelly sandwiches or pancakes."_

 _"What were you trying to make?" Regina asked amused, trying desperately to breathe through her mouth and not her nose. The whole apartment stank but Robin was even worse. It smelled like he'd burned himself and not the food._

 _"Spaghetti Bolognese. First I burnt the meat, then the spaghetti cooked over and when I lifted the pots from the stove they were so hot I let them fall down and now everything's on the floor."_

 _"Why didn't you use a towel to lift them up?"_

 _"This is not the time to be a smartass Regina - although I really do love your smart ass."_

 _She let out a chuckle, kissing him quickly on the lips. If they didn't get rid of all the smoke soon, the whole apartment would smell like it for weeks. "Open up all the windows and the door so we get some draught. This will clear up the air in here and hopefully get the smell out of the curtains. Then please get out of this shirt and take a shower."_

 _"That bad, huh?" he joked with a grimace, pulling his shirt already over his head and revealing his well-defined chest. She bit her lip, her cheeks reddening slightly. Although she knew he did nearly nothing to work out except for archery and his long distance walks through the forests, his chest oh, and especially his arms were well defined and incredibly… sexy._

 _"Care to join me in the shower Milady?" Robin asked smirking, clearly enjoying the effect his uncovered upper body had on her._

 _"I would love to, but I don't have much time and someone has to get started on dinner. Perhaps I'll take you up on that offer later on."His smile faltered slightly at the mention of their limited time together but the reassuring squeeze of her hand and the prospect of some much needed quality time together brought it back._

 _"It's a deal," he grinned._

 _So while Robin made his way over to the bathroom, Regina busied herself with cleaning the kitchen and checking the fridge for anything she could cook. Thankfully it seemed like Robin hadn't taken all of the minced meat for his sauce and next to two cans of bottled tomatoes she found an onion, a bag of mozzarella cheese and a dusty but totally edible package of lasagna noodles. Once the bottle of red pepper flakes fell into her hands she let out a triumphant "yes!". That was something she could work with._

 _Cleaning and heating up the pan didn't take long, so while the meat fried she chopped the onions, carefully breathing through her mouth in order not to cry. Linked with her wearing contacts, she was able to keep the tears at bay and when the meat was almost done she turned on the oven and added the onions, tomatoes and spices._

 _Since Regina's mind was completely wrapped up in the next steps of her cooking spree, she didn't hear Robin entering the kitchen, which caused her to let out a surprised yelp when two strong arms wrapped around her stomach from behind and her neck was nuzzled by a slightly damp beard._

 _"Robin! You scared the hell out of me."_

 _"Every time we meet I discover something new about you." He was kissing his way up to her ear, making her sigh and lean closer into him._

 _"Hmmm… and what's that?"_

 _"Well… You're beautiful, sassy and you can cook. Anything else I should know about?" he asked, his teeth delicately nibbling at her earlobe. "Delicious."_

 _"It's my grandmother's recipe."_

 _"I wasn't talking about the food, silly… But I have to admit it does smell delicious as well. Much,_ much _better than my poor attempt at cooking. Now, what did I do to deserve this?" He could feel her flush beneath him. Regina closed her eyes in absolute bliss, a tiny moan escaping her throat when he gently bit down on her earlobe._

 _"Hmmm… I don't know…" She smirked, tilting her head to the side so finally the closest thing to his wicked mouth were her deliciously red painted lips. "Since you were commenting on my assets earlier, you forgot I'm quite the good kisser."_

 _"Well," Robin muttered, peppering tiny sweet kisses on her smiling lips. "That…" Kiss. "I can…" Kiss. "Totally agree on. Though I thought I'd take a closer look at your_ ass _ets later tonight."_

 _Regina let out a laugh at his comment, finally turning around to hook her arms around his neck. His blue eyes were twinkling with mischief, telling her exactly what he would be up to in case she stayed the night. Unfortunately she couldn't stay and once she let him know he was slightly disappointed._

 _"But I thought we'd spend the evening together."_

 _"I know Robin and I'm sorry, but… something came up. I have to go otherwise I'm in trouble. But that's why I'm here now, see? I have about two hours until I have to leave again so why don't we make the best of it?"_

 _It took a moment for him to consider her offer and she feared he'd try to ask her once more to tell her secret - oh he wouldn't let go on that one, but up until then she would try to distract him otherwise. Still, he smiled, nodded and pressed her flushed body against his. "Okay."_

 _Regina gasped, feeling the familiar tingle between her thighs. "One moment, Robin. Give me five minutes to finish the lasagna and then we have about twenty minutes for round one until our early dinner is ready."_

 _"Hmm… So I get to have the dessert_ before _dinner then?"_

 _"If you're lucky you may have me after dinner as well," she suggested. Within a second, Robin had scooted backward, raising his hands into the air._

 _"By all means Milady, I won't distract you any longer but I will await you in my room. Just uh… don't forget to set a timer in case we'll be too wrapped up to pay heed to the time."_

 _"Seriously, Locksley?" she asked, rolling her eyes but he left the room with his ever charming smile. Regina sighed, trying to suppress the tingling between her thighs. She had to get that damn lasagna ready first._

 _Xxxxx_

 _With her apron thrown lazily on the couch and her shoes neatly placed next to the door, Regina was making her way over to Robin's room. The door was closed, so she had to push it open. A surprised look spread on her face when she entered the room with Robin laying on top of his covers, naked from head to toe, stroking his already stiff dick with lazy movements. Unconsciously, Regina licked her lips, eyes wandering up and down the man who'd become so much to her in so little time. He was glorious, his smile indicating he knew all too well the effect he had on her. Toned muscles in all the right places and his cock… well, if she hadn't been hot for him before she certainly was now. The feeling was mutual._

 _With a grin, Regina closed the door behind her, leaving it open only a gap so they would hear the timer of the oven. They had twenty precious minutes and should make the most of it._

 _"Just how long do you plan on standing there, M'lady?" he asked, his voice all raspy and needy. With a swift movement, she'd pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her dark blue lace bra with a glittering charm in the middle, enjoying the gasp she drew from Robin who was gripping his cock now a bit tighter._

 _"Come here."_

 _She'd planned on teasing him, on making him wait, but the way he held his throbbing cock made her revise her thoughts. Quickly the button of her pants was undone, the blue jeans and panties forgotten somewhere on the floor as she jumped on the bed, settling on top of him, his eyes dark with want. Their lips met in a matter of seconds, tongues engaging in a sweet play, drawing moans from both of them. While one hand was going for the clasp of her bra, the other wandered up her thighs, going for her middle. Her skin was hot and smooth down there and the moment he dipped a finger into her he could feel how throbbing wet she was from just the kissing._

 _A low growl escaped him as she pushed back against his finger, burying it a bit deeper inside of her. So warm and tight, so beautiful. His finger stroked her inside, making her tremble against him, her hands looking for support right next to his shoulders. He pressed up against her wall, hitting that spot he knew would make her go crazy and succeeded in drawing a surprised cry from her._

 _"We only have twenty minutes," she breathed against him a bit breathlessly, quickly disposing of the loose bra, which was now dangling down her arms. "No time for foreplay."_

 _"There's always time for foreplay," he whispered back, adding a second finger to stretch her, to get her ready for his impatient cock._

 _"I swear it, Robin, if that damned timer goes off before I got my orgasm, I'm gonna… mmmmh." She rocked against his hand, her delicate breasts rising and lowering with every heavy breath she took, her eyelids fluttering with pure bliss. Regina's pleasure was making him crazy and he'd have continued this way if she weren't brushing against him with every movement. Hell, if they continued in this pace, he was sure he wouldn't last the twenty minutes. He pressed his fingers against the spot inside her once more, capturing her lips and thus dulling her soft cry. With her nails now digging into the flesh of his shoulders, probably leaving marks on his skin, he felt it was time to move things forward._

 _"I wanna be inside you," Robin gasped, retrieving his fingers from her and reaching for his cock._

 _"God yes… wait. Ugh." She slumped down against him, the tiny drops of sweat, which had formed on her skin fusing with his. "Condom."_

 _"Drawer in the nightstand," he groaned impatiently. Damn, he should have thought of that beforehand. Oh how he wished he could feel her for real, how he wished the damn silicone wouldn't be in the way of his cock and her slick warm walls but damn it, it was necessary._

 _Regina leaned over toward the nightstand, fiddling for a black wrapped package, which she impatiently ripped open with her teeth. She scooted back, reaching below her to pull out his cock and roll the condom over him, making sure to give him a tight squeeze before she settled down right on top of him. The sensation was overwhelming. She rolled her hips against him, a soft smile from her swollen lips on her face. Her eyes were closed, her hands had settled on his chest for support and just in this moment, Robin couldn't think of anything that would make him happier than spending the rest of their lives here in bed together._

 _Regina was moving now, up and down and he met her thrusts every time, finding their pace without any trouble. He'd always admired this about them, of finding their pace together, of being in sync with each other. His hands went from her waist down to her ass, squeezing her cheeks in a possessive manner, holding her more or less in place._

 _"Robin…" she groaned, letting her head fall back, her mouth slightly opened as she rode him with pleasure. He could feel her tighten around him and thank god was she close because he felt like he couldn't hold it any longer._

 _"I want to…" he gasped, meeting her eyes for confirmation and she nodded, letting him flip her over. Regina made a dissatisfied sound when he pulled out, before she pushed two pillows under her and settled on all fours, waiting for Robin whom she could sense behind her to enter her once again. He was mesmerized by her delicate round cheeks, her firm and small back and the long thick black curls, which she'd made into a thick braid._

 _"Robin!" The impatient hiss made him chuckle._

 _"Told you I'd check out your_ ass _ets, Regina." He positioned himself once again on her entrance, ready to push inside without warning. The new angle made her gasp, her face buried in one of the pillows and her hands constantly trying to stabilize her quivering body. A sudden slap on her butt, not painful but surprising, made her yelp. She threw a surprised look over her shoulder, stunned to see a mischievously grinning Robin raising an eyebrow._

 _"You spanked me."_

 _"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." Her mouth dropped open, her head trying to wrap her thoughts around the fact he'd just fucking_ spanked _her._

 _"I won't do it again," he promised, caressing the slapped place on her skin, which wasn't even turning red._

 _"No, it's okay… I mean I didn't mind, I was just surprised… But for God's sake, can we try out new stuff another time? Just fuck me. Please."_

 _"Noted," he answered, picking up their pace once again, his hands now resting on her hips to hold her quivering body in place. He pushed into her, both their breaths coming out short now, indicating they were ready any moment. Robin wrapped an arm around her middle, his other hand wandering down to the sensitive bud of nerves between her tights. She was tight now, so tight she would reach her peak in a matter of seconds._

 _"Come for me," he whispered and one, two, three thrusts later she came undone beneath him, just as the timer in the kitchen started beeping, muffling her screams in the pillow, her body shaking with pleasure only being kept in place by Robin's strong hold. It didn't take long for Robin to collapse on top of her, his arms barely able to keep his weight off her shaking but very satisfied body._

 _A few minutes later they were sitting on the couch in the living room, each of them dressed in their underwear and one of Robin's shirts with a plate of delicious smelling lasagna in their hands._

 _"You were right, this really is delicious," the blond agreed, his leg bumping against hers._

 _"That's because of my secret ingredient." He raised an eyebrow, clearly curious._

 _She laughed, twirling small strands of cheese around her fork. "I'm not supposed to tell. It's secret!"_

 _"Oh come on! Who knows, I might need it some day."_

 _"For what?"_

 _"Well… I don't know…"_

 _"How about we make a deal? I'll tell you my secret ingredient when you need it. Up until then, I'll just make the lasagna for you."_

 _Robin considered trying to tease her to try and get it out of her, but he decided he wouldn't. He didn't need some secret ingredient, all he needed was Regina._


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey everyone! Woah, I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written for any story here. I guess that's why it took me so long to finish it. I still would like to apologize for the long wait and hope this will make up to it. Thanks so much to my wonderful beta waterbaby who helped me a lot with this one! Now I will give out cookies and blankets to everyone reading because there will be feels. There will be a lot of feels. And I'm not sorry for it. So, if you want to yell at me, I'd be happy to hear you out in your reviews or via twitter. My username is 'GlindaLoveShoes'.

Can't wait to hear what you think! Now enjoy :)

* * *

(11)

She helped Robin to wipe off the burnt food from the floor, and then asked him to get a new pan and ingredients from the fridge. He obeyed, thankful she'd taken pity on him, and while she busied herself with cleaning the counter top, Robin placed the new ingredients on the side.

"Thanks… for helping me out here I mean."

"I can't possibly let you burn down the whole studio, can I?" Regina joked, cleaning her hands on the towel. "Now step aside. Do you think you can manage to cut the onions into small pieces or will you accidentally cut off your finger?"

"I think I can manage," Robin grumbled back, a thankful but slightly embarrassed smile on his lips. It could be worse. He really could have set the damned studio on fire.

Regina waited for the pan to heat before she added the minced meat. While waiting, she cut some fresh tomatoes into pieces and opened a can of tomatoes and tomato paste. It wasn't until she felt Robin jump slightly when she brushed against him, that she realized he was incredibly tense. His eyes were fixed on the slaughtered onion. He was concentrating so hard that it looked as though he wasn't cutting the damned vegetable but deactivating a freaking bomb. Damn it, acting as if everything was alright had never been his strong suit, so Regina decided to take matters into her own hands. She brushed her hand against his arm, making him look up in surprise.

"May I help you? This poor onion looks like it just came home from the battlefield."

He looked down, eyeing his onion skeptically. She was right. It _did_ look like a battlefield. Could he get nothing right here? They'd been this close once before and things had worked out. Defeated, he abandoned the knife on the counter and stepped back.

"Uh… yes. I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me." Oh, he knew exactly what was wrong, but she waved it off with a smile. Both of them were nervous about this whole situation, afraid to do something that might give them away to the audience and the others.

"Let me show you." Regina stepped in front of him, placing her hands on his so she could guide him. They were close, so close she actually thought she could get lost in his calming smell and warm body again just like last time at the paintball shooting, but she had to focus. Focus on breathing, focus on cutting the onion with him and make it all look casual as if this was the first time they'd cooked together. It wasn't though, and they both were hit with the reality of the situation between them. Ten years, they hadn't seen each other in ten freaking years and so much had happened. It wasn't impossible to go back to where they once were, was it?

No, the real question was did they even _want_ to go back to where they were? Regina knew she had to talk to Robin privately, had to share what happened that fateful night which had sealed both their fates. She was sure he didn't know, well, how could he?

"Regina?" It was a mere whisper in her ear, warm, comforting, questioning. She shook her head to gain her focus back, clearing her throat.

"Look… You uh… you just take it and then cut. Move the knife very smoothly along, while you push the onion further with your other hand." _Just like I showed you a million times before. But you never listened to me because you were too busy feeling me up from behind, which mostly ended in sloppy sex on the kitchen counter._

"Robin? Are you paying attention?" His breath tickled her behind her ear and she felt him lean into her, smelling her. They'd always been like that, never getting enough of each other's scent. When she tilted her head to the side so she could see him better, she was surprised to find his eyes closed in bliss. A quick blow to the ribs with her elbow made him flinch. "Seriously?"

"What?" His eyes snapped open. Oh, he knew that look. That half amused, half annoyed look she always got when he was just being himself. He wanted to hold her, wanted to pull her back close against him and bury his nose in her delicious smelling hair, wanted to kiss that spot on her neck which he knew would make her squirm underneath him, but he couldn't. Not now, not here in front of the cameras and probably not ever, because she wasn't his anymore. He knew her ten years ago for the span of a summer. They'd changed, they must have, but the attraction was still there. Were they both locked in a bubble of the past they couldn't let go of?

"Robin…" Her voice was just a whisper before she cleared her throat and gave him a fake chuckle. "I'm not gonna do all the work by myself here. Seriously, how do you survive? The even more important question is how does your poor son survive?"

She bit her lip the moment she said it. She wasn't supposed to know about Roland, not yet when they didn't have a chance to talk officially about him. Robin was as surprised as she was about the question, his eyes shooting up in wonder while he was thinking when he'd ever mentioned Roland.

"Jefferson told me before he left," Regina quickly answered. Nobody would know whether he'd told her or not, right? He was gone and they couldn't ask him any longer.

Robin's confusion seemed to clear up and was set aside by a genuine smile. "Roland's four and a fan of plain spaghetti as well as peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and bananas, so we do get by fine…" He admitted defeat when Regina's brows shot up in horror at the very balanced meal plan for a four-year old. "Most of the time I'm lucky and John or Will leave us something which I just have to heat up in the microwave… or we go to the nearest diner."As tempting as it was to stick out his tongue at her obvious eye roll, he kept his mouth shut.

"Of course you do. God Robin, he needs more fruit, he needs vegetables, he - have you ever thought about a cooking course?" It was a serious question, one she had teased him with back when they'd been together, back when everything had been fine between them.

"I'm getting one now." Oh God, damn that man and his dimples!

"Yeah, right." She turned back toward the counter to finish cutting the onion when she felt his hand gently squeeze her elbow.

"I am a good father, Regina." The way he said it, with all the emotion and sincerity made her shiver.

"I know you would have been." It was a mere whisper and more a moment she wasn't sure whether she'd really said it out loud or just thought it. She believed him, oh how she believed that he was a good father to his boy and for a moment she wished… No. No, this was out of the question. Tell him that… Shit. What did she just say?

Xxxxx

 _Regina entered her room in the east wing of the mansion, far away from the other bedrooms in the house. It was one of the smaller rooms with a grand balcony toward the forest_ \- _not nearly as mesmerizing as the rooms in the west wing with a view over the park and garden. She didn't mind though, didn't mind the solitude and the calming noises of the forest, which would whisper to her at night. Another positive aspect was the old oak tree whose branches were reaching over the banister - and which was easy to climb up and down to get away from the house unnoticed. Just like she had tonight when she'd stayed longer with Robin than she originally planned._

 _They'd needed it, needed to talk everything out, needed to plan their escape in two days. He would be waiting for her at the clearing with the woodland strawberries, which had kind of become their secret spot. From there, he would drive them straight to Boston airport, and they would hop onto the next best flight to England they could get. Free, she would finally be free, with someone who loved her just as much as she loved him. She'd asked for two days to set everything straight, to pack, to steal her passport from her mother's safe, to bring up enough money for the flight and a bit of cash in the back for living._

 _Even though Robin had reassured her she wouldn't need anything, that his Aunt and Uncle would take them in, Regina didn't want to start off with nothing. Robin had promised her to find work as soon as they were settled, that she shouldn't worry about anything. Could this really work? Could she really be that lucky? There were so many things he still didn't know about her, so many things she still didn't know about him, but in three months he'd turned out to be her savior. There were a hundred reasons to stay, but just as many to go. The grandest of all was the secret she'd been carrying around since last night, the one she couldn't tell him because she was afraid he would leave her and blow the whole thing off once he found out._

 _It… it would be better for him to not know just yet. Perhaps in a week or two when they were settled and safe in England, where she was free of her mother's grasp and this abusive hell of a man. If she was honest, this was the reason she wanted to have enough money as well. Once she was in England, she could never go back and if Robin didn't want this, she would be able to care for herself - at least for a little while. So no, she hadn't told him, but she would. Soon._

 _Quietly Regina slipped through one of the French doors of her balcony, which was just ajar. To her surprise, the light on the bedside table was turned on, a teenage girl about the age of fifteen sitting on the edge of the bed. Her hip long dark curls were mazy and tousled, her white as snow skin looking almost hollow in the light of the lamp. Shit._

 _"Mary Margaret," Regina whispered, startled. What the hell was she doing here? The girl's head shot up, eyes filled with confusion and anger meeting hers. This was not good, no, this was bad. The teenager was pissed and this never meant anything good for her._

 _"Where have you been, Regina?" Mary Margaret's voice was reproachful, just like the look she gave her._

 _"What are you doing in my room?" Regina wanted to know instead. She'd made sure to lock her door in case anyone unwelcome wanted to come inside her room while she was gone. She'd joined the family for supper but complained she was coming down with a headache and would lie down in her room with the explicit order not to be disturbed._

"We will leave you to it, darling. You're bad company when you're nursing one of your headaches anyway," _her mother had said in that ever criticizing tone of hers._

 _"I was looking for you." Mary Margaret disturbed her train of thought._

 _"It's the middle of the night."_

 _"Yeah that's why I'm wondering why you weren't in your room. I had to get the butler to unlock it for me because I thought something happened to you when you weren't answering to me!"_

 _"I told you I was having a headache," Regina tried to defend herself but knew the girl wouldn't listen._

 _"Yeah, a fine headache you have there when you felt well enough to slip out of the house to go to that bat-shit crazy boyfriend of yours!"_

 _Her mouth dropped open and for a moment she could swear her heart had stopped beating in her chest. No. No, no, no, no, no! She'd been so careful. She'd tried to keep him a secret, she'd…_

 _"Yeah, don't think I don't know about you and that weirdo tramp who won't let you out of his sight for a minute. I saw you. I saw you and I can't believe all this!"_

 _Regina gasped, her hands clenching into a fist with her thought and emotions running wild. "Did you… did you notify my mother? Or your father?"_

 _Mary Margaret shook her head, reaching behind her to pick something up she'd obviously been hiding. Regina stared at the positive pregnancy test in Mary Margaret's hands, the one she'd been hiding under the picture of her and her father in her drawer since she felt it too dangerous to throw it into the trash can in her bathroom. She wasn't sure, but in case anyone would go through her trash she wanted the test to be safe. It'd been a shock when she found out this morning. She'd suspected it for not longer than a week, had wanted to calm down her conscience that it was only a stomach bug from one of Robin's cooking attempts gone wrong. Unfortunately, it hadn't been though, and she knew it was that time on the couch, where they'd both been so wound up in each other they simply forgot._

"Look at me, Regina, look at me," he whispered breathlessly. She did, her liquid chocolate colored brown eyes were wide open. God, she was so beautiful. One more thrust and she came. Hard. Her walls clenched around him violently, her releasing scream was silenced by his mouth, turning into a deeply satisfying groan. Now her hands were on his hair again, holding him tight. Robin would have loved to ride her orgasm out but he couldn't hold it any longer. With a yelp he spilled into her, pounding, spilling, wetting them both and the couch with his semen, her walls still clutching around him, milking him dry until he collapsed onto her.

Both were breathing heavily, trying to catch a breath.

"We didn't..." he whispered while Regina stroked his hair softly.

"I know. I don't care."

 _Now Regina knew she should have cared. Sometimes it only took one damn time._

 _Mary Margaret crossed her arms in front of her chest, shooting Regina an angry look. "Not yet. I wanted to, but then I found this and I want an explanation first."_

 _Oh no. Her ears started ringing, her pulse increased. Oh no, why… how… what… She felt sick. Without a second thought, Regina snatched the empty vase from the nearest dresser to catch up her vomit. Weakness engulfed her, making her go down on her knees, her body shaking with shivers whenever another retch reflex hit her and she spit and puked into the probably really expensive vase._

 _Mary Margaret was next to her within seconds, hesitating to rub Regina's back but did so anyway. It took Regina a while to get the puking under control, since every time she took a deep breath a new wave of nausea hit her. There went the delicious dinner she'd had with Robin, just like there went her dreams of freedom._

 _Mary Margaret's hand left her for a minute and came back with a damp, cold face cloth that she pressed to Regina's neck and then her forehead. Even though she was incredibly angry with the girl for the moment, she did appreciate the gesture. Once she was sure the nausea had ebbed away, Regina took a few moments to close her eyes and take deep breaths. When she took the facecloth from Mary Margaret to wipe away the perspiration on her forehead, she looked up to find the girl watching her with a strange look on her face._

 _"You went through my stuff," Regina choked out, keeping the vase close in case she had to throw up again. The waves of decomposed stomach contents that were rising up from the vase made it hard to breathe. "You had no right to do so."_

 _"This is my father's house, I have every right and I'm glad I did. Are you really pregnant, Regina?"_

 _The silence was the expected yes to the question, making Mary Margaret's eyes widen in shock. "You are. You really are. Is it… is it_ his _?!"_

 _A deep sigh escaped her throat and Regina wanted to get up, but the upcoming wave of nausea made her sit back down on the carpet. "You don't understand Mary Margaret. Please let me explain…"_

 _"What is there to explain?! You are supposed to get engaged to my father and now you want to foist that child of an abusive bastard on him? I knew you were an ungrateful, spoiled bitch but I never thought you'd betray my family like this! Not after everything my father did for you and your mother!"_

 _"What?!" Regina whispered blinking, her mouth open in shock and her face as white as the sheets on her bed. Abusive bastard? Foist Robin's child… what…?! Oh God. Oh God she felt sick again._

 _"Mary Margaret, you don't understand…" She couldn't finish, instead had to lean back over the vase retching, the tears streaming down her cheeks and her nose, dripping down into the vase._

 _"Oh I understand all of this very well, Regina. But I am done playing your games. I am going to tell my father right now, how you betrayed him, how you'd rather let a crazy bastard impregnate you. You could have come to us in the first place, we would have helped you with that abusive son of a bitch, but you were weak. You would rather stay with him than let your family help you. You were supposed to become my mother! You ruined_ everything! _" The girl grabbed the positive pregnancy test and took off with tears streaming down her face and a broken heart._

 _Regina sat there, huddled on the floor, seeking the power to get back up. Her ears were ringing with Mary Margaret's words. Why would she ever think of Robin being abusive? He'd never been anything but kind to her. It was Mary Margaret's_ father _who was the abusive one but she could never tell the girl that. She thought he'd hung the stars and the moon. Hell, the thought of Leopold Blanchard made her sick again._

 _What would happen once they found out? He wouldn't be happy about her condition; neither would her mother who took any chance to remind her just_ how hard _she'd worked to get them there. Worked, pah! Daddy had been the one to work his ass off, to work until he fell so deadly ill his treatments sucked up almost all their money. The bit they'd had left had been wasted by her mother in order to preserve their precious lifestyle up until Leopold had taken a shine to her at one of her mother's galas._

 _Damn, she had to leave. She had to leave right now and find Robin. Screw the passport, screw her belongings, she had to get out of here, had to protect Robin, their unborn child and herself._

Xxxxx

"What did you just say?" Robin wondered, blinking at her confused. Regina flinched, shaking her head in order to chase the unwelcome memory away from her thoughts.

"I mean… I know, Robin. I know you're a good dad and your son must love you to the moon and back, even if your cooking is horrible." That managed to drag a laugh out of both of them. "Now let's… Let's fry the meat… and don't you dare let it burn!" She quickly stepped out of his embrace in the need for space, forcing an amused smile on her face. Robin eyed her questioningly but didn't say anything; instead he took the spatula from her and turned the frying meat under her watchful eye. It was Regina who added the other ingredients one by one, making him once again wonder how she made cooking look so easy. The silence between them didn't grow exactly uncomfortable, but heavier with the minute.

"So… uh, Robin. What do you do for a living?"

He looked surprised she would ask such a question, but of course, how would she know? So much had changed in ten years. He didn't even know who she was anymore, not after that fateful night where she didn't show up. It was a sign she wanted to get to know him better, even if it was in front of the cameras. This was his chance. He had to take it

"I'm an English teacher at my town's high school in the mornings and run the archery center in the afternoon and evenings with two of my friends John and Will. They were actually the ones who tricked me into this thing here."

"Did they now?" Regina wondered half surprised, half amused. She didn't know this John person but Will seemed like someone who would trick Robin into that kind of thing. Right now, she wasn't sure whether she should thank or hate Will, but anyways she would make sure to send him a big carton of Reese's once this whole thing was over, no matter the outcome.

"I lost a bet…" Robin admitted. "But I'm kind of glad I did since it got me here. To you."

The casual honesty with which he said it made Regina tremble in her movement. She looked up at him, licking her dry lips, softly burying her teeth in the lower in order to hide a sigh. After all this time he meant it, he really did. Robin was happy about their reunion and despite the fact she still didn't know what to make of the situation, so was she.

"Tell me about your son," she whispered, taking the spatula from him in order to stir the sauce so nothing would burn.

A sudden smile appeared of Robin's face, that one smile every parent gets when they proudly talk about their children. "Oh, you would love him, Regina. He's the smartest, wittiest and cutest four-year old you've ever seen. He's about this tall," he held his hand down to the middle of his thigh, "has dark brown curls and the sweetest smile, dimples and all."

"Just like his dad," she mumbled, actually wondering why she'd said that out loud but didn't fret when she received just one of those ravishing dimples smiles from Robin. This was good. She was supposed to flirt, to make things look casual.

"He's good with the puppy dog eyes as well. Even after all this time I can't say I'm immune to these, even if I should be. Oh, and he _loves_ bedtime stories."

"Oh really? What's his favorite?"

"He loves _The Magic Table, the Gold Donkey and the Club in the Sack_ as well as _The Star Money_. But his favorite are the tales of _Robin Hood_." Except for the latter those were some interesting choices for a little boy. She liked the fact Robin read not only the disneyfied tales to his son but also some of the classics.

"I wonder why that is," Regina hummed at the mentioning of Robin Hood, a laugh escaping her throat, but Robin didn't make a face, instead he took the spatula back from her and bumped slightly against her hip.

"Well, with a father named Robin who is running an archery center and one of the best archers in the area, the boy is doomed to do so. As much as I love being here, he's one of the things I miss most."

Her heart ached terribly at his revelation and she was tempted, oh so tempted, to tell him she knew exactly what it felt like to be separated from your child. If Robin knew that… No, no she wouldn't go there, not right now. Instead, she chuckled at his comment, and gave him an understanding smile before taking a spoon from the drawer to taste the sauce.

"Almost perfect." Without thinking, Regina dipped the spoon into the sauce once again to let Robin try just like she'd done a hundred times before. He didn't take the spoon from her, just wrapped his lips around it, humming in appreciation.

"Delicious."

"Yes, but something is still missing."

"Let me guess," he smirked. "The secret ingredient? Told you I might need it someday."

"And I promised to tell you when the day comes," she smiled and her heart jumped when his fingers thankfully brushed along her arm, leaving a trail of goose bumps behind on her skin.

"Today is the day. Look here." Regina held up a small glass bottle. "Red pepper flakes. Gives it some kick." Carefully, the brunette added the flakes to the sauce before she instructed Robin to hand her a bowl where they could pile up the different lasagna layers. While she added and spread the sauce, Robin placed the lasagna noodles expertly onto the sauce and added lots of cheese later. After all, the cheese was the best part, he told her.

"Thank you for your help, Regina. I couldn't have done it without you."

"Well, you are a hopeless cause when it comes to cooking and the kitchen," she grinned after closing the oven door and turning around, finding herself suddenly much closer to him than before. There were so many unspoken words between them. Oh if she could only drag him to the backstage area without the cameras, without prying eyes to watch them, if she could just… talk to him. Tell him about Henry, tell him what happened all these years ago. Robin seemed to want to do the same, his hands twitching, his lips pressed into a thin line, eyes pleading. But they couldn't. Not when they didn't want this to blow up in their faces, not when there were five other men working on a lasagna only a few feet away.

"Regina!" someone called her, the voice picked with a hint of annoyance. Sidney. Of course. She'd spent over thirty minutes with Robin; of course the other men would start to feel like she was neglecting them.

"I… I have to go. The others…" She pointed toward Sidney who was waving at her excitedly.

"I know," Robin sighed. "I just hope… I really hope I'll win."

"I'll keep my fingers crossed for you," she answered smiling and she really, really hoped her… their lasagna would make it. But it wasn't in her hands. The other candidates would decide who would win the date with her tomorrow evening.

Reluctant to leave, Regina squeezed his hand before she walked over to Sidney and Tiana who were still working on a salmon-spinach version of a lasagna that smelled more than delicious. Fresh salmon was one of her guilty pleasures. She didn't turn around to see David had been watching Robin and her the whole time, a frown on his face. It was Robin who caught his eye, smiled and thanked him for sending Regina over, since his lasagna would have been a mess otherwise.

"This looks great," Regina complimented Sidney and the chef, who seemed to be a bit annoyed.

"Would you like to try?" Sidney asked excitedly, taking a spoon so he could feed her the cream sauce that would accompany the salmon. "Do you like it?"

"It's amazing," Regina smiled, her eyes wandering over to Tiana who tried to hide a grimace.

"Uh, Regina, don't you think it's time to… you know?" Tiana's head pointed over to the jury counter where a single rose was resting in a tall sleek vase.

"Yes, sure…"

"Need any help?" Tiana wondered, seeming desperate to get away from Sidney for a minute.

"Sure, come on." They checked with production, who would set up everything once she emerged from the backstage area with her decision. Most lasagnas were already in the oven and the others were asked to either finish up quickly or abandon their work for a few minutes so Regina could give away the rose.

In the backstage area were no cameras for once, so Regina let out a deep sigh when Tiana closed the door behind them. "This guy is a dainty pain in the ass."

"Who? Sidney?" Regina asked, trying to hide a laugh but barely succeeding.

"He fell for you real hard, Regina. All he talks about is you and himself and how he is _such_ a great cook. He didn't even want my help, disagreeing with me on _everything_. Really. Working with him was a waste of time! I'd better have helped one of the other guys like this Victor or Robin… But well, it seems like you took _very_ good care of the latter, huh?"

"He would have burnt down the whole studio if I hadn't," Regina admitted with reddened cheeks.

"I'm just saying," Tiana grinned, blowing one of her loose strands of hair out of her face. "He's kinda cute, huh?"

"He smells like forest… and burnt mince!"

"Not necessarily a bad thing, is it? It's just you two seemed really intimate the way you were cooking. Even though he didn't do much you two were working really well together, almost in sync." There was an undertone in Tiana's voice, one Regina couldn't really depict. Had they been too obvious? Had the others caught on to them?

"Oh don't panic," Tiana reassured her at Regina's caught-like-a-deer-in-the-headlights look. "All I wanted to say is you're working well together and your chemistry is great - obviously! Since you spent so much time with him, is he going to get your rose?"

Well, that was a very good question. Regina twirled the perfect rose in her fingers, debating her options. She wanted for Robin to win the competition so badly so they would finally have a chance to talk. Tink surely could arrange something once their date was officially over, when the cameras were gone and they were finally alone together. They both needed it, now more than ever since the growing tension was getting to both of them. But what would the outcome be? Would he resent her? Would she have the heart to tell him everything, even about Henry? What if he got so mad… She didn't even want to think about it. On the other hand… what about her demons?

 _Xxxxx_

 _There wasn't much time. All Regina could do was run and never look back. She had to get to Robin, had to tell him they must leave immediately. Oh God. Oh God. She'd wasted so much time already with sitting on the floor crying, time she could have used in order to escape. Her legs still weren't steady and the prospect of climbing down the tree with unsteady legs was terrifying yet necessary. She would get out of here, she would save her baby and herself - but if she wanted a chance at freedom, she had to leave now._

 _Regina slipped into her leather jacket, not bothering to take anything else. There were a few things she would certainly miss, but after her hopes were crushed, there was no time for sentimentality. As quick as a squirrel, Regina climbed onto the branch, which had grown close to the balcony. Due to her excellent balance and fitness, she maneuvered herself quickly over to the trunk, beginning her climb down. Every movement was practiced, every step well thought out and within the time of two minutes, Regina was finally down on the ground, ready to run over to the edge of the forest where her bike was waiting for her._

 _"Where do you think you're going?!" Regina froze in her movements, her breath catching in her throat while every syllable felt like a stab in the back._

 _"Mother." It wasn't more than a whisper but enough to make her blood run cold when the young woman turned around in order to see her mother as well as two of the butlers standing right beside her. Cora seemed to be calm, the only things that belied her fury with her daughter were her eyes, but Regina knew deep inside she was seething._

 _"Oh don't stutter Regina, I taught you better than that when someone asks you a question. But in that case, I thought I taught you better in other regards as well. Now let me repeat my question: Where do you think you're going?"_

 _"I…_ please _," she begged, her knees once again giving in. Slowly she sank down to the ground, her jeans dampening in the wet grass. Without realizing, her arms wrapped protectively around her stomach, drawing a disgusted snort from her mother._

 _"Please_ what _Regina?! I always thought you were unworthy, but I never thought you to be a dirty, unthankful whore. Well, now I know better. Now get up and stop with the awful tears, they won't help you! Thanks to your stupidity and immaturity_ I _have to figure out how to get us out of this terrible situation. Get up!" Cora demanded once again, but Regina couldn't. Her legs were heavy as steel, her body shaking with sobs, nausea, fear, worry about what would happen now that she'd been found out. Running wouldn't help - not that she could anyway._

 _All of a sudden she felt two hands grip her upper arms on each side, felt her limp body dragged up and pressed between the muscular frames of the butlers who half carried, half dragged her back to the house with her mother walking in front of them. They didn't bring her back to her room; instead they brought her up to the attic where the rooms of the staff were located._

 _The room was small, not more than a bed with a night table, a wardrobe and a basin with a mirror. It probably belonged to one of the maids who got fired by her mother for "incompetence". The butlers set her down on the bed and left the room, audibly locking the door behind them. Regina rolled back, her head facing the wall with the tiny window now. She couldn't climb out of here; the room was located way too high up. The door was locked. There was no way out for her, no way to save her and her child, no way to contact Robin since there was no phone in here either, and her cell had been taken from her by one of the butlers._

 _Nausea hit her once again and she made her weak body get up just in time to reach the basin to empty the little bit that was left of her stomach content into the white basin._

 _"I'm so sorry, baby," the young mother to be whispered, stroking her flat stomach gently. "I'm so sorry I failed you." Desperate sobs and hot tears escaped her throat and eyes, muffled by the clean smelling pillow she now pressed to her face. There was nothing she could do other than wait and cry now, wait for her fate to be decided for her once again downstairs by her mother and cry for the chance she lost with Robin. Robin… Would he know something was wrong if she didn't answer his messages? He was used to going a few days without hearing from her from time to time and with everything that was going on, everything he knew… Oh but there was so much he didn't know, so much she hadn't told him. He would still come, right? He would come for her, would save her just like he'd done that evening in the Rabbit Hole, or that day in the forest, or…_

 _"Your daddy will save us, little one. He will come for us, I'm sure of it."_

 _Regina remained inside the room until the next morning. She'd barely gotten any sleep, nightmares keeping her awake about what would happen in the morning when her mother and Leopold had made their decision. Furthermore, the infamous morning sickness - a joke really, since she was feeling nauseous all day - woke her early, leaving a biting smell behind in the room, as much as Regina tried to get rid of it by opening the small window and letting the water run. When the key was turned inside the lock, the young woman sat up on the edge on the bed, her fingers gripping the mattress and sheets hard so her knuckles turned white._

 _To her surprise, it was a maid who entered the room with one of the butlers from last night, who opened the door and closed it right behind the maid once again. She held a dress and a brush kit in her hands, a shy smile on her face._

 _"Melody," Regina whispered desperately, knowing the young woman was about her age._

 _"I'm not allowed to talk to you, Miss Mills," Melody whispered, her eyes darting over her shoulder as if she feared they could be overheard. "Would you like help with the dress, or…?"_

 _"I think I can manage," Regina whispered defeated. Under the watchful eyes of the maid, Regina shed the clothes she'd been wearing last night onto the bed, then washed her face and changed into new underwear and a tight light blue summer dress with a floral pattern. Melody gestured for her to sit down on the bed once again so she could brush her hair and braid it into a side bun. Before she knocked for the butler to let her out, Melody grabbed Regina's hand and pressed a kiss into it. "Good luck."_

 _It wasn't more than a whisper, but Regina knew she meant it. Melody left the room and soon after her door was opened once again, this time with both butlers in the frame, wordlessly gesturing for her to get up and follow them. They put her in the middle once again to make sure she wouldn't run, guiding her down the stairs to the breakfast room, where the table was set with an elaborate selection of food and fruits._

 _Cora and Leopold were sitting at the table, obviously both finished with their breakfast, their faces drawn into unreadable masks. Regina was seated across from her Mother to the right hand side of Leopold, who was drumming onto the wooden table with two of his fingers. She held her gaze down, not ready to look any one of the two in the eye right now._

 _"Leave us," Leopold ordered the butlers who'd brought Regina inside, waiting for them to close the door behind them before he gestured toward the empty plate in front of her._

 _"Would you like to have some breakfast, Regina?" Leopold asked, his voice softer than she imagined._

 _"I'm not hungry, thank you," Regina declined politely._

 _"Oh don't be ridiculous, child._ Eat! _" Cora's voice thundered down the walls, making Regina flinch so hard her hand brushed over the china teacup next to her hand. It didn't break but made an awfully loud clinking noise. Obediently, Regina took a piece of toast and the strawberry jam, her eyes focused on the jam spreading knife._

 _It was Leopold who spoke first, after Regina took a tiny bite from her toast, chewed and swallowed it down, hoping her stomach would agree with it._

 _"Yesterday night, unfortunate news came though to me by my daughter Mary Margaret. I must say, I'm very disappointed in you. I'm sure your mother taught you better than that," Leopold explained with a slow but significant voice._

 _"Leopold…" Cora started, but he raised his hand silencing her immediately._

 _"I thought we had an agreement, Regina. Is there anything you would like to say to your defense?"_

 _Was there anything she could say, anything to help her out of this situation? Her silence made her mother furious, she could see that and while one hand was pushing her toast from one side of the plate to the other, her other arm was protectively wrapped around her stomach._

 _"Oh this is ridiculous, Leopold! What could she say in order to defend her thoughtless actions? I thought we agreed on bringing her to Dr. Lecter right away so he can get rid of this little inconvenience and we can progress as planned."_

 _The nausea she'd tried desperately to hold back just got worse. Inconvenience? Get rid of it? Regina drew in a sharp breath, her hand clutching her stomach._

 _"Please," she whispered, her eyes dwelling with tears as she looked up to Leopold who was mustering her now with interest. "Please, don't hurt my baby. I'll do anything you want." Her mouth was dry, her throat itching but her face, her face was wet with tears._

 _"It's a little late for that," her mother threw in disdainfully, but Regina tried to tune her out, her focus on the man who'd robbed her of so much already._

 _"I promise to do anything you want,_ anything _, but please don't kill my baby. What happened was my fault. It was me, all me and I understand you're angry, so punish me all you like. But please, please don't hurt my innocent child."_

 _"That child is not_ innocent _, it's a…"_

 _"Cora!" Leopold cut her off with a raised voice, shooting a glare her way in order to shut her up. The look Regina received was much more gentle, even though the fact that he put his cold sweaty hand over her hand made her almost throw up in disgust. As much as she hated him, this man was her only chance to save her baby. There was no reasoning with her mother._

 _"My little gold lark, I see how protective you are of the unborn child you're carrying. You clearly have the touch of a mother already, something I dearly wish for my dear Mary. I will not harm your child, I'm not a monster." Regina swallowed audibly. "I'm sure sooner or later, Mary will start looking forward to her little brother or sister."_

 _Regina's eyes widened, her mouth opening slightly, then closing again. "Of course, there are a few rules. Are you listening?"_

 _She didn't manage to do more than nod. "If you want to give this child its best chance, then it will officially grow up as my son, with my name. I will make every important decision concerning this child's life with or without your consent. In return, I won't separate you from him unless necessary. In case it is a boy, he will become heir of my firm. I will determine his education and social environment. Of course for all this, there is one more important matter to be solved. I can't have society think this is not my child, you understand? So…" Leopold got up and grasped her hand in his._

 _Her eyes were wide, shocked, when realization hit in about what he was about to do. "Would you give me the honor, Regina, of becoming my wife?"_

 _Her head swirled and she felt dizzy, oh so dizzy with everything that was happening right now. What were her options? There were none. This was her chance, the chance to save her baby's life and its best chance._

 _Regina wasn't given the time to answer. It was Cora who got up, eagerly agreeing, that "yes, she will marry you."_

 _"It's settled then. The wedding will take place tomorrow afternoon. I'm sure Mary will be excited. Up until then, just to make sure you will keep our agreement, I have ordered my butlers to bring you back to your new room. We wouldn't want the bride to get cold feet now, would we?"_

 _And with this, her fate was sealed. Her only chance to get out of this now was… Robin._

Xxxxx

She'd waited for _two_ days for him to come for her, for him to save her and he'd just given up on them, never even bothered to look for her, he'd just moved on. So perhaps she should wait. Wait until they had the chance to talk before she gave him this rose. It was only fair to both of them and would not make him feel obliged to stay when he didn't want to in the end.

"Earth calling Regina?" Tiana asked, her eyebrows slightly raised. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I… I was just thinking."

"So you came to a decision?"

Regina twirled the rose one last time before she looked up to smile at Tiana. "I did."

Together, they walked out again, finding the six men and Belle waiting patiently in front of the cooking islands, waiting for Regina's decision.

"First of all, I want to apologize I didn't get the chance to help every one of you with their lasagnas. I'm really excited to taste them though since from what I could see, everything looks delicious! Some of you got really creative - I like that! Unfortunately I have only this one rose to give away before the others are going to pick who of you six will be my date for tomorrow night." The tension in the room was perceptible, all eyes glued to her lips, each hoping she would announce their own name.

"I've made my decision and I will give this rose to…Lance." Sighs - mixed with disappointment and relief escaped everyone. Lancelot smiled up at her brightly, his white teeth building a stark contrast to his dark skin. He confidently walked over to Regina, took the rose from her, and kissed her on both cheeks.

"That's a pleasant surprise. Thank you so much, I feel honored." Lancelot stepped back to his counter, putting the rose into the designated vase. Regina let her gaze wander, mostly met with disappointed smiles, even from Robin who seemed dissatisfied with her decision but gave her an understanding nod. The only one looking rather upset and pissed was Sidney, who quickly went back to his cooking island to angrily hack an onion he didn't need anymore into pieces.

The rest of the procedure was simple. Once the timer rang, everyone had to get out their lasagnas and carry them over to a table that had been set up. Each lasagna got a number, so the other candidates would know which one to chose as their favorite. Then, they were lead to the backstage area while Regina greeted the other men who'd arrived by now.

Together, Tiana and Regina prepared plates with tiny bits of each lasagna, which were marked by a toothpick with a little flag and the corresponding number on it. Since neither Regina nor Tiana were allowed to vote, they simply enjoyed bites of the lasagnas, sharing their opinion in the background while the other candidates were playing food taster.

Of course one or two of the guys tried to make her reveal the cook of a certain lasagna by making a certain comment or asking a clever question, but she hid behind her knowing smile, enjoying the flirtatious attempts of the men who'd been absent today.

After everyone was finished with their meal, they each wrote down the number of their favourite lasagna on a piece of paper, which they put into a black box. From what Regina had heard, she had a good idea which two lasagnas were opted for the most by the others. Now all they had to do was wait and see what Belle announced. So after a quick break, they reunited with the six cooks who were all eager to know who'd won.

 _Please let it be him_ , Regina wished, her body tense with anticipation. For once she didn't have anything to do with the decision and she hated it, hated how she couldn't do anything about it.

"Regina," Belle announced with her ever-cheerful Australian accent. "The men have decided and I'm actually not really surprised about their pick. So the candidate who will accompany you on tomorrow's date will be…"

The room was silent, but Regina could see how every one of the six was silently screaming, "Let it be me!"

"David."

Cautious applause filled the room, accompanied by some cheers and patting on the back from the friends David had made, such as Killian, August and, to Regina's surprise, Robin. She herself didn't know why she was so disappointed in the pick. David was a great guy from what she'd seen and she would love to get to know him better. But then, there was Robin. Robin, who did his best to be happy for his friend and not be upset that once again, he'd missed his chance.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry for the delay, guys. The past few weeks have been extremely busy. I went to my first OUAT con and met the cast and so many other people. It was the best weekend I've had in a very long time. The cast is just so incredibly sweet!

Now I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. I can already promise you the chapter after this one will have a scene written by the wonderful FraiseDandelion! We swapped stories for a moment and it was just so much fun!

I'm curious to see what you guys think and every review is very much appreciated. You can also tell me on twitter or tumblr via glindaloveshoes. Thanks to the wonderful waterbaby134 for betaing. Enjoy!

Trigger Warning: Abuse

* * *

(12)

The next day was met with a certain laziness of the candidates, paired with light nuances of a hangover from those who enjoyed the rest of the lasagna with the few cheap bottles of wine they had found in a kitchen cabinet. The realization that the wine was cheap set in the next morning, when Robin and Killian weren't the only ones groaning at the bright light which fell through their room. August, as well as David, seemed to have stayed in bed long past breakfast time. It was the camera team that woke them up, the camera man everyone called Happy not bothering to rip away the curtains and open up the French door, saying their room smelled worse than an Irish pub after a funeral. Thanks to Killian's very creative cussing, they probably wouldn't be able to put any of the footage into the show.

They got out of bed, groaning and scratching, wondering who the hell picked up the wine last night. Arthur, it must have been Arthur. Robin rubbed his face with his hands, the pinching headache pounding in his head.

"They could've given us rum or whiskey or _beer_ for Christ's sake, but no, they settled on cheap wine and champagne. Honestly, after this is over, I won't touch a drop of that swill for the next ten years," Killian complained. There was a moan from David, whether in agreement or pain, no one could really say.

"At least you have the day to get over it," David complained, pulling his night shirt over his head. "I have a date with Regina tonight and I'm not sure she'll like me turning up all hung over and reeking of wine."

"No, she doesn't like that at all," Robin mumbled into his hands, his face drawn into a grimace. He vaguely remembered that time she came to his apartment in the morning, finding himself and Will out cold on the living-room floor after a night of Looping Louie. It had been embarrassing, uncomfortable and had ended with a very, very mean Regina who'd kept yelling while loudly cleaning up the mess. Yeah, she wasn't a fan of people getting drunk without her. However, if she was part of the group… Robin smirked, pinching his eyes closed in order to make his headache go away. It didn't help though, but that was probably why he missed the knowing glance David sent over, right before August jumped down to the ground with a soft _thud_.

"Someone seems confident for tonight. Don't wanna reek of alcohol, eh? You think she's gonna kiss you tonight?"

Even though it seemed as if his headache had just increased, Robin's head shot up, curiously awaiting David's answer. The man in question simply shrugged it off, clearly not willing to talk about whatever intentions he had with Regina tonight. "She won't do anything she doesn't want - and up until now she's made pretty clear what, or rather whom, she wants." His eyes flickered over to Robin, who had the decency to look away and pretend he didn't know what the man was talking about.

"So what do you think you're gonna do tonight?" August wondered.

"No idea. But I hope it doesn't have to do with lasagna, because as much as I love it, I can't see that stuff anymore," he laughed, before he slipped into a pair of jeans and made his way to the bathroom.

"Lucky bastard," Robin heard Killian mumble, receiving a confirming grunt from everyone. David was a lucky bastard indeed, but for some reason he couldn't shake off the thought that the man knew more than he would admit to. Perhaps he should talk to David once he got the chance, dip his toe into the water to find out exactly how much he knew or suspected. The others seemed content with the role they played, but Robin knew Regina and he would have to try harder to keep up their game if they didn't want to get caught. He desperately hoped he would get a chance to talk to Regina soon. Sighing, Robin rubbed his eyes one last time in a vain attempt to get rid of his headache. It didn't help, so a painkiller instead of breakfast would be it.

Xxxxx

She woke with a throbbing headache on the left side of her head. Damn Tink and the bottle of cheap wine she snuck from the set last night. She should have stopped after two glasses, but Tink had urged her on, had made her talk about things she didn't like to talk about in the first place. But her friend knew her too well, knew how easily alcohol loosened her tongue and how willingly she talked about anything she didn't ordinarily want to talk about. Sighing, Regina pressed her head into the pillow, inhaling the sweet flowery scent of the sheet softener. Everything smelled flowery right now... More than usual. Slowly, she popped first one, then the second eye open, the light which flooded the room through the half let down jealousies blinding her a bit. It was only when she grabbed her glasses from the nightstand that her hand touched something soft but very cold. A shriek escaped her throat, her hand accidentally dropping the glasses onto the floor next to her bed. Damn it, lucky for her the bedroom was carpeted. Broken glasses were the last thing she needed right now.

Clumsily, her hands fished the glasses up from the floor, bumping against her slippers and a pillow she must have kicked out of the bed while asleep, until she finally got a hold on the black frames. Her vision wasn't bad without them, with a -2.25 diopter on both eyes, but she liked her glasses and contacts, liked how clear everything was with them. So when she finally put them on and her gaze immediately wandered over to her nightstand, she felt a mixture of confusion and surprise washing over her when she saw the perfect yellow rose resting on the book she usually read when she wasn't too tired in the evenings.

"What the..." she whispered, her hand reaching out to touch the perfect yellow petals, which made her room smell so intensively like flowers. Regina's first thought went immediately to Robin, back to their first meeting here and how he'd given her the yellow rose as a greeting. Was it his? But if so, then how did it get here? Did Tink...? No. Nevertheless, she appreciated the gesture. In order to keep the calming smell in her mind for a bit longer, Regina reached out to hold the rose close to her face. A small hiss of pain escaped her when two of her fingers accidentally closed around a thorn. Who'd give her a rose with thorns anyway, she wondered, scowling, after she drew back her fingers, surprised to see a small drop of blood forming at the puncture. It didn't really hurt much, but it stung.

The moment she got up and was about to head toward the luxurious ensuite bathroom for a much needed shower, her phone rang with Henry's favorite bit of the Iron Man soundtrack. Excitement bubbled up in her at the thought of her little boy, at the same time accompanied with guilt at herself for not having called last night. She would have been a mess, would have told her son things she didn't want him to know - not yet anyway. So she was kind of glad that Tink had taken her phone away from her after the second glass of wine. Tink. Hopefully the blonde had an even worse headache.

"Hi, Sweetie," Regina answered after she picked up the phone, flinching at how dark and cranky her voice sounded. Right now she wasn't really able to opt for the title of Mother of the Year.

"Mom," Henry answered excitedly, her heart swelling every time she could see him happy. "Mom, guess what happened!"

A chuckle escaped her throat while her free hand was rubbing her stiff neck. "Mary Margaret finally managed a decent casserole?"

"Ugh no, mom! Better!"

Her eyes quickly wandered over to the alarm on her nightstand. To her horror she figured it was past ten already, so it must be around 1 pm in New York now. Henry was at school, probably having his lunch break right now. Something must have happened at school, otherwise he wouldn't have called.

"You aced your Maths test?" The silence on the other end was proof enough he didn't, but right now she didn't care. Her baby was excited about something and she needed to know what it was. "You know how bad I am at guessing, Henry. How about you just tell me?"

"Mr. Heller asked me to help him write this year's school play! Can you believe it?"

Yes, yes of course she could believe it! She remembered checking his creative writing works for Mr. Heller often enough over the past year, how proud she'd been when at the parent-teacher-day Henry's teacher had sung his praises about her son, something every mother loved to hear.

"Henry this is amazing! I'm so incredibly proud of you, honey."

"Thanks, mom! He told me I could assist him and read what he wrote and maybe he would even let me write one scene myself. And I can assist him with directing and everything. This is so awesome."

His excitement made her all giddy. How she would love to wrap him in one of her special mama-bear hugs now instead of congratulating him via the telephone. "I'm really, really happy for you, sweetie. I'm sorry I didn't call yesterday. I was out late and by the time I got home you would have been asleep anyway."

"It's okay. Mary Margaret and I went for pizza at Tony's."

"Oh did you now?" Regina grimaced at the thought of all the fast food Henry must have had up until now because of her absence.

"What will you be doing today?" Henry asked, aware of his slip and in need to keep the conversation flowing since he'd grown to love Mary Margaret's and his pizza Wednesdays.

"I have to do some interviews and get ready for this afternoon where I'll have a lasagna date with a really nice guy named David."

Her son hummed in agreement but, just as with Graham, took the liberty to tackle her with a whole bunch of questions she should ask him, like "What is his favorite movie?", "Is he team Iron Man or team Captain America?", "Does he like comics?", etc.

Instead of promising him to ask all these questions, she promised him she would make sure to kick him out if David dared to prefer team Captain America over Iron Man. There was no way she would tell David about Henry, not tonight, not when she'd already slipped with Robin yesterday. It wasn't fair toward the men to keep her son a secret, but when she'd taken this offer, she'd made sure to keep Henry out of everything and decide herself when it was the right time to introduce him to the men.

"Mom, you're gonna be there for the play, right?" Henry's voice was hesitant, a bit insecure and Regina immediately felt a pang in her chest about the fact he even needed to ask this question. This was one of the moments she dearly regretted having to leave her son behind in New York with Mary Margaret. God, the girl was sixteen years older than Henry, she was practically still a child herself! No… no, Mary Margaret was a responsible young adult... who couldn't cook, who was bad at Math, whose head was somewhere in the clouds more often than not. But she'd proven to Regina over and over again that she could trust her, had helped her out of her hellhole of a marriage and was the reason she'd been able to keep Henry in the end. Even though she'd been the one to ruin her life in the first place, Regina had forgiven the girl for her past mistakes and owed Mary Margaret not only hers, but also her son's life.

"Of course I'll be there, Henry… I wouldn't miss it for the world. Mr. Heller is lucky to have such a devoted assistant as yourself."

On the other end of the line she heard Henry release a relieved breath. "Awesome, I'm really excited. Mom, I need to go, uh - Alice wants to help me with my Math homework."

"Does she now?" Regina smirked knowingly. Over the past few weeks this Alice had taken to helping Henry with his Math problems in and outside of class. Not that she minded, Alice was a sweet girl, living not far away from their home and especially now that she couldn't be there to help him, she was glad he'd found someone he could trust with his weakness. Henry had never been easy at making friends since he didn't trust easily after everything that happened with Leopold and the divorce, but somehow Alice had managed to make him trust her. She was happy he had a friend, one who seemed to like him for the sweet person he was. He deserved it, this and so much more.

"We are just friends, mom!" Henry emphasized, his voice picked with a bit of embarrassment. Oh, she could feel his cheeks redden through the phone.

"I know," Regina answered, adding a silent _you would be way too young for anything else_. "Tell Alice I said hi… And tell Mary Margaret to grab you a salad once in a while."

"I will, mom," Henry promised with that little high pitch at the end of his voice he always had when he was lying. It was one of the perks of being a mother… to always know when your child was telling the truth or lying, even via phone.

"I know you won't, so don't even pretend, young man. Take care. I love you."

"Love you, too! Bye." He hung up and Regina stared at her home screen for a few more moments, before she ditched the phone on the bed in order to take a shower. She'd taught Henry from an early age that lying was not something she tolerated, that he could always come to her with his problems and that she'd help him no matter what if he only spoke the truth. Henry knew Leopold wasn't his real father, knew the man had adopted him when he was born - she left out the bit where he made the adoption one of his terms in order for her to save him from a forced abortion. She would have done anything back then, would have promised Leopold and her mother anything just so she could keep him. Despite the hell she went through, she was glad she had.

Regina remembered the conversation with her little four-year-old boy as if it was yesterday. How he must have escaped the dragon of a nanny Leopold had hired to keep son and mother apart for most of the day and slipped into his study, all curious and excited to explore a room which was usually forbidden to him. How he must have climbed up the chair and started to draw onto Leopold's papers with a red pencil… She remembered the screams she'd heard which made her blood freeze, made her drop everything just to run to the study where she found a furious Leopold with a crying Henry draped across his lap, his little bottom red from Leopold's hands.

 _"What the hell are you doing?!" she screamed, rushing over to her son, who couldn't stop screaming in pain. Quickly, she tried to pull him away from Leopold's grasp, but he pushed her away so she stumbled backward only to land on the carpet a few feet away. "Stop it! Stop it, let him go!"_

 _"You don't get to tell me how to raise my child, Regina. He came into my study, which he knew was forbidden, he climbed onto my chair and worst of all, he smeared red ink all over my contracts!" With every accusation his hand hit Henry's bottom once again, dragging heartbreaking wails out of the little boy, which had tears pooling in Regina's eyes as well._

 _"Please, stop it, Leopold! He's sorry! He's learned his lesson, can't you see? Please let him go!" In a desperate attempt she crawled over to them, trying to catch Leopold's hand from striking out once again. Instead of Henry, this time it hit her cheek, leaving a burning pain behind._

 _Satisfaction spread over Leopold's face while he put Henry down onto the floor, who immediately crawled over to his mother, flinging himself into her arms. "Take care of the bastard and make sure he never steps a foot into my study ever again."_

 _Regina got up, awkwardly holding Henry in her arms, whose trousers were still hanging on his knees, before she left the room without another glance or word at Leopold, eager to get her son and herself away from this man._

 _Once she arrived in her room, Henry's loud wails had subdued into small, sniffling hiccups, her shirt was wet with snot and tears, but she didn't care. Carefully, she settled them both down on her bed with a failed attempt to rearrange Henry's trousers. Seeing Leopold's hand prints on his little bottom made her so angry, so furious, made her cry._

 _"I'm so sorry, baby," she whispered into his hair, rubbing a thumb soothingly along his temple._

 _"D-d-d-d-ad-dy-y h-h-a-ates m-me-e," her little boy hiccupped. "I… I-I j-just w-w-anted t-o p-p-pla-ay."_

 _"I know, baby, I know," she whispered, pressing him closer against her chest. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I let this happen to you. I'm sorry Henry. Can you forgive me?"_

 _It was the first time Henry looked up from her chest, a bit surprised and confused to see tears streaming down his mother's cheeks. One of his little hands reached up to wipe them away, drawing a choked smile from Regina._

 _"Not Mommy's fault. D-daddy…"_

 _Her hands reached up to cup Henry's face. Regina pressed a kiss to his forehead, rubbed her nose against his. "No, Henry. Henry, listen to me. This man… this man is not your daddy. He might be your father, but he is not your daddy. Daddies don't do what Leopold did to you. Daddy loves you as much as Mommy does. Do you understand this, baby?"_

 _He nodded. "Daddy no beat Henry. But mommy, where is Daddy?"_

 _The pang in her chest made even more tears dwell in her eyes. That was a good question. She didn't know where Robin was, whether he ever came looking for her, whether he even cared what happened to her… But she couldn't tell Henry that, couldn't tell her son, because he wouldn't understand. So she settled for the explanation which at the moment seemed easiest to her. "Your daddy can't be here right now, Henry. But he loves you more than anything."_ He would, if he knew you existed _, she added silently. "So… do you think you can promise me something?"_

 _Henry looked up, his eyes still puffy and red from crying, but definitely determined. "Yes, Mommy."_

 _"Can you promise me to not tell Leopold that I said he is not your daddy, that he is your father? Remember the difference?"_

 _"I do."_

 _"So… how about you call him 'father' from now on and not daddy. It's going to be our little secret, okay?"_

 _"Yes, Mommy," Henry agreed eagerly, snuggling against her chest and wrapping his little arms around her neck._

 _"And… can you promise me one more thing, Henry?"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Never_ ever _go back into Leopold's study, okay?"_

 _"I won't, Mommy. P'omise."_

 _She pressed him close to her chest, inhaling his sweet scent while soothingly rubbing his back. Her cheek still stung from the hit she'd taken for her son, but looking down at her little boy she decided it was worth it. Every blow she could take for him was definitely worth it._

Regina leaned against the cold wall of the shower, trying to calm down the memories which were washing over her like the water from the rainforest shower. After that day, Henry had never asked her again to tell him about his daddy, for which she was glad, but on the other hand, now she dreaded the conversation which would inevitably come rather sooner than later. It didn't help. She had to get ready.

The rest of her day was filled with the camera team who came over to interview her about yesterday's group date, then Ruby came along with a breathtaking collection of clothes from which she should pick her date outfit for tonight. Having her hair styled and makeup applied was Regina's new favorite way to relax. While Ruby kept on babbling, she could lean back in her chair and close her eyes, let her thoughts go their own ways. If there was one thing she wished she could take home from this show, it would be Ruby.

When she spoke her thoughts out loud, Ruby just chuckled, telling her that she could call any time in case she needed a make over, or face time her whenever she wasn't sure about an outfit choice.

"Your date tonight is going to be great. David seems like a cool guy. I'm sure it's going to be fun."

"We'll be having lasagna. Again. He's probably sick of it after yesterday, just like I am," Regina said half joking, half serious.

"If you don't want your date, I'll take him… and the lasagna." Ruby grinned, finishing off the last bit of blush with her brush, popping it back into her brush case and removing the cape she'd put over Regina's outfit in order to save it from the powder dust.

"Ha, you wish! Thanks for the outfit. It looks great."

"I just work with what I've been given. Can't wait to hear all about it tomorrow morning…" They hugged each other goodbye and while Ruby packed up her belongings, Regina made her way over to the kitchen where the pre-prepared lasagna was just waiting to be taken out of the oven. It bummed her a little bit that she hadn't been allowed to make it herself - she loved cooking, enjoyed it immensely - but there had been simply no time with everything she had to do.

Instead, she watched the camera team set up everything around the house, watched two people setting up the table in the living room with rented crystal glasses and silver cutlery. Flowers were brought in, the lightning was arranged… Regina felt like she was standing in the way more than anything else, since no one really paid her attention.

It was a relief when the set up was finally finished an hour later and she was told David would arrive any minute. Thankfully, she didn't have to wait for long, the bell rang, the camera team signaled her they would start filming now, to just ignore them and act natural. Regina took a deep breath, her eyes closing for a moment. Another date, another man, another evening she would spend wondering if she would enjoy all of this more if Robin hadn't shown up…

Xxxxx

David greeted her with a beautiful flower bouquet made of pink lilies and yellow gerberas with greens, a nervous smile on his face. Oh, good. At least he seemed to be as nervous as she was. She felt a bit taken aback when instead of the usual kiss-left-kiss-right greeting, he simply wrapped his arms around her to hug her close. He smelled nice, manly, but not too much. Still she couldn't stop thinking that there was something amiss and scolded herself for comparing him to Robin. That wasn't fair.

"Thanks so much for coming," Regina mumbled a tad breathlessly, taking the flowers he was holding out toward her.

"Thank you for inviting me."

"Well to be fair, you won the challenge, so I actually had no say in it," she answered without thinking, her cheeks immediately blushing crimson. Off to a great start, Regina. Wonderful.

"Oh, I could leave," David added with a raised eyebrow, making attempts to take the flowers back from her, his hand gesturing toward the door. Two seconds into the date and she'd already ruined it. Get a grip on yourself, Regina!

"God no, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't… I didn't… This is so embarrassing right now."

David laughed - actually laughed - shaking his head with a great grin on his face. "I know what you meant, Regina. I was just kidding"

"Man, I thought… You're such a troll, David," she accused him, lightly slapping his upper arm. His stunned expression made her stop in her movements. Did she really just beat him? Oh God. He had her there for a second. The banter served very well as the ice-breaker between them, for which Regina was immediately thankful. It felt nice to know she didn't have to pretend with David. He seemed honest and just as nervous as she was about this date.

"Uhm… sorry?" Regina asked carefully, her hand fidgeting with a button on her dark blue and white polka dotted blouse.

"I hope they won't air this, because I'm not sure if this kind of brutality is allowed on reality TV… I could sue you. We'd see each other in front of Judge Judy."

"The media would love this. I can already see the head lines: _Bachelorette in need of severe anger management course_!" Her voice was dripping with amusement and sarcasm.

"Well, are you?" David asked cheekily.

"What?"

"In need of anger management?"

"Ha ha, David, very funny." Just out of spite she playfully slapped his upper arm one more time. "All good things come in threes, so be prepared for the rest of the evening."

"You're not kidding," David chuckled. "Was this a threat?"

"It's not a threat, it's a promise, Darling." Oh god, she just sounded like her friend Ella.

"I'll be prepared. Scout's promise." He held up his right hand, the three middle fingers stretched up, while his thumb held down his pinky.

"Why do I get the feeling you never were a boy scout in the first place?" Regina wondered with a roll of her eyes, before she turned around to head for the kitchen.

Luckily someone had positioned a crystal vase filled with water on the counter in which she could put the bouquet, right next to a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Uh, would you like some wine?" she wondered, not very fond of the drink herself after last night, but well, it was the obvious thing to do, was it? David's gaze wandered from her to the bottle of wine, deciding how to answer.

"You want to get me drunk?"

"Believe me, if I wanted to get you drunk, we wouldn't be having wine right now. So.."

"I'm… well, if you would like some wine, why not?" Ah, so he was leaving the choice to her. How… gentlemanly.

Regina took a deep breath, wondering what to answer. "I don't really need wine right now to be honest… but if you…"

"Thank god, neither do I. Not after last night," he admitted, is nose scrunching.

"Last night? I take it you and the guys had a party without me? Should I be offended?"

"Oh believe me, it was a complete mess. I'm not sure after last night any one of us would have gotten another rose."

"That bad, huh?" her amused raised eyebrow made David chuckle.

"The guys got so wasted with the cheap wine - I tried to hold back a bit because I didn't want to be completely hung-over today, but some of them, let me tell you… their morning wasn't funny at all. I'm just glad I don't have to clean up the bathroom."

"Ugh. Too much information, David."

"You asked."

"Not for all the details! I feel them, though. I might not look like it, but I do. But they all survived?" Regina asked, wondering how Robin had handled the night. He could bear his fair share of whiskey and rum, but the moment it came to wine - especially cheap wine - all good things came to an end with him.

"Barely, but they did. Robin and Killian hit it pretty hard because of Arthur and Graham. Boy, they can drink, let me tell you."

"Are they okay?"

"The only thing they had for breakfast and lunch were painkillers. Honestly, after yesterday I have to step back from lasagna and wine for a while. The combo makes me sick."

Regina laughed, her hand waving over to the oven which held their dinner. What a coincidence they were having just that today. "I'm sorry to disappoint, but lasagna is exactly what you're going to get tonight…"

David grimaced at her, a small wince leaving his lips. "You seem serious about this…"

"Sorry, I didn't plan the date and I didn't make the lasagna, so I won't be offended if you don't want to try it. I'm afraid except for a bit of fruit and toast I don't have much in my fridge right now."

"Why do I suddenly feel like I ruined our date?" he wondered, his hands shoved in his pockets and an apologetic smile on his face.

"You didn't ruin anything. Not in case you have plans to make up for it." She was all game now and the way David grinned at her mischievously made her heart beat faster.

"I think I've got a plan. Care to join me on a quest for the King or the Golden M?"

"Oh David, we can do so much better than Burger King or McDonald's," Regina challenged, already heading for the hallway where she picked up her leather jacket from the wardrobe. God, she loved this, loved the sudden spontaneity, the prickling in her fingertips. This was exciting! So much better than the scheduled dates by the production.

"Well then by all means, lead the way," David answered, determined.

"Hey, you can't just leave, we set everything up here," Leroy yelled, his camera still running on his shoulder while he followed them outside the mansion. But Regina and David didn't seem to care at all.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I was glad I finished this chapter before the episode on Sunday. Those of you who follow me on Twitter or Tumblr ( glindaloveshoes) know how upset I still am about the way they handled Robin's death. I won't say anything here, because in my opinion, fanfiction is the only thing that's left to us and I won't poison it with my thoughts about his death. In case you need to vent about the episode, please do so on my Twitter or Tumblr. I don't want any negative thoughts in my reviews.

Jess (Twitter: belleofthebpoint/Tumblr: belleoftheballpoint) pointed out that OQ was better in fanon anyways, so the writers of our fandom will continue to make them live on in our fics. We have a big project coming, where we will rewrite the series, so please follow her on Twitter/Tumblr and stay tuned for news!

So let's get to happier news: I'm proud to present the new chapter which I wrote in collaboration with the lovely FraiseDandelion who is not only an incredible writer, but who I call one of my very good friends. She wrote the probably best scene of the chapter - the flashback. Oh you'll love it. So. Much.

Thanks also to the wonderful waterbaby134 for betaing. She is the best and even though she's not a fan of OUAT, she feels with us.

This chapter is for OutlawQueen - Robin and Regina -, for the OutlawQueen fandom and for everyone, who is heartbroken, angry and devastated about what Adam and Eddy did to us. I hope this will cheer you up a little.

(13)

David drove the car, while Regina directed him through the city of LA with the navigation app on her phone. Leroy, who was definitely more than grumpy at the sudden change of plans (which they hadn't bothered to confirm with the rest of the production), was sitting in the back filming, the camera an awkward angle to switch the shots between their conversations. Regina enjoyed the thrill of the forbidden, would probably pay for it tomorrow by receiving a call from Mr. Gold himself, but right now she didn't care. She didn't know much about David, but she loved his spontaneous, adventurous side already.

"So, David… tell me something about you."

"Like what?" he laughed curiously, his eyes glimpsing over to Regina before they settled back on the road. He was a bit nervous, she figured, but well, so was she. This was, after all, their first time alone together if you didn't count the two minutes they'd talked yesterday before he sent her off to Robin.

"I don't know, what would you like to share? Where are you from? What do you like to do in your free time? Why are you here, maybe? Just humor me."

"You set high standards, but I think I'll try and match them. I'm from New York, born and raised," he answered. New York? Well, thirty seconds into the conversation and it got interesting already.

"You're kidding. Where in New York?" Regina's curiosity was awakened. New York was a big city, it was almost impossible to find a connection, but maybe, maybe there was one. A restaurant, a bar they'd both been to once… and even if it was just Central Park or the zoo, she missed her home, missed her son and her little shop.

"Originally from Queens, but after I got married I moved to Manhattan." The moment he said it, he realized how awkward this sounded. "Uh… I mean.. I'm not married anymore. That came out kind of wrong."

"If you were still married right now, I would highly doubt your intentions toward me," Regina smirked. "What happened?"

His surprise was unmistakable. "Are you sure you want to discuss my past relationship on our first date?"

"No. Yes. Maybe? I mean, I'm just wondering why it didn't work out. Marriage is a huge commitment, something you should think through before you do it." She swallowed hard, her hand fisting into the fabric of her trousers. "I think there is a lot we can learn from past relationships… Even if only to not repeat the mistakes we made next time."

David sighed, turned the car to the left onto a very busy street and hit the gas. "You're right, Regina. There is a lot we can learn, _especially_ in regard of future relationships. I think ultimately things between me and Abigail didn't work out because we didn't think it through. We met at a gala, we liked each other and her father thought I would be a good fit for his company. It wasn't love at first sight; in fact, I was kind of pressured into proposing, while she was pressured into accepting by her dad. The whole wedding was a debacle. I should have known then, we both should have, but everyone was so excited, we didn't want to disappoint. Her father is the CEO of Midas Inc, he used to make a huge deal out of everything…"

Regina raised an eyebrow, her mouth suddenly opening in shock and surprise as she realized what exactly David was talking about. She swatted his arm for the promised third time that evening. "Wait a second - Abigail as in Abigail Midas-Nolen? Oh my god, of course! You can't be serious!" She remembered everything; the elaborate bouquets she and Mary Margaret had done last year for the church and ballroom at the hotel, the detailed wedding bouquet for Abigail. It was one of the biggest orders they'd received last year, followed by an even bigger pay check that they'd used to finally pay off the loan they'd gotten from the bank in order to buy the flower shop, while another big chunk of the money went straight into Henry's college fund. Setting up the floral arrangements of the Midas-Nolan wedding had been the biggest push ever imaginable for their little flower shop called _"Snow White & Rose Red"._

"Ouch! Stop the trashing, woman! What is it?"

"We did the flowers for your wedding," she explained exasperatingly.

"Sorry?"

"We did the flower arrangements for your wedding. I know Abigail - well, know is not the right word, but we met a few times because of the floral arrangements for the wedding. I did wonder back then why she never introduced us to her fiancé…" She didn't want to sound accusing, but she'd done enough much, much smaller weddings to feel concerned when all the planning was left to the bride, with the groom never setting one foot into her shop. David didn't seem to be the guy to just leave everything to Abigail, even though she'd told her differently. He seemed nice, genuine, like someone who would care for all things concerning his wedding.

"She wanted to do it. Abigail, I mean. With her father paying for everything I didn't really have a choice. Furthermore, I think it's important that the bride is happy at her wedding. I didn't think I should bother her with my opinions on roses or orchids, all I cared about when I married her was that she had the wedding she always wanted," David answered.

"But perhaps she wanted you to help her. Have you ever thought about that? Perhaps she felt a bit lost and overstrained," Regina wondered, remembering Abigail's breakdown in her shop four days before the wedding. She couldn't quite picture David right now, didn't know what to think of him, since all she had was the information Abigail had given her that night.

"You're choosing her side," David mumbled, his face a complete mask. "I'm not really the bad guy in this, Regina. Yes, I agree, I could have done more, but her father was so busy with incorporating me into the firm, I didn't even get the chance. Also, I did meet with someone from your shop at the rehearsal dinner. Her name is Mary…"

"Yeah, she's my partner. We own the shop together. While I concentrate on most of the paperwork, Mary Margaret does the magic with the flowers. She's truly gifted in this regard," Regina smiled. Sadly, her friend and former step-daughter was not skilled with numbers, so all Regina could hope for once this show is over, was that she wouldn't be faced with complete ruin once she came back home.

"Our marriage was imprudent, rushed and superficial. Both of us realized too late that we didn't really love each other, that marrying was a mistake. It's why we broke it off."

"So your divorce was mutual?" Regina asked, trying to recall some of the details Abigail had told her.

"Very much so. We barely made it to the two months mark, until she confessed to me that she was in love with her gym-coach Frederick. We are still good friends. It works better for us this way."

Regina looked at him, at the man next to her, who was now parking the car at one of the rare free parking spaces next to the burger restaurant. David seemed really sorry things between him and Abigail didn't work out, and she was surprised he was so open with everything. He didn't have to be, especially not while Leroy was sitting in the back filming everything, but in the small privacy of the car, one could easily forget the camera in the backseat.

There was probably more to their story, but they'd spent enough time talking about his failed marriage and before David could think about asking her about her past relationships, she directed their conversation toward the question of which burger they wanted to get.

Thankfully, the restaurant agreed on finishing up their order as take-out. Neither of the two wanted to spend their date in the middle of a full restaurant with everyone gaping at them, while taking pictures with their phones. And here Regina thought the people in LA were used to this kind of thing…

Once they were settled back in the car, David asked her where she'd like to go.

"Surprise me," she answered while she dug into one of the bags to pull out a French fry, followed by a spicy potato wing. "Mmmmh. These are so good."

"Hey, that's unfair," David protested, his hand reaching over to get his own fry, but Regina swatted it away.

"You're driving."

"You do realize this was the fourth time you hit me tonight, don't you?"

"You deserved each one of them," Regina laughed playfully, before she pulled out another fry holding it close to David's mouth. He sucked the fry in with his lips, munching happily. "There you go. Now find us something fast, otherwise our dinner will get cold."

"Yes, your Majesty. You know, you can be quite exasperating sometimes."

"That's what you like about me," she shot back laughing.

"Maybe I do."

Xxxxx

Of all the places they could have gone in a city like LA, David chose the spot between Malibu and Zuma beach, at the Zuma lagoon. The weather was beautiful and warm, as always in LA. Thankfully, the beach was mostly deserted, only a few passersby with their dogs, one couple here, another one there, all in need for their privacy. Still, it was a good spot to watch the sunset together while eating their burgers.

Luckily, David pulled out a blanket from the trunk of the car, so they had something to sit on.

"You have twenty minutes, guys," Leroy grumbled, before snatching his bag with dinner away from them to settle on his jacket in the sand some feet away from them.

"I like this date. I never had burgers at the beach, did you, Regina?" David asked while munching on a fry.

The woman next to him was sitting on the blanket, arms wrapped around her knees, staring at the ocean. She looked a little… lost, as if she was deep in thought. "Regina?"

But she didn't hear him, because her mind was at another place at another time, with another beach, burgers and another man…

 _For reasons unbeknownst to him, Regina hadn_ _'_ _t had a burger in three months, something he found absolutely baffling, and being quite the intent man, Robin instantly felt the need to remedy it._

 _So he took her out that Friday night, drove towards the small burger shop in Storybrooke he knew by heart and he placed their order while she waited in the car. Two paper bags, a cup holder with two large sodas and a seven minute drive later, Robin and Regina found themselves stretching out on top of a blanket draped over the sand, their impromptu picnic by the beach at the wee hours of the night, an experience they_ _'_ _d never had before._

" _You really did think of everything," Regina mused, as she pointed toward the sea, the blanket and the burgers. "Everything a girl could ask for."_

" _Anything for you, Milady. You know that."_ _Quickly, Robin reached into the paper bags and handed over her bacon cheeseburger and smiled instantly at the moan his brunette vixen let out as soon as her mouth —so dangerously red, so incredibly plump— closed around the burger._

" _I can_ _'_ _t believe I spent months without one of these," she all but moaned on the second bite, and Robin found himself chuckling at her, a desperate attempt to quell the burning lust that was building up inside of him —her moans and sighs of pleasure with the simple taste of a burger were already getting the best of him._

 _He tried with all his might. He shifted around on the blanket, tried to focus on the water a few yards away from him, the full moon dancing softly across the small waves, but it wasn't enough, because besides him Regina was still groaning as she pushed a fry between her lips._

 _And how, just how could he find the simple act of his vixen enjoying her food so damn arousing?_

" _Good?" Robin asked, his voice husky as he quickly cleared his throat, desperately trying to portray normality even though his pants were growing tighter by the minute._

" _It's incredible," Regina moaned again._

 _Robin nodded in reply, and crossed his legs in an attempt to get some pressure, friction, something,_ _anything_ _that could alleviate the pressure in his nether regions, but all movement seemed fruitless, for the warmth and growing hardness of him was very present._

" _Thank you for this," she whispered and suddenly Regina was teasing him, leaning closer to him and dropping a kiss just shy of his lips as she whispered that_ _maybe he should take a dip to cool off_ _._

 _And he did it, could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't expecting him to do it. But quickly he divested himself of his clothing until he was standing right next to her, throbbing cock and all. And before Regina could complain, before she said something along the lines of '_ _we'll get caught'_ _or '_ _this is illegal',_ _he fled._

 _In a blur, Robin_ _was_ _running butt-naked down the sandy dunes, and Regina couldn't help but whistle at him, and she bit her lower lip at the way his perfectly toned ass and back muscles rippled and enticed even in the dim lightning. He turned when the water reached his upper thigh, Regina blushing one again at the mere sight of his manhood from yards away. Robin winked her way, beckoned her to join him before he moved further away, water softly wetting his body, until it reached_ _mid-chest._

 _Regina simply stared, pressed her thighs together to create some sort of god damn friction but it all ends up disappointing, nothing could compare to the feeling of his fingers pressed against her as his manhood fucked her and fucked her and fuck— she fucking needed to join him in the water._ _And she did. Not before deciding to tease him a little more._

 _When Regina stood from her place on the blanket, she reached for the string that held her blue casual dress in place, she tugged at it, smirked devilishly as, even from miles away, Robin's mouth hung open as he stared intently at the picture in front of him. Soon the dress was pooling at her feet, and she glanced around the deserted beach to make sure nobody was there, before walking slowly towards the shore, the water barely reaching her toes._

" _All or nothing," Robin called from a few meters away from her, nodding at the patch of skin that was covered by her black lace panties._

 _Regina arched her eyebrow in challenge and without breaking his eyesight, hooked her fingers around the hem of her panties and brought them down, the black material sliding tantalizing down her toned legs. She made her way towards him, slowly, smirking at the way he pouted as her skin was hidden from his view with every step she took._

" _You are a goddess," Robin confessed, his eyes growing darker with lust and desire as he reached underwater for her, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him._ _He kissed her, hard and passionate, tongues exploring, exchanging moans and groans and suddenly Regina backed away from the kiss, from him, and simply floated in front of him, letting out a relaxed sigh as the water cooled away the remnants of that hot summer day._

" _You're such a tease," Robin winked, his eyes roaming her bare body floating in front of him._

" _Hmmm, maybe?" She muttered, a look of innocence crossing her face but Robin wiped it out immediately, his mouth latching on to a perky nipple and she let out a low moan, the intoxicating combination of his warm mouth on one nipple while the other received the stimulation from his wet fingers, making her gasp and moan and thighs tremble under the water. Oh, this was heaven and hell combined because soon he was touching her center and she felt like she was drowning._

 _Robin had a hand under her back, holding her in place and for a minute he just wanted to take her there and then, in the water, the combination of warmth from their bodies and coldness from the water too tempting, but he knew the risks they would be taking._ _So instead, with a bite on her nipple, he pulled away, Regina pouting at the loss of contact. But Robin nodded towards the shore._

 _Slowly, they made their way out of the water, kissing and touching and nearly tripping when a wave caught them off guard while she was busy with her tongue down his throat. Robin turned her to face him when they were a few feet away from the blanket, toes sandy, hair dripping droplets of water that ran down, down, down her body until it disappeared between her thighs, and he merely moved closer to her, palm on her cheek as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her to him In response, Regina immediately attacked his neck, and made his way to the blanket, gently leaning down with her._

 _Her hands_ _were still hooked around her neck, lips sucking and biting on the skin there as he groaned and wiped away the sand from the blanket, with one hand wrapped tightly around her waist. Once the sand was wiped away, Robin leaned forward until her back met the softness of the blanket and eyes stared at him._

 _He laughed, actually laughed at the lustful and desperate look on her face._

" _Correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't you against this at first?"_

 _Regina groaned in annoyance or pleasure, Robin didn't know, but before Regina could say anything else, he leaned down to capture her lips with his again. Lick, bite, nibble, he thrust his tongue inside, immediately finding hers and tangling with it as his hands travelled from her waist up towards the underside of her breasts._

" _God, just touch me,_ _" Regina mumbled against his lips, her wet torso arching up to press her nipples against his wet warm chest. She sighed immediately at the sensation, mouth closing once again over his as she began moving underneath him, warm chest rubbing deliciously over her nipples and Robin moaned_ _over her, br_ _oke the kiss and gently detached her hand from around his neck. He pushed them onto the blanket and held her there._

" _We shouldn't_ _'_ _t be doing this," Robin teased, using the same words she_ _'_ _d used earlier before he blew air over the perk nipples, always obsessed with teasing her, pleasing her, taking her close to the brink over and over again before finally letting her fall._

 _Regina huffed and growled under him, part in frustration, part in pleasure, and she_ _wa_ _s about to call his name, frustrated with the way he kept blowing air on her, and the groan of frustration turned into a mewl the moment his warm mouth encompassed a nipple, warm relief over the coldness that had swept over her, sweet pleasure. Sweet nibbles, quick teasing flickers of his tongue before he gently bit down on it, holding her taut nipple in place with his teeth as his tongue moved, flickered, lapped against it._

" _Robin," She all but screamed, her legs crossing under the weight of him and her hips moving as she tried to alleviate the warm pressure there._

" _Cheater," He whispered against the mound before he bit on her again, hand reaching down her middle until he met the warm wet apex of her thighs and parted her legs with the help of his own._

 _Regina near begged, but she wouldn't_ _'_ _t give him this, wouldn't_ _'_ _t make him proud, wouldn't be the reason behind that damn smug smile he wore more often than not. So instead she huffed and bit on her lower lip, and groaned when he pressed his deft fingers against her entrance_

" _Well would you look at that, I can_ _'_ _t tell if you_ _'_ _re wet from arousal or wet from the water," He murmured against her chest, the hand between her thighs slowly tracing her entrance. He circled it teasingly, avoided her clit, and he dipped the tip of his middle finger inside her._

 _She moaned, arched her back under him and then that damn smug smile appeared on his face._

" _Hmmm, arousal,_ _definitely_ _arousal."_

 _In an instant, Robin dropped a kiss to her swollen lips and moved down her body, his middle finger now buried inside her, and she needed more, more fingers, one thumb against her fucking clit and oh—_

 _His mouth was hovering over_ _her_ _now, middle finger still moving teasingly in and out of her slick entrance, as his breath grew_ _ragged; hers_ _did too._

 _She looked beautiful, absolutely beautiful with her damp hair framing her face, wet salty skin, dark brown orbs, breasts moving with every breath she took. He took the moment to smile gently at her, forget about the lust and passion for a moment and just be romantic._

" _Regina," He called out, eyes meeting his and he smiled brighter, finger inside her stilling completely before he continued. "You_ _'_ _re an absolute goddess."_

 _For a minute they just stared at each other, smiling lovingly before he lowered his head, and without breaking her gaze, pressed his tongue flat against her throbbing clit. She sighed in gratefulness, teeth grazing over her lower lip as his finger moved inside her, tongue lapping at her clit, mouth closing over it as he sucked hard on it and Regina moaned loudly, forgetting that he was_ _fucking_ _her with his fucking tongue in the middle of this fucking beach and someone could fucking see them._

 _He added a second finger then, and her breath hitched for a moment before she moaned again, legs trembling against his cheeks. Robin was thankful right there that his hands didn't_ _'_ _t have any sand on them, and he moved his fingers fast inside her, curling them in her and Regina quaked under him; jaw slacked as expletives fell from her lips. Robin chuckled against her clit, his fingers inside of her repeating the movement and he sighed against her, always loving the musky feminine taste that came from her._

" _Come for me," he murmured_ _, tongue pressing_ _flatly against her clit._

 _And he could feel her getting, wetter, hotter, getting tighter until she gasped and her_ _body quake_ _d and trembled as she closed her eyes and bit on her lower lip. Sweat beads formed around her neck almost instantly as she took that first gasping breath, eyes filling up with tears from the pleasure as he pulled the fingers from her and circled his tongue around her entrance, slowly, pushing in and easing out as he brought her down from that high. When she ran her hand over his hair, and let out a sigh, Robin gave her one last long lick from entrance to clit –her body shuddering by it—before he crawled up her body again, dropping open-mouthed kisses up her belly, and the valley between her breasts before he dropped a firm kiss against her lips._

 _But Regina deepen_ _ed it, tongue meeting his and tasting herself in the process. She groaned, hands traveling down his torso, until they found_ _him_ _, hard, throbbing and more than ready in her palm. She closed her palm around him, gave him a few strokes, twisting her wrist on the way up just the way he liked it, before she was pushing him, rolling them until she_ _was_ _on top of him, mouth still pressed firmly against his lips. She broke the kiss after a minute, a small smirk covering her lip as she bit his lower lip and slowly kissed her way down his jaw, neck, chest, lower lower, lower until her mouth encompassed his thick cock, slowly sucking him in until the head touched the back of her throat. Robin let out a surprised sound that quickly turned into a shout of pleasure the moment she hollowed her cheeks as she moved on the way up._

" _Babe, as much as I love this—" Robin moaned at he felt that glorious tongue twirl over the head before he continued. "You know I can_ _'_ _t last long with your lips around my cock."_

 _Robin made quick work of it, pulled himself from the warmth of her mouth before Regina chuckled and nodded at him._

" _Sorry," she muttered amusedly, before she leaned over him, dropped a peck on his lips and reached for his pants, which were over his head to the right. She hovered over his head, hand stretching forward as she grabbed his pants, giggling like a schoolgirl at his teasing lick against a nipple._

" _Stop that," Regina said, eyes shining in glee as she sat on top of his belly and reached for the back pocket of his jeans. She pulled his wallet out and fished out a condom, then she closed it and tossed it aside. She ripped the foil with her fingers, winking at him as she pulled the condom out and wiggled down his body, wet slick form moving from his lower belly, over his hardness, and Robin sighed and smiled at this tease. In an instant, her hands were on him, giving him a few more strokes before she rolled the condom over his cock, Robin sighing as she did so._

 _Quickly, his hands moved to her hips, softly grabbing them as he moved her up and forward until his tip was brushing against her entrance. She sank down on him, slowly but determined, both moaning at the feeling of her walls slowly adjusting to his thickness until he was buried up to the hilt._

 _They should be quick, someone could find them going at it like horny teenagers on prom night, but instead Regina leaned forward and kissed him deeply as she started to move on top of him._

 _She moved with slow gentle rolls of her hips as he thrusted into her with the same slow pace. The pleasure building slowly, warmth and electricity traveling slowly from the place they_ _were_ _united as one to their fingertips. But soon Regina_ _'_ _s hips were falling firmly against his, skin slapping against skin as she alternated_ _between gentle rolls of hips and quick rides_ _. Soon she was breaking their kiss, leaning back from him with her hands on his chest as she held him down, face contorting in pleasure at the change of angle, his cock now rubbing deliciously against that fucking spot that always made_ _her quiver. Regina f_ _ell down on him harder with every upward thrust of his hips, both moaning out in pleasure at the bubbling warmth that was starting to seize them._

" _Robin!" She moaned out his name the moment he groped her ass and pushed her onto him hard. Pain and pleasure combined, she lost her rhythm, focused entirely on the feeling of him hitting that fucking spot inside of her over and over again and soon, her thighs were trembling against his side, face scrunching up in pure hot spiking pleasure and Robin made quick work of it, held her in place by the waist as he pounded quick, hard and simply delicious into her, quick deep strides that had her trembling and her whole body went taut as she reached with one hand towards where they were united as one and made quick work of her clit, rubbed tight quick circles around it as he pounded into her mercilessly , and the combination was lethal, electricity rising up her spine, going higher, higher,_ _higher_ _before she crashed down, insides squeezing around him, body shaking on top of him, jaw slack as his name left her lips on a cry of pleasure._

 _She was a vision, and she felt amazing around his thick cock, so Robin pulled her down to him quickly, Regina moaning at the change of angle, and he kissed her swollen lips as he kept pounding into her from underneath, arms now wrapped tightly around her waist. One, two, three thrusts into her wetness and his body went still, a strangled moan of her name leaving his lips as the waves of pleasure rolled over his trembling body._

 _They stayed that way for minutes, her now slightly damp hair covering their faces as they kissed lazily, the only sound around them that of the soft crashing waves against the shore. He slipped from her with a small sigh and Regina, with shaky legs, leaned back from him, sat down on his lap and with heavy lidded eyes looked again around the empty beach before she bit her lower lip and gazed up at the sky, a small blush covering her face and neck._

" _That was…" Regina began on a whisper, but simply laughed as she stared down at him, suddenly embarrassed with the situation but at the same time, utterly pleased._

" _Fucking_ _amazing_ _." Robin winked_ _at he_ _r, before sitting up with her on his lap and kissing her slowly._

 _Xxxxx_

"Regina? Earth to Regina…" David asked curiously, his hand waving in front of her face. Regina shook her head, trying to clear her vision and desperately trying to ignore the heat that was pooling between her thighs. Damn it. Damn the beach, damn David for bringing her here and damn her mind for bringing up a memory she could have lived without tonight. And damn Robin. Always damn him for showing up here, for making everything so complicated, for… for fucking her at a beach ten years ago. Not that she'd complained back then. Perhaps about the sand she found in places she didn't even know existed, but definitely not for how he'd made her feel. She shouldn't be thinking about Robin now, not when she was on a date with David. But who was she kidding? Ever since he showed up, she thought of him all the time, even if she was with another man.

"What? Sorry, I was gone for a moment."

"Were were you?" he asked curiously, and for a moment she was happy the sunset was dipping everything into a red-golden light, so he probably wouldn't notice her flushed cheeks.

"Here. At the beach I mean. It was just a memory… Dinner?" She finally reached for the burger he was holding out to her, unwrapped it nervously and took a bite with a small moan. God, this was amazing, really.

"Robin?" he suggested, smiling, before he unwrapped his own burger to take a bite.

Right now Regina felt glad she'd just swallowed, otherwise she would have choked. "Excuse me?!"

"Nothing."

No, it was not nothing what he'd just said. She knew what he'd said; she'd heard him, she… it was a reason to panic. Panic, because if David knew… if he knew something, then they would be found out and everything would be ruined. Shit. Oh shit. Robin had always told her she was an open book to him. Could David read her just as easily? Her mouth opened and closed in a desperate attempt to answer something, but she couldn't. It was as if someone had muted her.

David must have realized her panic, because he took the burger she didn't realize she'd been clenching in her fist now from her hand and put it aside, before he made her look at him. "Listen to me, Regina. It's okay. You don't have to be scared."

 _Say something_ , she scolded herself. But if David knew… or did he just suspect something? Help, this wasn't good, this wasn't helping in the least. She could always deny it, could always tell him he was imagining things, but was he? Had they been too obvious with their looks, their touches, their words? She'd almost slipped yesterday, had almost told Robin about Henry. David must have seen something. She'd helped Robin with his damned lasagna for likely over forty minutes.

"You can trust me," he offered smiling, taking her hands in his. Could she? She didn't know that man, even after their talk in the car and at home. Yes, there was chemistry, but not the kind of chemistry she would have expected. David was attractive, but she wasn't attracted to him and for a moment she wondered if she ever would be.

"I don't know how to answer," Regina whispered, her face turned toward the ocean so she wouldn't have to look at him.

"You can tell me the truth, Regina. Look, I think we… I don't think this whole love thing between the two of us would work. I have some experience with my ex-wife, remember? Not that I would have a chance anyway when I see how you look at him. But I like you Regina, I really do, and I know there are things going on you probably can't or don't want to talk about, I just want you to know I'm there for you if you need a… friend." Calmness washed over her at his reassuring words. Did he mean it? Was he serious?

Her gaze shifted over to Leroy, who was sitting a bit away from them, enjoying his burgers, his camera abandoned for a moment. She could feel the encouraging press of hands David gave her and she wanted to, oh god how much she wanted to talk to someone who didn't know the whole story, who would just listen to her, who didn't know anything about her, but she couldn't. Growing up under the wing of her ruthless, emotionless mother, Regina had never learned to trust well. Also, every time she had trusted someone in her past, she'd been bitterly betrayed. There was her mother of whom she always thought only wanted her best, there was Mary Margaret, who'd revealed her pregnancy to Cora and Leopold; there was Leopold, of course, whom she trusted to take care of her and Henry, but who turned out to be one of the most heartless and cruel people she'd ever met; and then, there was Robin. Robin, who never showed up, who just abandoned her, who didn't even come looking for her. Robin, who married another woman, who had a child, who never even dared to make contact with her. How would she know David wouldn't sell her out to Gold or to the press? Perhaps it was the pleading look in his eyes, or the gentle way his thumb caressed her hand that made her feel comfortable enough to stay instead of run.

"I can't, David. I'm… I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Regina. I won't pressure you if you don't want to. Just… I hope you know that I'm there for you. Even if I'm not really sure I'll be still on the show after having revealed to you that I don't harbor any romantic feelings for you and probably never will. I'm not mad if you kick me out tonight."

"Thank you, David. I really appreciate it." He finally let go of her hands, leaning back on the blanket with a deep sigh. There was a moment of silence between them when then both munched on a cold fry, neither of them really hungry anymore.

Regina bit a lip when Leroy clapped his hands, signaling them he would turn the camera back on now. The rest of their conversation evolved around New York, their work and, to Regina's surprise, Mary Margaret who seemed to have made a long lasting impression on David at the rehearsal dinner.

She did give him the rose in the end, followed by a hesitant kiss on the cheek, which he interrupted by hugging her tight once again. He didn't get the rose because she was still romantically interested in him, but because she felt like she found something close to a friend in David.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered; as he dropped her off at her mansion, squeezing her hand once more.

"Thanks for the evening. It was wonderful. Say… say hi to the others for me, and that I'm looking forward to seeing them tomorrow."

He was about to turn back toward the car, when Regina stopped him once more. "Ah, David… One last question. Team Ironman or Team Captain America?"

The baffled look she received was priceless. "Uh… Captain America? Why?"

 _Wrong answer,_ Regina thought amused, but after tonight, yes, she could see why David would choose the Captain.

"Just wondering." They bid each other goodnight. David was driven home, while she went straight to her bedroom. If she had bothered to take a look into the kitchen, she would have found David's bouquet replaced by a single yellow rose.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hello everyone! Here we go again. After what felt like forever I finally managed to finish the new chapter. I hope you'll like it! Thanks so much to my amazing beta waterbaby. She's the best.

Also, my wonderful friend RegalPixieDust published her new fic called "Wild Hearts" yesterday. And before I forget, the amazing mysterious-song updated her fic called "Eye of the Beholder". You should totally check it out, these are two super talented writers and will kill you with feels!

Apropos feels... Here is a big bowl of imaginary cookies and blankets. In case you need to vent, please do so on my twitter. My username is glindaloveshoes

* * *

(14)

When David arrived at the villa in the middle of the night, it was dark inside the house. Apparently everyone had gone to sleep. They were supposed to have had a talk where the other men questioned him about his date with Regina, but due to the unforeseen spontaneous change of plan, it got rescheduled for the morning. He didn't mind though. Especially not after everything he found out tonight; he wondered why exactly Regina had given him the rose to keep. If he were honest with himself, he'd have kicked himself out after making clear his intentions toward her didn't cover a romantic basis. David had offered her friendship and perhaps that's what she needed. A friend.

He shrugged off his jacket, hung it over one of the chairs in the kitchen and was about to head to his shared room, when the opened French doors leading to the pool caught his attention. Someone was sitting at the edge of the pool, feet dangling in the water. Robin. Without a second thought, David walked over to the fridge and then marched outside, two bottles of beer in hand. He sat down right next to Robin, flipped the crown cork off with the edge of the pool and handed the first bottle over to him wordlessly. A soft clink sounded through the night as their bottles brushed against each other, each of their owners taking a long, big gulp.

"You're back," said Robin matter of fact, his eyes staring at the water in front of him.

"Yeah. Just came through the door. Everyone else is asleep?"

"They went to bed a while ago after they told us you weren't coming back tonight." There was a meaningful pause as if the man was debating whether he should actually say what he was going to say next. "Some thought Regina would have invited you to stay at the Fantasy Suite…" Robin almost chocked out the last four words, his body tense with friction and strain. Ah, so this was what this was about.

"But you didn't think so," David figured, taking a long sip from his beer while watching how the other man held onto his bottle as if it was the last thing holding him here.

"No. I didn't. I mean… I don't know, you could have." As much as he liked David, the thought of him and Regina spending the night together, even if it was just talking was unsettling to him. He was pretty sure Regina would never go for it, not this early in the run, but there might be a possibility she would. He hadn't seen her in ten years - people changed. Whether Regina had changed had yet to be determined. She could sleep with them if she wanted to, this was her life, a life he had no part in. She might not sleep with David perhaps, but she might with someone else. Frankly, why should he care about it? Robin still wasn't sure what he was doing here, why she kept on giving him roses. It was difficult to find a moment to talk one on one with all the cameras and the continuous surveillance, but they had to talk sooner rather than later.

What Regina did with these men was none of his business. She was a free woman, could date, kiss, have sex with whomever she wanted. Just because they shared a short time of their past didn't mean anything, not anymore. _Then why are you still here, Robin?_ he wondered. Deep down, he knew the answer, however he was in no way ready to let it out, not when there was too much at stake.

"We didn't," David said. "Regina is not the type for that. But you know that, don't you? You know her." The last one wasn't a question, rather a statement. Robin finally turned his head to look over at David, raising an eyebrow in question.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"God, you two are just the same," the blond sighed before he took a sip of his beer, half annoyed, half chuckling.

"Excuse me?!" Robin answered more than a little surprised at the other man's statement. David knew something, he could feel it. How much though, he couldn't say.

"Calm your nerves, Robin. She didn't tell me anything. It was clear though that there is more between the two of you than you're letting on. I see the way she looks at you and I see how you're acting whenever you're with her. The two of you at the kitchen studio yesterday was a pretty big tip-off for me." When Robin didn't answer, and instead continued to stare blankly at the slightly moving water, David continued.

"We were supposed to have lasagna, but neither one of us felt in the mood after the lasagna orgy yesterday. So we hijacked the car, drove to a burger place and ate burgers at the beach. While Leroy was busy eating, the two of us got the chance to talk for a bit."

"You did?" Robin wondered skeptically. His body language seemed defensive. David however was ready to take matters into his own hands.

"Yes, we did actually. That is after I managed to break down her walls a bit and bring her back to reality after she was lost in memory. I don't know what she was thinking of, but I've never seen her smile like this. She seemed so… happy and melancholic at the same time, Robin… As if she was remembering something long gone."

Robin swallowed hard, the bottle of beer had almost slipped into the pool at the mentioning of burgers at the beach at night, but he'd tried to keep himself calm. If he wasn't completely mistaken, he knew exactly what Regina must have thought of at that moment. He felt a pull at his heart, his heartbeat increased, his breathing went heavy for a moment. Of course she remembered. He did every time he went to the beach, every time he went to the exact same spot when the memories became too overwhelming. After he met Marian, he'd stopped going there, had found it unfair to bring her to a place he shared with his former lover, but after she died… he'd found himself going there more often in the past few years.

It was crazy really, wasn't it? People come and go as years pass by. Some stay in your life, some you hold onto, but others slip away even if you're trying to hold onto them. Robin tried to remember his childhood friends, how close he'd been, how long he'd known them. Now he barely thought of them, barely remembered them. He'd spent, what, three months, a summer with Regina? Still he couldn't forget about her. He never would. Everyone had a ghost from their past hanging over them, someone who popped into mind in the weirdest moments, someone who was always there. Regina was this person to him. She was the one person he couldn't forget about, no matter how hard he tried. Regina had asked him to - oh and he had tried, but he'd completely and utterly failed.

Xxxxx

 _Happiness. If someone asked Robin to describe what he felt in this exact moment, it was pure happiness. He was sitting on their log in the dark woods; their place with the wild strawberries where they'd met for the second time many weeks ago. The place where he'd fed her strawberries, where he'd made her smile. It had become theirs, had become their happy place and now, it would be the place where they would be starting a new life together. Anyone else would probably bash their plan, call it crazy, but people do crazy things when they're in love._

 _Robin still wasn't in the whole about everything that was going on with Regina. She'd told him much, but not everything, and when he'd offered her a way out, a way to run away with her, she'd gladly said yes. His car was packed and ready to go. They would drive down to Boston and take the next flight to England where his family was already informed that he was coming back and would bring along someone very special. That's all they needed to know for the moment. Hopefully, the cash he got would hold up for the last minute flights, but Regina had told him she would be trying to get some more from her mother's safe along with her passport._

 _A quick glance at the lightened screen of his phone told him that it was almost time. He was early, he knew, but he couldn't have waited any longer, hadn't been able to sleep for a minute. They were supposed to meet at 3 am the day before yesterday, giving both of them enough time to get their things and for Regina to plan her escape. First he'd wanted to help, but she was confident that she would make it on her own._

 _"I've slipped out of this house many times without anyone noticing in the past three months, Robin. This time won't be any different only that I won't be coming back for good." She'd smiled as she'd said it, had reassured him she was capable of doing it and didn't need his help. His Regina was an independent woman. Yes, she liked him to pay the dinner bill from time to time, liked when he went all polite and gentlemanly on her, but she also liked to be in charge - or on top for that matter. Robin smirked. Three more minutes to go._

 _The temptation to text her to hurry was overwhelming. He hadn't heard from her in almost 48 hours. It was something they'd agreed on in order not to raise suspicion, but it had been hard, oh so hard to go for so long without a word. Two more minutes._

 _The forest was dark and maybe a bit scary for those who weren't accustomed to it. Regina would find the way, would she? Of course she would. She was smart, witty, a bit bold and audacious perhaps, but capable of making her way to their spot in the darkness. This wasn't the first time they had met here after dark or where they parted. Now that he thought of it, he'd never been to her house, couldn't get there even if he wanted to. Had she done this on purpose? No, probably not. It was just something they never talked of. Frankly, he didn't even care, since he was sure once he saw the house and the people who made her life hell, he wouldn't be able to hold himself back. One more minute._

 _Robin looked up at the moon that was shining through the limbs of the trees. Somewhere in the distance he could hear the howl of an owl sounding through the woods, but this was not the sound he was looking for. His ears were listening for the shuffling of dried leaves, for the breaking of old, dried branches on the ground, for Regina really. They would be reunited soon after almost two days of separation, and Robin swore after that he would never let her go. The small weight in his trousers' pockets was proof of that. He didn't mean to give her a ring so early - it was crazy, really, to think about proposing after such short time - but while he was packing up for England, he stumbled upon it in the far back of his nightstand's drawer. How could he forget about it? It was his grandmother's engagement ring, one that was said to have been given to the family of Locksley by King George II as a wedding gift to Robin's ancestor, Richard of Locksley. It was a silver band with three stones. Two clear smaller diamonds surrounding a rare purple diamond. One representing their past, their present and one for their future._

 _3 am. Where was Regina?_

 _She will be here, soon, he told himself, trying to keep calm. She'd been late before. What were five more minutes when they had an eternity together?_

 _His hand cupped the bulge in his trouser's pocket. He wouldn't pop the question, not right away. He'd decided on giving her the ring as a promise, as the promise of a future together. A happy one, only the two of them, the start of a new life in England. And when she was ready,_ then _he would ask her to marry him. Of course marrying would be easier in many ways, especially when it came to the problem of getting a permanent UK residence for her - but they had 90 days to figure everything out. Robin wouldn't leave her, no matter what. They would do it her way, the way she wanted it, without any pressure. Regina had suffered enough pressure throughout her life._

 _Would she like the ring?, he wondered. More importantly, would it fit? The thought that he should have brought it to a jeweler to have it polished up a bit occurred to him too late. But there would still be time once they were settled in England, right? They had all the time in the world once they had their tickets and once they were on their way to his home country. Oh, he couldn't wait to introduce her to his cousins. 3:15 am. She was late._

 _Robin checked his phone for the third time; no new messages, no missed calls. Where was she? God this was just like her, to keep him waiting to make their reunion just a bit sweeter. He couldn't wait to wrap his arms around her, to inhale her significant scent, to tell her everything was going to be okay. She'd been so worried at first, but then so eager. He didn't want to call her, shouldn't really, in case she was on her way and the call would raise attention to her escape, so he settled on a quick text._

3:22 am - Waiting for you. Can't wait to see you! xx

 _That didn't sound too desperate, did it? While he tried to busy himself with checking his phone and tapping through the pictures on it, his eyes flickered to the clock. She would come, he knew she would. She'd wanted this as much as he did, all eager and excited when they'd decided to leave the day before yesterday. Also, she was only half an hour late. Perhaps she had to wait until she could slip out._

3:38 am - You're late, your majesty. Your carriage awaits, ready to bring you to another kingdom for your happily ever after.

 _God that last one was cheesy._

3:42 am - Is everything okay, Regina? Call if you need me. Love you!

 _There was a plausible explanation for her being late. He just hoped it didn't have to do with her mother or that son of a bitch named Leopold. Did she need his help? Why did she never tell him the way to the place where she was staying? If he knew, he could go and see for himself. Hopefully she wasn't injured. What if something happened on the way here? What if she fell, if she hit her head and was now lying on the cold ground, unconscious, waiting for him to find her?_

 _Don't be ridiculous, Robin. She is fine - there's a totally plausible explanation for this. She will be here in the next ten minutes. So he waited. He waited and listened for a sound - any sound, really, but the ten minutes came and went and at 4 am, Robin finally decided to call her._

 _"Pick up," he mumbled to himself, desperate, almost pleading, but after he was forwarded to the mailbox, he hung up._

4:04 am - Please pick up Regina. Where are you? x

4:05 am - I'm worried. Please call as soon as you see this. I love you!

 _Damn it, why was she not showing up? That she would be ten minutes late, okay, he could live with half an hour, but over an hour? Something must have come up. But why was she not answering her cell? Had he missed something? There were no new messages and when he tried to call her again, he was forwarded to voicemail once again. Her phone wasn't switched off… Perhaps she'd left it at home so her mother wouldn't be able to call her. That made sense. This way she couldn't track her down either. But why was she not coming? Had she gone to the car straight away?_

 _Robin pressed his hand against his forehead, trying to think. Should he go looking for her at the car? But what if he walked away and she showed up here? She would think he was gone. No, no he couldn't have that… Unless… With a sigh he positioned his burning flashlight on the ground next to the log. Then he removed his jacket, to leave it on the trunk so she would see he'd been here. If he ran, he would make it to the car and back within twenty minutes._

4:12 am - I'll go and check the car to see if you're there. I'll be right back in case you show up here. Please call me.

 _So he ran. Robin ran the way down to his car, stumbled upon a branch or two, almost lost balance and fell, but he was able to keep himself upright. He knew the way toward the road by heart, had walked it down so many times in the past he could find it with his eyes closed. All hope he had shattered, when he found his truck waiting peacefully on the side of the road just where he left it. No Regina anywhere near it._

 _"Regina?" he called out, just to make sure, because he hoped she was here, that she was waiting for him, that she would pipe up from behind the car with that scowl he loved so much on her face, telling him she'd been waiting for him the whole time. He would give anything to see her scowl right now, anything. "Regina are you here?" Silence._

 _Even though his heart sank below his belt, Robin made his way back toward their meeting place. This time slower, more carefully, so he wouldn't stumble again. The hope he felt when he stepped out of the bushes was shattered when he found the clearing still empty, except for the burning flashlight and the jacket he'd left there. With a big lump in his throat, he called her for the third time, but nothing changed. She was still not picking up the phone._

 _Robin couldn't shake off the feeling something was very, very wrong. Worry settled in his stomach, in his heart and his mind started to play games on him._

 _She's okay. I'm sure she's okay," he told himself, a mantra he didn't realize he'd started saying._

4:53 am - Please let me know you're okay, I'm really worried. Love x

 _He slumped down on the log, fidgeting with the zipper of his jacket. This wasn't right. She should have been here two hours ago. They'd agreed to meet at 3 am so they could drive to Boston Airport and take the next best flight to England. They'd agreed to take only as much luggage as they needed. They'd agreed… His head dropped into his hands. The longer he waited, the harder it got to find a perfectly reasonable explanation for this. She wouldn't bail on him, would she? No, no, he couldn't believe that. They loved each other, they…_

 _"Regina!" Robin called, before he got up, his flashlight in hand. "Regina!"_

 _She usually came from over there. If she wasn't coming to him, then he would go to her. His flashlight in his hands, Robin walked through the dark forest, occasionally calling out for Regina. With every step he took, with every minute that passed by, his hope to seeing Regina again tonight faded, replaced by sadness, anger. Where the hell was she? Why would she be late? Why was she not answering her phone? His mind was making up the craziest situations, from her lying somewhere unconsciously on the ground, to her mother finding out and locking her up in her room. There was also the possibility of cold feet. Yes, he loved her, but they'd only "just" met, so running away to another country was a big step for both of them. He needed answers and more importantly, he needed her._

 _Running around the forest hadn't been the best idea. Robin felt a bit lost, disoriented. Instead of checking his phone every thirty seconds and sending Regina the twentieth text, he should have watched where he was going. The part of the woods he found himself in now didn't look or feel familiar. The trees were thicker, it was darker. The path he followed had stopped a while ago. He needed to get back, needed to find the way back to his car. He'd been searching for her for over an hour - it was 6:18 am now and the sun was rising. Anger had been replaced by defeat. She wasn't coming. As much as he didn't want to believe it, Regina wasn't coming and wouldn't come, for reasons unbeknownst to him._

 _How he managed to find the way back to his car, Robin couldn't say. It felt like forever. How he drove back down to his apartment with his eyes glued to the road but his mind paying no attention at all, he didn't know. All he knew was that when he walked up the stairs and let himself into the apartment with the spare key under the floor mat - he'd thrown his old key into the mailbox for Will to pick it up later on - he was completely and utterly exhausted. It was almost 8:30 am. The first stop he made was to his room. It was all cleaned up, only the furniture left, so Will could look for another roommate now that he was supposed to be gone. He dropped the bag he'd brought back up from the truck right on the bed, which was stripped of everything except for the sheets. The lack of sleep and utter exhaustion hit him, combined with the worry and anger he felt, so he sat down on the edge of the bed with his face buried in his hands for a few minutes._

 _His thoughts were running wild. Something must have come up, he was sure of it. There was a reason why she didn't answer his calls or his texts. She would never just abandon him for no reason, not when they had planned everything, when she'd been so insistent on going through with this. Carefully, Robin pulled the small box out of his pocket that contained his grandmother's engagement ring. This ring belonged on her hand, no one else. The velvet stone sparkled in the morning light, just like her eyes had sparkled when they'd parted two days ago with the promise to meet last night. He choked out a dry sob, before he popped the box closed, abandoning it next to his bag._

 _Slowly, Robin walked into the kitchen, where the light was burning. He didn't even realize a sleepy Will was rummaging through the fridge, until the other man yelped in shock at his presence._

 _"Aye! Robin what are ya doin' 'ere, mate? Ya scared me to death." He was munching on a cold piece of pizza from last night as he took a closer look at Robin. His friend looked devastated, tired, exhausted. "Ya look like shit, man."_

 _"She didn't come," Robin whispered, letting himself fall down onto one of the two chairs right next to the kitchen table._

 _"I'm sorry, mate…"_

 _"No, you don't understand, Will!"_

 _"Robin, I…"_

 _"We wanted to run away together, we had everything planned out. I love her, Will! We were supposed to meet at our place in the woods at 3 am. I looked for her, I waited, Will. Regina didn't come." Robin buried his head in his hands, rubbing his bloodshot eyes. Tired, he was so tired and exhausted. "I don't understand, Will. I love her. I thought she loved me, too."_

 _Will sighed, a sudden expression of guilt hovering on his chest. He walked over next to the sink, a deep sigh preceding his speech. "Robin… I found this on our doorstep this morning…"_

 _"What's this?" Robin asked suspiciously, reaching for the white envelope with his name on, which Will was holding out for him. The handwriting was familiar. Elegant, neat, the R of Robin embellished with the two significant bows… Oh God. "Regina."_

 _Without waiting for another moment, Robin ripped open the envelope. There was a single folded piece of ivory paper inside, which he unfolded with shaking hands. His eyes flew over the lines; his expression grew darker, heavier. There was so much confusion, so much disbelief in his gaze; Will pushed the chair opposite of him backward in order to sit down._

 _"What does it say?" He didn't answer._

 _Robin's eyes were glued to the sheet of paper in his hands, were glued to the elegant words written in blue ink, some of them smeared from droplets of water - probably tears she must have cried while writing it. Damn, the paper even smelled like her! He swallowed hard, his heart breaking with every letter, every word._

My dear Robin,

If you are reading this letter, by now you have realized that I didn't show up at our secret place last night. I am sorry, so utterly and incredibly sorry, but I can't come with you. Believe me, this whole summer – loving you, being with you, being loved by you- was one of the best things that ever happened to me. You gave me something I had never experienced before, and you loved me so completely. I thank you for that, and I will forever cherish it, and I promise to never forget the time we had. Please don't doubt that I love you Robin, with every fiber of my being, but sometimes, love is just not enough. Our time together was like the sweetest dream of my life, but now, it is time for me to wake up. There are people here who need me, Robin, people I can't disappoint. I can't leave Mary Margaret behind. She needs guidance, needs a mother figure, and that's what I can do for her. Also, I have my own mother to think about. Running away with you now will bring a lot of trouble down on her. I hope you understand that. I can't be the selfish one in this situation, that's why I decided to give in and stay. Please don't be mad at me. I'm doing this in order to protect the people I love - my Mother, Mary Margaret, and you. I couldn't bear it if something happened to you on account of my foolishness.

I know that once we are settled, everything will change. Leopold is already so much kinder to me now that we have really talked about everything. There was a lot of misunderstanding, but I feel now we understand each other more than we ever have before. This may come as a surprise to you, and it certainly was to me, but I feel like we have finally managed to connect. However, for this to work, you and I can't be together Robin. As much as it must break your heart to hear this, and breaks mine to tell you so, I know that it is true. It's time to let go of my foolish dreams, time to move on and become the woman I always wanted to be. I cannot be weak.

I know what you must be thinking; that someone has forced me into this decision, but this was my choice, Robin. Mine alone. I know I have no right to ask any more of you, but for both our sakes, I ask this one last thing. Please don't come looking for me. Accept my choice. You need to forget about me, move on, and I will do the same. If we leave the past in the past, then someday perhaps it won't hurt anymore.

I can never thank you enough for what you did for me. Be angry with me, be sad, do anything you need to in order to get through this, then find a way to move on. I have found my happy ending. You deserve the same.

Yours, Regina

 _Didn't show up… Love is not enough… Can't be selfish… Protect you… Time to let go… You need to forget about me. The words were repeating themselves with Regina's voice in his head, each feeling like a stab right into his heart. He'd asked for a reason… now he wished he had never received it._

 _"Robin! What's wrong, mate?!" Will's voice was picked with a hint of panic at the empty gaze and the shaking hands of his best friend. He'd never seen Robin like this, so shocked, so close to breaking. Damn, was his friend having a panic attack? "Robin?"_

 _Wordlessly, Robin handed him the sheet of paper, his mouth open in shock, eyes wide and bloodshot from the lack of sleep. He couldn't think straight right now, the words repeating and repeating in his head, making no sense at all even though at the same time they made everything perfectly clear. How? Why…? Why would she…? God, he felt sick. Everything was falling apart. Their future, their plans, their… everything. Still, he couldn't figure out why. Why would she do this? Why would she write this letter and not tell him in person? She'd been so eager about leaving - why would she change her mind all of a sudden without talking to him?_

 _"I'm sorry, mate," Will whispered after he read the letter, a sorry expression on his face._

 _"Yeah, me, too." He was sorry. Sorry, that for once in his life he thought things would work out well for him. Robin cleared his throat, snatching the letter away from the table before crumbling it in his hands until it was a tight ball of paper, which he pressed and pressed and pressed until the white of his knuckles was showing. He got up so quickly, the chair fell down with a shattering behind him. "I don't believe this, Will! Why would she do this? This makes no sense! We wanted to run away together!"_

 _"I don't know. But you have to be honest with yourself, Robin. I'm sorry to say this, but all of this seemed too good to be true. You've known each other how long? Three months?" He didn't mean to sound accusing; it was rather the voice of reason speaking from his mouth - something Robin really couldn't deal with right now._

 _"You don't know her story, Will. You don't know how hard it is to live in that house with this man and his annoying daughter, to live with her mother who doesn't give a fuck about what she wants. I do, I always did, from the first moment I saw her! I love her, dammit!" he yelled at his best friend, as if this would change anything. Well, the yelling didn't make Regina come back to him, but at least he was able to express his emotions._

 _Will bit his lip, reaching for the crumbled letter that was now lying on the table. "I know ya love her, mate. From what I could gather, she loves ya, too. But sometimes, Robin… Well, it's like she says. Sometimes love is not enough. You have to admit things between you went pretty fast."_

 _"We wanted to go to England, Will. I packed everything up, I… she…"_

 _"Perhaps she got cold feet? She told you she couldn't leave. It's in the letter."_

 _"I know what's in the letter, Will! I've read it. She says she's needed here. But we could've figured something out. She… she could have told me! Why didn't she call? Why would she write the letter and not talk to me?" Robin looked exhausted. He didn't know why, he just couldn't figure it out._

 _"Robin, sometimes we do things differently when we're in love. You can't get to know each other in three months. I know what I'm talking about. Look at me and Ana."_

 _"That's different," he insisted, waving Will's argument aside. Will didn't know a thing about Regina. He didn't know what she's been through; he didn't know how excited she'd been at the prospect of leaving everything behind._

 _"It's not different, Robin, and you know it. I don't wanna question your love, but…"_

 _"Then don't!" Robin shot back, leaving the kitchen to walk toward his old bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him._

 _He didn't emerge for quite a while; Will thought it was better to let him lick his wounds in piece. The letter had been quite clear. It was only when the doorbell rang from downstairs that he emerged with a hopeful glint in his tired and bloodshot eyes, which was extinguished quickly when it turned out to be Anastasia. She gasped as she saw him, his disheveled hair, his tired look. He looked like he'd been crying which made Will's heart ache for his friend._

 _"Robin," she whispered nervously after greeting Will with a quick kiss on the lips. She looked styled as always, her blonde hair done up in an elegant bun, the significant red lipstick gracing her lips. "I'm so sorry." She was holding something out to him, a newspaper it seemed. Her plain white teeth were biting her lower lip, her gaze wandered over to Will, before she handed it to Robin._

 _"What is this?" he asked confused, taking the newspaper from Ana's hands._

 _"I think you should sit down for this," Ana explained._

 _"Why?" Robin opened up the newspaper, his eyes flying over the headlines. Nothing special caught his eye. He turned the page over carefully and wondered if that was what a heart attack felt like._

 _"Mate!" Will yelled, as Robin stumbled backward, thankfully right onto the couch, which caught his fall with its soft cushions. "What the bloody hell!? Mate, are you ok?"_

 _"He's in shock," Ana whispered sadly. She brushed his hair away from his ice-cold forehead with a tender touch. "I'm so sorry, Robin."_

 _Together, Will and Ana tried to remove the newspaper from his fists, but he wouldn't let go, his eyes glued to the black print in the middle of the second page. If Will had thought the letter would shock Robin, this beat everything. Fuck. Even though the announcement wasn't quite as big, the bold letters caught the reader's eye fairly quickly._

\- _True love begins when nothing is looked for in return_ -

We happily announce the long awaited marriage of

 _Leopold James Blanchard_

 _Regina Gloria Mills_

On Thursday, August 18th 2001

Storybrooke, Maine

 _"Oh shit," Will hissed as he read the announcement over Robin's shoulder. "She…"_

 _"She's getting married," Ana answered for him, her eyes fixed on Robin. "I'm so sorry, Robin. You don't deserve this."_

 _Robin blinked. Once. Twice. "No."_

 _His eyes shot up at Ana, looking at her with so much anger, she took a step back. "I refuse to believe this. I refuse to believe she would marry him."_

 _"Robin, it's there! In black and white! Have you taken a look at the date? The wedding is_ today _!"_

 _"I need to go!" Robin got up, the newspaper abandoned on the floor. Will and Ana tried to stop him, tried to keep him from leaving, asking him to think about it, to not do something he would regret later on, to stay, since he was in no condition to drive. He didn't even know where the freaking wedding was taking place nor when. Did he really want to be the guy to rush into the chapel and yell, "I object!"?_

 _"I'll regret it if I didn't do everything in my power to stop her from making the biggest mistake of her life!" With this he was out the door, leaving a dumb folded Ana and Will behind._

 _"Shit," Ana whispered. "I… I didn't think he'd take it this badly." She met Will's eyes, which were sparkling with anger._

 _"We should never have agreed on this."_

 _"Will…"_

 _"No! Fuck, no! He's my best friend, Ana. God, I shouldn't have listened to you."_

 _"We did this for us, Will!" Anastasia defended herself, her fists clenching, eyes dwelling with tears._

 _"Yeah well, I don't think it was worth it!" he hissed, before he grabbed his leather jacket and was out the door. But Robin and his truck were gone already._


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I know it's been a while since I last updated and I'm really sorry for the long wait. After Robin died on the show I had kind of a bad breakdown and I needed to take some time off from everything, especially the fandom and focus on my real life and things which make me happy. During the time, I wasn't able to write either and it's probably the reason why there's little OQ in this chapter. However, there is a very important scene with Snow, one which I highly enjoyed writing - and one of my guilty pleasures: Hooked Queen!

I told you in the beginning I will explore multiple ships in a way but of course the main focus lies on OQ! So the next chapter will be all heavy on the OQ feels and I can promise you that there will finally - after 15 chapters - be some alone time for Robin and Regina woot woot!

I'd love to hear what you guys think about the chapter and thank you for all the great response this story is receiving here and on twitter (my name is GlindaLoveShoes). So feel free to share your thoughts with me *hands out cookies*.

Thanks for reading and once again sorry for the long wait. I might have given up on the show, but not on OutlawQueen for now.

* * *

(15)

After last night's date with David, Regina felt a bit more confident as she woke up in the morning. It was nice to have the pressure off with him, the pressure of being perfect, of flirting all the time - not that she minded a bit of flirting occasionally, but having fifteen guys flirt with you all the time, while at the same time being witness to an ongoing pissing contest was tiring at times. Having something close to a friend in the group of males was a calming thought. While reflecting on the things that had been said, she got dressed and ready for the day. Tonight would mark another milestone for her, she would have to kick out two other men and she had no idea who it should be.

Should she keep David even though he'd confessed of having no romantic feelings for her? Should she kick him out and give one of the other men a chance to prove themselves? What if it was too dangerous, what if David caught on to what was going on between her and Robin? He was suspicious already, that much she knew, but she didn't know how much more he knew. Had Robin talked to him? God, it was all so confusing. Sighing, Regina pulled a thin white tee over her head, momentarily distracted by a familiar noise. A quick look to her blinking phone screen showed a message from Mary Margaret that she read with a roll of her eyes.

 _How was last night's date? ;)_

Of course Mary would want to know, but she still hadn't told her about Robin being here. She bit her lip, deciding whether she should tell her friend what happened with David or not, but this would be a longer conversation for which she didn't have the time or the energy. In the end, she went with a quick reply that it was a 'long story' and that Mary Margaret should call her during her lunch break. The message had just been sent, two little blue check marks indicating her friend had read the message, when her phone started to vibrate and a picture of Mary Margaret hugging Henry flashed up on her screen.

"Seriously?" Regina answered the phone, not bothering to give her friend a 'hello'. She wondered how often she would have to tell her former stepdaughter that curiosity killed the cat.

"Tell me everything," Mary Margaret begged.

"It's just twelve in New York - you're telling me you're having your lunch break now?"

"One of the perks of being your own boss is that you get to decide when to have your lunch break. The store has been busy this morning, but it quieted down and I'm just in the back finishing up the order for the Gaiman's wedding, so you're on speaker. Now, tell me, how was your date? What's the name of the guy again…? Daniel?"

"David. Daniel is one of the others- the one who got the First Impression Rose," Regina clarified. "You wouldn't believe it when I tell you, but do you remember Kathryn Midas's wedding?"

"How could I forget? They're kind of the reason why our business is overflowing with orders. What does this have to do with…? Oh. _OH!_ "

"David Nolan is her ex-husband," Regina grinned, letting the bomb drop.

There was an audible gasp from Mary Margaret, a clonk - she must have dropped something, probably the knife or scissors. "D… David? David Nolan from New York? Are you sure?"

"Do you know David?" Regina asked surprised before she remembered that Mary Margaret must have met him at rehearsal dinner when she set up the flowers. David mentioned something like it last night. "Mary?"

"Uhm… we've met… yeah. At… at the rehearsal dinner. I heard they divorced a while back, but I didn't think he'd do something like… this. Like the Bachelorette I mean."

"You mean make a fool out of himself on TV for all of America to see? Yeah, well a few months back I didn't think I'd be one of these people either. Look where I am now."

"And do you… like him?"

Regina raised an eyebrow at the change of her friend's voice. She suddenly sounded off, distant. Something was going on, and for a mere moment Regina wished she could see her friend's face. Mary Margaret had never been good at hiding things from Regina. "Yeah, I do like him, but I don't think it's in a romantic way. We get along well, but I think that's it for the moment. Are you ok, Mary? You sound a bit off…"

"I'm… I…" She was about to say 'yeah' but Regina cleared her throat, daring her to lie to her friend over the phone. "It's stupid."

"What is?"

"The thing with David. I… he's… nice?"

Regina's eyes widened knowingly as a smug grin spread on her face. "Mary Margaret Blanchard. Are you about to tell me you have a crush on one of my candidates, from seeing him _once,_ at the rehearsal dinner of his own _wedding_?"

"No… Yes? We met up for coffee twice after his divorce, but he said we should stop seeing each other before it became something more, because he knew what Kathryn could do to our business if she found out. We only started receiving big orders after she recommended us to a few people, I didn't want to ruin anything," she explained sheepishly.

Regina's eyes widened in shock and suddenly she remembered. "Oh Mary… so he was the guy you… Oh you should have told me!"

"You're friends with Kathryn."

"Yes, but I'm also your friend. We would have found a solution somehow," Regina reassured her, now feeling bad for her friend. She remembered how excited Mary Margaret had been when she told her about this 'really cute guy' she would meet for coffee, and how one week later she'd come home devastated, telling her they'd had to call it off for reasons she didn't want to specify. "You should have talked to me. David told me that things between him and Kathryn had been rocky from the start…"

"I didn't want to ruin your life by choosing a guy over our business. Not again."

Regina closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "I forgave you for that a long time ago, you know that." There was a familiar ringing from the bell of the shop in the background and Regina knew Mary would have to go to the customers.

"Just because you forgave me, doesn't mean I forgave myself, Regina. There are customers - I should go. I'll call tonight with Henry, so you can tell him a bedtime story, okay? He misses you."

She bit back a comment, knew this was neither the time nor the place to get into the old argument again. "I miss you guys, too. I'll see you tonight?"

"You will. Bye, Regina!"

Xxxxx

 _Mary Margaret Blanchard was not someone with many friends. She'd grown up in London, Paris, Berlin and L.A., moving every other year to a new place with her mom, her hard-working daddy and her nanny. It was nothing she cared about, she was content, happy even, met up with one or two daughters of daddy's colleagues from time to time, depending on where they were at the time, and got in contact with a few people at the international schools she visited. That was until her mother had fallen sick and they retreated to Boston, where a few of the world's best doctors could take care of her. Her mother hadn't liked the city though, had found it too noisy, too stuffy, too full of people, so they'd retired to a not so far off little town called Storybrooke, where a beautiful estate had been for sale._

 _Mary Margaret had refused to leave her mother's bedside, had refused to go to school, which lead her father to hire a teacher so she could be home-schooled. When her mother died shortly after she turned ten, the world crashed for the little girl who had never really felt at home anywhere except for when she was with her mother. Her father hadn't taken well to Eva's death, had closed himself off, and had buried himself in his work, completely neglecting her for the first six months. She had never been able to blame him for it, for mourning her mother, his beloved wife, but it had made Mary feel lonely in the great manor with only her maids and teacher for company. She never hated him for it, rather projected her anger toward her mother for leaving them, for making them sad and for making daddy ignore her because he was missing her so, so much._

 _That was the moment about two years ago, when a woman named Cora Mills and her daughter Regina stepped into their lives. Recently widowed, the woman was a far cry from the wreck her father had been. She was elegant, graceful and omnipresent, with a smile that could melt the greatest iceberg. And she loved her daughter Regina_ so _much. Regina was so lucky, having a mother like Cora, who cared for her, who only always wanted the best for her. Oh, and Mary Margaret wished, she_ wished _she would have someone like Cora as her mother. Sadly, she wasn't. For a moment she was hoping Cora would become her new stepmother, that the grief for their late spouses would have brought her father and Cora together and Regina would become her sister. She'd always wanted a sister, had seen endless movies about sisterly bonds and how honest and true their relationships were. For a while it even seemed like they could have this, like they could be sisters. Regina was sweet - she missed her daddy as much as she missed her mother - and she was so beautiful and educated and genuine and nice to her. Not like her maids, who would always fulfill her every wish, no, with Regina she finally felt like she had a rock she could hold onto when everything got too much, when she felt lonely, when she needed someone to talk to. Regina understood and Mary loved her for it like a sister._

 _So it felt a bit weird when Regina started accompanying her father to events, when he started smiling at her with this look in his eyes, when her father started holding her closer and shared affectionate touches with her. But who was she to judge? She'd seen the movies; she'd read the novels. People fell in love and that's what was happening in her home with her father and Regina. Mary Margaret was happy, so incredibly happy for both of them; for her father because he finally saw her again, and for Regina, because if things went well, she wouldn't only get the sister she asked for, but a_ mother _! They were supposed to get engaged soon, supposed to get married. Daddy had already shown her the ring but asked her to keep it a secret. It would be a fairytale wedding, and they would be happy. So happy._

 _Over a few weeks, she'd noticed a change in Regina, how she sometimes seemed scared and at others seemed so ridiculously happy Mary just wanted to hug her. Maybe she suspected something; maybe she knew her father would propose soon. She'd talked about it a few days ago with Cora. Cora, who loved her daughter so much, who wanted the best for her, who wanted her to be happy with Leopold, her father._

 _That was until she noticed the bruises on her upper arms that one night she crawled into Regina's bed because she had a nightmare. Maybe she was too old for it with having just reached the age of sweet sixteen, but Regina had always given her comfort. She'd asked what happened, who was responsible for the bruises, but Regina just shrugged it off and asked her to tell no one, that she fell, that she ran into something, that she was just clumsy. Regina never seemed to be clumsy, but she didn't question it, just hoped the other woman was all right. She started noticing more of them, started to notice when Regina was trying to hide a black eye with multiple layers of make-up. If Mary Margaret looked back now, she couldn't realize how she could have been so stupid, so blind._

 _It was one afternoon in the park, one afternoon where she decided to go out shopping, because her father had asked her to accompany her to one of the special meetings in New York. They would fly out the day after tomorrow and she was excited to be in her favorite city and meet up with Ariel, a friend she made a while back when she last accompanied her father. She'd called James to pick her up after her shopping spree at the other side of the park and was just making her way there, when she heard someone shout "Regina!". She turned around, hid behind a bush, surprised to see Regina and a blonde haired man with a scruffy beard only a few yards away from her, fighting._

 _"Leave me alone!"_

 _"No I won't!" The man grabbed her wrist and she tried to get away from him, but he held on, talking to her. Mary couldn't make out what it was; all she saw was Regina desperately trying to free herself from the man's grip. He… he was hurting her. He was, oh god, she was trying to free herself. Was there nobody who could help her? Now it made sense, all the bruises, all the cuts… this man… he was the one hurting her._

 _"I can't, Robin!" the brunette shouted angrily, tears welling up in her eyes. They continued talking, the man named Robin holding her wrists, then suddenly he pressed her hand to his lips, wiped away her tears and… he kissed her! Mary Margaret's mouth fell open and she tried to calm her surprised shriek with a hand. How could Regina do this? This man was hurting her, had been hurting her for months and she was_ kissing _him? She was betraying her father, the man who gave Regina everything, she was betraying her mother, who only wanted the best for her, who was so happy she would marry Leopold and worst of all, she was betraying Mary Margaret herself. Never once had she spoken of this man, never once had she mentioned he was abusing her._

 _Mary Margaret was sick to her stomach, her imagination running wild. How could she be with this man? Was he forcing her? What else did he do to her? She'd read about it, about women who always went back to their abusive boyfriends for some reason. How long had this been going on? Why had Regina never told anyone? She looked up to see the two of them hug, to see the man cupping her cheek and kissing her once again. Suddenly feeling sick to her stomach, Mary Margaret abandoned her post behind the bushes and made her way quickly over to the end of the park where the limousine was waiting for her._

If she looked back now, she hated her sixteen year old self for making assumptions and for jumping too quickly to conclusions. Everything that happened could have been prevented, all the pain could have been avoided, but no. Her mind had been blinded by the picture of a perfect family, of her, Regina and her father - the one who had really been responsible for the bruises. She'd ruined Regina's life, had taken away her only chance at escape, and had resented her for wanting to leave her behind. It was her fault that Henry was growing up without a father and that Regina went through the most horrible divorce she could imagine. It was her own fault that after all those years; she had to realize her father wasn't a knight in shining armor but the devil himself. Even if Regina forgave her, Mary would never forgive herself for ruining her life by going to Cora's room and confessing under tears that Regina was pregnant from her abusive boyfriend. She'd told a secret and promised herself she would owe Regina for the rest of her life.

Xxxxx

Regina busied herself by applying some basic make-up (Ruby would do the rest tonight, that was for sure). It was ten past nine when she stepped into the kitchen, surprised to see Tink sitting on the counter, a cup of tea in front of her. The grin of the blonde was obvious, as she jumped off the bar stool in order to hug her friend good morning. Regina returned the hug, gesturing toward the fridge for some breakfast, but Tink declined politely.

"I have awesome news. I talked to production…"

"Let me first get my coffee in order to make sure I'm not going to murder you because you once again managed to get through with one of your ludicrous ideas." Regina didn't wait for an answer but pressed the macchiato button on the coffee machine while preparing fruits with fresh Greek yoghurt, a half cup of cereal and sprinkles of sugar. Within five minutes she was settled opposite of Tink, having the first sip of coffee, which she really needed after the talk with Mary Margaret.

"Now you may speak."

"Thanks for granting me the audience, your majesty," Tink joked with a roll of her eyes. "Have you ever been to San Diego?"

"No. Why?" Regina asked curiously. She knew they would soon be travelling to great locations, but definitely not in the second week, right?

"Because I talked to productions and suggested you have another group date with a few of the guys today. On such short notice we were able to charter a flight to San Diego for surfing lessons this afternoon! What do you think?"

"Why do I feel someone in the higher ups wants to see me in a bikini?"

"Since when do you complain about hot guys in swimming trunks? We have to give the audience something, Regina. Ruby already talked to me and she has the perfect thing for you."

"What about the Rose Ceremony tonight?"

"Here's the thing, the Rose Ceremony will take place in the Regency ballroom at the San Francisco Opera, so we will go directly from San Diego to San Francisco tonight. What do you think?" Tink asked excitedly.

"Who's going with me?"

"Production was thinking of Sidney, Killian and Keith. Would you like anyone else to join?"

"I think we're good with these guys."

"Great, then let me quickly text Belle to bring the message over to the guys. Ruby will be here in fifteen minutes to get your make-up and everything ready for the flight. We will be leaving for the airport in an hour, so we have to hurry." Tink got up, gulping down the last bit of her tea before placing cup and saucer inside the sink. "I gotta go." She squeezed Regina's shoulder, a smile on her face. "Nice rose, by the way."

Regina watched her friend leave the mansion before her eyes fell on the rose, which rested on the counter next to the bowl with the fruits. Another yellow rose? This was getting weird…

Xxxxx

The flight to San Diego in the private jet didn't take long. Regina was surprised at how easy it was to talk to the men, about their lives, the things they did for fun and how excited they were for the date. While Sidney seemed overly ecstatic, trying to get Regina's attention ninety percent of the time, Regina figured Killian behaved a bit shy at first, while Keith seemed rather intimidated by Sidney. But she didn't mind. Sidney was interesting, a freelancing political journalist with some interesting stories to tell. Educated men were one of her weaknesses. They didn't have to be Harvard graduates, no, but she loved if they were able to hold a conversation that didn't only involve football and the newest way to grill a steak on the barbecue. On the other hand, she remembered how much she despised hearing Leopold talking about finances and politics all the time. No, it was the well- balanced mix that made it and the fact that the conversation was able to continue for a while.

After they landed, they were brought to the beach hotel by a limousine, where they would get ready for their surfing lessons. Regina was under strict instructions not to spoil anything for the guys, since all they knew was to bring their swimming trunks, but they could probably make a good guess.

To her own surprise, Ruby showed up with a bright orange bootie cut long sleeved springsuit to wear over her bikini, which made Regina feel a bit more confident. Her hair was braided back and fixed with wax, so it would stay in place for the time being in the water and Ruby worked her magic with waterproof make-up and the words "We don't want you to look like a panda after five minutes in the water, right?"

As Regina approached the beach, the three men were already waiting for her, each of them struggling to get into the wetsuit they'd been given by the surfing instructor. It was a hilarious picture, really, as Sidney fell head over into the sand, cussing, as the sticky neoprene material wouldn't slip over his legs. Keith was struggling as well, while the only one without a problem seemed to be Killian, who smoothly zipped his wetsuit shut while flashing her a bright grin.

"Hey, Regina."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who was struggling to get this thing on," she joked while pulling at the tight fabric on her skin. "It's like a second skin!"

"It takes a bit of practice, that's for sure," Killian agreed.

"Seems like you know what you're talking about. Have you surfed before?"

The dark haired man eagerly nodded. "I have! I'm not a pro by any means, but I enjoy a good ride - on a wave," he added quickly, making Regina chuckle. "Though to be honest I prefer sailing instead of surfing."

"You do?"

"Yes. I uh… my ship the _Jolly Roger_ lies in Cannes harbor and I like to do a sailing trip a few weeks every year on the Mediterranean Sea or down to the Canary Islands. However it's my dream to sail all the way down to the Cape of Good Hope one day." He blushed as he talked, his hands fidgeting with the zipper of his wetsuit.

"That sounds amazing," Regina smiled. "I've never been to Cannes or Europe in general before and to be honest, I've never been sailing either - but who knows what they have in store for us here, right? I'd love to see your boat. Perhaps we'll be lucky…"

"Ship," he corrected casually, "the _Jolly Roger_ is a ship. Please don't call her a boat, that wouldn't do her justice."

"Ship it is," Regina winked apologetically. "You definitely have to tell me more about your adventures on the sea - I love hearing a good story or two."

"Like that one time I almost got kidnapped by pirates?"

She gasped. "Are you serious?"

"You never know, love," he winked, his head pointing over to Sidney and Keith who finally finished their struggle with the wetsuits and looked less than happy with the prospect of going surfing.

The surfing instructor, a young Hawaiian looking woman named Moana greeted them happily, before explaining the board to them. Since Killian seemed to be the only one with a bit of knowledge to work with, they first did some practice on the sand, for example the paddling motion and then moving on to perfecting their position and balance as well as trying the popping up move. Regina struggled with the latter, but knew she didn't want to look like a fool in front of the men once they were allowed to go into the water. Not that all of them were interested anyway - Keith seemed rather busy flirting with Moana when he thought she wasn't looking and liked to show his muscles to a few giggling female fans who were watching from the promenade, excited to be part of a TV show being filmed. Other than Keith's obvious disinterest, which Killian and Sidney made up for, since the latter was constantly trying to get her attention, Regina enjoyed the lesson immensely. She laughed once when Moana casually kicked against Sidney's board, in order to get him to listen to her and stop making doe-eyes toward Regina, which made him fall over into the sand.

"Balance, Sidney," Moana instructed, receiving a grumpy answer from the man in return.

"It looks easier than it is," Regina said, trying to cheer him up a bit and succeeded as he thankfully smiled at her. Moana showed them both an easier way to get on the board in the water, so instead of jumping up in the way Killian could perfectly do, they were advised to first get up on their knees and then bring one foot up at a time until they were in a standing position.

"It's much harder than it looks and I can promise you none of you will win the Triple Crown Surfing any time soon, but it's gonna be fun," the woman motivated them, knowing exactly how hard it was to learn surfing within a few hours time.

The afternoon sun was burning down on them and after about two hours of practice on the beach, they were finally allowed to take their longboards into the cool water where they practiced more paddling.

"There are no sharks around here, right?" Sidney yelled over, clearly feeling uncomfortable in the water.

"If there are, you'll be the first one they eat, you slow coach!" Keith yelled over before he turned his board around just like Moana had showed them earlier, paddling to catch the wave that was coming his way. It was a desperate move and just as he got up to ride the mighty wave, he lost his balance, crashing into the water, leaving the other surfers dying with laughter.

"He's a bit of a jerk," Killian commented just loud enough for Regina to hear and she agreed silently.

As the afternoon continued, all of them tried to make a good pose on the board with which they succeeded more or less. Sidney was the only one frustrated, since he never seemed to catch a good wave and even though Moana kept on motivating them, at one point he gave up, telling the others he would be waiting at the beach. Regina felt once again sorry for him, considered offering to join him, asking if he was okay, but she'd just managed to successfully ride a wave, she didn't want to stop now.

Killian seemed to enjoy himself immensely, winking and waving at her often while he managed to catch a wave. Of course he was nowhere near a professional, but he managed and made quite the good picture with his defined muscles in the wetsuit.

The late afternoon sun was burning down on them, slowly starting to set. Their time in the water was over and even though it had been a lot of fun, Regina felt rather exhausted and hungry from having spent a whole afternoon out in the water. They didn't have to wait long after they bid goodbye to Moana, since not far from their surfing spot, a picnic had been set up under a white tent, with comfortable blankets and pretty embroidered cushions.

During a moment of privacy when she changed out of her springsuit and Ruby did her hair and make-up for the picnic, Regina managed to call Henry on her phone, apologizing for keeping him up an hour past his bedtime. It wasn't like her little prince minded though, she knew that. But tomorrow was a school day and despite him telling her differently, he needed his sleep.

He excitedly told her about what they did in school today, that they were supposed to hold a short five-minute-presentation about their favorite book next week.

 _"How am I supposed to talk about all the 'Harry Potter' books in five minutes, mom? That's impossible! I need at least five per book!"_ She'd laughed at this, told him he should pick his favorite book and concentrate on this one. _"But Mom, I can't decide which is my favorite, I love them_ all _!"_

Sadly, she didn't get around to telling him a bedtime story; since Ruby told her she was expected outside. Even though she hated her time with Henry being cut short, her grumbling stomach agreed.

"I'm sorry Henry, I have to go. I'll call on Skype tomorrow, I promise. Sleep tight, my little prince, I love you."

"Love you, too, Mommy!" _Mommy_. Regina closed her eyes, her heart aching to hold her son close to her chest and breathing in his significant scent. She missed him, missed him so much. If she'd known before how much she would miss him, she would have never agreed to this. Ruby gave her a knowing smile, her hand squeezing her shoulder.

"You know, if you want him to come, we can arrange something…"

"I know," Regina sighed, giving herself a moment to indulge in Ruby's comfort. "But I don't want him here in front of the cameras and all these men who I don't know if I can trust yet. I don't want them to try and use Henry to get close to me. If, and I say _if_ any of the men has an honest interest in me, they won't care whether I have a son or not. He's a part of me - the most important part of me - and I will reveal Henry to them sooner or later, but not now."

Ruby nodded, readjusting the red hibiscus flower in her hair. "You're a good mom, Regina." Her stomach made a sound that couldn't be ignored at this moment, causing them both to laugh. "A very hungry mom," Ruby added grinning, dragging Regina up to send her out to the picnic area, where Keith, Sidney and Killian were already waiting. There wouldn't be a rose to give away today, so she could relax tonight and just enjoy another picnic.

She plopped down on a round cushion right next to Killian, accepting the flute of champagne he handed her without any further comment, taking the first sip. As she realized the men's hungry gazes toward the table with the ridiculously few appetizers, she couldn't stop herself from giggling. "Am I the only one who could use an extra cheesy family-sized pepperoni pizza right now?"

"You know the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, love," Killian grinned, playfully bumping his shoulder against hers.

"I was talking about family-sized for each of us," Regina clarified.

"Aye. Told you she was a keeper, lads!" She laughed at the comment, surprised when her heart skipped a light beat when Killian put his arm around her in order to give her a friendly hug. This was getting more and more difficult.

Xxxxx

It was the evening of the Rose Ceremony, but of course once again the production team had thought of something to make it special for the men and Regina. She was sitting at the bar, nursing her drink - whiskey to be exact - waiting for one of the men to find her. It was supposed to be a fun game, really, but her stomach was twisted up in knots which suddenly turned into butterflies as someone touched her shoulder gently from behind.

"Care for a dance, Milady?"

She took a moment to turn around, preparing herself for whomever it was who found her. A smile spread on her face, hidden away by the Venetian mask. Deep down she'd hoped it would be him, deep down she'd hoped he would find her. Robin.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Here it is, the chapter you have all been waiting for! The first one-on-one date with Robin and Regina! Thank you all so, so much for the response to the last chapter. I've been blown away and feel so grateful for all the likes on Twitter and reviews on here. You really are the best! A huge thanks to my wonderful beta waterbaby134 who is super stressed at the moment but still found time to beta :)

This is for my FoodieHoodies - Cannoli, Toffifee and the Shady Gummibear aka Nugzghandi

* * *

(16)

The next day came without a headache for Robin, but there was a surprise for all the men. A message from Regina had arrived early in the morning, asking Keith, Killian and Sidney out on a group date, and postponing the Night of the Roses to tomorrow evening. While Keith seemed indifferent to see Regina, something he received unkind words for by a few of the other men, Killian was rather excited, since it was his first date with Regina. Sidney seemed nothing but smug about the fact he was allowed on the second group date within a week, a fact that lead to displeasure by some of the other men. Robin couldn't care less. He'd all but wished for David to be chosen, so he wouldn't have to talk to the man today. After last night's conversation, he didn't know whether he could trust the man or whether he should be even more careful with how he behaved toward Regina.

David himself didn't seem to be bothered by Robin's doubts. He remained calm and acted as if nothing had happened whenever the cameras were around, making no attempt to speak to Robin about Regina at all. Robin was kind of glad for it, making the man more likable in his opinion.

He hadn't slept well; the little bit of sleep he'd been able to catch had been filled with abstruse dreams and memories, partly of Marian and Regina. It'd been a while since he dreamed of his late wife, the woman he still loved deeply, the one who'd pulled him back together from the dark place he'd been in and given him the greatest gift imaginable - his son. Marian would always be a part of his life - just as much as Regina would, even though they only ever spent one summer together.

It ached him to know Roland was to grow up without his mother, without sweet, loving Marian, had only known her for a fraction of time before the cold hands of death took her away from them. He'd been but a baby and it was unfair, so unfair that another woman he loved had been taken away from him the moment he thought he had everything.

While Robin tried to keep Marian's memory alive to his son by telling him stories and showing him pictures of his mother, he knew his boy was a bit detached. Roland knew 'Mommy', could point her out in pictures and adored the videos of their wedding, never minding when Robin took him to the graveyard on important dates such as birthdates and anniversaries. He seemed fine and Robin was sure he wasn't doing the worst job at parenting, but… Roland needed a female in his life. Could… could Regina be that person? Was it crazy to carry on with this thought? How would she react on meeting Roland – depending on whether he would make it that far. All he remembered was the girl who left him with nothing but a letter where she elaborately stated why they couldn't be together on the day they'd planned to run away together. She'd left him, had married some rich guy who abused her. Robin gasped, the overwhelming pain he felt in his heart making it hard for him to breathe. Did he even want her to meet his son after everything that happened?

He swallowed hard, his eyes closed for a second as he imagined the three of them together. But it was all wishful thinking. This whole situation was a mess - how long could they keep up the masquerade without being found out? Could he stay all calm and neutral once they finally got an opportunity to talk? The answer was obvious, he couldn't. He wanted an explanation, needed one badly, if only to finally close the chapter of his life that had been haunting him for ten years. Regina owed him one besides that stupid letter. He'd wanted to rip it apart a million times but never could bring himself to do it. He still had it, at home in the drawer with his grandmother's engagement ring, serving as a pointed reminder of the time he'd risked everything for her.

"Robin, you okay?" David asked, concerned.

"I will be," Robin mumbled, taking a deep breath in order to calm his breathing down.

David gave him a pointed look but didn't say anything. God, Robin badly wanted to get everything off his chest and promised himself he would take the next opportunity in order to talk to Regina.

While Killian, Keith and Sidney left for the date, Robin and the other men were informed to pack a suitcase, since they would be flying out to San Francisco in the afternoon. An interesting choice for the Night of the Roses, but Robin figured they had to step up their game a bit. This was his chance.

Xxxxx

When the Hummer limousine dropped them off at the San Francisco Opera, the men marveled in awe at the grand building from the late 1920's, which was all lit up with giant floodlights. As an avowed fan of Shakespeare, Robin had always preferred the art of theatre a bit more than opera, however the prospect of possibly seeing one on stage in the renowned War Memorial Opera House was something to get him excited.

Belle greeted them in the grand lobby with Roman pillars and marble floor, with a golden ceiling and grand lights hanging down from it. There were staircases with overlooks at each end and entrances to the main level at left, which made the place seem even grander. Soft, classy music was playing in the background, changing the atmosphere to something extravagant that only few of the men had experienced so far.

"Welcome," Belle greeted them all warmly after they lined up in the middle of the lobby, each of them a tad bit nervous at what would come next. "I'm happy every one of you made his way here. Today is a special night - it's the third Night of the Roses. Two men will have to leave us after tonight, but before this happens, there is another chance to win a One-On-One-Date with Regina for a short part of this evening. All you have to do… is ask Regina for a dance."

A collective gasp of relief went through the row of men. How hard could it be to ask a woman for a dance, really? But Belle raised her hand, a knowing smirk on her lips. "You may think it's easy, but don't be so sure of yourself. We will lead you to the Regency ballroom shortly, where Regina will be waiting for you. You have to find her in the crowd and she will not speak to you until we give the sign. Are you ready?"

"How hard can it be?" Victor asked, seeming more than sure of himself.

"You shouldn't underestimate us," Graham mumbled, "We'll see who is fastest."

They were led into the ballroom, the cameras following them, as two dressed up men opened the door. Robin's eyes widened at the sight in front of him and he bumped into Daniel, who'd stopped on the threshold, not sure whether he should enter. Comments such as "What the fuck?" as well as "Holy shit!" followed by the others.

"I knew they wouldn't make it easy for us, but this… is a first." David whispered only half joking, making Robin nod in agreement.

The room was filled with people - women to be exact. How many, Robin couldn't say for sure, since they were all dressed up in the same flowing red gown, their dark hair done up in an elaborate bun and a white and golden embroidered Venetian mask covering their full faces. On first glance, they all looked the same, they all featured a look similar to Regina - and one of them hiding somewhere in the crowd, must certainly be her. Apart from the music, there were no voices to be heard, since of course the deep, rich sound of Regina's voice would give her away immediately. So would the scar on her lip, Robin figured as he took in the masks. Thankfully the eyes were uncovered and as one woman passed him, he saw a flash of green behind the mask. Definitely not Regina.

"They all look the same, how are we supposed to find her, when we can't even see her face?" Arthur whined.

"I think they want to see who paid attention to her other features," Keith smirked. "The one over there has tits as big as honey melons. That's definitely not her."

"So you think you can make out Regina in all these women by the size of her breasts?" Daniel asked disgustedly, his hand balling into a fist.

"Or her ass," Keith smirked. "See you later, you idiots. I'm gonna get my one-on-one!" With this, he vanished in the crowd.

"He's such a dick," August hissed, making those who heard him agree with him. "I hope she's gonna kick him out soon."

"After how he behaved yesterday, I'm sure Regina's interest in Keith dwindled away," Killian pointed out. Robin looked over at the dark haired man, his eyebrows raised in question. They hadn't had the time to talk about his group date with Regina yet; all he'd heard from Sidney had been the fact they went surfing in San Diego and Keith commenting on her _ass_ ets in the springsuit and bikini she'd been wearing, which had made Robin leave the room before his fist would get a mind of its own and connect with Keith's face.

"I hope so. He's an asshole - but I think Regina is a good judge of character. She deserves someone who cherishes her," Daniel pointed out, his mind suddenly growing determined. "What do you say, guys? Let's find Regina and make sure one of us-not one of these pricks- wins the one-on-one tonight."

Without another word, the remaining men spread out, each of them set to find Regina in the crowd of identical looking women.

Robin felt intrigued. This was something completely new and not something he'd suspected when he got out of the car, but he was sure he had an advantage in comparison to the other candidates, because he _knew_ Regina. More importantly, he knew every inch of her body and despite the fact he couldn't see her face, there were things he remembered, things that had burned themselves into his memory.

Carefully, he looked around, feeling a bit awkward to be viewing the women from tip to toe. At least he wasn't as obvious as Keith, who'd announced he'd find Regina by the size of her breasts. Not that Robin didn't think he could do so as well, he's always had a weakness for her full, luscious… okay; this was _really_ not the time for this.

As he walked around, he found more and more women that couldn't be her, regarding their height and body shape. Sometimes the hair was a shade too light, the shoulders too wide or too small… God, this didn't get him anywhere. The way these women were hushing through the ballroom, he had no chance of knowing who he'd already checked and who not. Only a few feet away, he noticed August asking a woman for a dance. One quick look told Robin this was anyone but Regina. The woman slightly bowed down in front of him, as he took her hand in his and walked her over to the stage at the end of the room.

Carefully, August removed the mask, clearly disappointed when the woman turned out to be a very pretty brunette - but obviously no Regina. A collective gasp was heard from the other men around him and August now had to wait on the side of the stage while the other men continued the search. It seemed hopeless to Robin that he'd find Regina in all these women. One by one, he watched the men go on stage with a pretty masked brunette in a red dress, which they thought was her. Even from afar, Robin could always tell it wasn't.

That was until the only ones who were left seemed to be Daniel, David and himself. He was determined on finding her, knew she had to be here somewhere and just as he passed the bar, he caught sight of something that triggered one of his favorite memories and made a smirk crawl up on his face. Gotcha.

 _He crushed down on her, their breathing heavy and out of sync, as both were trying to get a hold on reality, which came back crashing down on them after the height they'd just been on. He felt himself soften inside her but couldn't be bothered to pull out just yet, no. Burying his head in Regina's warm neck, her sweat soaked hairline against his temple seemed way better than washing up. He felt her arms and legs wrap around him, holding him in place while her fingertips started caressing his back, drawing seemingly inconsequential lines onto the skin. No - wait, they weren't some random lines, they were letters. An_ o _… was the following a_ v _or a_ u? _Then an_ e… ove? _A_ y _, followed by another_ o _and a_ u… ove you? _Her fingertips went back into drawing circles. What did she mean? Had he mistaken the_ v _for a_ w? Owe you? _No, she couldn't possibly mean that. But what did_ ove _… Unless… unless he'd missed the letter before and she meant… but it was too soon, wasn't it?_

 _"I can hear you thinking, Robin," she chuckled; her deep, rich and satisfied voice was close to his ear. He looked up into the depths of her whiskey brown iris', twinkling mischievously, as she bit her lip, holding herself back to say something else that was on her mind._

 _Still speechless, he pressed a soft kiss onto her swollen lips, sucked a little, so she opened her mouth for him. He couldn't be sure if she'd meant it, if he'd read it right; also, he didn't want to ruin the moment by asking her. Instead, he tried to show her by kissing her breathless - something which was easily obtained since she still seemed to be exhausted from their late afternoon exercise._

 _"Are you up for another round already?" she asked, half joking, half serious._

 _"I'm afraid I might need another moment… I also should go and wash up." The displeased sound she made as he got up and pulled out of her, leaving her sweaty body to the fresh air which made her nipples harden, had him smiling down at her. "I'll be back in a sec…"_

 _Grumpily, Regina grabbed the blanket, which she wrapped around herself tightly, giving him the cold shoulder. Robin chuckled, before he disposed of the condom and wiped himself off with a tissue. It took him less than three minutes to slip into his boxers, go to the kitchen to grab two pop tarts and sneak back into the room._

 _"Would you mind letting me under the blanket?"_

 _"No," she grumbled back, her face buried inside the pillow with her hair sprawled over it._

 _"Please?" Robin asked, putting the pop tarts onto the nightstand and leaning down to press a kiss onto the birthmark on her right shoulder. No answer. "You know, I like this one, number - what was it? Forty-eight… I like to kiss it, because it's so close to your neck and I can easily sneak my way up to here…"_

 _He continued peppering her shoulder and neck with kisses, seeing how hard she was trying not to give in and giggle. "But you know which is my favorite, Regina?"_

 _"Hmmm?" she hummed in appreciation as he smoothed back her hair in order to get a look at her face._

 _"It's the one on your chin, right next to your lips…" She turned her head toward him, raising an eyebrow as he leaned down to first, kiss the mark and then move onto her lips._

 _"Do I taste pop tarts?" Regina asked into the kiss after a moment._

 _Robin chuckled, reaching over to the nightstand in order to retrieve the two cherry pop tarts from the plate. "I swap food for blanket… And I promise once we're done, I'll kiss and count every one of your birth marks before I make love to you again."_

 _"Deal," Regina grinned, as she scooted over to reveal some of the blanket and snuck the pop tart out of his hand._

Robin made his way over to the brunette sitting at the set up bar, nursing her whiskey, which seemed ridiculous since she couldn't drink with the mask on. It was her, Robin knew it was her. Just as he was about to approach her, he could see Daniel making his way over to him, his eyes set on Regina. Panic flamed up in Robin's chest. He wasn't going to lose the date to him, no, he would ask her for the dance and get the damned one-on-one date with her tonight!

He caught David's eye, who simply nodded and stepped right into Daniel's way, engaging the man in conversation. Robin was finally behind her, his heartbeat going crazy. It was her, he knew it was her. He could smell her; he could see the mark on her slim shoulders, the shape of her ears…

"Care for a dance, milady?"

She tensed, waited a moment before she turned around as if she needed time to collect herself. Once she looked at him and he could see her twinkling eyes through the mask, he let out a relieved breath. She was smiling, even though her face was hidden behind the mask, he could see it. Instead of answering, she simply nodded, taking the arm Robin offered, as he guided her up the stage, where they stopped in the middle and turned toward each other.

The other men who were waiting on the side of the stage got up from their seats, each of them trying to see if Robin had picked the right woman. Carefully, he raised his hands up to her mask, untying the ribbon with one smooth pull before removing it completely from her face. Regina was smiling, no _beaming_ at him, as he laughed gleefully and without thinking, wrapped her into a tight hug, which she answered by throwing her arms around his neck.

The room was suddenly filled with applause - not by the men who seemed quite pissed they didn't pick the right women, but from the other women in the ballroom, who also took off their masks and threw them up into the air graduation-style.

"You found me," Regina whispered into his ear when she was sure the thundering applause would drown out everything she said. He didn't answer, just wrapped his arms around her more tightly as he slowly set her down. "How?"

"Number forty-eight," he simply shrugged, feeling how his heart squeezed as he saw her eyes water.

Xxxxx

They were lead up to a private lounge, which seemed to be preserved for the special guests of the opera only. It was a grand room with high ceilings; a red embroidered carpet as well as a quite comfortable looking leather couch. Two flutes of champagne, as well as a bowl of fruit were waiting for them on a side table, as they walked into the room, smiling shyly at each other. It was the first time they were alone, or at least away from the prying eyes of the other men, but sadly not away from Leroy and his camera, which was recording everything.

Robin gestured toward the couch, asking Regina to pick a side while he walked over to retrieve the two flutes from the side table. They clinked glasses, took a sip… and kept silent.

"So…"

"How…" They started at the same time, laughing as they realized the awkwardness of the situation. "You go first," Robin added, his tongue wetting his dry lips.

"How's Roland?"

He looked up, surprised she steered the conversation this way, but not displeased. "He's doing great. I talked to him this morning, but I miss him terribly. I haven't seen him in more than three weeks and it's like I'm missing out on his life."

"I…" _know how you feel_ , she wanted to say, but she bit her lip, clearing her throat instead, before her hand reached over to grab his. "I'm sorry you miss him. I wish there was something I could do." Regina squeezed his hand once, her smile comforting, since she knew exactly how he felt. How bad must it be to be only able to talk to him via phone and not even have the opportunity to keep in touch via Skype like she had? She really wondered if there was something she could do to help him, but she couldn't possibly offer to call him from her phone right now, could she?

But why not? The thought wasn't too far off. "Robin, would you like to call Roland?"

"What?" He looked up, wondering if he heard right.

"I was asking if you would like to call Roland on my phone. I have FaceTime. Then you could see him. I know it's late, but…"

"Yes!" Robin answered breathlessly. "Yes, of course I'd like to call him. Are you… are you sure?"

"Of course." She squeezed his hand one last time before he finally let her get up and signaled Leroy she would be getting her phone from the room where Ruby had done her makeup. It didn't take more than five minutes for her to walk down there and back up, knowingly changing the background of her home and lock screen on the way so Robin wouldn't see the picture of Henry. Robin was beaming at her, happily taking the phone as she held it out toward him.

Leroy asked them to sit a little closer together so they would both be seen on the phone's screen, while a second camera by a man jokingly named Sneezy was positioned behind them, so it could catch the phone on the screen.

"God, I hope for once Will didn't listen to me and put Roland to bed on time. I'd hate to wake him up," Robin mumbled and Regina tried to hold back a chuckle. She didn't know how much Will had changed in ten years, but if Robin said he wasn't immune to his son's puppy dog eyes, he wouldn't be either.

He held the phone up, typing in the number and hit the FaceTime button. Will answered the phone, his expression wary and curious at the same time because of the unknown number that was calling him. The look on his friend's face as he picked up the call and looked right into the faces of Robin and Regina was hilarious. "Robin? Regina?"

"You must be Will," Regina quickly said in order to prevent any other slip from Will's side. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Will mumbled back, still confused about the scene unfolding in front of him.

"Will, please tell me you didn't listen to me and Roland is still awake," Robin chimed in.

"It's not my fault, ya lil' lad could win the next election with his debating skills."

"You fell for the eyes."

"Every damn time. I'm sorry Robin; it's not that I don't try. Usually it works out fine, but he missed you a lot today. They talked about family in preschool today and he realized you would be gone for a while longer. He argued he wouldn't miss you so much if he watched _"Mommy and Daddy getting married!"_ and I couldn't say no. He's just finishing up in the bathroom."

"It's okay, Will," Robin smiled. "For once I was counting on you not being your consequent self." It was a joke, both men knew it. "Can I talk to him?"

"Sure, let me get him for you." The phone was put down on a table or nightstand - Robin realized the stars on the ceiling and knew Will must have been in Roland's bedroom. It ached him to think that his son missed him so much. He wanted to go home… badly.

They could listen to Will calling Roland; how he asked him whether he brushed his teeth and which pajamas he wanted to wear tonight. "There's a surprise for you, Roland…"

"PAPA!" was shouted into the phone and for a moment, all Robin and Regina could see was black, since Roland pressed the phone to his ear.

"He's on the screen, Roland. It's a video message," Will explained, taking the phone from him while getting Roland settled in bed and then holding the phone out once again.

"Hi Papa!" the little boy beamed, eagerly waving at the screen where he could see Robin and Regina.

"My boy," Robin whispered, desperately trying to hold back the tears. Regina offered to hold the phone for him, so he could wipe a hand over his face and hair. "How are you, Roland? I miss you, son!"

"I miss you, too, Papa, but today, I watched you and mommy getting married!"

"Oh did you now?" Robin asked proudly. The videos of the wedding, as well as Roland's birth were a few of the hidden gems in the DVD shelf in their house. Roland loved watching these videos, loved pointing out the people he recognized and whenever he beamed up at him once Marian laughed.

"Yes! But Papa, the video is all wrong," Roland pointed out.

"Why is that?"

"Because I wasn't there!" He raised his hands up as if it was the most obvious thing, making both Robin and Regina chuckle.

"That's because you weren't born yet, my boy."

"But you got married without me! And you were having a big, big funny party afterwards with lots of cake. And I wasn't _there,_ Papa!" His voice sounded accusing, but coming from a four-year-old it was more adorable and funny, than actually threatening.

"I'm sorry, son. I really wished you would have been there."

"Can I be in the next video? _Please?"_ Roland begged and for the first time Regina witnessed the puppy-dog eyes first hand. No wonder Robin couldn't say no to this little guy. He was even worse than Henry had been! Even worse, but certainly adorable.

"What next video?"

"Uncle Will says that you're going to marry the Bachi… Becho…"

"Bachelorette?" Regina helped Roland out and for the first time it seemed as if Roland noticed her. The little boy stayed quiet for a moment, looking at her through the screen with his little nose scrunched up in an adorable way.

"Who are you?" he asked curiously, his gaze shifting from Robin to Regina and back.

"I'm Regina - and who are you?"

"I'm Roland!" he shouted proudly, before he turned toward Robin and whispered loudly. "She is _really_ pretty, Papa!"

"Why thank you for the compliment, Roland," Regina laughed, as Robin started laughing. "Who taught you to make such precious compliments?"

"My Papa!"

"He taught you well. So you're raising a little Casanova?" She asked toward Robin, who simply shrugged.

"The charm runs in the family I'm afraid." She swatted his shoulder casually, knowing exactly what he was talking about. Henry certainly didn't get his romanticized world-view from her.

"Are you a princess, R'gina?" Roland piped up curiously. Will laughed out loud in the background.

"Now why would you think so, Roland?"

"Because Uncle Will said Papa has to fight with others to win your heart! Like a knight."

"Will what kind of tale have you told my son again?" Robin asked a tad annoyed, looking over at Regina with an apologetic look, but she just grinned at him.

"I just tried to give him an idea of what you're doing," Will defended himself.

"He's not that wrong, is he?" Regina wondered aloud. "In a way, you are fighting to win my heart, are you not?" When all Robin could do was gape at Regina, completely at loss for words, he was glad when Roland chimed in, announcing when he was big, he would become a knight so he could fight, just like his Papa. But he wouldn't marry the princess, because girls were yucky. Not Regina of course, Regina was _really_ pretty.

Robin enjoyed talking to his son for a bit longer, was sad when he realized Roland's eyes were dropping closed and a quick look at his watch told him it was nearly 11 pm in Storybrooke. Damn the time difference.

"I think you should go to sleep, son."

"But Papa… I miss you." Robin's heart dropped in his chest. He was thankful how Regina rested her hand on his tight, squeezing it lightly to comfort him.

"I know, son. I…" He couldn't promise he would be home soon, not when Regina gave him another rose tonight. "I'll call tomorrow," he offered instead. "And then you have to show me that new song you learned, the one about all the colors, okay? And if you miss me, you can watch all the videos of Papa and Mama and the ones of when you were little."

"Mhmmmm."

"Good night, Roland. Take care of Uncle Will and watch him so he can't do any nonsense. Give Tuck a hug from me."

"I will, Papa. Good night. Night R'gina…" A sloppy kiss was pressed right onto the front camera, leaving the picture quite blurry as Roland dropped back onto his pillow, eyes half closed.

"I'll see you, Robin. Thanks for the call. It really cheered him up," Will smiled once he turned the phone around.

"Thanks, Will. Please take care of him."

"I always do. Have a great date the two of you. Bye Regina!" Will answered.

"Bye, Will!" Regina and Robin answered together, before the screen went black. Robin dropped back into the cushions seeming more than exhausted after the fifteen-minute talk to his son. She could see how much he missed him and how hard he was trying to hold it together.

"He's a wonderful kid, Robin. You did well with him."

"I miss him so much." His voice was filled with worry and sadness, something Regina could relate to more than he knew. Without another thought, she wrapped him into a tight hug, which he embraced thankfully, burying his head in her neck. In this moment, she wanted to tell him, wanted to tell him about Henry and ask him what happened, why he never came looking for her, why he left her. She didn't know if she should be mad or relieved, if she should shout at him for just forgetting about her, for moving on so quickly or relish the feeling of having him this close after ten years.

"I'm trying so hard to make it right, Regina, I'm trying to give him everything but I still feel like I'm failing. I feel like I'm making so many mistakes with him and I know if Marian were here she would tell me what I'm doing wrong." He wasn't crying but Regina could feel how much this ate him up from the inside. "I hate that my son has to grow up without his mother."

And she hated her own son had to grow up without his father and instead had to endure growing up under Leopold's horrible regime for the first five years. Her little prince had to grow up under constant fear of a man who treated him like garbage and used him as a means to make Regina bend to his will. She didn't regret it, everything she'd done ever since agreeing to marry Leopold after Mary Margaret had told her secret; she'd done for Henry. Henry, who'd never seen his father, who only knew the tales and stories she used to tell him when he was little. At one point he'd simply stopped asking and she wondered whether it was because he lost his interest or because he felt how it pained her to talk about Robin.

"You're doing everything you can, Robin. Roland knows that. He knows how much you love him and that you miss him. You can't protect him from every evil out there. But… but if you want to go home… I would understand." She wouldn't be happy about it, but she would understand. If someone would offer her an out right now, she would probably take it and go back to her son. He finally looked up, directly into her eyes; his warm blue orbs as deep as always, a place she could simply get lost in.

"Do you want me to leave?"

Her eyebrow arched up questioningly. "I didn't say that. I'm simply offering you an out."

"You didn't answer my question," Robin insisted. "Do you want me to leave?"

It would make things easier, Regina thought. But they had been given a second chance at something - what this something was, was yet to be determined, but it was a chance. She wasn't ready to just let him go, not when they didn't have the chance to talk about what happened - a chance which would arise sooner than either one of them thought.

"No, I don't want you to leave," Regina said finally, her voice deep and rough, filled with unspoken emotions. Her heart skipped a beat as Robin's hand cupped her cheek and he leaned in, a moment of hesitation to see whether she was about to skip out - which she didn't. Their lips locked with soft pressure, stirring an old feeling inside of her, Regina thought was long buried. It felt so familiar, so warm, so good, as if it hadn't been ten years since the last time. Once the dragon inside her had been awoken, she wanted more. Robin was _everywhere_. She wanted to feel him, to _really_ kiss him - senseless, like she used to do - but the moment was over before she even knew it happened, leaving her wonder if she'd just imagined it. No, she definitely hadn't. The tingling of her lips was still there, and judging by the shocked look on Robin's face, this kiss had been more than real.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Don't… I'm not sorry at all." Her gaze shifted to Leroy who was still holding the camera, carefully recording their exchange. "I want to give Robin a rose. Now."

"What?"

"I want to give him a rose. Can we arrange that?" she asked, trying not to look at Robin's stunned face at her request.

"Uh… sure. Give me a second, I need to make a call…" He gestured to Sneezy before they left the room in order to get the rose for Regina, leaving the two of them finally alone for the first time since they got here.

"Regina…"

"Robin…" They said at the same time, growing silent immediately, waiting for the other one to start. Always the gentleman, he motioned for her to go first, patiently waiting.

Regina knew they didn't have much time and of all the simple things she could have asked, she dropped the question that had weighed on her shoulders for ten years. "Why did you leave me?"

There it was, it was out in the open. She felt nauseous and weak, afraid of his answer. She hadn't realized until now how much she needed the answer, how much she needed to hear why he left her and their unborn child he didn't know of to their fate. She needed to know why she endured five years of a physical and emotional abusive marriage. It certainly wasn't for the answer coming from Robin's dumb folded and confused face.

"Because you didn't want me to."

Confusion hit her hard, increasing the nauseating feeling. "What?" Her voice was merely a whisper. What was he talking about?

Robin straightened his back in order to get some distance between them. He'd expected everything - mostly an apology, really, but not this question. "You left me, Regina."

"I… what?" She felt like a ghost, watching the horror of the scene unfold in front of her. The rage on Robin's face was clear. He couldn't hold back any longer, couldn't keep it inside, not after ten years. She'd asked the question, she wanted to know, she'd opened the can and he was not going to hold back now. No. These times were over. He had a right to be angry, even after ten years.

"Are you serious now, Regina? Do you really want me to relive it? Fine! I was waiting for you at our spot, I waited _all night_ and you didn't show up. I had the car packed, I had the tickets bought, I had everything ready. You didn't show - and when I got home, I knew why. After everything that happened between us, you dumped me. You left me, off to marry that rich son of a bitch who abused you. You. Dumped. Me. With nothing but a _fucking_ _letter!"_

Her ears were ringing, her eyes trying to zoom in on something, but everything was blurry. What…?

The opening of the door was cutting through the silence in the room like a knife. Leroy stepped inside; holding the rose on a silver tray, ready to hand it over to Regina.

"Everything alright in here?" he asked curiously, not oblivious to the fact something must have happened during his absence.

Something clicked inside of her, brought her vision back and made her plaster a smile on her face, just like she'd been used to doing for five years of her life. It was one of her talents, to pretend nothing had happened and look as if she had not just received a punch in the face - well, in the heart in this case. She had _no_ idea what Robin was talking about, no idea what letter he meant, all she knew was that he was angry. _Very_ angry.

"We are fine." They were not. Not really.

Robin gaped at her, about to say something, but he knew he couldn't reveal them. He'd said his bit and if Regina didn't have to say anything to it, fine, so be it. He was done here.

"Okay get back to your seats," Leroy instructed them, camera ready to continue recording. "We'll start right-" but Robin shook his head, wiping off his sweaty hands on the soft fabric of his smoking jacket before he stood up.

"I can't do this." Without another word, he jumped up and left.

Leroy simply raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, sister… that escalated quickly." She didn't know what to reply to that.

* * *

Please don't kill me... I'd love to hear what you think ;)


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Happy first Advent everyone! I am still blown away by your incredible response to the last chapter. You guys are so awesome! A huge thanks to waterbaby for betaing and putting up with my breakdowns, as well as my FoodieHoodies and Lisa :)

This chap is for all of you and probably something you've been waiting for ever since those two saw each other… Enjoy!

* * *

(17)

 _It was all wrong. So very, very wrong. The letter, the wedding announcement in the paper. He shouldn't be here, shouldn't be looking for her, they should be on the road, they should be on their way to England, to a new life… Instead he couldn't get the words in the letter out of his head. Was this the end? No. No, he wouldn't accept this. He loved her for God's sake; he loved her more than anything. It wasn't what was supposed to happen. After all the crap he'd been through, after all Regina had been through, they deserved their happiness. He would find her, he would find her and unless she told him to his face that she never wanted to see him again, he would not accept the letter._

 _Robin held his breath and counted to ten, then let it out in a slow but steady flow. The first church had turned out to be a failure. He'd gotten out of his truck, had hammered against the church doors and stumbled inside, only to find it empty. Regina wasn't here, no one was and the place didn't look like it had just hosted a wedding. No flowers, no decorations, nothing. This wasn't the right church. Damn that stupid wedding announcement for not giving him a time and place. It could be held anywhere. Damn him for not going to her house when she didn't show up right away. Damn him for waiting so long. Damn her for writing the letter - as if a stupid letter could erase all the feelings he had for her. Damn it. Damn it, damn it, damn it all!_

 _Where was she? There was no other church here in Storybrooke… But the again, who said they would have to get married in church? It could be any place, really. The town hall, the ballroom, the country club… wait. Leopold was someone who would marry in style, who enjoyed showing off, to brag in front of his friends. The wedding must have been planned on short notice, otherwise Regina would have told him sooner about it. Robin refused to believe it had been her plan to dump him when she'd agreed on running away with him. Surely she could never be that cruel. There was too little time to rent a venue, to decorate it. This would only work, if… if the venue was already there. Yes, yes of course! The estate, the manor they were living in at the moment. There was enough space for a wedding, it was pretty, they had enough room to throw a party and everything else could be arranged on short notice with Leopold's means. He should have known, damn it. Now he had to drive all the way back to the other end of the city._

 _Robin broke several speeding laws on the way down to the manor at the outskirts of the town, not so far away from the spot they'd been supposed to meet this morning. Not much longer, only a few more miles down the road, then to his left and he was almost there when blue light and sirens flashed up behind him._

 _"Fuck!" he shouted, before he pulled over, his hands hitting the steering wheel hard. Why was everything going wrong today? Why was nothing working out in his favor, why was fate against him?_

 _He kept his hands on the steering wheel, knowing from experience how aggressive police officers could get if they couldn't see the hands of the person behind the wheel. There was a knock on his window, an old man in a blue uniform and a golden sheriff star staring at him with a smirk on his face. Sheriff Spencer. Of course it would have to be him. Robin rolled the window down, a defeated expression on his face._

 _"Drivers license and papers." It wasn't a request, it was an order. He pulled out his driver license, which the sheriff took with a satisfied smirk. "Locksley is it? What a strange… coincidence."_

 _"Sorry?" Robin gave him a confused look, but Spencer just shook his head, waiting for the papers. "The papers are in the glove compartment," Robin explained, a bit confused at the man's comment and when one hand carefully reached over to open it, the cold metal of a loaded gun was directed at him. "The papers are in the glove compartment, Sir," Robin repeats once again after bringing his hands back to the steering wheel._

 _"One wrong move, boy, and I'll blow your head off. Understood?"_

 _"Yes, Sir," Robin mumbled, carefully opening the glove compartment and slowly pulling out a flat brown leather map which held the papers for his car. He handed them over to Spencer who tugged them between the front window and hood before opening his door._

 _"Get out of the car, hands where I can see them, Mr. Locksley."_

 _With slow and deliberate movements Robin unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car, raising his hands above his head while the sheriff musters him with a knowing look. He knows this man, he has heard of him. Spencer's the reason why Regina couldn't tell the police about Leopold's physical and mental abuse. He'd asked her to go when he first found out, but she'd explained her situation to him, that she was powerless against Leopold's influence. They're friends, old friends, powerful friends and just when the thought hits him; Robin realizes this is no coincidence. There's a reason why Spencer was here. This street was one of the few in the town that was basically never patrolled, especially not by the sheriff himself. He had others to do this dirty work for him, but today was different. Bastards._

 _"Mr. Locksley you're aware that you were speeding fifteen mph above the limit?"_

 _"Yes, Sir." There was no point in denying it, he had been speeding. He shouldn't have, but even if he hadn't, Spencer would have found a reason to stop him. He needed to get to Regina; he didn't have time for this charade!_

 _"And you're aware that this is a criminal offense as well?" Robin simply nodded. "So may I ask why you were speeding in the first place? Are you aware that unauthorized speeding causes most the majority of traffic related accidents? So what's your excuse?"_

 _He didn't have one; at least none that would satisfy Spencer in regards to letting him go. Telling him that 'My girlfriend is getting married to an asshole and I have to stop the wedding!' didn't seem like a fitting reason either. Spencer knew what he was up to, had probably been stationed here just for this reason, namely that should he in fact consider going after her, he would be stopped._

 _"I don't have one that would be good enough for you, Sir." Shoulders hung in defeat; Robin lets his chin drop down to his chest._

 _"Try me. I'm in a good mood today, boy." It was a lie if he ever heard one. Spencer was enjoying this, knew he was having the upper hand, and did this only to humiliate Robin. Just as he was about to answer, Spencer's phone rang and he held up a hand in order to silence Robin. With a smile, the sheriff listened to what was being said, before he answered with a short "thank you" and hung up. "Back to you, boy. You were saying…?"_

 _"The woman I love is getting married today and I need to stop the wedding."_

 _Spencer's eyes lit up, a mischievous smirk plastered on his face. "Oh, why didn't you say so? I'll drive ahead and make sure you get there safely, how about that?"_

 _"There's really no need to…"_

 _"Oh yes, there is Mr. Locksley. I'll make sure you'll arrive safely at the Blanchard's residence. Now get in the car and wait for my signal."_

 _Bastard. The fucking bastard knew exactly what he was doing. Robin hadn't mentioned Blanchard's name, but Spencer knew. Fuck. Fuck, what was he going to do? Grimly, Robin stepped back into the car, waiting for Spencer to drive ahead. As he thought, the sheriff took his time, seemed to be taking forever to start his car and drive ahead… in a tempo that made Robin beat the steering wheel. Whether it was in order to teach him a lesson in not speeding or whether it was to make sure they wouldn't make it to the mansion in the next fifteen minutes, Robin knew the sheriff was playing with him. Damn it. Damn it, damn it, damn it!_

 _It took them a good twenty minutes to arrive at the mansion, a way Robin could have made in five if he'd been able to drive at a normal speed. When Spencer turned his car off at the beginning of the long oak framed driveway, Robin jumped out of his car and ran. He ran as fast as he could down the pathway toward the mansion where a ton of limousines and SUVs were parked._

 _There was not a soul in sight, everyone must be inside, everyone must be there, including Regina. The noise of an approaching helicopter made him pause and look up at the sky in confusion. What the… fuck._ Shit! _The backyard, of course, he needed to get to the backyard._

 _How he made it in the end, how he found the way through the mansion where neatly dressed up people from the staff were awkwardly looking at him he didn't know, but when he busted though the open doors to the balcony there she was… and suddenly he felt like all the air was knocked out of his system._

 _She looked gorgeous, angelic even in the loose white gown, which was flowing around her delicate figure and it tugged at his heart, made him want to run toward her through the multitude of people. Run, run, and run until he reached her to sweep her away from the horror of a wedding she was finding herself in._

 _But he couldn't, because as soon as he thought about running, he saw the indifferent look in her eyes, the indifference toward her surroundings. Robin slowly walked down the staircase that led down to the garden._

 _A pavilion was set up under the old oak tree, decorated beautifully with flowers and layers of ivory satin. The people had disregarded their chairs, were now standing and clapping, shouting their congratulations. Robin wished she would look up, wished she would see him, but her eyes were glued firmly to the older man in front of her who could be her father god damn it! The worst thing however was the fact that she seemed to be smiling, an actual smile that made Robin's stomach drop._

 _It was the way she smiled as he said something to her, the smile that had used to be preserved for him, the special one. She turned toward Leopold, her hand now covered by his, which looked wrong, so wrong, while her other hand seemed to smooth the fabric of the dress across her stomach for a moment._

 _That's when Robin thought back to the letter. "…_ Leopold is already so much kinder to me now that we really talked about everything. There was a lot of misunderstanding … It's time to let go, time to move on and become the woman I always wanted to be."

 _This was what she wanted; this was her happiness. Her happiness and his demise. Unable to move, Robin watched as the helicopter landed not far away from them, the whirlwinds of the propeller tugging at the decorations, making flower petals go loose. The crowd awed at the beautiful picture it created, especially as Leopold and Regina walked over to the helicopter, the petals engulfing her like a goddess of spring, making her look even more beautiful._

 _The newlyweds made their way into the helicopter, Leopold waved at the crowd and then they took off, leaving behind Storybrooke, the mansion, and the guests. Leaving Robin._

That's what he was thinking about the moment he made his way downstairs back to the ballroom where the other men were enjoying themselves. It was too hard to breathe, there were too many different feelings weighing on his chest. His hand clutched the banister of the stairs so hard his knuckles were turning white. Wrong, wrong, wrong, this was all so very wrong! After all these years she had the audacity to ask him _that_ , to pretend she didn't know what he was talking about!

He was thinking of the day she didn't show up and left him with nothing but a freaking letter before she stepped into the helicopter after marrying that sonofabitch and flew off into a new life. With a man who abused her, with a monster! It'd been hard, so hard to accept what happened, so hard not to burn the letter and even harder to open up to another person after this. Robin had been destroyed that day.

She'd asked him to forget about her, but how could you forget a person you wanted to change your whole life for? How could you forget your first love, a love that ran so deep he knew he still wasn't over it? He'd been able to pick her out of so many women. Robin _knew_ her - well, did he really?

Even after all this time he hadn't been able to forget her, thought of her often, especially after Marian had died. Why would she act like nothing had happened? Why would she act the way she did when _she_ left _him_? This was all too confusing. She'd seemed so happy when he found her, had been so kind to Roland, to him, and then their kiss… Absently he touched his lips, let go of the banister, which caused him to almost miss the step. He stopped on the second flight of stairs, desperately trying to get himself together. There was no way he could show up like this down in the ballroom, but he couldn't leave either. Answers, he wanted answers, but he wouldn't be able to get them in front of the cameras without revealing them. What was he supposed to do?

Xxxxx

"Are you okay, sister?" Leroy asked her, his voice unusually considerate. Regina's lips parted, but she wasn't able to make a sound. Everything inside of her was struggling to realize what had just happened, was grasping for the situation to make sense. The worst was - she didn't understand.

 _"Are you serious now, Regina? Do you really want me to relive it? Fine! I was waiting for you at our spot, I waited all night and you didn't show up. I had the car packed, I had the tickets bought, I had everything ready. You didn't show - and when I got home, I knew why. After everything that happened between us, you dumped me. You left me, off to marry that rich son of a bitch who abused you. You. Dumped. Me. With nothing but a fucking letter!"_

She didn't understand what he was talking about, was trying to put back together everything that happened all these years ago, memories which had burned themselves into her subconscious mind, haunting her, following her everywhere, especially in her dreams. What he'd said didn't make sense, no sense at all. What letter was he talking about? She would never... She'd loved him! For God's sake she'd loved him and deep down there was still a tiny part that couldn't and would never let go of him. There was too much that connected them, which bound them together for the rest of his life.

Regina rested her head in her hands, not caring about the fact she would ruin her hair or make up. Someone cleared his throat in front of her.

"Do you need a minute?" Leroy asked quietly, and she nodded without looking up. She didn't need a minute; she needed to get away from here. Her head felt hot and heavy, her chest so tight as if someone was squeezing the air out of it.

This was what it must feel like when someone crushed your heart, right? It was similar to the pain she felt all those years ago when she was standing in front of the altar, everyone expecting her to say 'I do' even though that was the last thing she wanted. But she'd done it to keep her child safe, to keep Robin safe despite the hope he would still come and save her and now… Now he was accusing her of _dumping_ him. He'd made it sound so dirty, as if she'd treated him like a piece of garbage.

Her lips were still tingling, were longing for Robin but she couldn't see it happening again. He was gone. He was gone - again - and she didn't know why. Maybe it was her fault. Maybe she should have talked to him earlier. She could have prevented it all, should have put all cards on the table the moment he stepped out of that damn car.

The coward inside of her had stopped her from doing it. It was always easier to ignore instead of taking action, to let chances pass instead of risking another heartbreak. She'd let every chance pass, had dreaded it a bit even though at the same time she'd yearned for him, had enjoyed every moment they shared together not knowing how he felt about her. How did he feel? Was it really too late to fix what happened, too late now that the magic they'd once shared was lost?

Perhaps it would be easier if she just accepted it, accepted that some things couldn't be fixed. It's your own fault, Regina. You didn't want to see the truth, but it's all your fault. And there it was, her mother's voice of reason, prompt as ever.

A dry sob escaped her throat, the realization of the situation too intense to allow her to cry. Was it time to finally let go? To accept the fact Henry would never meet his father? He was gone after all, and she didn't expect him to be back.

"Regina."

The muscles in her back stiffened, and she had to force herself to lift her head to look at him. She wasn't prepared for the lost expression on his face, for his fidgeting hands and the teeth that bit his lower lip. He came back. She'd been one hundred percent sure he'd left again, he'd left her like ten years ago, but no, this time he'd come back. There he was, standing in front of her, not sure what to do. Well, that made two of them.

If she'd felt like someone was squeezing her heart before, what she was feeling now was even worse. "I..." She didn't know what to say. I'm sorry? I missed you? "I thought you left."

"I wanted to... Regina, believe me, I wanted to get out of here as fast as possible, but I couldn't. I just found you. And despite everything that happened… I'll be damned if I lose you once again."

There was a sudden change of determination in his eyes and then everything happened too fast for her to wrap her head around it. Robin took a few quick steps across the room toward where she was sitting. The moment his hands came up to either side of her face with so much gentleness and the way his lips pressed onto hers was followed by a pure release of emotion on both sides. She let out a sweet, surprised gasp, one that made his breath hitch, while she placed her hands on his biceps to hold him exactly where he was, not ready to let go of him any time soon. Their lips parted slightly, the tips of their tongue caressing each other carefully yet oddly familiar. Regina shuddered at the contact, the sensation so overwhelming she almost felt embarrassed when a small moan escaped her.

Her grip on his shoulders tightened and for a second she wondered if she could hold onto this moment the way she could hold onto Robin. It was only when Robin felt the wetness of a tear slip between his fingers and her cheek that he slowly broke the kiss and rubbed their noses together the way he always used to do it.

Regina didn't let go, kept holding on to him as he dropped down on the couch next to her, their foreheads still resting against each other.

"I need to know, Regina." Robin's voice wasn't more than a whisper. She didn't dare open her eyes, didn't dare look him in the face, just wanted this moment to last forever. "I need to know why."

The breath she let out was shaky, and she was glad she could hold onto Robin, otherwise she would probably be shivering from anxiety.

"You… you said something about a letter." For a tiny moment it seemed like he was trying to remove his hands from her face, but he didn't, for which she was glad.

"Robin, whatever was in this letter… I never wrote it." Even though she dreaded to see what was going on in his face, she finally opened her eyes in order to look up at him. Would he believe her? There seemed to be a fight going on inside of him. "I swear by everything I hold dear that I would _never_ have broken up with you via a damn letter."

"I need the truth. I can't have you lie to me Regina."

Regina shook her head, squeezing his arms so he would look at her. She had no idea what he was talking about, but for the first time she felt like she owed him. He came back. He didn't have to, but he did, so she was going to tell him the truth. "I'm _not_ lying, Robin. I wanted to come, I was about to leave the mansion, but Mary Margaret she… She sold me out to my mother and Leopold the night before. It's a long story, too long to share it all now." A story that involved him having another child, a child he didn't know a thing about. She would tell him, though not now, now really wasn't the time. If she dumped that news on him now she was afraid he would leave and never come back.

"They locked me up in the mansion and I had no way of contacting you. I was desperately hoping for you to come, you know? All night I dreamed of you breaking me out of there and taking me away to England. I swear I didn't write you a letter - and if I could have, I would have begged you to save me."

Blue eyes were staring at her in puzzlement and uncertainty. There was that wrinkle between his brows, the one he always used to get when he was trying to make sense of something. Right now, he was trying to make sense of her. It had deepened over the years that had passed, but didn't make him look any less attractive. In fact, the years had been kind to him.

"It doesn't make sense," he finally breathed, his thumbs caressing her cheekbones. Only now she realized that she was crying.

"Please, you have to believe me, Robin. I would never… I wanted to go with you, I wanted to start a new life with you."

"Yet you married _him_." It was like a slap in the face that left a bitter taste behind. Regina finally let go of his upper arms, covering his hands with hers.

"It's because I had no other choice, Robin."

"You smiled at him. You looked at him and smiled _that_ smile, the one that I thought was preserved for me." Her head moved an inch to the left as she was trying to remember the moment. "It was right before you left with the helicopter."

Of course. Yes, of course she remembered.

 _"You made the right decision, Regina. Your son will have a good life."_ That's what Leopold had mumbled right after they said their 'I do'. That's why she'd smiled. She'd done it all for Henry, for her son, her everything. But something about the fact Robin knew this was bothering her. How? How did he know, unless…

"You were there."

He finally let go of her face, folding his hands in his lap. "I came. After I saw the wedding announcement in the newspaper, I came looking for you because I couldn't believe what you wrote me. I couldn't believe that you were better off without me. But then I saw you smiling at him and I thought…"

Sick, sick, sick, she felt sick. He'd been there, he'd been there watching her get married to the man who was responsible for five years of misery, who'd abused her and her son, who'd. Oh God. He could have helped her, could have taken her away.

"You were there and you didn't do anything?!"

He stared at her in bewilderment. "You know I do a lot of crazy stuff, but I'm not that kind of guy to crash a wedding yelling 'I object!' This was not a damn movie, Regina. Also, I was too late anyway. You were already leaving with the helicopter and you _smiled_ at him goddamnit." There was too much accusation in his voice, much more than she could handle at the moment.

"What was I supposed to do? I was all alone, Robin, I had _no one_. Everyone was watching me and I smiled because…" No, no, she couldn't tell him why she'd smiled, not now. Dropping the bomb on this would make him even angrier. "Why didn't you do anything, Robin? I was hoping for you to show up and take me out of there the whole time."

All these years she'd imagined what would have been if he'd shown up, if he'd crashed the wedding and had taken her out of there. Now knowing that he actually had been there was too much for her to handle.

"What would you have wanted me to do, Regina? Go up against everyone alone?"

The comment made her swallow and took away a bit of her anger. Indeed, how would he have gone up against Leopold and his men, the countless security guards that had watched her like a hawk, made sure she was never more than two feet away from her _husband_? Even if he'd tried something, he would have failed. She'd done all of this not only to protect Henry, but also to protect him.

"I wasn't even sure you wanted me there, your letter said…"

In order to calm down and drown her bloating rage, Regina took a deep breath. "Robin, I need you to listen to me." His attention was upon her, soaking up every word. Slowly, she reached over to give his hand a gentle squeeze. Thankfully, he let it happen. "Whatever this letter said…"

"Every word of this letter has burned itself into my memory. I tried to forget it, but I couldn't. You said you were sorry that you couldn't come and that the whole summer we shared was one of the best things that ever happened to you, but that our love was not enough to keep you with me." He swallowed hard, every word cutting into him like a knife. "Regina, you told me that this was the best for you, that you can't disappoint your family or leave your mother and Mary Margaret behind. You made it sound like breaking up was the best for us, and Leopold wasn't so bad after all. I didn't understand, I really didn't, because of everything you told me, everything I've seen… to you it was all just a misunderstanding, that he changed. Regina, with you this letter broke my heart. It said _'It's time to let go, time to move on and become the woman I always wanted to be. I cannot be weak.'_ You told me to leave, to forget about you. And I tried, Regina, I really tried, but I loved you more than anything goddamnit." His hands were shaking now, were holding onto hers like a lifeline. Heartbroken, he looked so heartbroken and desperate for answers.

Regina blinked away the tears that kept falling from her eyelids, couldn't really believe what she just heard. He'd loved her. Knowing it and hearing it were two completely different things. Never in a million years would she have written anything this cruel to Robin. Though there had been one phrase, one little word through which she realized who would have. Her mother. ' _I cannot be weak'_ sounded exactly like Cora.

Cora. It'd always been her. For some reason it'd always been Cora who stood between Regina and her happiness. All these years Cora had lied to her, had made her believe everything bad that happened was her own fault, that she'd put it on herself… How could her mother do this to her?

"It… it's like you're hearing these words for the first time," he whispered. As she finally brought her eyes up to his, Regina realized he was crying now, too. A tear was rolling down his cheek, losing itself in his scruff. All this unnecessary pain - all because of her mother!

"That's because it _is_. Robin, I…" It took her a moment and a quivering deep breath to continue speaking. "I never wrote this, never in a million years would I have written something like this."

"But it was your handwriting, Regina, it was…"

"My mother. I don't know what the original one says, but from what I could hear, this sounds exactly like something my mother would say. I've always been a disappointment to her, whether I married Leopold or not. To her, love of any kind is weakness." She'd always known her mother was cruel, but that Cora would go so far as to fake a letter and send it to Robin… she'd never put it past her. Well, it just showed how she didn't know her mother after all.

"What the fuck?" Robin was staring at her in bewilderment; she could see his thoughts running crazy in his mind. Memories, too many memories came crashing down on both of them at the same time, all followed by the question of 'what, if…'. "So you want to tell me all of this was your _mother's_ idea?!"

"Well it wasn't mine!" she shot back angrily, finally letting go of his hands and wiping away her tears. "I told you all about how she thinks she's always doing what's best for me."

"But marrying you off against your will? Regina, you know this is against the law, right? You have to make her pay for it." He jumped up now, pacing the room, his fingers twitching with anger. "You can get both of them arrested for this, and you should after _this_. What kind of parent would do this to her child?!"

"I can't believe she did this either, Robin!" She couldn't, she really couldn't but despite everything that happened, Cora was still her mother, the only family member she had left. Their relationship was rocky to barely existent, but blood bound them together. "But what was I supposed to do?! I was stuck in a loveless, abusive marriage."

"You could have left!"

He made it sound so easy. Ha, as if she could have just walked out that door! She had a son to think about, Henry, whose safety had been used against her on a daily basis. It'd taken her two long years, multiple lawsuits, threats and restraining orders to get out of the hellhole she was in. And she wouldn't have been able to do it if Mary Margaret hadn't turned against her own father when she found out who he really was. God, even thinking about it left a bitter taste of bile in her mouth.

"It's not that easy, Robin. You have no idea what I've been through."

"I don't. But you have no idea what _I_ have been though either, Regina. Seeing you getting married to that guy was just…"

"Is that why you never came looking for me, because you always thought I picked Leopold over you?" Tears were streaming down her face, dropping from her chin down onto her chest. Way too often had she imagined this moment, the moment she would see him again and they would talk about what happened. Of all the thousand scenarios and reasons, him thinking she'd picked Leopold over him had never crossed her mind. The sudden anger and helplessness made her feel even worse. "I… I can't believe this! I thought you knew how I felt about you. You knew what was going on, you knew he abused me. How could you even for one second? All this time I was hoping for you to come and find me. But you didn't. You never did."

"The letter said…"

"Fuck the letter!" she yelled, her voice thick with tears. "I thought you loved me! I thought you wanted me!"

"Of course I want you, woman!" Then he was on her, pulled her roughly against him and kissed her so hard it almost hurt. Her nails were digging into his shoulders, surely hurting him, surely leaving a mark, but she didn't care. He sucked at her lips; slipping his tongue inside the moment she opened her mouth. It was passionately, almost angry. Despite both of them sharing so much tonight, there were still too many unspoken things between them. Overwhelmed by the onslaught of emotions, they deepened the kiss, their tongues engaging in a teasing game of hot, wet strokes accompanied by moans and sighs. They only broke the kiss reluctantly, when the need for air became too much, their hearts pounding hard in their chests.

"I didn't know what to think, Regina. I should have known. I should have known that you'd never have left willingly," he whispered regretfully, still holding her close.

"You were everything to me, Robin."

"I'm so sorry, Regina. I'm so, so sorry, I should have known." He should have… but it was okay. They'd both made mistakes.

"I'm sorry, too." If she'd known, she would maybe have contacted him sooner, would have told him about Henry and everything that happened. Now it all made sense. He thought she'd moved on. She should have listened to Tink when she drove her up to Storybrooke, but he'd been with Marian back then, and she'd been pregnant with Roland, his son. His _other_ son. Oh God, Henry. He needed to know about Henry, but now was not the right time for it. Now was not the right time to reveal to him he had another son, one she'd kept hidden from him for ten years. Robin had asked her to tell him the truth, but how would he react when he found out? They'd just found each other and she didn't want to risk it.

They held onto each other's trembling bodies, Regina even harder now that she had to consider Henry's feelings in all of this, both of them mourning the years they'd lost, the pain they'd been through. None of them wanted to let go, for none of them wanted to break the embrace they found themselves in. Regina had her face buried inside his chest now, her hands still clenched into his shirt, holding on for dear life as her body was shaking violently.

Robin's shaky breath and a few sniffed sobs were indication that he was just as emotional as she was, that all the years had left their marks on his heart as well. It was like both of them had been transported back in time, the last time they'd seen each other before everything had gone down.

Xxxxx

 _She was nervous. She knew she should tell him about what she found out this morning, should tell him she was pregnant with his child, but she didn't know how he would react. They were sitting on the couch, cuddled up in a soft blanket, her head resting on his shoulder. He was lazily stroking her side underneath the blanket, his thumb absently touching her stomach. All morning had she contemplated how to tell him,_ if _she should tell him. They'd known each other for a summer, not longer. Why did everything have to be so complicated?_

 _Robin let out a deep sigh, pressing a kiss against her forehead. She looked up at him questioningly. "What's wrong?"_

 _"I talked to my family in England this morning."_

 _"Are they okay?" Her heart rate increased and by the way he made it sound something horrible must have happened. His hand stopped for a moment, before he shook his head, cracking a smile at her._

 _"Everything's fine. Regina, I… I don't know how to tell you this…"_

 _She closed her eyes. There it was, the moment she'd been waiting for. He would tell her it was over, that he couldn't continue like this, that they should break up, that the situation they found themselves in was way too messy, that…_

 _"It's okay." She closed her eyes, praying no tear would slip out. To her surprise, he held her in place when she was trying to get up._

 _"Wait a sec. How about you listen to me before you start making up crazy assumptions in your head." Their gazes met. "I know you, Regina. And just to be clear, I'm not breaking up with you. I don't even know why you would think that in the first place."_

 _A relieved sigh escaped her and she wanted to snuggle back into him, stopped however when he told her the following. "I want to leave the U.S. and go back. And I want you to come with me."_

 _"You… what?"_

 _"I want us to go to England, back to Nottingham and start off again. I want a life with you, Regina, and I want to take you away from the impossible situation you're in at the moment. You don't deserve this, you deserve better. I know it's going to be hard, but I can work and my grandmother is there and some other family, who would love to meet you and we will find a way, and…" Robin was rambling now, something about permanent residency and getting her a work visa, or if that didn't work they would find another way, but for Regina, only one thing counted. He wanted to take her away. He really wanted to take her away from the hellhole she was in, her and their baby._

 _It was a prospect of a future she could have never imagined a few weeks ago, but anything was better than staying here. So she shushed him with a quick kiss, mumbling: "Okay."_

 _"What?!"_

 _"I said okay. If I have the option to choose between staying with Leopold and my mother or going away with you, it's an easy decision to make. I want to be with you, Robin. Take us away." With us, she meant them, him, her and their unborn baby._

 _Perhaps it was unfair, selfish even not to tell him about her condition, but she had the future of her child to think about. Robin was a good man, she knew that. He would probably be happy about it once they got settled in._

 _"I was hoping you'd say that at one point… but I thought you'd put up a fight or something."_

 _"I love you, Robin. I want to be with you, no one else - and I don't think we can have a future here. So… when can we leave?"_

 _He laughed, happily laughed as he pressed her flush against him, peppering her fast with sweet little kisses. The knot in her chest loosened while relief washed over her. This couldn't have been timed any better._

 _"I'm serious. Can we leave now?"_

 _"Give me two days to arrange everything and meet me at midnight the day after tomorrow at our spot with your passport and everything you need. I'll get the money and drive us down to Boston with my car. I'll have to figure out a few things, but…"_

 _"I'll be there." They kissed each other, excitement bubbling up in each of them at the sudden prospect of a future together, far away from Leopold, her mother and Storybrooke. Everything would be fine. If only they'd known._


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Wow. It's been almost 8 months since the last update. I can't believe it! So much has happened. But my muse is back guys, at least for the next 3 chapters and the outline is standing up until the end. Thanks for sticking around with me and a huge thanks to my lovely beta waterbaby who basically put her vacation on hold for this. Also thanks to Miles for her input plot wise! This is basically your belated birthday present

* * *

(18)

There was a soft knock on the door before it was slowly pushed open by a concerned looking Ruby. She paused, raising an eyebrow in their direction, but neither Regina nor Robin felt the need to let go of each other's embrace. Regina had bedded her head on Robin's shoulder, while he had an arm slung around her, rubbing her back absently, his lips caressing her hairline. Old times, it felt just like old times when things had been good. Maybe they could be again. They should feel like they had been caught red-handed, but when Regina realized it was Ruby, she just lifted her head, throwing her a questioning look.

"Uh… Leroy," the make-up artist started, gesturing behind her. "They wanted me to check up on you. Maybe you should…"

Of course they did. _The show must go on_. It was TV after all and what was better for ratings than emotional drama on a reality TV show? Regina took a deep breath, squeezing Robin's leg with one hand. "It's fine. I'm fine. We're fine." Were they? For now maybe. Hopefully.

Robin retracted his arm, pressing one last affectionate kiss onto her forehead, before he rose. She missed his warmth and comfort immediately, but there was nothing she could do, right? They wanted her back in front of the camera, had sent Ruby to fix her appearance.

"I should get going then."

Panic bubbled up inside of Regina, her hand reaching out to his. Protest, she should protest, should ask him to stay, but then maybe that was it? Was it all over now? They'd talked and he still wanted to leave? The way her hand squeezed his so tightly must have caught his attention.

Feeling her distressed body language, Robin pressed a reassuring kiss onto the back of her hand. "By 'get going' I meant go downstairs to the others, love." Oh. _Oh_. Thank God.

"About that…" Ruby started, stepping fully inside and closing the door. "Production wants to know what the hell is going on. All I heard was that Robin left and now… I'm a bit confused to be honest. I have no idea what is going on and it's not my obligation to tell anyone, but I need to tell them _something_."

"Tell them I changed my mind," Robin answered simply, making Ruby laugh.

"I don't know if it's that simple. When you're out, you're out, usually."

"Tell them I was too overwhelmed by the situation? I'll do whatever they want. We can redo the _scene_ , if you want some drama for the show and I'll tell them I changed my mind."

And that's what they did. Two calls later as well as after a quick makeover of Regina's and his appearance (Robin despised the makeup, but oh well), they were back on the couch and Regina offered him the rose. He walked out, told her he couldn't do it, needed time to think. This time however, Regina knew he was coming back, which after a mere five minutes, he did. He apologized, babbled something about missing Roland after their phone call - which was actually true - and accepted the rose. If she would still have him, of course.

To Regina, the whole situation seemed ridiculous and posed, but she didn't care, not when Robin pressed his lips onto hers for a short peck after he fastened the rose to his suit. They'd kissed on camera already after all, so it wouldn't look weird to the people involved. The smile he gave her in return was honest and happy and he only reluctantly let go of her, when he was asked to make his way downstairs for the upcoming rose ceremony.

While Regina was lead away in order to change into a different dress, trying desperately to avoid Ruby's curious and well-depicted questions, Robin made his way down to the ballroom where the other men were waiting. The rose she'd given him was carefully tucked into his chest pocket for everyone to see.

Lights were being set up, cameras positioned, and the make-up team fixed appearances. Suspicious and dissatisfied eyes followed him as he made his way through the crowd to where David and Killian were waiting. He owed David for distracting Daniel after all. The man had reacted so quickly back then, Robin was sure he must have either figured out what was going on or be close to figuring it out.

"You got yourself a rose, mate!" Killian cheered, patting him on the back. "But well, after picking her out of all those women it seems like you deserve nothing less. That was a challenge indeed. How'd you do it? I couldn't have picked her out even if they'd given me ten tries."

"I think it was pure luck," David answered for him, throwing Robin

(who'd just shrugged) a quick wink. Fuck.

Killian didn't seem too satisfied with the answer but let it go, turning his attention toward the make-up artist who offered to retouch his eyeliner.

David turned toward Robin, nodding with his head toward the bar. "Care for a drink?"

It was now or never. There was a moment of hesitation, but after two hours of raw emotions and feelings, Robin finally decided: "I could really use a drink right now."

"Thought so." They made their way over to the bar in silence, David ordering two glasses of whiskey for them both. Once the bartender went back to cleaning the flutes, he finally spoke. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I think I am… or I will be. Uh… thanks by the way, for - you know what."

"Daniel was pretty pissed," David grinned, sipping his whiskey. "And I'm a bit annoyed I walked past her like three times and didn't recognize her. You must know her well, this challenge was nearly impossible."

Robin didn't answer at first, didn't know how much he could or should tell David, but the knowing smile from the other man made him finally give in. "I do… did."

Past tense, because yes, he'd known Regina once upon a time, but she had been different back then. He'd known her ten years ago and that was a long time. People changed - he definitely had - and even though it seemed like things between the two of them hadn't really when it came to attraction and dynamic, they were different people now than they were when they were young and inexperienced.

David let out a long hum, twirling the ice in his glass before taking another sip. "Seems like we're both in a bit of a fucked up position here."

That comment made Robin pause. Why would David be in a delicate position? Right before his mind could wander to disturbing scenarios, the blond clarified. "She's friends with my ex-wife."

"Fuck. Seriously?"

"Yup. We never met before the show actually. Remember when I won the silly cooking contest and we went out on a beach date? We found out back then about it and I offered her my friendship. I don't want anything from her, Robin. Yes, I like her, but… I can see she's hung up on you even though she's trying to hide it. The two of you aren't doing the best of jobs here." David chuckles. "Sorry if that was insulting."

Robin should be offended since he thought they'd done pretty well so far, but thinking about it… all the looks, the touches, the scene upstairs just now…

"I feel like it's just a matter of time before it gets out that we knew each other beforehand. I don't exactly know how much you know, but… we have quite a bit of… history together. This is not the place or the time to discuss this though," Robin mumbled before taking another sip of his beverage. It wasn't, not with all the other candidates running around and crewmembers preparing the stage for the rose ceremony. Just talking about it, one of the PAs approached them and told them to gather on the stage in order to line up, while the crew adjusted the lightning.

"I hope you'll get a rose tonight, David."

"Me, too."

It didn't take long for Regina to come back out. She'd changed into another dress, which looked similar to the one she'd been wearing before, but not quite. The hem was just falling above her knees and the fabric was a bit shinier. Gorgeous, she looked simply gorgeous, and Robin couldn't keep his eyes off her. Well, when had he ever been able to?

"Today has been quite the challenge," Regina started, her eyes fixed on the men who were desperately trying to keep their cool. "I admit it wasn't easy to make me out between all the gorgeous ladies, almost impossible, but one of you did. Robin. Thank you again for that." She cracked a shining smile and there was a slight pause while her eyes wandered over to him, followed by a soft blush grazing her cheeks. Robin returned the smile; happy everything was finally out in the open between the two of them. Or so he thought.

There was another dramatic pause, clearly for the audience's sake. Slowly she stepped forward and took one of the roses from the silver plate, twirling it between her fingers. "Now, just so you know, the decision hasn't been easy for me as always, but I've had to pick. This one here felt quite easy to give away. David, will you accept this rose from me?"

To Robin it wasn't a surprise, especially not after his short talk with David at the bar. For once he enjoyed being part of the rose ceremony without having to worry about whether he received one in the end or not. So he watched how the tension grew when Regina gave out more roses to Daniel, Killian, Graham, Sidney, Lancelot, Victor, and to Robin's surprise, Keith, while Arthur and August got eliminated. Robin didn't really mind the loss of Arthur, especially not after some of the man's comments toward her, but he was sad to see August had to go.

Xxxxx

The next morning came with a slight hangover for some men and a video message from Regina in the afternoon. She was wearing the same dress from the rose ceremony, holding a glass of wine in her hand which she playfully swirled around, as she told them their next stop would be the enchanting Napa Valley where she was looking forward to "wine, food and love". Robin grimaced as he heard these words coming out of her mouth because they didn't sound like her. Thinking of it, nothing she's ever said in these video messages truly sounded like _his_ Regina, but this couldn't get cheesier, could it? Well, they needed to give the audience what they wanted and what was more romantic than a romantic vineyard? Nevertheless, many of the men, including him, were looking forward to their trip to Napa Valley, which was only a short three-hour drive away from San Francisco.

After a short stop at their hotel in the town of St. Helena, two little coaches took them further up North to the winery where they'd be shooting for the rest of the day. Sitting at the window, Robin enjoyed the view of the mountains and beautiful landscape with the blooming fields full of grapevines.

The coach took them up a small road where they soon passed the iron-gated entranceway to Arendelle. It was another fifteen minutes until it pulled up in front of a grand building in Mediterranean style. Slowly, they all got out, taking in the area with great interest. An elaborate bubbling fountain graced the foreyard of the winery and the vine branches covering part of the mansion's entrance gave it all an elegant flair. When the door opened, most men had expected Regina to step out, however they were met with a couple, smiling genuinely at them. The woman's red hair was pulled into two braids. Combined with the green flowery dress and sparkling eyes, she looked excited in comparison to her companion who seemed to regard the men a little skeptically.

"We are so happy to welcome you here to Arendelle!", the woman started once all men were lined up outside. It was quite an interesting picture with all of them wearing jeans as well as a white shirt. "I'm Anna and this is my husband Kristoff, owners in third generation."

Anna stepped forward to shake their hands enthusiastically, something Robin couldn't help but smile at. It was a nice change to have someone so cheerful and apparently happy to host them here. Kristoff seemed a bit more reserved but nonetheless friendly, shaking each of the men's hands before he gestured toward the house, mumbling something about work he had to do. Anna just laughed it off.

"Excuse my husband, he always needs to warm up a little to new people. He doesn't mean to come off as rude."

"It's fine," David smiled reassuringly, "We are the intruders after all."

Her cheeks started to blush slightly as she waved him off. "That's very kind, but it's an honor to have you all here. I'm… I'm a huge fan of the show, so when I heard they were looking for wineries here in Napa Valley I just had to apply."

"Thanks for having us," Killian nodded. "You haven't met Regina yet by any chance, have you?" Robin had to bite his lip to hide a grin. Of course. Straight to business as always.

"Oh I have!", Anna explained excitedly, "She's just upstairs with her team in order to get ready. She was very friendly but seemed a bit exhausted."

"It was Night of the Roses yesterday," David explained and Anna's eyes widened.

"No way! Then congratulations to all of you who have made it. That's so exciting and you're only…" She started quickly counting before she looked back up at David. "Nine guys left! Woah! Is there a favorite so far? Oh my… Sorry! I shouldn't have asked. Am I being too much of a fangirl right now?" Turning to the cameraman she asked: "Can you cut that out later? Oh God, this is getting really embarrassing…"

"Not at all," Robin reassured her, for which he earned a thankful smile.

Anna asked them to come inside to have a few refreshments and snacks before the challenge would start later on. The men were thankful, most of them still a bit hungoverish without any breakfast and lunch. They were led into the entrance hall straight over to the patio, which was a few steps above the backyard. On the left hand side on the elaborate green meadow was a white clothed table with refreshments. A few bottles of iced white wine, sparkling wine, water and little glasses with cake pieces and white wine cream filling. Next to a moist looking chocolate cake, decorated with red sugar roses, there was also a jar of cookies and a plate with sandwiches. A path with white pebbles lead further down the way to a picture perfect wooden yellow and pink rose pavilion whose distinctive smell was all over the place. Further down the meadow were large wooden tubs on a pedestal filled right to the top with grapes, little buckets sitting right in front of them.

While most of the men went over to grab a glass of water - some brave spirits even tasted the wine - Robin decided to wander around the area for a bit, feeling it was a waste not to cherish the beautiful garden. Roses were present almost everywhere, which made him wonder if it was because Anna was such a fan of the show or rather because she just liked roses that much.

He stepped inside the rose pavilion, which was furnished with an iron pair of vintage chairs and a matching table, as well as a cushioned iron loveseat on the side.

"Kristoff and I got married here last summer." Smiling, Robin turned around to see Anna standing behind him who was nervously fidgeting with her hands on her dress.

"It's beautiful, really. I'm Robin by the way." He held out his hand to shake.

"I'm Anna, it's so nice to meet you. Welcome to Arendelle, Robin. But I said that before, right? Oh God. I'm sorry. I'm just so…"

"Nervous," Robin finished and she nodded. "There's no need to be nervous, Anna. I promise, we are all just normal human beings. We don't bite."

"Yeah if you did, that would be weird. You'd have to be vampires or something." She hit her forehead with her hand when the confusion on his face became clear. "Can you please just ignore me?"

Chuckling, Robin shook his head. "It's fine. We are all nervous. Today's a new challenge for a date."

"Yeah, you'll have to squish the grapes with your feet. Spoiler alert!"

"I figured as much when I saw the tubs. I've never done it. Is it fun?" He thought about Roland and how much his little boy would love to try it.

"Oh yes! My sister and I always used to do it when we were younger. But mostly we'd end up only smashing each other with the mush. You should roll up your trouser legs and stomp as fast as you can. Oh, and use your toes to squish them, too. I really shouldn't be giving you all these tips, should I?" Anna asked exasperated with herself.

"I won't say I'm not thankful for them," he admits. "I had a one-on-one-date with her yesterday, but I wouldn't say no to another one."

"Do you like her? Regina, I mean?"

Robin paused. How was he supposed to answer? He did more than like her, but he wasn't sure if he could describe the confusing tangle of feeling inside his stomach as love yet. "It's difficult, Anna. We are under constant surveillance, there's never a moment without cameras." Apart from yesterday of course. "It's hard to bare your soul when you know there are others. I don't want to get hurt… but I don't want to hurt her either. Regina… she's wonderful. It's not just her physical appearance that's attractive, it's her character. She can be bold and audacious but she's so caring, too. She's a fighter; she's strong, independent. Her smile can light up the world in a heartbeat."

"Seems like you like her a lot," Anna mumbled, a wide smile on her face.

"I do." Silence wrapped around them, only disturbed through the crew, which started to set up the cameras and everything they needed for the shot. David waved them over, gesturing toward the crowd. It seemed Belle had arrived, too, so it wouldn't take long for Regina to make an appearance.

"I think you're needed. Good luck! And remember, squish with the toes," Anna laughed as she patted him on the shoulder and watched him walk away with a sincere 'thank you' in her direction.

Xxxxx

Regina waited for Ruby to finish the last touches of her hair and make-up before she was instructed what to say and do outside. She was a little nervous today; her long conversation with Robin yesterday had been present in her head the whole night. He'd asked her for no more lies. There was still one thing he didn't know of. Henry. Her son wasn't a lie exactly, more some kind of a withheld truth. For her, Henry's and Robin's own protection that was.

 _Keep telling yourself that_ , she told herself, lifting her head so Ruby could touch up the bronzer. She needed to see him alone somehow, but while she knew the men's hotel was down in St. Helena, she was staying up here in the mansion with Anna and Kristoff for the rest of the week.

"You're so quiet today, Regina. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah… I just have a lot on my mind."

Ruby nodded, putting the brush aside and turning the chair toward her. "You're doing great, Regina. You've made good decisions so far if I may say so."

"I just have a lot to consider."

They were interrupted by a PA giving them the heads up that they were ready for the shot. Regina looked up, really seeing herself in the mirror for the first time. She looked pretty with her white flower patterned dress and nude lipstick, the only thing missing on her face, was a smile, which she immediately put on.

"That's better," Ruby winked at her. "Now go and let them make a mess out of themselves."

The men greeted her with gentle hugs and kisses on the cheek, all of them excited to see her. Regina could feel how a weight was lifted off some of their shoulders after the rose ceremony yesterday. Sidney met her with a glass of white wine, which she accepted thankfully. It was sweet, maybe a little too sweet for her taste, but she wouldn't complain, not when she was a wreck of nerves today.

Once it was Robin's turn to greet her, his lips lingered just a tad longer on her cheek than she would usually deem appropriate, but the shining smile she was greeted with when he pulled back and looked her in the eyes was worth it.

"It's good to see you again," he said, his hand resting a little bit above her hip.

"It is. Ready for some grape stomping?"

"Ready when you are."

Stomping grapes as it turned out was a very splashy affair. All men were lined up on the pedestal, holding onto some kind of railing, knee deep in red grapes. Their white crisp shirts and light blue jeans would probably be ruined. It was a silly competition but she was almost jealous she didn't get a bucket to try and win herself.

While Belle was explaining the challenge to the audience, Regina swirled her glass of wine, carefully watching the men and their behavior. She hadn't given them the signal to start just yet; instead she had to bite back laughter at how serious and determined some of the men were looking. Killian gave her a quick wink, so did Robin and David, but Sidney and Graham as well as Daniel, seemed more than ready to take on the challenge.

Once Belle finished explaining the challenge, she turned over to the candidates who were all filmed in a quick close up, before Regina was given a bottle of sparkling wine.

"Ready?" She asked the men who all nodded while she slowly started shaking the bottle. "Set." She shook harder, finally coming to a stop and pointing the bottle in a direction where it was most likely she wouldn't hurt anyone. Her thumb lingered on the cork which she applied pressure on. "Go!" Regina yelled in just the right moment when the cork popped open, flying somewhere far off course and landing behind a few rose bushes.

The men began to stomp the grapes, the squishing and squashing audible as well as the cheers from Anna, Belle and her. It was a messy affair since little drops of grape juice were splattered everywhere, covering the men's feet and legs as well as their crisp white shirts in a shade of dark red, almost violet. They were holding onto the railing with determination, faces focused on their feet while the juice dropped into the buckets outside.

"Keep your grapes in your barrel, man!" Sidney chided David, who for a second looked confused over to the man, which caused Robin to laugh.

"Yeah man, keep your grapes where they belong." David's answer came promptly. He reached down; grabbing a handful of partly smashed grapes and threw them right at Robin, leaving a large red spot on his shirt. Robin stopped stomping for a moment while looking at his friend, taken aback.

"You did not."

David's grin very well said 'yes I did' and all of a sudden, the competition was forgotten and a battle between the two men began, which was soon joined in by a few others, completely abandoning the challenge. It seemed everyone was involved except for Sidney and Graham, who were apparently determined to not get into such childish games.

"You're such children," Regina yelled but couldn't hide away her laughter at the scene in front of her. Then something hit her in the chest. What had happened? The answer came quickly. She didn't know who it was, but _someone_ \- and judging from the grin on his face probably Robin – had thrown a whole bunch of juicy grapes at her.

Belle and Anna shrieked, jumping aside quickly while Regina stared disbelievingly down at her chest. Her dress was ruined, Ruby would be mad, but Regina didn't care. Instead, she was happy to see Anna handing her a bottle of sparkling wine, a knowing grin on her face.

"Let's give them a shower!" Anna began shaking the bottle, but in her excitement forgot to turn away from the nine men. The cork popped out with a loud pang, hitting Killian straight onto the shoulder. "I'm sorry! Are accidents covered by the show's insurance…?"

A bunch of mashed grapes right onto her face and chest and her pointing the bottle with the sloshing sparkling wine right at him, was the answer.

It was a big, sticky mess, but the most fun Regina had in weeks. None of them were left dry, or clean. It was only when the bottles of sparkling wine were gone and both men and women were exhausted from throwing partly smashed grapes around that they decided to stop.

Anna brought a garden hose, offering everyone to get a little bit cleaned up out there since there weren't enough bathrooms for everyone to take a shower at the same time. It wasn't like any of the women minded to see the guys get rid of their shirts and wet jeans, getting a quick shower under the gardenhose in just their shorts, before they were given a few towels to dry off for the time being. While half of the group went with Anna who showed them the different bathrooms in the house, Regina had to stay back in order to examine the buckets. It was silly to still determine who won the challenge in her opinion, but in order to keep today's schedule running, she apparently had to.

"That was fun, huh?" Robin asked, in the moment the camera team was busy interviewing David about him starting the fight. Luckily microphones had been taken off them before the garden hose shower, in order to damage them not any further.

Regina turned toward him and couldn't help but to let her eyes wander over Robin's neatly toned body. He looked good, very much in shape. His arm muscles were defined as ever and for a moment she wondered whether he was still doing archery as much as back in the day.

"Like what you see?" He asked grinning, making her eyes flick back up to his face.

"What if I do?"

"Then it's all yours."

She didn't know what to say, just grinned stupidly at him, while chewing on her lower lip.

"It reminded me of the time when we…" Robin began but stopped, knowing that under any circumstance nobody was to hear about their shared past. She stepped one step closer, closing her eyes when one of his strong hands touched her elbow while the other one lingered on her hip.

"Me, too."

Fragments of long gone memories flash through her head, of the summer day they spent at the Wrecked Beach, all by themselves, all naked, where she'd surprised him by emptying a bottle of water on his dozing form. He'd chased her down to the water, had scooped her up and thrown her right into the waves, submersing her for a few good seconds before he pulled her gasping body back up in order to kiss her senseless. It had been a good day. Almost every day together with him had been a good day.

"There's… no chance I won the One on One, right?" There was a hopeful shimmer in his eyes and she wished, she really wished she could say yes and spend more time with him, but Regina had to shake her head with a sigh. Sidney had won and considering how competitive he'd been, how easily he'd dismissed the fun part of the challenge, Regina felt a bit thrown off about him. From the corner of her eye, she could see how the camera crew was done with David and made their way over to her and Robin.

"I'm sorry, I wish…" What did she wish? Yes, she wished she could spend more time with him, to talk to him, to see if they could repair the past and both move on, maybe even together. She wished she'd told him about Henry sooner, wished she...

"I know." And that was all she needed to hear. He was standing close, closer than normal. It would be so easy to just catch his lips with hers, to feel him pull her against his chest, but they couldn't. Regina could see he felt exactly the same, the look in his eyes said it, was almost screaming, but instead he let go of her, taking a step back.

"I should go and take a shower. They're probably waiting for you, too."

She blinked at him, a hint of confusion on her face, but when he nodded to the right, she could see how the camera was now focused on them. He was right. They should get going.

Xxxxx

It was in the afternoon when everyone was finally clad in new clothes, freshly showered with impeccable hair and make-up. Once again everyone was lined up outside, this time in the large driveway, to wait eagerly for the declaration of who'd won the challenge. Even though they figured it was Sidney who'd probably won the challenge, it was different to hear it coming from Regina herself.

While most of the men seemed to bear their defeat with dignity and a shrug of their shoulders, Robin now wished he'd have gotten the chance to spend the evening with Regina. Just when she'd announced it, Victor spotted the slowly approaching hot air balloon, whose fabric looked like a patchwork of a thousand colorful little balloons.

"It's coming down!" Someone shouted and when the balloon set down on the meadow, jumping two more times before it finally came to a halt, everyone was surprised to see a small old man climbing out. He looked friendly, his smile very dimpled and eyes surrounded by laugh lines.

"I'm supposed to pick two lovebirds up for a ride with my balloon?"

Regina stepped forward, shaking the man's hand. She'd met him this morning already, talking everything through. He was a sweet old man, excited at the prospect of how she was trying to find someone to love under all these men and how much he wished his late wife, Ellie would be here with them to see this. The balloon had been her favorite thing and when she died, he'd sworn to her he would use it to make people just as happy with it as she'd been whenever they were riding together. Ever since then, his balloon was booked for proposals and other joyous occasions.

"It's so nice to see you again, Mr. Fredericksen. We are very excited and can't thank you enough for taking us up."

"Please, Regina. It's Carl. And it's my pleasure. This balloon is my home. Who's this gentleman?" Mr. Fredericksen turned toward Sidney who was staring at the balloon wide eyed, obviously sweating.

"Sidney Glass, Sir. Uh… Are you sure that thing is… safe?"

"Oh, believe me, it has carried me far distances and never let me down. I can assure you, it's a safe way of travel. Now what do you say? Should we go?"

"We'd love to," Regina said, stepping closer to the balloon. Mr. Fredricksen's assistant, Russel, helped her to climb inside. Sidney hesitated.

"Regina, I'm not sure…"

"Are you chicken, Sidney?" Killian yelled over, earning a glare from the man in question. He took a deep breath and climbed inside, angrily swatting away the helping hand of Russel. Mr. Fredericksen explained to them what they could and shouldn't do while up in the air and while Regina listened intently, besides hearing everything for the second time today, Sidney seemed more than distracted.

"Are you okay, Sidney?" She asked, concerned, as she saw how his hands were clawing around the railing.

"Fine," was all he hissed.

Regina just shrugged, before she leaned over the railing to look down at the slowly minimizing ground. Her eyes spotted Robin, who was looking up at the balloon, a wistful expression on his face. Without thinking about it she smiled and waved down at him, happy to see him reply instantly, just like some of the other men. Only when he turned into a tiny, tiny spot she stopped, listening eagerly to Mr. Fredricksen's adventures with the balloon, while Sidney, so it at least appeared, seemed fully focused on not throwing up.


End file.
